Be Careful What You Read Or You Might Get It!
by otakuchamasherlockluvr
Summary: On a too-cliche stormy night, my best friend (and inevitably my other best friends) and I have a visit from - the Fellowship of the Ring? Okay, not exactly how I planned my summer...Or my life...
1. Chapter 1

**_Be Careful What You Read_**

**Chapter 1: And So It All Began. . . . . .**

**AN: Please enjoy! If you are wondering what the OCs look like, please lemme know! Also, this starts when my school ends, May 23rd. Just so ya know! *tips imaginary cowboy hat off to camera* Thankya kandly! Now, ****_read and like it!_**** Please?**

**_DISCLAIMER!_****_ I OWN NOT THE LORD OF THE RINGS, THEY BELONG TO THE GENIUS PROFESSOR TOLKIEN! I ONLY OWN MYSELF, WHILE MY FRIENDS OWN THEMSELVES(note, friend_****_S_****_)!_**

_On a Tuesday night, wait, was it a Tuesday? Maybe it was a Wednesday, or maybe a Sunday. Then again, a Monday is a nice day to start… Well, never mind! On one weekday night, a ferocious storm was letting out its anger while my best friend and I were preparing just an extra-small junior reading group, since the other eight members couldn't come. We had agreed, all ten of us, that we would meet at my house as a sleepover, to celebrate the end of the majorities graduation from junior high and the start of summer vacation. Little did I know that we all would be changed from this night on… _

I reached up and grabbed the big red bound book, the rare thunder battle-like-storm raging outside. Hefting the book out of its case on the shelf just in my reach, I carried the over-a-thousand-page book out of the study and up the stairs into my room. I turned and sat on my bungee desk chair, turning the chair to face my best friend of all time, Bee, who was sitting cross-legged on my bed. I grinned excitedly and opened the book. Clearing my throat dramatically, I looked to Bee, who was excited.

"Bee, you sure you don't want to read this aloud? I mean, for one thing, you will read it eventually, and the rest of our junior reading group was unable to come because of the storm, surprisingly, since there are ten of us, so only I and my parents downstairs would hear you. Mom and Dad are in their room anyways and I doubt you would be loud enough for them to hear you!" Bee shook her head, saying in reply,

"No thanks. You have a much better reading voice then I anyway." I grinned. "Normally, I would beg to differ, but I haven't heard you read aloud anyway, so I can't do so." Bee gave me a toothy-grin, and I shook my head, looking down to my(really, my dad's) book and cleared my throat again.

"Wait, Bee. Do you want me to read the '_Note on the text_,' and/or read the '_Prologue_,' and/or start the story?" Bee shook her head. "Start the story!" I grinned and nodded, looking back down and flipping a few pages ahead to the first chapter. Before I read, I first turned pages back to the rhyme, to get us in the mood.

"'The Lord of the Rings.

Three Rings for the Elven-kings under the sky,

Seven for the Dwarf-lords in their halls of stone,

Nine for the Mortal Men doomed to die,

One for the Dark Lord on his dark throne

In the Land of Mordor, where the Shadows lie,"

Bee grinned, as did I, and instead of speaking in English, I spoke in the dark tongue,

"_Ash nazg durbatulûk, ash nazg gimbatul, ash nazg thrakatulûk, agh burzum-ishi krimpatul,_*

In the Land of Mordor where the Shadows lie.'" Bee grinned, as did I, as lightning streaked across the sky and a loud clap of thunder followed, adding the right touch of effect we wanted.

Our Cheshire-like grins, were, however, replaced with looks of confusion as a loud '_Thump'_ and '_Crash'_ was heard downstairs. I glanced at the time on my phone, _12:30 AM_. I guess I mean a weekday morning, then. I set the book down carefully on my desk and grabbed my pocket knife and turned my phone to flashlight mode. I signaled Bee to follow but be quiet and I snuck downstairs quietly.

When the living room came into sight, I saw that there were, in fact, three figures downstairs, dressed all in black, with sacks in each hand, as well as the off fact that the living room window was forced open and the screen ripped off. '_At least they opened it_,' I thought,_ 'one less thing to pay for when we ARREST THESE BURGLAR PEOPLE!'_ They seems to be arguing with each other as I heard soft yet harsh whispering among them. I couldn't exactly make it all out, but Bee could, as she made a face that meant she heard them. I looked to her and she signaled that we call the cops. I had, by this time, turned off my phone flashlight, and so, stepping back up the stairs, I pulled out my phone.

Of course, even though I'm a cheerleader, I had absolutely no balance. So, when I walked backwards up the stairs, I of course, fell onto my already bruised tailbone very loudly. And I mean loudly. That, obviously, earned the attention of not only the men in black, but my parents in their room.

The men turned around sharply and faced the stairs, noticing Bee who was peeping around the corner to the living room. Bee let in a sharp gasp as the men looked at each other. One, extremely tall guy, nodded towards Bee(or so she told me, after this was over).

One of the men, tall guy - the head-honcho, maybe? - looked over to one of the other men, who pulled out his gun. Mom and Dad were finally starting to get up, as they started to yell when Bee and I didn't respond to their shouts of questions. I rolled my eyes, _'Why did this have to happen now?'_

However, what should have been a gun fire, was a loud clap of thunder and lightning in unison, and such, after the blinding light cleared, an arrival of nine other men right in the center of the living room, their form eerily familiar. The dark room was only illuminated when there was the occasional lightning, which had silenced once the nine arrived. I could barely make out the nine.

The tallest man, with a tall pointed hat and a staff looked around the living room, while the two next tallest men saw the weapon was pointed at an innocent and attacked the three. A third man, who was ever so slightly shorter than the other two, gave the three intruders a wary glance - how I could tell, in the dark, I will never know. I looked and saw a short man with a beard readying an axe, and four children-height beings with curly hair hiding behind the tallest man with the staff.

I of course by now had stood up, with an even more bruised tailbone, joining Bee at the foot of the stairs. The head-honcho intruder yelled, "What are you waiting for? Kill them?!" Before the gun-holding guy, who had been switching between aiming at us and the nine other strangers, could decide who to fire at, the three men ran over to the other three, tackled them, and beat up the three burglars.

I saw that one pulled out a sword and—whilst my suspicions were even more so confirmed—I knew they couldn't kill the burglars. I stepped forward, Bee frozen in her spot next to me, and threw my arms out in front of me, shouting, "Wait! Wait! You three with the swords, please wait! Do not kill them!"

The one with the sword looked up at me and said, "But why, fair maiden? These had threaten to kill your friend and were possibly attempting to do vandalism to your house. Why should we not?" I shook my head at these men, men always did things with their fists before thinking!

"How about we pull them outside and leave them for the garbage men to pick up? They are, after all, unconscious. Please? I don't want ANY killings in this house, it makes a bloody mess which stains the carpet, and you can be arrested for first degree murder or worse-"

Bee piped up, "Actually, what with the 'Castle Doctrine,' you almost can't be; this home is your," she pointed to me, "castle and thus, you can hurt or kill intruders without fear of the government-"

"Okay, Bee, I get it - they can, in fact, kill the intruders. But, Mom won't wan't any killings in this house. Better?" I looked over to Bee, who smiled and nodded at me, then said something else, "You know, you've watched way too much Dragnet and Perry Mason."

Ignoring that, I continued, "Still…. Please, strangers?" The three men nodded and dragged the burglars out the door I opened. I heard some trudging in the heavy rain, a thump, then some more trudging as they walked back. Before they could come in though, I held up a hand.

"Ah, ah, ah," I pointed to their now muddy boots, "Boots. Off. Now." They surprisingly obliged, setting them right outside the door. I looked back to the others. "Well? You six too. Come on, shoes off. Place them next to the others, not in front of the door please." The shorter man with the beard and the taller man obliged, setting them on the opposite side of the door. I looked to the children-height men and they shook their heads. I noticed some wiggling toes and I nodded.

I heard the door close behind me and the two men walked back to the shortest ones. By now, my parents finally walked out of their room. Mom had on her robe, while Dad just had on his shorts and a shirt. Mom looked at the nine men, and flipped on the light.

"Anna Michelle Rilliane Sanbourn! What in the name of the Lord is this?! What happened to the window?!" I blinked as Mom freaked out and Dad stood there, tired, dazed, and probably in the same awe as myself, since Bee, Dad, and I were all staring at the Fellowship of the Ring which were standing, looking around curiously, huddled protectively IN MY LIVING ROOM!

*the translation for those who don't know enough of Tolkien, or maybe just forgot what it meant(I know I do):

"_One Ring to rule them all, One Ring to find them, One Ring to bring them, and in the darkness bind them_"

**AN: I apologize if it seems too short, I have had a busy summer and thus, an occupied mind, so it was hard to sort everything out for a lengthy chapter. I'll make the next one longer and the rest of the aforementioned friends should come in soon! I hope you enjoy! Ideas and critics are welcome.**

**(Edit - December 31): Yes, I did change some things so that the story could be more accurate with real life(the Castle Doctrine) and flow better in some parts. I hope you still enjoy it! X3**

**Thanks! God bless!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Nine Welcome Guests**

**AN: ****I got my first review! Shout out and thanks to you, Aria Brewer! I hope it seems original enough! X3 I'm still new and I appreciate it!**

**_DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOT _****_LORD OF THE RINGS_****_, THEY BELONG TO TOLKIEN! AND I OWN NOT EITHER _****OLD NAVY****_ NOR ANY PRODUCT OR STORE MENTIONED! MY FRIENDS OWN THEMSELVES TOO!_**** There, now, enjoy!**

**LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR**

I stood in awe, the FELLOWSHIP OF THE RING WERE IN MY LIVING ROOM FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! I took many deep breaths and reached under my glasses to rub my eyes. I opened them up to see the Fellowship, looking curiously at Mom, who had finally run out of things to yell about and finally noticed the Fellowship of the Ring were in the living room.

After a few more deep breaths, I gathered up what little courage I had left that I could find and walked up to the nine men.

"Hello. My name is Anna Michelle Rilliane Sanbourn, which you would have heard from my mother over there if you could discern anything she said when she rambled. Please just call me Michelle by the way. My friend back here's name is Bethany, but call her Bee. She prefers that. These are my parents, Marie and Robert Sanbourn. We welcome you," I curtsied to the Fellowship and saw in my peripheral vision Bee, Mom, and Dad were too, Dad bowing obviously instead of curtsying.

I rose and saw my three speechless audience members do the same. I turned to the Fellowship and said to them,"May we know your names, sirs?" I asked politely and Gandalf, for that was his name, stepped forward.

"Ah, yes. I am Gandalf the Grey. The elf is Legolas of the Woodland realm. These two men are Aragorn son of Arathorn and Boromir son of Denethor of Gondor. The dwarf is Gimli son of Gloín, and these four hobbits are Frodo Baggins, Samwise Gamgee, Meriadoc Brandybuck, and Perigrin Took. We are the Fellowship of the Ring. May I ask, where are we? I do not recognize this place from Middle Earth."

I stepped back a step from the Fellowship and looked to Dad, hoping he wasn't still frozen. Thankfully, Dad snapped out of it and looked toward the Fellowship.

"Right now, and last I checked, we are in Texas." That, of course, was received by confused looks from the Fellowship and Mom and I face palmed. Bee stepped forward.

"You know, as in Earth?" The Fellowship was again confused and Bee slumped over, sighed, and said simply, "An uncharted region of Middle Earth." The Fellowship all nodded, seeming to understand. I rolled my eyes, leave it to Bee to know what to say to keep us from being sliced, diced, chopped, and magically cooked by angry warriors and wizards of Middle Earth.

Mom whispered under her breath something that sounded like, "Family meeting," and waved us three, who by now were all in the center of the living room in front of the TV, to the side. We turned and followed her as she guided us into a small alcove, still in sight of the Fellowship, but out of ear-shot - I hope. I stepped back and grabbed a hesitant Bee's hand and dragged her to the alcove - thing. Mom closed the door that led to the rest of the house and turned to us.

"Listen, since they are the _real_ Fellowship of the Ring, we _MUST_ keep them away from the books and movies. We are kind of in trouble with the movies, as they right now are in the living room with the movies, but hopefully they won't notice. We have to decide how they are going to sleep and what to do with the window and also, their clothing, but second most important, _SHOWERS_." We all nodded and decided to handle the sleeping arrangements first.

We walked out into the living room to see the Fellowship were standing where they were previously, in a slightly defensive stance. I grinned and shook my head as they relaxed when we were in the light again. They need to relax.

Mom stepped toward the Fellowship and said in her voice that meant business, "Alright. Seeing as you have no place to go here, we decided to allow you to say here until you may return back to your own home. As that has been said, sleeping arrangements must be taken care of. Michelle and Bee will show you how to use the shower upstairs while Robert shows you how to use our shower. Understood?" The Fellowship all nodded, not wanting to mess with Mom. Mom put on a strained grin. "This will be fun." _Ah, her infamous sarcasm_….

**LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR**

I plopped myself down on the floor, tired after showing half of the Fellowship how to use the upstairs shower. I feel slightly worried that the hobbits are in my room, but I'm sure they won't do anything regrettable… _'No, don't think that, you'll jinx it, Michelle!'_

The hobbits were placed in my room, whilst Gandalf was across the hall in the guest room. I feel sorry for him, if he is anywhere around Grandfather's height, he'll have to sleep diagonal. In Mom and Dad's room was Legolas, we decided with the exception of the hobbits the Fellowship were gonna sleep in separate beds. On the living room couch was Boromir. On the love seat in the study was Gimli and on the guest room couch upstairs was Aragorn. That of course led Bee and me to the floor—normally Bee would have just slept over tonight but she volunteered to stay at our house for a while longer while the Fellowship is here, since it's summer vacation and her parents are away and her siblings are at other's houses. She rocks in the category of best friend!

I leaned my head against the wall in exasperation. Everyone in the Fellowship had showered, Bee and I had taken care of the six upstairs and Dad had taken care of the three downstairs. Lucky Dad… Since he and Mom were, in fact, my parents, they were also going to sleep on the floor with Bee and I, with the exception that they got all the pillows…

I looked over and saw Bee plop down next to me. I looked back ahead and sighed. I saw the big empty gap on the shelf where the LotR movies used to be and sighed again. We decided to stash the movies and books in one place they wouldn't dare to look. My drawer of, erm, oh, never mind…

The Fellowship had all gone to sleep by now. Bee and I had changed into our sleep clothes and were getting ready to sleep on the living room floor. Mom and Dad were asleep right next to us.

_'__At least they took off their boots so the carpet wasn't dirty…'_

Leaning against the wall behind me, I closed my eyes and felt myself drift into sleep, with one thought left on my mind… '_Gimli snores loudly…'_

**LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR**

I woke up to two very uncomfortable things, one being the fact I fell asleep sitting up. My back will hurt today - why I fell asleep sitting up when there was room on the floor, and I didn't even lay down in my sleep, . . . I will never know. The second being the worst, someone heavy—any of the Fellowship—stepped on my feet. Ow. Who wakes up at who knows how early hours of the morning after falling asleep at _1:30 AM the previous night?!_ I squinted my eyes and opened them in slits and straightened up against the wall behind me, wondering who was stepping on my feet.**(AN: ****_Italics_**** and quotes mean "****_whispered," whereas italics and apostrophes mean thoughts!_****)**

_"__Sorry Michelle. We're hungry." 'Pippin.'_

_"__Yeah, what he said." 'Merry.'_

_"__See what you did? You woke 'er up by steppin' on 'er feet!"_ I heard two whacks and two groans. '_Sam?'_

_"__Ow!" 'Haha! You deserved it~'_

_"__Hey! You two did it too you know!" 'Now, Merry!' _

_"__Sam, stop it." 'Really Frodo?'_

_"__Fine, Mr. Frodo." 'Oooh, grumpy today, are we, Sam?'_

I opened my eyes all the way and saw the four hobbits standing together and _still on my feet._ I pulled a mild glare and Merry and Pippin, who were looking at me when I woke, stepped back off my feet in horror. I grinned, making the glare worse. I felt Bee's head shift from her position on my shoulder as I glared at Frodo and Sam, having them unconsciously step off me. I blinked a couple times and stopped the glare.

"Thank you. Now, if you'll wait for me to get up, I'll show you where you can find some food." I stood up, gently placing Bee's head on the floor, having her sleep horizontally on the floor, then straightened, popping my back multiple times. I grabbed my glasses and whipped them on, then turned to face the Halflings and guided them straight to the kitchen and tried to quickly make them some oatmeal and canned peaches. 'Do peaches even go well with oatmeal?' I thought, while I plopped the peaches into four separate bowls. I never eat

The Halflings sat at the table and I served them the cereal, poured them some water and coffee and grabbed some fruit for them, as well as some crackers and cheese. I grabbed myself a can of peaches from the pantry and a glass of juice and a mug of coffee and snacked on those from behind the bar-like counter, watching the hobbits eat the food.

The Halflings could probably tell I was watching them as Pippin and Merry—the two who's backs were facing me—turned around. They were drinking some coffee and I think Pippin had some crumbs on his face but I couldn't tell with my sleep blurry eyes. I took a big gulp of my coffee to help wake me up when I heard Pippin ask me a question.

"Michelle, how long have you known Bee? The way you set her down earlier showed you really cared for her." I set down my coffee and grinned at the question. I focused on the Halfling and it seemed Merry was interested too, as he looked to me expectantly. I took a breath and answered.

"I think I've known her for, hmm. Three, maybe even four years? Yeah, four. What, why are you guys slack jawed like that?" I looked to the two Halflings in surprise as their jaws dropped at the number I told them. Their eyes looked glazed over and I got worried, so I stretched over the counter top and waved my hand in front of their faces.

"Yoo-hoo! Real life to Merry and Pippin! Hello?" I snapped a couple times and they finally blinked, closing their jaws and looking at me.

"You've only known her for four years?" I tilted my head at Merry's question.

"Yeah. What's wrong with that?" Merry shook his head.

"Oh it's nothing, we just thought you knew her for a longer amount of time, that's all." I gave them the _I-don't-really-believe-you-but-I'll-go-with-it_ look, shaking my head and putting my dishes in the dishwasher. I heard the two turn back around and go back to their food and I walked out of the kitchen, content on the food I gave them.

I walked into the living room and saw Bee was waking up, as was Boromir. I looked toward my parents' room and saw Legolas walk out of there, still in his Middle Earth garb. I looked in the direction of the study and saw Gimli stumble out of there, also clad in his dwarvish armor. Boromir walked past me toward the kitchen and I realized—with some mental face palming—that they can't just go around everywhere in their Middle Earth garb! Or weapons, for that matter, which I realized that, except for Legolas with his bow, they all _slept with their weapons_.

I made a mental note and plan for where we should go today for their clothes and how we are going to go. I considered the idea of walking, but Mom nor the hobbits nor I are capable of walking to Cedar Hill just to buy clothes at Old Navy. That left driving. Mom's Toyota Corolla and Dad's Buick can seat 5 and 6, respectively. I sat down on a chair in the living room and mapped out the seating arrangements in my head. Mom driving the Corolla, then four of the Fellowship or three and me. Then Dad driving the Buick and five of the Fellowship or four and Bee, someone sitting in the front middle seat. If Bee and I could ride bikes and tailgate the two cars, it might work… I guess… I'll have to take it up with our drivers for now.

I looked up and saw Bee snapping her fingers in my face. I grinned and stood up. We walked into the kitchen and saw that all of the Fellowship—minus Gandalf, still sleeping?—were seated around the six seater table, Legolas and Boromir standing at the counter. I guess they found some food for themselves, which was good.

I helped Bee find a bowl and a spoon and she poured herself some cereal. I glanced at Frodo every once in a while, he and Sam seemed to be on the sidelines, but injecting themselves whenever Merry or Pippin included them in conversation with the rest of the Fellowship. I guess that's good…

I was brought out of my reverie by my mom patting me on the shoulder and saying something not directed at me, so I went back into my thoughts, which were soon ripped away again when Boromir clasped his hand heavily on my shoulder, saying something half to me and half to Mom. I listened to what he said attentively.

"I knew not that she was that talented in art, even though it is an odd style. She seems too small and young to draw that well, Mrs. Sanbourn. You must be proud of her!" '_I am not that good, and I'm _14_ for Peter Jackson's sake_,' I mentally protested, outwardly smiling politely at the supposedly fictional character.

What Boromir said must have been heard by the Fellowship because the chatter on different subjects was directed to one, me. Apparently, Mom had been needlessly bragging on me and showing Boromir a picture of a drawing I did and now eight of the nine Fellowship members were all looking at me expectantly. I sighed and excused myself to get my sketchbooks. People always ask to see and I dislike seeing people upset. If what I draw makes them happy, I guess it's okay… Bee draws much better though…

I walked up the stairs to my room and glanced to the guest room. The door was closed and a noise of some sort was coming from there. And, there was some sort of light coming from in there, as it flashed continually. I shook my head, dismissing my curious and nosy ideas, and turned back to my room. I went in and grabbed my back pack devoted to my drawing resources and hafted it onto my back. I walked out of my room and saw the light was slower, but still pulsating. Odd. I carried my back pack past the room and down the stairs and into the kitchen, where Bee was even bragging about me. Since when did she do that?

I came in and dropped my back pack onto the floor and zipped it open and pulled out the two sketch books and handed one to Boromir and another to the crowd at the table.

While they were busy "ooh"ing and "ah"ing at my drawings, I pulled Mom, Bee, and Dad out into the living room for a family conference. We spoke in hushed tones so the Fellowship wouldn't hear.

"Mom, Dad, we need to take them to Old Navy in the Cedar Hill stretch mall or whatever it's called and get them clothes! They cannot stay here in their cloaks and tunics and boots and armor, no. Just no!" I looked to Mom and Dad and then told them of the driving seat plans I planned previously. Mom and Dad nodded and Bee looked at me like I had just recited pi to the thousandth decimal(which I don't know).

"We can do that. And thank the Lord Bee had brought her bike over from her house when she planned to stay over the night. Otherwise we wouldn't have enough bikes, only yours." I nodded in agreement with my mom and looked around the small circle we formed.

"So, we all agree that as soon as Gandalf comes, down," which the wizard did just as I said the last word, ", we'll gather everyone together and go clothes shopping for the Fellowship of the Ring. Ready?" Mom, Dad, and Bee nodded and I nodded, then we whispered, "Break."

And we headed into the kitchen, Dad making conversation with Gandalf. Wow, never thought I'd say that in my life… We all walked into the kitchen and I saw that the two groups had swapped sketchbooks. Why do people think I'm good? I'm not that good…

When the Fellowship saw Gandalf come in, they set down my sketchbooks and they all fell silent, since Gandalf raised his hands and lowered them for everyone to become silent. Gandalf looked to Dad and me and Dad stepped forward and spoke to all 13 of us(_ooh, we could form Thorin's Company now!_).

"We decided that, since it seems y'all might end up staying here a while, we are going to go clothes shopping for you all. We would walk, but the store is too far away. So, four of you will follow Marie," Mom waved, ", and go into her car. The other five will come with me in my car. Michelle and Bee will follow on their bicycles. Understood? Good." And with that, we all somehow made it to the cars—Bee and me going to our bikes—and, once Bee and I exited the garage before the two cars, the cars drove out of the driveway and we were off, Mom's car in the lead, Bee and myself bringing up the rear.

Before we had left, I had texted my other eight best friends who formed our junior reading group to join us at the Cedar Hill stretch mall. I knew they and their parent drivers were bored and had nothing to do, so they whole-heartedly obliged, not knowing the Fellowship was the "group of friends" I vaguely mentioned they would be joining. Oh well, most would be fangirling a lot and two would be confused, but they're both the oblivious ones in our group.

**LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR**

I'll just skip the uneventful drive/exhausting bike ride to Cedar Hill—which is actually not that far from Duncanville, kinda…

**LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR**

When I saw the entrance into that stretch mall, I never felt so relieved. I am not an exercising person, but I was too wrapped up in the thought of clothing shopping for the Fellowship, I forgot how far Cedar Hill is when you're biking.

Thankfully, we remembered before we left the house that the Fellowship couldn't have their weapons, so we left them at the house, much to everyone's chagrin, even Gandalf's staff. Since trying to forcefully yank it out of his hands wouldn't be the best idea, instead, we had asked the group to leave their weapons at home. They complied, although with a lot of grumbling and muttering when they piled them on the kitchen floor.

When we all found parking spots, Bee and I found a spot to park our bikes in a bike stand and had Gandalf mutter a spell so no one but Bee and I could touch them. _See, Gandalf? You don't need your staff!_

We all walked over to Old Navy, where, to my delight, I saw standing outside were the other eight of our Junior Reading Group, standing together, waiting patiently for us to arrive. I grabbed Bee's hand and ran forward to my friends, shouting their names excitedly.

"Heaven! Ange! Miriam! Mikaela! Aryana! Sarah! Jyoti! Kendra!" They turned and smiled upon seeing me, with a tired Bee in tow, running toward them. However, when they saw the nine people we were shopping for, their faces turned into this(respectively of how I shouted their names);

Heaven's dark face first looked confused then giddy, and she bounced on her toes when she saw Aragorn(though she has only seen clips of the movie I've shown her). Angela's porcelain face displayed confusion, as she had never touched the Lord of the Rings or the Hobbit, ever, which was why she was excited in the first place when we chose to read the Lord of the Rings as a group. She did lighten up when she recognized Aragorn from trailers and pics she'd seen and what we told her. Miriam and Mikaela both looked giddy and happy all the way when they spotted the Fellowship in all. And Aryana, I couldn't read her Hispanic face, but I could tell she felt an adventure in the air and I couldn't agree more! Sarah, Kendra, and Jyoti all looked ecstatic when they saw the Fellowship, as true fans do! Joyti expressions were etched all over with giddiness, if the strength of her hug wasn't anything to go by when she enveloped me in a hug. Kendra, although she was technically an adult, was obviously trying to not bounce up and down in excitement when she saw Legolas… and the rest of the Fellowship, of course! Sarah was in roughly the same boat as Kendra, except she really was jumping up and down in excitement.

When I approached, they all gave me the _What-did-you-do-this-time?_ look, to which I simply grinned said,

"It's a long story." They copied my grin happily.

**AN: Well, I did it! Chapter two! *collective sigh***

**Please review, it's very welcome! I am still new, and have that stupid homework I must get to… **

**Thanks again to Aria Brewer for reviewing! I was very happy, I didn't expect something so soon!**

**Good day, morning, or evening, whenever you read this! On to chapie three! Whoo-hoo!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: A Shopping Spree with the Entire Gang Aboard**

**AN: I'm ba~ack! Hope you enjoy! **

**Not only have I been procrastinating on this, but I went to Anime Fest with my friends (and had a blast)like, a week ago. I have been exhausted since I got home Sunday(August 17)(don't call me a wimp, I call myself that!) ****I'm waiting for third reviewer, though I'll probably have to post some new chapters soon… Which I have none of… Oh, well! I'll hurry or post maybe some of my other fan fiction while I wait!**

**My second reviewer is Saphira! Thanks! I don't remember if I did say I was bored…. X3 Oh well! **

**This chapie we introduce the Fellowship to Sherlock and maybe anime! X3 What can I say?**

**And, this might seem rushed, cause it kinda is. I've got it all planned in my head... except this part. So, sorry the 60 some-odd that actually want to read this story!**

**_DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOT ANYTHING BUT MYSELF! MY FRIENDS OWN THEMSELVES AND TOLKIEN CAN CLAIM RIGHTS TO THE LORD OF THE RINGS AND PETER JACKSON CAN OWN THE AWESOME MUSIC I'M LISTENING TO WHILE TYPING THIS! I DO NOT OWN MINE CRAFT EITHER! NOR THE STORE DSW! OR SAILOR MOON, OR MANGA IN GENERAL! NOR SHERLOCK(THOUGH IF I DID, JOHN WOULD BE _****MINE****_!)_**

**Enjoy!**

I left the Fellowship explanation to our friends to Bee, as I stink like a skunk at summaries. When she finished, our friends all nodded in understanding, except our couple who didn't know the Middle-Earth world. Oh well, they'll pick up on it as we go I'm sure!

We all turned towards the Fellowship and my parents, all ten of us sporting excited grins, all for different reasons, of course. Bee isn't all too excited to go shopping, but for the Fellowship? What could be better! I know I was excited to introduce the Fellowship to this stuff, I always have! I'm not sure what everyone else was thinking, but I know we were all excited to show the Fellowship around!

All ten of us grabbed someone from the Fellowship, some sharing of course, four of us taking two hobbits each—Sarah and I getting Merry and Pippin, whilst Aryana and Kendra got Frodo and Sam—and we went inside, my parents going inside and we planned that they would browse for themselves and when we were done, we'd meet at the cashier via me texting them.

Heaven and Jyoti took Legolas off somewhere in the junior men's clothing. Angela got Gandalf, as—she tells me later—she can tell he's more mature and she can't handle anyone else. Bee I think got Gimli, but I'm not quite sure… Miriam and Mikaela got Aragorn and Boromir, to all four's chagrin. It was weird placement, but we just grabbed someone, and the first two got to take that member. I think Sarah just followed me, though, since she's a big Legolas fan… Anywho!

Sarah and I tried to keep Merry and Pippin's hands only on the clothes they liked, which was hard. Especially when they saw the shopping carts and wanted to ride in them… Yeah, I don't know if my toes will ever lose those bruises…

We ended up getting for Merry and Pippin some Mine craft T-shirts, denim shorts(which almost act as pants) and flip flops, the Texas classic for shoes! I texted Mom, telling her we were done and she replied, saying that everyone but Aryana and Kendra with Frodo and Sam were done. I turned off my phone and shoved it into my jeans pocket.

I carried the two shirts on hangers, two folded shorts, and the two pairs of flip flops in my fingers. Sarah was assigned to watching the hobbits. As we walked, I could see Aryana and Kendra standing outside two dressing room curtains, probably waiting for Frodo and Sam. I heard a disturbing crash from behind me, a "Sorry!" from Pippin, and a sigh from Sarah and myself in unison as we walked on.

**LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR**

After a few rounds of "_Lose the Halflings_" and "_Hide and Go Seek_", we finally got to the front of the store, where everyone else was waiting patiently. I handed the clothes to Mom and she paid for the clothes quickly, then we walked out of Old Navy. I looked through the clothes everyone had picked. Frodo had a blue and green plaid polo, and Sam had a long-sleeved orange and white striped polo. They both had jeans, and they both opted on being bare foot. Aragorn had a solid gray T-shirt and jeans, accompanied by flip flops, as my parents and my friends and I didn't want to get their feet measured, plus DSW would be better anyway. Legolas had a gray-green T-shirt with green leaves scattered on there as a pattern. He also had jeans and flip flops. Gimli had a dark orange T-shirt and dark gray-blue vest, along with a cap that was just black. He had dark blue-green denim shorts that acted as pants and flip flops. Boromir had a dark brown T-shirt and dark, dark jeans and he had braved black sneakers, a safe size mens 10. Gandalf had a gray hoody jacket, a dark gray shirt, and light gray pants, and he had gray tennis shoes a safe size of mens 11, and any size fits all socks.

We all stuffed the bags into the two trunks, then I dragged my otaku friends and the Fellowship(excluding Aragorn and Gandalf, as they wanted to discuss something) into Barnes &amp; Noble next door to look for manga for my otaku friends and I.

I found the third and fourth volume of Sailor Moon, whilst Aryana got Fruits Basket and Junjou Romantica( the latter against my objections), and Heaven got the first volume of Fairy Tail. Bee just got the first volume of Katekyo Hitman Reborn. I was surprised they had it.

When we grabbed our manga, we showed the seven the store, informing them different kinds of books, avoiding Lord of the Rings or Hobbit sections. In five minutes and ten close encounters, though, us girls decided to go back home. So we purchased our books and left. We dumped the books into the trunk and, after us girls all clambered onto our bikes, we were all off!

**LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR**

Of course, we were all a sight, two cars followed by ten teenage girls on bikes, huffing and puffing as we aren't used to biking as far. In retrospect, that wasn't a wise decision, on my part...

**LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR**

When we got home, it definitely was chaos. Us ten girls were all trying to sort all the clothes, while trying to find a place to put our books… It wasn't _true_ chaos, until the girls needed to shower, but Gimli claimed it first. Let's just say, I am not ready for that to happen again…

Thankfully, Bee calmed everyone down somehow(I was hiding in the closet) and after an hour, everyone was clean and the Fellowship was in their new duds. It was only 3:30 PM, so we decided to introduce them to Sherlock.

I pulled Netflix up from my iPad to our iMac computer screen, scrolling through till I found the heart throb image of Sherlock and John. I pressed play and we all relaxed(somehow) and watched as the scenes of the Afghanistan war played on the screen. I think I felt someone grab my arm in fright(probably Pippin, I dunno).

By the end of "The Great Game", however, the entire Fellowship was shouting indistinct things about how that suspense was unnecessary and I think I heard Heaven murmur, "When. Will. They. _Shut. Up?_" It was only 8:00, but according to Heaven, she had late nights(1 hour of sleep for a few weeks) recently and was exhausted. I shook my head and pulled up the next episode, waiting to play until the Fellowship calmed down.

However, before I could press play, Aryana piped up from her squished seat she had with Legolas(I'm sure most of my LotR fan friends were jealous). "How abut we get them into anime, Michelle? Like Fairy Tail or Naruto?" I sighed and, wordlessly went from Netflix to home, then Safari and went to my main anime watching website. I tapped on the first episode of Fairy Tail and it pulled up like a dream on the monitor. I leaned back against the back of the love seat from my position on the left arm and watched the first episode start playing…

**LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR**

I opened my eyes to see the fourth end credits of Fairy Tail, _Kimi ga Iru Kara_, roll up.

_Were Heaven and I the only ones tired?_ I looked over to my right and saw Pippin asleep on my shoulder. I guess that answers my question…

I looked up and saw Gimli and Aryana fighting over **(AN: SPOILERS FAIRY TAIL FANS!)** whether Jellal was really evil or if he was telling the truth about being under involuntary control of Zeref. I, of course, knew he was lying and that he was being lied to(bad grammar)**(AN: GOMEN, SPOILERS ARE OVER NOW!)** the entire time… Zeref did not sound like a girl*cough**cough*Ultear*cough*.**(AN: _NOW_ THE SPOILERS ARE OVER)**

I straightened and saw everyone else were having their own quieter conversations, on different subjects. I reached over and turned off my iPad, eliciting small groans of displeasure, to which I reply, "It is episode 36, 2:30 AM, half of us are asleep, especially the Halflings, and we can watch more tomorrow. After. Sleep. Understood?"

I sent our party members that were awake a death glare that could destroy Sauron on it's own, under half lidded eyes with my glasses somehow on Pippin's face, making my glare even worse, what with my seemingly natural dark-circles under my eyes. The group shivered, those awake and those asleep, and I saw their forms lower slowly onto the ground, and I'm sure I heard some deep throated grumbles as everyone drifted off to sleep, including myself.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The Norm of Chaos—I mean, Visitors!**

**AN: Well, I guess 176 views has gotten to me then…(made it past 1 hundred fifty, KEEP IT COMING!) No reviews *****_looks down in sadness_***** *****_looks up happily_***** But at least people are reading it! That's something! And a favorite(it made my day, Cupcake155!) too.**

**Also, just thought of this, this _MIGHT_ be a Pippin x OC fanfic, _MIGHT_! And _maybe_ some _small_ Legomances with "my" friends who are in love with(movie) Legolas. ****_MAYBE_****! Same for the few that like Aragorn, just some backround, one sided romances/crushes that are admitted and turned down.**

**Also, there might be a chapter or so before we get to the stuff that's important! Or maybe this one! You never know! O.o**

**Also another note, I've looked back and realized there are too many girls here for even myself to keep track of, so I'm putting in an event that'll cut down the number-from ten to seven. It might help... a bit? Maybe?**

**Pippin: **But first…?

**Me:** Fine! You do it this time, I always say it!

**Pippin: **What?

**Me: ***_glares_*

**Pippin: ***_shudder_* A-Alright. Otakuchamasherlockluvr never has or will own Lord of the Rings or any other store or product mentioned—

**Me: **Otherwise Pippin would be _MINE_!

**Pippin: **_What?!_

**Me:** Never mind! Read on!

**LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR**

The oh-so _wonderful_ noises of males whispering seemed to drag me from a peaceful slumber of my fictional crush from _Sherlock_, John Watson.

_"__Is she awake?"_

_"__I dunno, but I don't wanna find out!"_

_"__C'mon, Pip! Don't be a whimp!"_

_"__F-Fine. But only because you three are doing it too!"_

_"__What, me? No, no, no! This was your idea, Merry and Pippin. Sam and I are only here to make sure she won't murder you with a glare like yesterday!"_

_"__Sam?"_

_"__I'm with Mr. Frodo."_

_"__Well, I'm waking her up. You, Merry?"_

_"__Oh, no! You have the honors, Pip!" _I think I heard a huff, then Pippin's weak reply of,

_"__Fine."_

I felt and heard some movement, then I felt two small hands place themselves right at my sides and start, oh no he didn't!

I involuntarily squealed as someone continued to tickle me awake. I opened my eyes and saw Pippin blushing as he stood up, finished from tickling me, with Merry, Sam, and Frodo all snickering at Pippin's brave act. I tried to glare at Pippin, but I saw he was too nervous and apparently scared of me to look straight at me. Instead, my brain's congress made the unanimous vote—and more fun option—of glaring instead at the three, still snickering, hobbits. Immediately, the three stopped. I grinned and stopped my glare.

Pippin shifted uncomfortably and handed me my glasses, still not looking at me. I grinned politely and took my glasses, cleaning them on reflex. While I rubbed my glasses on my gray long-sleeved lounge shirt, I looked around in what I could see of the study. I could tell(and hear) Gimli was asleep still, I think Legolas was gone. Gandalf, Aragorn, and Boromir were also up, probably eating breakfast or something. Most of the girls-Sarah, Kendra, Jyoti, Bee, Miriam, and Mikaela-were awake probably.

I put on my glasses and glanced at my trusty watch for the time. "8:30 AM. Great. Thanks, guys." I made sure my statement was heavy with sarcasm as I stood up and walked toward the door out of the study, stepping over the asleep body of Angela.

I walked up the stairs to my room-which I realized just now must be hard for the hobbits to sleep in, since they prefer being close to the ground-to change. I approached the door to my room and turned around to face the hobbits.

"Now look here. I am going in. I am going to be _changing my clothes_. Do not come in if you _value your life_. Understood?"

With a small nod from the hobbits, I turned on my barefoot heel and walked into my room, closing my door behind me quietly, not noticing the flashings of neon colored light and sounds of cats meowing and dogs barking and cows mooing and lightning crashes coming from the guest room right across the hall from my room.

**LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR**

I walked out of my room, dressed properly now in my gray Phantom Lake T-shirt and my trusty denim shorts and a light denim jacket, along with my bands for things like _Lockheed Martin_, of _Honor and Obey_ from my church, and a bracelet Sarah made for me. A pair of neon green tie die socks adorned my feet.

I walked around the small corner between my room and the bathroom and walked into my bathroom and, somehow refraining from looking at the mess the Fellowship made, brushed my blonde hair and put it in a side pony with my green scrunchie. I looked at myself approvingly in the mirror and nodded, then walked out of the bathroom.

I glanced down the stairs and nearly jumped out of my skin when I saw someone look up the stairs at me. I looked down the stairs full on and saw, nothing. Odd. I'm pretty sure I didn't randomly start seeing things... _Oh well!_ I shrugged to myself and practically skipped down the stairs, delighted at the thought of being able to show the Fellowship more anime(I'm sure today was gonna be Soul Eater or more Fairy Tail).

I arrived at the bottom of the stairs and looked at the tired face of Aryana, her shoulder length Mexican-like black hair a big messy ball, with her face sticking out of it. I grinned as she mumbled a quiet "G'mornin'" to me and walked around me up the stairs to borrow some of my clothes.

With Aryana's clomping up the stairs behind me, I turned to my right and walked into the living room. I walked straight to the kitchen and saw the Fellowship, Heaven, Miriam, Mikaela, Sarah, Kendra, Jyoti, and Bee were all in a good hum of conversation. I walked in and opened the fridge to see it has been emptied of almost all of its natural food contents. The potato salad, milk, juice, and some leftovers and things of that sort were all that was left there. I sighed and grabbed some leftover chicken and rice in a way that would give the impression that Rose Tyler never got to say good bye to the Doctor.

With skills like a ninja, I loudly closed the fridge door and immediately the buzz of conversation stopped between everyone.

i walked over to the counter and opened the container, grabbed a paper towel to cover the container, and shoved my breakfast in the microwave for 45 seconds.

Once the machine started to hum as it heated my food, the group around the table started talking again. I looked to the group and asked,

"So, what are we gonna do today?" The Halflings looked to me, grinning, and I gulped nervously. My friends started doing the same and I got a strange feeling...

"We told them about Doctor Who and they wanna watch it-from the beginning of the old show, Michelle." I let out a deep breath as Sarah told me, good, only that, no exploring the house or neighborhood or anything. I grinned too, just as the microwave beeped, signaling its work was done.

"Well, then, they are our guests. We must comply to their wishes, am I correct girls?" The girls who were Whovians with me all grinned and nodded in unison and I pulled out the dish and ate the food slowly, as the chatter slowly resumed again. While I ate, I didn't notice Gandalf walk into the room quietly and watch me eat my food.

**LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR**

I plopped myself onto the love seat couch yet again as we waited for my iPad to find the computer. Almost the entire company was excited about starting Doctor Who. Since we were starting from the beginning it would be even better, as I haven't started the classic Doctor Who yet. It's been in my list gathering metaphorical-dust for a long while.

I grinned as the computer and my iPad finally found each other. I tapped on the blue box image with the colorful back round and pressed play on the first episode. I leaned back on the back of the couch, in the same position as last night. I frowned as I thought of how the BBC could be so reckless as to loose 97 episodes of Doctor Who. Poor management, Dad said when I told him. I shook my head as the episode of the Aztecs started.

**LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR**

I groaned in disappointment as the sun rose above the horizon behind me and the two of the Fellowship that were awake and Heaven all groaned in an agreeing reply. I lounged back in the arm of the love seat and stopped Doctor Who and, with effort, straightened up.

I looked lazily around and, with one heavy blink of my eyes, I fell slowly to my right, landing on someone's lap with a sub-conscious grunt from that person. I don't really care who, either. I pulled my arms close to myself and fell into a deep sleep for two hours.

**LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR**

I woke up to someone's legs shifting under my head. I kept my eyes closed and tried to fall back asleep. However, when the person started to whisper to me in that familiar brogue I used to have a crush on, "Michelle? Are you awake?" I immediately snapped open my eyes and sat straight up. I turned my head to face Pippin and could feel a blush redder than Eleven's bow tie start to creep up my face. I quickly turned my head away before the Halfling could see me blush.

I got up quickly and walked upstairs to my room, where I changed into black leggings, my bamboo socks mom got from St. Thomas, a plain orange shirt that had some accidental paint splatters on the collar, and my green jacket that had Soul Eater on it with the shadows of the three main Meistersinger holding their weapons. I quickly ran a brush through my hair and left it down today.

In a slightly more positive mood then when I woke up, I bounced down the stairs and into the kitchen. I walked to the pantry and opened it, grabbing some cereal, planning to make some extra for the three Halflings who had slept in today, when I heard everybody else walk into the room. The switch just got flipped for chaos... Now.

**LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR**

I rubbed my eyes sleepily after finishing classic and new doctor who. Boy, was that fun.

It has been about a week or so since the fellowship arrived. Mum and dad would occaisionally check in, but most of the time it was just us. Thank The Lord it was summer break.

I sat down at the kitchen table, an energy bar in front of me. I decided to save the real food for everyone else, plus I wasn't that hungry. I rolled my eyes as I head someone stomp loudly into the kitchen. I rolled my eyes again, suspecting someone had woken up cranky.

I looked up, having just taken a bite of energy bar, to face the big red book of Lord of the Rings Right in front of my face. I blinked in surprise as I heard Aragorn's voice, heavy with confusion and anger, ask me,

"What. Is. _This?!_"

**LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR**

Aryrana rolled her eyes as Aragorn repeated his question, this time in front of the Fellowship and us girls as we sat around the dining room table.

"Duh. It's a book. I thought it was obvious." Uh-oh, she's sarcastic. She only gets sarcastic when she's really ticked at somebody. Better dig a grave now. . .

Aragorn sighed, taking a deep and shaky breath, probably trying to control himself. He looked up at me, as I was sitting right across from him. He seemed to try and glare at me through half lidded eyes. Yeah, like that was gonna work. I glared right back at him and I'm pretty sure he shivered under my glare.

"What I meant was, why is there a book that has documentary of our travels? It has everything we have gone through. Why?" I crossed my arms over my chest and leaned back in my chair, probably too confident. But that's a good thing, right?

"Well, you see, um." Yeah, total self-confidence there.

Bee rolled her eyes at my lack of explanation and walked over to my seat and rested her head on mine.

"As Michelle was trying to say, or lack thereof, gentlemen, is that, well, to be put simply, you're in a different world. No joke, somehow—I promise you I don't know how—you were taken from Middle Earth to Earth. Here, all of you are just fictional characters in books and movies, called—you guessed it, ladies and germs—the _Lord of the Rings_(trilogy), _The Hobbit or There and back Again, A Hobbit's Holiday_, and _the Silmarillion_. I haven't read any of the mentioned books, only Michelle has." I waved when Bee paused for breath. Bee nodded, crossing her arms across her chest in a defensive stance.

"And that's all? You won't tell us even who wrote these books that see our future?" I looked at Legolas as he spoke up and I nodded, crossing my arms too.

"Of course. His name was John Ronald Ruel Tolkien. But he's more widely known as J.R.R. Tolkien." The Fellowship nodded.

It was then that I-and most likely Bee as well-noticed Gandalf was not in the dining room with us. Of course, being the oh-so intelligent one, I only noticed when the grey wizard walked quietly into the room and stood by Aragorn, who was sitting at the head of the table. He leaned down and whispered something in Aragorn's ear. As soon as he did, Aragorn nodded, reluctantly I noticed. Gandalf nodded, turned, and left the room again. Aragorn stood stiffly, nodded at us, then walked away. I looked down in disappointment. Why couldn't we have just told them about the books from the start? Oh yeah, trust. Ugh.

Pushing back my chair, I got up out of my chair and went to my room to get my drawing stuffs. I remembered we were going to go to the woods and find a tree or five to sit in and do stuff today. Which I had not forgotten until just then, nope!

_She did._

Bee, get out of my monologue!

_Fine! I'm just saying you forget things VERY easily._

No I don't!

_Yeah, sure. Well, bye!_

Humph... Anywho!

Once I got to my room, I just threw on a pair of jeans, a large black T-shirt that had Japanese writing on it, my green jacket, and I pulled on my combat boots. When I got all my art stuff together, I put them in my back pack and grabbed Bee's too. Before I left my room, I grabbed Sarah's sketchbook, as well as Angela's sketchbook and pencils, and the rest of the girls' music stuffs and put those in my back pack. Only slightly content with my work, still in a bad mood, I went back downstairs.

I walked down the stairs, grabbing the railing and spinning myself half heartedly around the corner and continued walking. I heard soft padding and creaking on the stairs as someone-most likely a hobbit-came down.

"Miss Michelle?" I froze as Pippin's handsome brogue reached my ears. I turned around stiffly, not in the mood to speak with any of the Fellowship, after what happened.

"Yes?" Oh good Gallifrey gravy, I sound like a robot.

"We are getting ready, if you and the girls would come upstairs so you can make sure Aragorn or Gimli didn't pack in their weapons, we can go." I nodded and Pippin hesitated, like he was going to say something else, bit Merry sharply called down the stairs after his cousin. Pippin nervously smiled at me then ran back upstairs. I tilted my head in curiosity. _Why couldn't they search their own fellows' bags?_ I thought to myself. _Oh well._ I shrugged and kept walking.

I walked briskly into the kitchen and saw Bee, Heaven, Sarah, Aryana, and the twins walking towards me.

"The others don't want to go and check. Apparently we're enough." I could tell Heaven was a little steamed, probably at going up without all of her friends to hide her from the Fellowship. Apparently, now that they were confused and upset at us, Heaven was scared of them. Oh well.

I nodded and reached down, grabbing my art backpack, hefting it onto my shoulders. Since almost everybody's stuff was in my backpack, I was like the hunchback of Notre Dame under the weight.

I casually left my phone on the counter, going to grab it when we leave for the neighbors to get mum to drive us. Bee, Heaven, and Aryana did the same, laying theirs next to mine.

"Shall we go inspect the boys' bags?" I asked and the girls nodded, not too happily I noticed. I shook my head and we walked upstairs to the guest room.

Bee rapped her knuckles on the door.

"Guys? We're coming in." She opened the door and we saw that the guest bed had been shoved into the closet somehow-most likely Gandalf's wizarding magic stuffs-and instead there was some sort of hole, portal, thing, in the middle of the room. Actually, black hole is more like it. Yeah.

Anyway, the Fellowship were gathered around it in a circle, jumping in one by one. Pippin glanced at me and winced like how you do when you know you did something bad but did it anyway and you were afraid of being scolded.

I gave him a worried glance as he and Merry jumped in after the other two hobbits. Aragorn, Boromir, Gandalf, and Gimli were left.

Heaven shook her head angrily at the Fellowship and jumped in, shouting loudly, "_GERONIMO!"_

Aryana tripped over her own feet, falling in after her and, before we couldn't see her, she screamed, "_ALLONS-Y!_"

The twins shook their heads, saying, "For Pete's sake," and jumped after them, finishing, "_GALLIFREY STANDS!_"

I, probably very cruelly, pushed in Sarah, who's very memorable words were, "_FOR NARNIA!_" We ran out of Doctor Who shouts, apparently!

Bee and I shook our heads in unison. We grabbed each other's hands and jumped in, shouting after out friends, "_FOR FAIRY TAIL!_"

Yeah, we're fangirls going into another world. Look out, Valar. The otakus are coming.

**LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR**

**OCSluvr: HI GUYS! So sorry again I haven't updated anything in a while. It's taken me forever and a day of the doctor to finish this! Ugh~ why must life be so difficult?**

**Anyway, glad to finally put this up. It had been gathering dust for ages *finishes dusting*.**

**Dont forget to click those review, follow, and favorite buttons! X3. It pushes me on to update quicker, knowing people read this!**

**Enough of my rambling! **Have a good day, readers!****


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Wait, WHAT?!**

**(**_November 14_**_) _OCSluvr: Hi guys! Sorry for such a long wait! But, now Bee is here, watching Lord of the Rings with me! I will finish this chappie tonight! *turns to screen* NO! DON'T GO TO SARUMAN! **

**Bee: M-**

**Me: not my name!**

**Bee: Right, OCSluvr, get to the story!**

**Me: Right! HA HA, SAM IS SO SILLY!**

**Bee: _*raises skeptical eyebrow*_**

**Me: Fine... I don't own Lord of the Rings, Tolkien does... _BACK TO THE MOVIE! _**

**Bee: _Oi..._**

**_(_**_Edit-November 15_**_)_ Me: Obviously I haven't put it up yesterday yet, I am so lazy... ~_~'**

**LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR**

I groaned and sat up, rubbing my head. "Where in Middle Earth am I," I muttered under my breath. I gazed around and saw the company looking in my direction in bewilderment. I blinked at them in return. Why was it all dark?

Gandalf lit his staff, murmuring, "I think we should dare a little more light," and instantly, I heard six groans from behind me. I quickly turned around to face my best friends all in a pile behind me. Heaven- having been the first to jump in- was on the bottom of a mish-mosh stack of the girls. Aryana was on top of Heaven, the twins lying side by side over the Mexican, Sarah rolling over onto her side next to Bee who was perched up on top of the other three girls.

Heaven rubbed her eyes and muttered crankily, "Can you please turn that bloody light off?" Sarah mumbled under her breath something about language to Heaven, which said girl just rolled her eyes. "Aryana, get off of me!" Aryana sleepily nodded and arched her back, straightening. I shook my head as the girls on top of her shrieked as they fell onto the floor, Bee, having stood up already, looked innocently over them. She looked at me and we just shrugged. I'm pretty certain Gimli and the Halflings sniggered under their breath at our antics. In the corner of my eye, I saw Gandalf shake his head at us and I'm vaguely certain I saw a smile twitch at the corner of his mouth.

After a couple of minutes of trying to get everyone up, the Fellowship and us girls finally walked on past the wrecked remains of the doors to Moria.

The dim light of Gandalf's staff illuminated the dead corpses- no, don't think about what is to come. Nope, nope, nope, _NOPE!_

He turned towards the stairs and announced in a grave voice, "As I was about to say before we left. We now have but one choice. We must face the long dark of Moria. Be on your guard. There are older and fouler things than Orcs in the deep places of the world." I rolled my eyes.

"Wow, _what_ a pep talk. _Thanks_." Had I mentioned I was cranky? Well, I am. And I could tell Aragorn wasn't too happy either, from his discoveries back home. How far did he go? I meant to ask him but obviously we don't have much of a chance now!

We proceeded to march on in single file, mostly. It went like this: Gandalf, Legolas, myself with Bee, the Halflings and Sarah, Aragorn, Heaven, Aryana, the twins, and we were followed by Boromir and Gimli. Oh, did I forget to mention that they had on their original Middle Earth clothes? Well, _viola_, they do! Lucky...

Gandalf warned us of the four day journey and I rolled my eyes. If this is more like the movie, it'll be a few hours _TOPS!_

**LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR**

It is not like the movie. It really _WAS_ four days... Ugh~

Now, since I've LARPed before, I was used to walking non stop for a day, _tops_. Four days, with dudes and in a dank mine(don't care _what_ Gimli says, it's a mine now, _NO ONE'S ALIVE!_) and Gollum following us, it was torure. Now, you might think the **_"being with nine dudes who sweat"_** was the torture but you are wrong. It was just about everything else. Apparently, every time we stopped, I could hear pitter-pattering of bare feet. Only Miriam, Mikaela, and Legolas seemed perturbed whenever we stopped, so I dunno!

And, Sarah has a fear of the dark so she was clinging to whichever company member she was closest to, with her mumbling lightning speed in Tongue and occaisionally apologizing for squeezing the pour soul's arm. Almost each time, though, it was Merry. He didn't seem to mind though, so I guess it's fine.

On the second day, Gandalf made the silence-breaking remark about Bilbo's shirt being worth more than the entire Shire. Heaven and I both caught Frodo pale at the thought and he blushed profusely when he heard us giggling.

And finally, on the fourth day, oh do _not_ get me started on that heck of a climb. Why must everything be like the movie? And, when we got to the top of the accursed staircase, GANDALF FORGOT HIS WAY AT THE FORK! I know, it was because last time he came through the East side and went east to west, not the way we're coming, but _still_!

I smirked as we waited, though, everyone was so awkward around us girls! Bee even walked up to Boromir and Aragorn, since there was the fire, and their hushed conversation was silenced. She rolled her eyes and said loudly, "You don't have to be afraid of me! Only Michelle knowns the future here, and I don't bite, only claw scratch and hiss!" She grinned and I found her sulking by me when Pippin asked Merry,

"Are we lost?"

"No," was Merry's quick reply.

"I think we are."

"SHH! Gandalf's thinking." Silence from Pippin for a few moments.

"Merry."

"What?"

"I'm hungry." I rolled my eyes at Pippin's non stop thinking of food.

However, my gaze hardened when I saw Frodo turn sharply. Gah, _why_ did Gollum have to follow us?

I stood up and, as nonchalantly as I could manage(which ended up with me tripping over Pippin's feet), joined Gandalf and Frodo, just in the slightest chance Gandalf picked the wrong way. Immediately, Heaven was up and on my tail and she just ended up sitting on my cold lap next to Gandalf.

"There's something down there!"

"It's Gollum." I mumbled under my breath with Gandalf, which the grey wizard glanced at me curiously before continuing, as if he heard Frodo.

"He's been followng us for three days."

"Yes, Frodo, he escaped the Mirkwood elves! Oh wait, I mean the dungeons of Barad-dûr!" Frodo glanced at me as I stole his line. Couldn't we go a bit faster to get past Gandalf's death?

"Yes, Michelle," Gandald looked to Frodo, "Escaped or was set loose? And now the Ring has brought him here. He will never be rid of his need for it." I shook my head at the thought of Sméagól. He was gone, burried beneath fish and Goblin bones. I don't care if he hates it or loves it _nor_ himself, it needs to be destroyed.

"Yes, Sméagol he was once called. Before the Ring found him. Before it drove him mad."

"However, Frodo, do not confuse your pity for a good basis of trust. Also, Sméagol is weak in Gollum, dwindling away as each year passes you by." Again, I shook my head as I clenched my mouth shut. I warned him, but it wouldn't do any good. He looked at me confused. He shook his head as Heaven whispered to me, "Don't steal all of his lines!" I pouted but nodded.

"Still, it's a pity Bilbo didn't kill him when he had the chance!"

"Pity? It was pity that stayed Bilbo's hand! Many that live deserve death. Some that die deserve life. Can you give it to them Frodo?" As Gandalf spoke, I had the "_Lord of the Rings re-enacted by Ponies_" scene for this playing in my head, "Do not be too eager to deal out death and judgement! Even the very wise cannot see all ends. My heart tells me that Gollum has some purpose to play yet, for good or ill before this is over." I didn't need to look to see Gollum's glowing eyes disappear into the darkness, "The pity of Bilbo may rule the fate of many." Frodo sat down and Heaven immediately jumped up and placed a hand on Frodo's shoulder reassuringly.

"I wish the Ring had never come to me. I wish none of this had never happened!"

"So do all who live to see such times. But that is not for them to decide. All we have to decide is what to do with the time that is given to us. There are other forces at work in this world, Frodo, besides the will of evil. Bilbo was meant to find the Ring. In which case you were also meant to have it. As for the girls, I know not whether they belong but they are here now and we must decide what to do with out seven guests! And these are encouraging thoughts!" Gandalf lightly exclaimed as he looked up and I smiled when he pointed out the way.

"No. But the air doesn't smell so foul down here. If in doubt, Meriadoc, always follow your nose!" And with that started more walking, this time akin to the book, DOWN and then UP the stairs. I went on the stairs thrice, I have a fetish for stairs. Ever since I was little I loved stairs. Not steep ones you have to climb and can slip from and break your neck, but normal ones! So, by the time the Fellowship was halfway through I was exhausted and joined Gandalf at the head.

Through my exhaustion, I grinned as Merry and Sarah seemed to be flirting in the depths of Moria. And she told me she wouldn't fall in love, I thought to myself.

Heaven's laughing voice, hurriedly being shushed caught my attention and I looked back to see Heaven-previously a Legolas lover-blushing as Frodo laughed at her for being so loud in the depths. I smiled softly at the Halfling, after our conversation with Gandalf, he rejoined Heaven on our walk through Moria.

Aryana was chatting lightly with Sam and while I'm not sure if he liked her, Aryana did seem to fancy Sam. Oh well, I hope she'll be alright when Sam marries Rosie in the end...

Miriam and Mikaela were chatting away with Legolas. That I definitely expected. The twins were definitely alike in their crushes, even though Mikaela swore to me on bow ties that she wouldn't fall in love(not because I asked her either).

Gimli and Bee were, of course, talking and swapping different humorous things, jokes, puns, voices(that mostly being from Bee), as those two are that kind of type. I couldn't help but frown at that thought, Gimli wasn't supposed to be the plucky comic relief character in the books. Then again, this is more like the movie than the book-sadly.

I, myself, was switching between conversations with Gandalf and Pippin. Ever since I fell asleep on Pippin's lap back home, he seemed awkward around me. And Gandalf, well, he just seemed interested in other fictional magical things from our world(yes, I slipped up about harry Potter and he had enough time now to talk about Fairy Tail).

After the trek and myself mentally shipping my friends with Fellowship members and thinking of ship names, we reached that _**loooong**_ hallway that the Balrog comes from in the movie. Yeah, that one.

"Let me risk a little more light." At that, Gandalf's staff(which I noticed he held tightly after our adventure back home) lit up and we saw, yup, that picture on the back of the extended edition disks for FotR! But Bee, Sarah, the twins and Aryana all missed the dramatic music in our heads and started running around in circles in the wide chamber room quietly, them being the oblivious runners they are. Did I just say oblivious!?(To those poor uneducated children, that was sarcasm). Heaven stayed by my side, having seen the first two of the three movies, and being the only other girl here who knew ANYTHING about Lord of the Rings!

"Behold! The Great Realm and Dwarf City of Dwarrodelf." Cue the music- oh. _*ping*_ went the sin tally in my head from _Cinema Sins_' "episode" on this.

"There's an eye opener, no mistake!" I am really hoping he meant the city ruins, not Aryana running around like a ravage lunatic, after I could tell he had hearts in his eyes for her, apparently forgetting Rosie. Boys, always forgetting their last lover when they meet a new hot girl. Not that we are hot. We are all the dorkiest group, at school I'm known as the Tolkien Professor(protege) and Heaven, Bee, and Aryana are the otakus.

We all marched silently, the girls running around in circles ahead of us, still staying roughly in the light. However, after a while of walking through the eerily empty chamber, we approached a doorway and I grimaced, as well as Heaven who whimpered under her breath right next to me. I could see Gimli's eyes widening in disbelief. He exclaimed and ran towards the doorframe. Gandalf called after the dwarf and soon I heard him call my name as I ran after Gimli. Gimli groaned, is that the right term, when we entered the chamber. He knelt down and cried over Balin and I rested my hand over the grave.

"Rest in peace, Balin son of Fundin. May you wander these halls freely once more." I looked up when the Fellowship entered behind us. I shook my head as Gandalf read the inscription on the grave and I felt anger towards the Orcs at the thought of their cave troll smashing the grave in a few minutes.

Shaking my head of those thoughts, I wandered around the room, looking for some weapons. Maybe we could use them to fight, instead of our fists. In my peripheral vision, I saw Heaven doing the same, combing the other side of the chamber. While I picked up some useable weapons for us seven, I heard Gandalf read aloud the entry and immediately I sped up. I will not be caught unawares.

I walked towards the huddle of girls the five had made and started handing out weapons. Sarah shot me a pained and confused look, to which I muttered, "We'll need to fight. I'm sorry," before handing some to the rest. In the end, the weapons I found were more sturdy and lighter than the dwarf ones Heaven found. So, all in all, Sarah had two twin daggers and a short bow with a quiver of Orc arrows we picked up from the floor and bodies, the twins both had katanas they found on their belts and both had bows and quivers with Orc arrows as well, Heaven had a Dwarven axe she seemed to lift with ease, Bee had a katana sword she also found in her belt and a curved knife we found on an Orc body as well as bow staff she had brought along(don't ask me how). I had a double headed spear in my grasp which came from the depths of my backpack(don't ask me about that either, I think I should just thank the Valar) as well as twin Elven daggers which were in belts hidden by my combat boots.

I looked at us and thought, _Will we even survive?_ Bee looked at me and I knew she was thinking the same thing. I nodded determinedly before walking over to Pippin, who by now had just accidentally pushed the body down the well hole. Gandalf stared at Pippin, shocked, as the noise rattled loudly in the deep. Pippin winced as it made a few last clangs. Gandalf turned fully to Pippin and I patted the nervous Hobbit on the shoulder. When the noise silenced, Heaven let out a loud sigh, as the Fellowship all relaxed from the loud clatter. Gandalf shut the book with a puff of dust coming out.

"Fool of a Took! Throw yourself in next time and rid us of your stupidity!" He took his staff and hat from the Halfling, who winced when the wizard came towards him. I pat him on the shoulder reassuringly and he smiled up at me. I winked before looking ahead in dread as the drums started, at first slow. Heaven and Aryana squeaked in fear, the twins grabbing either of my arms, and Sarah and Bee clung to each other. I was the only one not clinging to anybody, as I was too scared and angry to move. My glare was directed towards the door, and Legolas shied away from said door when he felt my glare on him- accidentally, it's not my fault he was there!

Frodo pulled out Sting, which was glowing blue. I could barely hear Sam say the Ring Bearer's name as I grabbed Pippin and as many of the girls' hands as my left hand could grab, and dragged them all over to the huddle of the Fellowship.

"Orcs!" No duh, Princey!

Boromir looked around before running to the door and looking out before an arrow whizzed past him and hit the door. _And Boromir/Sean Bean yet again dies- oh, wait. *ping* _

"Get back! Stay close to Gandalf!" Aragorn tossed aside his torch and I saw Sarah saying a quick prayer before pulling out her bow and noting an arrow. I shifted over to her, still in a fighting stance, and said to her, "Do you know how to shoot?" She shook her head at me. I felt a light sheen of sweat on my face as I muttered, "Oi vey!"

Boromir and Aragorn closed the door and I couldn't help but hear him say sarcastically, "They have a cave troll!" Gah, I love that line. Bee seemed to notice me holding back laughter at the line because she whacked me lightly upside the head. I looked around to her, unamused. She mouthed to me(or shouted, I couldn't hear because of the _**ORCS COMING TOWARDS US!**_), _Get it together, Michelle. This is real, not a movie!_ I nodded and turned around, getting in front of the Halflings as protection. I looked to my left as Gandalf tossed his hat right in front of my feet and yelled a loud battle cry. I nervously scooted his hat out of my way with my feet before reaching up to take off my glasses, to find none there. I rolled my eyes. _Oh great! So what, here I can see?!_ I ran my tongue over my teeth nervously and felt straight teeth. G_ood gravy, I'm a walking Mary Sue!_

I heard the Halflings whip out their swords and immediately I side stepped away from them, readying my spear. As the Orcs tried to break down the door, I saw Gimli and Bee clamber onto the grave and both yell a guttural yell.

"Let them come! There is one Dwarf yet in Moria who still draws breath!"

"Yeah, what he said," was the lame "speech" Heaven shouted in her random way, from all the way across the room. I set my jaw and deepened my stance till it looked like I was sitting on a horse. Oh Valar, God, whoever is here, please don't let us die!

In front of us, Aragorn, Legolas, Sarah, Miriam, and Mikaela all had an arrow notched towards the door, and Boromir was by the door as well, his sword flashing in the sliver of light that fell into the chamber.

Slowly, the Orcs were breaking in. We could see some axe heads by now. After a moment, Legolas fired at an Orc through a hole its sword/spear/whatever had made. It let out a guttural shriek before Aragorn fired at it and it retreated. I swallowed hard as the doors were pushed down and Orcs flooded in. Legolas, Sarah, and the twins were all firing at the Orcs, as well as Aragorn.

Soon, sooner than I preferred, the Orcs ran towards the Halflings, Bee, and myself, and I found that in one fell upward swoop I decapitated an Orc. I grimaced at the strong scent which seemed to bother nobody else.

Pulling myself back into reality, I swung around and stabbed an Orc in the head, then yanked the spear back, hitting another Orc in the head with the other end. I let out a shaky breath as I saw the girls were doing a little better than I was, mostly because they didn't stop. I'm always the chicken one, being last or hiding away, being invisible as I always am. But not now. I whipped around and stabbed another Orc through the chest. He screamed right in my face and I spit right back in its.

Swiftly and gracefully like an Elf, I pulled out the spear and spun it around over my head before coming down on two more Orcs who were trying to kill Pippin. He smiled thankfully at me, which I returned, and I realized I had missed the brave attack from the Halflings. _Drat._

Really, it was mostly just a quick blur as we fought on and soon I started to reek of Orc blood. With dread, I looked up as the cave troll stumbled in like a drunken fool, it's chain around its neck tightening as the Orcs pulled it in. I heard Sarah whimper from behind me when it broke some of the wall to make it fit as it crashed in. I felt my stomach drop as it roared at us.

In, probably a foolish attempt, I quickly gathered up of my scattered wits, and ran towards the cave troll, yelling the loudest war whoop I could muster, which was just a meek little, "Hyeaw!" as I ran forwards and swung myself up on the creature's arm. _Dang_, I thought,_ I must really have Elven moves or something'! I could get used to it!_

I tried stabbing at the creature as I crawled up its arm, while it chased Sam. Before I could reach its neck, or it could stamp on Sam, I heard Aragorn yell and I felt myself falling off the troll's shoulder. In a split second, I twisted myself around and landed on my feet, only swaying slightly.

The troll swung around blindly at Gimli, who was still on the grave. It picked up Aragorn and Boromir, flinging them against a wall. I winced as they fell to the ground. I turned my attention away from the Fellowship and onto myself and the Orcs in my area. Let's see. About 10, if I could just... I shook my head, this is no time to be rational, this is life or death here.

I ran forward and stabbed an Orc, the vile creature screaming. Its buddies all ran towards me, which I just yanked the spear from the Orc and spun around in a few circles, hearing the shrikes silencing. I stopped and saw their bodies strewn around me. _Ugh, why do Orcs stink?_

I looked up and saw the troll still running around. I shook my head, gosh, what can a girl do?(For you, young and ignorant children, that was sarcasm.) I grinned and ran towards the troll again. I held up my spear and threw it towards the troll's neck. It yelled, looking at me in a daze. I smiled and waved at it before it pulled out my spear and threw it on the ground. My smile fell and in the blink of an eye I ran forwards and snatched my spear from the ground before the troll could stamp on it and break it.

I looked up as the troll started trying to whip Legolas and Miriam, who were on the ledge. The two kept ducking, but as they were, I saw the two look at each other, smile, and step on the chain when it wrapped around the pillar. The two ran along it, single file, and they stood over the troll's head. Legolas and Miriam both notched and aimed their arrows at the troll's head as it rocked around. They both let go and I winced at the volume of the troll's scream. It tried to pull Miriam off it's neck, but she shook her head, shouted something I couldn't quite hear, and jumped off, leaving Legolas, which it's groping hand had missed. The fair-haired Elven prince jumped down suit after Miriam. I grimaced as I saw the chain snap.

I whipped around and beheaded another Orc. Somewhere in there, I felt my brain switch to autopilot once I heard Sam's frying pan resonate. My conscious mind only paid slight attention as I beheaded, stabbed, and hew Orcs. I barely saw Merry, Pippin, and Frodo jump away from the troll. In my head, it clicked that Frodo would need help, unlike the movie.

I ran after the troll, who was in the opposite corner than I. Frodo had twisted and hid behind a column. I ran towards the troll as it headed straight for Frodo, not ducking round and round like the movie. I saw its hand reach for Frodo, but instead of Frodo, it grabbed Heaven, who had placed herself in its grasp. I vaguely head Aragorn fight his way towards us. I looked up and shouted vain, "Heaven!" She grinned lopsidedly at me, before shaking her head and shouting, "You ain't eating me, _ugly_!" and she swung her axe downwards, chopping at the troll's hand. It screamed in pain and let her go and I felt like someone had pumped me with adrenaline. I flew past everything and caught me best friend from meeting her demise. She patted me on the head before hopping out my my arms and swinging down onto an Orc's head. I turned around, back to back, and stabbed a couple Orcs in the head.

After an ocean of dead bodies was surrounding Heaven and I, we turned quickly when we both probably heard Pippin and Merry scream Frodo's name, Heaven most likely giving herself whip lash from turning so quickly. She ran quickly to Frodo's body and I grimaced, I know he had the mithril, but that doesn't mean it didn't hurt.

I was yanked from another short thought train as I spun around and whacked a few Orcs, making my way to the troll who had some Kling-on Hobbits. With a quick turn, I pulled myself up onto the troll also and started hacking at the troll, who then yanked me off after only getting a few good whacks in. I landed with a light whump and saw Heaven and Aryana, with Sam, were fighting with a new strength. I nodded, before yelling and attacking even more Orcs. Come on, adrenaline, just a little longer...

By now, all fifteen of us were fighting with vigor and in what seemed eons, I heard the drawl of a groan from the troll as Legolas fired. Mikaela took the hint and fired a second arrow and I grinned when I saw Pippin was still clinging on. I threw my spear at the troll, hitting exactly where the Adam's apple on a Man would be. It groaned a guttural groan and, before I could ran forward and grab my spear from the troll, Miriam had fired at the troll, speeding up the death of the troll. I stepped back as it stumbled around before, after a low, slow and guttural groan, fell forward on its face. Bee and Aryana jumped up onto the troll's back, shaking their fists in the air in victory, before shaking each other's hands.

I grinned and shook my head, before I heard Heaven gasp. I whirled around as Aragorn pushed her away from Frodo and looked at him. I'm pretty sure I heard Aryana mutter, "Yaoi," and I saw Bee shudder.

Sam walked over helplessly to Frodo and I'm pretty sure a tear slipped down Heaven's cheek, even though she, Bee and I knew the truth. Yeah, I forgot to mention, Bee's seen the entire Fellowship of the Ring movie.

Aragorn turned over Frodo's body and I could see Heaven smile as Frodo gasped. Sam ran towards his friend in the blink of an eye, stating the obvious, "He's alive." Aryana jumped down and patted Sam on the back, mumbling, "Congratulations for stating the obvious!" I giggled and she looked up at me, blushing. I tilted my head as her eyes were wide. Didn't she say that?

Frodo sat up, panting, his right hand over his chest. His left hand reached forward and grasped Heaven's hand, which made me grin like an idiot and mumble in Heaven's ear, "I ship it." She blushed and slapped me lightly. I giggled and mumbled, "Love you too." She shook her head as Frodo assured us he wasn't hurt. I met Aragorn's wandering gaze and saw something in his eyes, almost as if he expected it and was shocked it still happened. _How far had he gone?!_ Aragorn looked away and back to Frodo.

"You should be dead!" Aragorn said to Frodo. Said halfling and Heaven both looked up at Aragorn. "That spear would have skewered a wild boar."

"I think theres more to this Hobbit than meets the eye," I looked at Gandalf over what would have been my glasses and raised my eyebrow, giving him the, _You had to say the obvious?_ look. He chuckled at me.

Frodo looked down and pulled down his shirt, revealing the mithril shirt. Sam reached forward to touch it and Aryana muttered into Heaven's ear, "Yaoi~" Heaven grinned and lightly slapped Aryana in the face.

"Mithril." Bee looked in awe as well as Gimli, well technically, everyone was in awe. "You are full of surprises, Master Baggins." Bee rolled her eyes and said, "Well, duh! After all, you can know a Hobbit for years and think you know everything, when they can just pop up and surprise you again!" Yeah, I know what you're thinking, "She shouldn't be able to quote Gandalf if she hasn't seen it!" Well, I have shown her clips, as well as quoted it in front of her! Oh drat, not supposed to break the fourth wall!

I could hear the girls groan when the sound of Orcs approaching got louder. Gandalf looked back at us all.

"To the Bridge of Khazad-dûm!" I held up a hand. He looked at me. I pointed to the body of the troll, ran and pulled our my spear that was miraculously lying by its head. I got a good grasp and nodded.

And with that, we were running. Again. Really? Gah, I hate running~...

We ran out apparently another door, where you could see the beam of light that had flooded the chamber. While we were running, I loudly hummed the music from the movie.

"Bah bah buh, buh, buh-buh bah! Buh buh _bah_, buh buh bah. Buh Buh **_BAH_**, buh. Buh. Buh, buh, buh buh **_BAH!_**" Pippin looked at me confused.

"What are you singing?" I looked ahead, struggling in an explanation. Thankfully, we had more Orcs on our tail, on either side, and they started climbing out of the roof and down the pillars. Heaven and I glanced at each other in regret, knowing what will happen is never a blessing.

Soon, we were surrounded, all of us pointing weapons outwards as we formed a circle. Heaven seemed more relaxed and I loosened my grip on my spear. _ 3... 2... 1..._

Right on cue, the Balrog roared, causing all Orcs to boogie out of here, shrieking and whooping as it all looked like rewind as they all retreated back. I smirked, imagining their words in English being, "RUN AWAY! RUN AWAY!" I mumbled under my breath, "Will it help confuse it if we ran away some more?" Aryana, having heard me and seen the movie, grinned and muttered, "Oh, shut up!" We laughed, despite the situation. However, we calmed down when Gandalf said solemnly, "A Balrog. A demon of the ancient world." When he was silent and the Balrog's guttural roar could be heard even clearer, I said quickly, "It was created by Melkor and is beyond any of us except the wizard! Now, vamanos!" And with that, us seven girls were sprinting away for our lives, the Fellowship right behind us. In single file, the seven girls ran through the door, Gandalf right behind Aryana(who was in the back).

As I was running, I yelled over to Bee in an accent, "All I'm saying - bikes! Little, foldable bicycles - lightweight, take up hardly any room!" Bee rolled her eyes at my Doctor who quote and yelled to me, "You're right Doctor... We do need bikes!" I grinned at her, then we focused on running for our lives.

We ran down the steps and stopped right at the edge, Boromir almost pushing us off and Sean Bean dying again- oh. _*ping*_

The entire Fellowship had reached the dye, by now and I could hear Gandalf mumble to Aragorn to lead us on. Now, all could hear Gandalf shout, "Do as I say! Swords are no more use here!" Gandalf and Aragorn and I all lead the Fellowship down and away from the drop off and around to the long thang of stairs.

When we all reached the break in the bridge, (myself muttering under my breath that this wasn't in the book) Legolas and Miriam jumped first. Mikaela seemed a little miffed and jumped right into Legolas' arms. _Oooo~._

The Balrog approached, closer and closer. Legolas called for Gandalf. With a little swing of the arms, said wizard jumped off and landed right in front of Miriam. With a high pitched whistle, I heard an arrow fly towards us. It landed right on the bridge and Heaven and I knew the Orcs were trying to kill us too. Gee, and I thought we were friends!(Again, you children who are, for some reason, reading this, that was sarcasm.)

Soon, more followed. Legolas, the twins, Sarah, and Aragorn all fired towards the Orcs sparingly, trying to not waste arrows. From my vintage point, I saw Miriam's, Mikaela's and Legolas'(surprise!) arrows all hit their intended Orcs smack-dab in the forehead. Dang, do the twins have Elven eyes or something? And how could I have seen that?

I scooted out of the way as Boromir practically pulled Merry and Pippin with him as he jumped to the other side. I glared at his back even though he was trying to help, and jumped right after the two Halflings. I heard Aryana mutter a profanity when a block of rock fell off when I jumped across. _Great..._ Sarah whacked Aryana upside the head, mumbling, "Language!"

I ignored the arrows flying past me, my hair whipping around my face as each arrow neatly missed. I could barely make out Aragorn say Sam's name and when he grabbed the Hobbit, Sam grabbed Aryana's hand. She yelped as the two were unceremoniously thrown across by Aragorn. I grinned, despite the situation, when Aragorn turned to Gimli, who declined. The auburn headed and bearded dwarf jumped across, barely missing the edge of our side. Legolas grunted and grabbed his beard, Gimli shouting out, "Not the beard!" Gosh, it's these scenes that make me not mind the fact that this isn't the book. Sarah neatly jumped across after him, landing picture perfectly on the Dwarf's left. Nobody missed the news loud growl that escaped the dwarf.

I heard a crackle and, sure enough, Aragorn, Frodo, Bee, and Heaven were all left on the side that was becoming an island of some sorts. Great, just _great!_ I look up at Bee, and, also despite the situation, I laughed, choking out, "Now you're finally taller than me!" She pouted and shouted over the din, "Oi!" and, somehow by the power of Donna Noble, she jumped down and landed right on top of me. Can I just stress _enough_ how much that _hurt?! OW!_

So now all that were left was Heaven, Frodo, and Aragorn. I shuddered as I felt the Balrog approaching. The archway crumbled and one large rock fell right on the bridge, thus making Heaven's piece an _actual_ island. The three clung to each other and, when the rock they were on started tipping, all three jumped across safe and sound! Yay.

Now, kids, you may think that this is where the hard stuff ends, right? The Ring Bearer's safe and sound and we're all alive, all we've gotta do is get our butts out of here and we're home free? Well, NOPE! It isn't!

For one thing, we had more. _Running_. Ugh... So, we ran off of _that_ bridge and to the _real_ bridge of Khazad-dûm. I don't care that I didn't capitalize the "b" in "bridge," its just a blooming bridge!

Any who, once we were "finished" running, we ran more and Gandalf shouted at us, "OVER THE BRIDGE! FLY!" Didn't need to tell me twice! I didn't run, I sprinted all the way home, Bee right in front of me and Heaven and the twins right behind me. Aryana and Sarah(being our two non-runners) were running along with the Fellowship. I grimaced as I felt the Balrog's roar resonate in my chest. That, of course, spurred me on to win state. Man, I pushed past Bee who's always been faster than me. Oh wait, there she goes~. Bye! She was only a nose in front of me, but I still ran. I don't care about competitions, just lemme out alive! Watching this is totally different from being inside the blooming thing!

Bee right in front of me, I tip-toed across the bridge, Heaven panting right behind me and the twins right behind her. After that, from memory, was Aragorn, Boromir, Frodo,(by then I'd reached the other side and had turned around) Merry Sarah and Pippin, a small gap followed by Sam with Aryana on his tail, Gimli, Legolas, and last but not least, Gandalf the Grey!

I had guided everyone up the stairs but when Frodo was going up he turned around and gasped. I looked out and kept back a small sob as Gandalf shouted out his most famous line(not yet, but still close), "You cannot pass!"

"Gandalf!" I looked down as Frodo called out to the grey wizard. I held a hand on the Halfling's shoulder to keep him still. The Balrog's shadowy wings flew up high, revealing the shadow and flames. Even if I couldn't have heard him, I copied the wizard's words.

"I am a servant of the Secret Fire, wielder of the flame of Anor. The dark fire shall not avail you, flame of Udun!" The Balrog swung down its fiery sword onto Gandalf's shield of light. I felt Aragorn's presence next to me and so I shifted over. I placed a reassuring hand on Frodo's head, trying to keep myself from running out there and shouting up to the Balrog some profanities that might make my family shudder.

"Go back to the Shadow!" I muttered along with the wizard, his speech-thing loud enough to be heard from here. The Balrog's fiery whip flew through the air like a knife and I felt the heat emanating from the whip when it got closest to us.

All of us girls shouted with Gandalf, "You shall not pass!" Then Sarah, being the Harry Potter girl, said, "Well that's a little harsh, they haven't even begun class yet!" And that, of course, despite Gandalf's doom happening right before our eyes, we started to crack up a little at her quote from _HISHE_'s "_How Harry Potter Should Have Ended"_. And even though Gandalf was now clinging to the edge of the bridge, about to fall off, I am pretty sure I heard a smile in his voice when he whisper shouted to us, "Fly, you fools."

And with that, Mithrandir was gone.

Let me just say to you that it is very easy to transition from laughing to sobbing. _Very_.

As we all tried to get out butts out of there, I just sobbed. And I don't mean the slightly loud and blubbery kind that you have when your boyfriend breaks up with you. No, I mean the kind where your mom just died and you had yelled at her just that morning and didn't have a chance to say "I'm sorry." That, doubled. Even though I hadn't know Gandalf that long and he and Aragorn kept to themselves, he did feel like a father to me. I think he gives that impression to everybody, but my statement stands! He made me feel like I had a magical father who could kick butt and still be able to make it to your school play(but when would Gandalf ever have to do that? I'm just saying it would be disturbing if Gandalf did that... And a little creepy...).

So, as everyone at least partially kept their composure and Heaven had a few tears falling down her dark face, I was sobbing, running, and yelling at the Orcs in German and gibberish, as well as some Sindarin I happened to remember Dad teach me.

When we got out of there, everyone just sat down and finally broke, but they were all silent sobs or crying with small whines(that being from the girls) but I was hardcore sobbing still. And after ten seconds it wasn't for Gandalf anymore, but for my grandparents I lost last year. Yeah, he reminded me of them too.

But, being the non-crier I am, I bit my lip, I cleared my throat, wiped my tears on my sleeve, and walked to Pippin(who was lying on Merry's lap- dang, why do the sobbing Hobbits make me wanna cry again?) to soothe him(don't ask me why I did it, I just did) as his soft sobs broke my heart. Dang, why did this scene always break me?

After a minute, I heard Aragorn tell Legolas and Gimli to get everyone up. I leaned down and whispered in Pippin's ear, "Come on, Pippin. Time to get up and meet more elves." The Halfling stiffed before I saw the back of his head nod after a few sniffs.

I nodded, patting him on the shoulder reassuringly, before standing up and walking to Heaven, waking her up from her nap she had fallen into from her tears. She reluctantly stood up, rubbing her eyes. I patted her shoulders when she nodded, saying she was fine. I moved on to Sarah, then Aryana, the two being mostly the same. Bee was fine, just sitting and staring at the sky, her eyes glossy.

Heaven walked over to Frodo when Aragorn was looking for the Ring Bearer. She touched his shoulder and he looked at her, tears streaming down his face. I saw Heaven bite her lip, probably fighting off more tears, before she fell down and hugged the crying Halfling. Gee, she _so_ has a crush on him~!

Wow, what a shaky start in Middle Earth. Can't wait for Lothlorien!

**LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR**

**OCSluvr: HI! I did it, a day later than I started this. Drat, and I was really trying to finish this before today... And before Bee left. Drat!**

Edit-November 17**: Hi! I fixed some things since I'm a perfectionist and couldn't handle all that was wrong in this chappie! I am currently in a freezing room, fixing this on my phone and my fingers are numb! I hate the cold...**

**Well, hope you enjoy! Please review, it will push me on to update faster! **

**Have a good day, and God speed!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Travels to Lothlorien, as well as some interesting revelations  
**

**_OCSluvr:_ Hi guys! Just wanted to shout out to **_lunashinryu_** for following this story! Thanks!**

**I feel very lonely, no one will review! **_:'-(_

**Mah, oh well! I'll still write! But followers and readers who for some unknown reason won't review, it will be slower without reviews to add to my fuel of inspiration!**

**Also, I do not own Lord of the Rings or any fan products mentioned, nor Katekyo Hitman Reborn, otherwise I would lend that anime to Bee and that would be a disaster... *shudders***

**Still though, enjoy!**

**LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR**

Walking. The only way to describe this is only that one word. _Walking_. Unless torture could be squeezed in there!

Normally, I would be happy that we were following the book, but walking is not a good thing. Running is worse.

Anywho, we were walking all the way to Lothlorien. And while I'll admit that the destination we were headed to was pleasant, the thought of what will come was not and made my feet drag slightly as we jogged. Is that all you do in Middle Earth? Run?

Before we got super far from the gate to Moria, the hobbits couldn't keep up, especially with the tall grasses. So, Boromir carried Merry and Pippin and I think Aragorn got Frodo, while Aryana insisted on carrying Sam, despite her not exactly being the strongest. I think she just wanted to talk with him. I couldn't tell what was going on that well, as I was still recovering from Gandalf, despite everyone else having recovered and also I knew what would happen.

And since I was exhausted from lack of dehydration(sobbing really takes it outta ya), I can't say what really happened except I do remember my legs feeling like lead.

But by the time we reached that river in the trees that weren't part of the magical Lothlorien, I can't remember its name, it was nightfall. So, we set up camp. Since us girls didn't have our own bedrolls, we were pretty much sleeping with guys. All there was between us were our jackets.

I was with Pippin, Heaven was with Frodo, Sarah was with Merry, Aryana was with Sam, the twins were on either side of Legolas, and Bee was sleeping in a near-by tree, with my jacket I lent(*cough*_forced her to use*cough*_) her for the night.

Not much happened, except I woke up in the middle of the night from a nightmare about Gandalf not surviving his fight with the Balrog, with fresh tears staining my backpack that survived the battle in Moria that for the night was my pillow. Pippin only had rolled over so he was facing me and, after stressing that he didn't know what to do, just petted my head and shushed me. Out of human nature, I leaned into the much smaller person.

After a few minutes, my tears calmed and soon after, all that were left were some hiccups. Pippin had smiled at me, stroked my head one last time, then we rolled over and fell back asleep. I'm pretty sure that, just before I fell asleep, I heard Frodo start crying in his sleep too. I don't think Heaven minded.

When conversation really starts was when I woke up to pipe smoke and Elvish singing. I sat up and saw Aragorn sitting by the fire, smoking. The sun wasn't even over the horizon yet. Aragorn looked at me and I could practically see into his soul for one moment. I'd never been good at that kind of thing, despite what the stories might say about people, but he was so vulnerable. As he sang softly, I saw in his eyes sadness. In neither the books nor the movies did they show when Aragorn truly mourned. There were no tears, that wouldn't be like him. Just sadness in his eyes, as well as the song he was singing. But, if I listened closely, it didn't sound Elvish. More like, English? Since when did he sing in English?

After that moment passed, the barrier had gone up. He nodded his head in greeting, as well as stop singing, which I dumbly returned. He looked to the east as the sun's early yawns of rays peeked over.

Aragorn looked over at me. "Why don't you wake up your friends, Michelle. We must move on if we wish to get to Lothlorien in time." I saluted him in a teasing manner, totally ignoring the moment that just happened, which he glowered at me, also forgetting the moment. I smirked and stuck out my tongue between my teeth at him.

I stood up from my crouching position and walked over to where everyone was sleeping and walked past that. After ungracefully clambering up the tree, I bent over Bee, for some reason she slept in. I leaned down and whispered in her ear very slowly, "Tsuna and Bee sitting in a tree~ Gokudera yelling at ye~"

Immediately, Bee's eyes snapped open and she sat straight up, missing my head by a small amount. She glared at me, which was very weak, so I fell back and laughed. Tsuna _AND_ Gokudera from Katekyo Hitman Reborn were very good pressure points on her.

I squeaked when I fell off the branch with a loud thump. Ow.

She smirked and lunged at me. "Imma kill you, in the name of Yuki and Death the Kid and Hikaru!" She jumped down and I squealed as she tickled me to death, my breath being locked in and I couldn't breathe.

"Plea-Please! Not my Hika-chan~ and Kid-chan~!" Aragorn raised a skeptic eyebrow at me as I rolled Bee onto her back and started poking her sides- since they are her only ticklish spot- and we both started giggling. She shook her head and pushed up. A small squeak escaped me as I stood up before I fell off. Because of my laughter and oh-so ladylike fall(children, that was a good example of sarcasm, please take notes), Sarah, Miriam, Mikaela, and Aryana were awake. Aryana's hair(again) was a big black Afro and her face stuck out of it. I shook my head, hopefully I could brush it out for her, since there aren't any hair straighteners in Middle Earth.

That only left Heaven, who I knew was slightly coherent of what was happening. I smirked evilly and tip toed over to her.

"_Hea~ve~n!_ Red roses, red roses, **_I'm right behind you_**!" I murmured in the happily way our classmate Bethica narrated in her horror story for English Language Arts.

Of course, she was horrified and sat straight up, similar to Bee earlier. She glared at me and I winked and stuck out my tongue between my teeth. Which, of course, angered the girl even more. She got up and chased me around the encampment.

"YOU STUPID GIRL! _BAKA!_ YOU'RE MORE OF A BAKA THAN _TAMAKI_!" And other things of that sort came from her mouth-the girl who won state in track this past school year-as she chased me and she soon got exhausted as I and my newly found leg muscles out-ran her.

That, of course, caused the awakening of the rest of the Fellowship. They looked at us confused and Sarah walked over and explained, while Heaven was resting. I laughed, to which she glared pointedly at me. I stopped and, even though my glare is worse, shivered. She has some, shall we say, _interesting_ ways of getting revenge...

Once we all got packed up, we started running. Again. We just ran into the trees of Lothlorien. However, soon after, Gimli got really edgy.

"Stay close young hobbits and lassies! They say that a great sorceress lives in these woods. An Elf-witch of terrible power. All who look upon her fall under her evil spell." I rolled my eyes and kept walking, just wanting to see Lady Galadriel soon. Oh yeah, _"Are never seen again,"_ lovely thing to say to young hobbits and girls, Gimli, lovely!(children, did you note the sarcasm undertone in Michelle's voice? Better jot this down!)

Frodo had stumbled, looking around. Heaven told me she vaguely remembered what happened in Lothlorien, so she just cast a worried glance to Frodo as Galadriel told him that he was bringing evil here.

_'You also bring a great doom to all.'_

I looked around in confusion, why was Galadriel speaking to me?

_'You are lost, and with your lost friends you are close to bringing the turn of the tide, in the Great Eye's power! You will lead them but, if you do not watch yourself, you will lead them not for good causes...'_

Oh, great! Thanks!

"Well, here's one dwarf she won't ensnare so easily! I have the eyes of a hawk and the ears of a fox!" We looked up to see Elvish arrow blades right in our faces.

"_Thanks_, Gimli," I muttered darkly under my breath, and said dwarf shuddered since he heard.

The elves shouted something in rapid Sindarin, which I couldn't catch at all, like he was trying to confuse us.

Legolas stepped forward and spoke in Sindarin back to them. The captain Fred, as I will now call him, and Legolas conversed for a while. Soon, Gimli seemed to be growing impatient.

"Well, what's he saying?!" Legolas turned around and smoothly replied, "They say your breathing was so loud they could have shot you in the dark." Gimli stuttered at that, before growling.

The elvish company led us onward, as captive. After a bit of walking, it got very dark. The elven guard led us all up to flets. I grumbled under my breath while we were walking up, this wasn't in the book either...

"Welcome Legolas, son of Thranduil." Didn't they converse in Elvish during this scene? I looked to the girls and Miriam and Mikaela seemed to understand, however the rest were confused as to what the elves were saying. Huh. I looked back when Legolas replied.

"Our Fellowship stands in your debt. As well as these girls who are in our care." I rolled my eyes and muttered, "What, we don't count as a part of the Fellowship of the Ring?!" Miriam and Mikaela let out a light bark of a laugh, Haldir looked at me confused, Legolas' back was to me so I couldn't see, and I'm pretty sure the corner's of Aragorn's mouth twitched up in a smile. What, did no one else understand me?

Haldir looked at our group fully, dismissing us girls. His eyes fell on Aragorn.

"Ah, Aragorn of the Dunedain, you are known to us" Aragorn bowed slightly and murmured a greeting.

"So much for the legendary courtesy of the Elves. Speak words which we can all understand!" I glanced at Gimli and saw he was really miffed that they were supposedly speaking in Elvish. I looked to Haldir, could only the twins and I understand the Elvish?

"We have not had dealings with the _Dwarves _since the _Dark_ Days."

"And you know what this Dwarf says to that?" Gimli uttered some obviously not-so-courteous words in Dwarvish- I think that's the term. Aragorn grabbed the Dwarf's shoulder and I could hear his voice mumble to the Dwarf, "_That_ was _not_ so courteous."

Haldir went past Aragorn to Sam and Frodo. I peeked my head out, since I was on Gimli's left, and saw Frodo and his gardener and I had to fight back a fangirl squee at their faces. Heaven wasn't as successful. She let out a high-pitched squee, which I just stretched my arm back and whacked her shoulder.

Haldir leaned back to Aragorn. "You bring great evil with you." "Oh, now you speak in English, eh?!" I whacked Aryana on the shoulder too, and she walked over to Heaven, holding her shoulder and pouting. Heaven looked at her and grinned. "Shoulder-Whacked-By-Michelle Club?" Aryana grinned and nodded. The two patted each other on the shoulder, hitting their whacked shoulders. I shook my head at the girls who whined in pain. Bakas.

"You can go no further." Wow, so nice. The Hobbits, Aryana, Heaven, and Sarah all looked at Frodo in confusion, though the Ring-bearer just had a solemn and thoughtful expression.

After that, for hours it seemed, Aragorn and Haldir were whispering in Elvish I couldn't understand, as they were speaking a million miles an hour. Ugh~ First I can understand Elvish, but now I can't...

During that time, we were all sitting or standing on the flet. The Hobbits and us girls were dangling our legs over the edge. I looked over to Miriam and Mikaela, bored. However, once my eyes landed on the things that were in their hands, I froze, my mouth open with a question that died right there. The twins looked towards me and smiled.

"Hey." Miriam said to me, hushed, since the mood was so solemn. I waved, still staring at the device in the twins' hands. They noticed I was staring and grinned. "Yeah, we found them in our pockets,we forgot to put them away!" Mikaela explained, waving her iPod Touch at me. I closed my mouth for fear of flies.

Instinctively, I reached into my pocket, half-expecting my Phone there. However, when I didn't find it, I sighed. So only the twins have their devices? Great... They aren't normally the ones to get in trouble- that's Heaven's and my job, via pranks -but since they have those devices, well, let's just say I'm thankful the Fellowship were in our world for a while before we came here.

Legolas and Pippin walked over here and looked at the twins' iDevices. Immediately, Pippin looked at me expectantly, while the twins were showing Legolas one particular game. I shrugged, I left mine back in our world. Pippin nodded, a little crestfallen, and sat down next to me.

Legolas seemed very interested in the iPods and their games, but the twins had to turn down the brightness since it was night and all.

While the threesome were interacting, I felt my ears twitch slightly at the sound of noise on the ground. Feeling my childhood Lord of the Rings fear, I pulled up my legs and sat criss-cross, scooting myself a little bit away from the edge. That fear I thought I had shaken off a while ago, but apparently not. The fear was from whenever my father would read LotR to his little brother's family via iChat(back when people had that and not FaceTime), I would sit on his lap and dangle my feet. But, I was always afraid that the Rankin/Bass Gollum would come up out of some hole in the floor and grab my feet. Yeah, it was childish, but I had lost it once I was 9. Now, 14, I was still scared of the previously-Hobbit-like creature Gollum.

Pippin seemed to notice my nerves, so he scooted over next to me, probably to calm my nerves. I smiled thankfully at him. I looked down at my clothes. The jeans I was wearing were scuffed and there were a few scratches and it was very smudged. My black T-shirt had also been smudged and was slightly torn in a few places. My trusty green jacket was also smudged all over and was sort of torn in one area where the cave-troll had tried to throw me off its back. My black boots were just scuffed and had some dried Orc blood on it. I shivered, ew.

I looked to my right, past Pippin's puppy dog eyes, to the twins. Miriam's pale face was framed by dark brown hair, which was ruffled. Her medium pink jacket had mud smudges as well as dried Orc blood. The same went for her black T-shirt, except I couldn't tell if there was blood on that. I had to hide a shiver at the sight of all the blood on our clothes. Her dark blue jeans were slightly ripped at the knees and her pink converse also had mud and blood on it. However, when she brushed her hair behind her ear, I felt a chill run down my spine. Her ears were pointed. I looked on to her identical twin, who's clothes were identical except purple, and shivered when she shook her head and pointed ears peaked through her dark chocolate hair.

Nervously, I reached up to my ear- the one facing away from Pippin, who by now was very worried- and touched the tip. A groan escaped the back of my throat when I felt a pointy tip. _So that's why us three could understand Haldir and Legolas_, I thought while I orally reassured Pippin I was fine, I'm just tired. He nodded warily, before giving me a tentative hug and walking over to Merry. I sighed, letting out a breath I didn't know I had held.

Shaking off the logical shock from finding the twins and I were Elves, I looked around at the other girls. Bee's dark blue jacket was minor-ly torn in a few places, as well as smudged and had a lot of Orc blood on it, and her camo capris were in roughly the same state. I couldn't see her shirt since her jacket was zipped up. Her bare feet were covered in dirt, which wasn't too out of the ordinary, she always went barefoot.

Heaven's dark skin made her almost invisible in the night as she conversed with Bee and Gimli. Her dark blue school polo(_why she wore it was beyond me_) was torn on the left shoulder and I could barely see multiple Orc blood stains on said shirt. Her light blue jeggings were almost entirely covered with Orc blood and was torn over her right knee, which was scabbed from the fighting. Her black high-top laced-up shoes were all smudged and I couldn't tell if that had Orc blood on it or not either, since they were black. I shivered as Heaven swung her newly found axe onto her shoulder, still conversing with Gimli and Bee about something. It was probably not a good idea to give her the axe, as she is very uncontrollable when given a weapon(_though most of the time it's on herself, now she's using it on others_).

Sarah was chatting with Merry and Pippin, her legs swinging over the edge. She was also barefoot, like Bee. Her light blue princess-top with the puffed sleeves was smudged greatly and had a lot of Orc blood on it and I could practically see her trying to not touch the material that adorned her torso. Her khaki capris were covered in smudges and had a small amount of Orc blood on it. Her waist-long dirty blonde hair was in a loose braid, once detailed before we came here, but was almost falling apart after what happened.

Aryana, being the goof-ball she was, was chatting wildly with Sam. Her Mexican skin had a lot of dirt smudges on it, but I think most of it she put on herself. Her black hair was frizzy and put in a lop-sided high ponytail. It easily revealed her piercing on her left ear. A metal bar in the upper portion of her ear. I still don't know what made her want that. The black jacket she had decided last minute to put on had probably saved her arms once or twice, as it had multiple layers on the shoulders, but was still able to maneuver(_I kept asking her where she got it and she won't tell me_), however it had sustained many smudges and I'm pretty sure it had a lot of Orc blood on it. Her medium blue jeans were torn over each knee(_not by design_) and at the ankles were completely black. Her previously white converse were totally black too. And don't get me started on her white T-shirt- it was completely black! I think she and Heaven went on a killing rampage back in Moria!

I looked back out over the edge of the flet. Nothing out there, however, with my Elven hearing(still hard to get used to that) I could hear in the distance Orcs coming after us. I blinked a few times and shivered.

My upper lip turned into a small snarl when I heard Boromir's words to Frodo. I can never tell whether he's being truly friendly or just trying to seduce Frodo. Man has always been weak to power and always will be. Hold up! Did I just think that?! My _friends_ are Man! Ugh, why me~?

Haldir walked over to me. "You girls will also follow." I looked back to the girls, they were all shrugging, since this time Haldir wasn't exactly subtle.

And so began our trek! Not very far, however, the elvish captain Haldir said the dwarf would need to be blindfolded. Aragorn stepped forward, saying he would rather the entire Fellowship be blindfolded as well. Then Legolas got upset he couldn't properly see the forest(_but we saw it when we came in and he just forgot that or something_). Or something like that. I was still pondering over what Galadriel had said to me yesterday. _'also bringing doom'_? Why was I bringing doom? How would I lead my friends, metaphorically or literally? Of course, my friends, once they adapted, _could_ be a handful sometimes... Saying the girl who is known also for doing some silly pranks to my family and friends' family...

Anyway, soon I noticed the elves were asking if us girls were to be blindfolded. Aragorn shook his head, apparently we aren't part of the Fellowship! And I thought we were friends!(children! You aren't paying attention to the beautiful demonstration of sarcasm! For shame!)

So, us seven girls walked with a blindfolded Fellowship. I was actually very excited at not having to be blindfolded, I could now actually see Lothlorien's famed beauty. And what a beauty it was! I cannot even try to describe the forest! It all seemed too beautiful and majestic for words that I just used... _Meh~_

_**Third person POV**_

The girls all gazed around in awe at the forest. Heaven's almost black eyes were glittering at the sight of all the trees... and hot elves around them.

Sarah was trying to see if she could draw any of this, deciding in the end not to as she feared she would mar the beauty of the forest.

Aryana was looking at the Fellowship, not looking at the forest. She was really conflicted about whether she truly wished to be in Middle Earth anymore. It was nice at first, but when she had to fight, as well as being told Gollum was following them, and now this? She didn't think she could handle it. She was the Edmund of the excited Pevensies.

Miriam was looking from the canopy of leaves to Legolas, making sure he was okay. She couldn't sort out her feeling that well, but she felt a small tug whenever she saw him. Miriam was never one for falling hard on popular guys, but Legolas was no "popular guy"! She sighed, letting go some anxiety she held in her chest.

Mikaela was looking only at Legolas, her gaze fixed on his back. She knew she had fallen for him, unlike her sister who seemed to like him but not in the way she did! Mikaela never loved someone other than her family and the Lord, but now? She had questioned herself whether it was right, to love him. She was a human after all- _or so she thought, Michelle hadn't told her yet she and Miriam were Elves_. She couldn't love an Elf(_as she learned from Michelle's LotR babble_). The elder twin(_by five minutes_) sighed too, letting her questions go until a better time, when she wasn't walking.

Bee was gazing around, _mrow_-ing when she ran into a tree, the elves rolling their eyes at her usual randomness. She didn't care, she was too caught up in the beauty of **HeR _LoVe _**_**MiCHeLLe****-~1e_1XD**_

**We apologize for the inconvenience and yuri lies. The girl who is known as _Aryana_, who had hacked into our writing software, has now been banned to Boromir's room to bug him. Please enjoy!**

Bee was gazing around, _mrow_-ing when she ran into a tree, the elves rolling their eyes at her usual randomness. She didn't care, she was too caught up in the beauty of _**GIMLI!-)8492(^ 3)61^#T^T**_

**We apologize for the inconvenience and romance lies. The girl who is known as _Heaven_, who had hacked into our writing software, has now been banned to Frodo's room for unspoken reasons. Please enjoy!**

Bee was gazing around, _mrow_-ing when she ran into a tree, the elves rolling their eyes at her usual randomness. She didn't care, she was too caught up in the beauty of the forest. She was seriously considering whether to draw it or not. After running into two more trees, _mrow_-ing rather loudly, and the blindfolded Fellowship sniggering at her, she decided she would attempt to draw the forest.

After an eon of walking through the forest, the troupe finally made it to a ledge where Caras Galadhon presided. Michelle muttered under her breath something along the lines of, "Stupid movie, why can't you follow the book," which made Miriam, Mikaela, and Legolas- the Elves who understood her babble- start to giggle.

The Elves took of the Fellowship's blindfolds. Haldir stood majestically on the edge, looking out to the heart of the forest. Legolas and Aragorn soon flanked the sides of the Marchwarden.

"Caras Galadhon. The heart of Elvendom on earth. Realm of the Lord Celeborn and of Galadriel, Lady of Light." Haldir spoke the last part almost wistfully and Michelle, Heaven, and Bee grinned knowingly(Bee only partially). Anyone who set their eyes on the Elleth would also fall into such a wistful state as that.

_**Michelle's POV**_

Well, lemme tell ya now, if you ever thought Lothlorien was ever on just one or two levels, you'd better whack yourself on the head or get Maka to give you a Maka chop- or just drop Soul on your head blade down. That tree(or trees) had so many stairs I was almost exhausted when we got to the top.

That doesn't mean I didn't admire the scenery. Everybody did- except Aragorn, I don't think he's into the kinda stuff! It's just that I was tired from everything that happened in Moria, so going up even more stairs was almost too tiring. Whoever convinced the Valar to make me an elf, you get sandshoes, sonic screwdrivers, Kishin souls for your weapon, a rose from Hikaru, fezzes, fish fingers and custard, a rice ball with a pickled plum in the back, and a pair of Elsa's gloves with my gratittude! The Elven- or Elleth, whatever- body was making the climb less exhausting for the twins and I, but since we were previously Man, it was a little exhausting.

The sun was setting when we reached Caras Galadhon, but when we reached probably the highest flet on the forest, it was already dark again. Nice.

When Galadriel and Celeborn were walking down to us, I could practically hear the Elven singing in my head from the movie, it was almost an exact replica, except more majestic and, more... old. It all seems so aged yet it all kept its beauty.

All of us wanted to bow, since they were the rulers of this forest, but no one, except Aragorn, wanted to look away to bow! Lord Celeborn was adorned in robes of silver, matching his hair which was silvery-white. I immediately wanted to see him more and not just Galadriel, since he's officially in only this scene in the movies.

But Galadriel. Gah! Her robes were a pure white, which made me feel very plain and dirty, since I was dirty. Her golden hair wasn't white-blonde like the Elves here. It was as if the gold in Erebor was spread out into the size of hair and just ran down her back to her elbows in waves like a river of gold. She did have a small resemblance to Cate Blanchet- the actress for the Elleth- but the two were so different I can't even put it in words!

"The enemy knows you have entered here. What hope you had in secrecy is now gone. Fifteen there are here, yet sixteen there were set out from Rivendell," I looked towards the Elf in shock, us girls couldn't have left Rivendell, could we? A great pause, then "Tell me, where is Gandalf, for I much desire to speak with him. I can-" he stopped when Aryana suddenly singing "They're taking the hobbits to Isengard." Before she could get very far, I ran over to the end of the line where she was and slapped my hand over her mouth.

"My apologies, Lord Celeborn. This wild one doesn't always know when to her her tongue." I shivered as my friend tried to bite my hand off her face. I shook my head and she shrugged, then kept on singing through my hand. I shook my head, she doesn't know when to stop, this one.

With an annoyed glance to us, Lord Celeborn continued. "I can no longer see him from afar." Galadriel's eyes roamed over us.

"Gandalf the Grey did not pass the borders of this land. He has fallen into Shadow." Heaven rolled her eyes and muttered, "Well duh!" I leaned over to Sarah. "Sarah, please whack Heaven in the head for me?" She nodded and did so with a loud "WHACK!" Heaven whimpered before grinning apologetically at me. I nodded, we don't do much of that oral stuff.

A few silent moments passed, before Legolas looked up to speak and the twins both beamed at him, almost competitively.

"He was taken by both Shadow and flame. A Balrog of Morgoth. For we went needlessly into the net of Moria and at first thought we had lost seven good friends before we exited." He glanced sorrowfully at us before looking back at Galadriel.

"Needless were none of the deeds in Gandalf's life." Heaven mumbled almost uncomprehensively, "Why can't they just say he lived his life to the fullest?" I looked at Sarah and raised an eyebrow. She nodded and whacked Heaven again. "We do not yet know his full purpose." She looked at Gimli, who sighed heavily. Bee walked behind us and patted him reassuringly on the back, as a friend. Galadriel reassured Gimli, then looked to Boromir, who soon was shaking from her intense stare and intrusion on his mind.

"What now becomes of this Fellowship?" Okay, I'm confused. Are us girls apart of the Fellowship or not, because I thought we weren't! I ignored Celeborn's words, trying to think more on Galadriel's words to me in the forest.

"The quest stands upon the edge of a knife. Stray but a little and it will fail to the ruin of all."

"Wow, such a great pep talk!" I personally let go of Aryana and walked towards Heaven and whacked her on the head. By now a small bruise was forming. At least I didn't have a book or I'd give her the Maka chop myself.

Galadriel then spoke to us, however I did not pay attention and blocked her out, instead recounting all we had gone through...

_**Sarah's POV**_

I leaned on Aryana, tired to stand.

_'Do not worry yourself, _hin_.'_

Immediately, I stood straight up, looking around. Aryana looked down at me confused and I just shook my head, both to reassure her and to try and shake the voice out of my head. However, I soon remembered what Michelle told us a while ago. 'When we go to Lothlorien, Lady Galadriel will enter your mind, talk to you. Give you advise. She'll have done it to the others too, so you won't be alone. Just... Just listen to her, okay?'

So, I listened.

_'You are lost, confused in this world. Though you love being with your friends and having adventures, you are uncertain if you can go on. Do not worry, _der hin_, you will find there is not just sadness and evil in Middle Earth. Here you may yet find a better friendship, and even love.'_

My eyes shot open at this, love? I shook my head. No, I am not falling in love at only freaking 15!

A small chuckle rang out in my head, like tiny silver bells at a wedding. '_Most girls do not think that, _der hin_. However, even though you may find love, there is yet a purpose for you yet. Your caun must decide whether or not you all will be used for the purpose of good or evil.'_

Without meaning to, I felt a small whine escape me when felt Galadriel's presence exit my mind. However, I soon recovered. Wait, what is a hin, a der hin, and a caun?

I grasped myself again as I started formulating ideas that would crumble once I put them to reason. I tried to shrug it off, I shouldn't live too much in the past.

_**Aryana's POV**_

I looked away from a rigid Sarah when I felt something enter my mind.

_'Do not worry, _randis_. I just wish to peer in...'_

I immediately did what Madame de Pompadour did in Doctor Who, I tried to close doors to some inappropriate memories. Somewhere in the back of my mind I wondered, 'What's a randis?' However, I soon heard a laugh that sounded like small bells ringing in a quiet vale. Wait, since when did I think like that?!

_'You have tried to keep my presence out, _der randis_. However, you are not the first here to try. I shan't, however, name names. Also, _randis_ means wanderer.'_

Aw, bummer. How am I a wanderer?

_'You are a talented young child, with multiple talents. It seems natural to have such... unique friends. However, as the middle child you've always tried to stand out. I'm afraid to say, this is not mainly your own story. In life, you must give and take, not one or the other. You enhanced your singing, tried to get your parents' attention. But when your parents broke up, you were pushed further down than before.'_

Dang, she's pushing all the right buttons here.

_'Until you met your current friends. You see Middle Earth as a place where things die. All you see are the dark tributes, but think of Middle Earth as a place to bond with your friends, even fall in love like these moving people outlined in black that aren't real which you call anime. However, these fictions don't always apply to real life. More so to you and your friends. You will all go through trials and tribulations, but if you listen to your _caun_ and trust yourself, you may find love in the person you have deep intent for.'_

I had to suppress a giggle, this sound so corny!

_'I know this may sound too, as you say, cliche, but this is true. You must listen, _randis_. Listen...'_

And with that, Lady Galadriel's mental presence moved on to someone else. I stood there, dumbly. No one had ever been able to figure that out, not even Michelle!

I looked towards the place the Lady of Light stood. Who is this?

_**Miriam's POV**_

I looked in the direction Aryana was looking at, Lady Galadriel. An Elleth, which, according to Michelle, Mikaela, she, and I are.

A short gasp escaped me when I felt a soft and warm presence enter my mind.

_'Worry not, _pengril_. 'Tis only I.'_

I nodded, only slightly confused. Didn't Michelle say something about this earlier? And what's a pengril?

I shifted nervously. It felt like someone was rummaging through my memories and emotions, careful not to muss up too much.

_'You are jealous.'_

Those three words made me freeze. I know she probably found my current emotions towards my twin, but hearing it almost aloud makes me feel guilty. I shouldn't be jealous of my sister!

_'It is alright, _pengril_. I know of your jealousy because you are not the first to feel this emotion towards someone you are close to over the Prince of Mirkwood.'_

I didn't even blink. He's a PRINCE?!

A small laugh rang in my head and I immediately relaxed.

_'Yes, _pengril_, Legolas is a Prince. Also, _pengril_ means archer. In this journey, you will find that it won't be easy to fall in love with the Prince. Not only will your sister try to intervene, but so will others. He may love you, but if so, he may never know he loves Miriam but marry Mikaela. Elves can die from heartbreak, they are almost delicate to the dark powers, even such emotions as sadness, remorse, regret, grief, and even jealousy. _ _You must guard your Elven heart carefully, any close loss in and of itself could very well destroy you. If you do not handle your emotions, you and your caun may lead these girls into a battle so ferocious, whether we survive the War with Sauron, could very well destroy Middle Earth.'_

Wow, _so_ light hearted, this one.

A small tinkling rang in my head as Galadriel departed and I figured the tinkling must be her laughter! Michelle would probably say, 'No duh, silly!' and whack me on the head. I clutched my arms tighter to myself. And I could understand not one word from Galadriel. I hope the other girls get something that makes sense.

**_Bee's POV_**

I gave Miriam a curious mrow in confusion. She didn't hear me. Oh well. I shrugged.

_'You are very laid back for a_ taidril_.'_

A what now?

_'A _taidril_ is a second in command.'_

Oh, thanks invisible and very ominous voice in my head!

_'I am Lady Galadriel.'_

Oh, sorry ma'am!

_'It is alright, _maethril_.'_

_Mae_-what now?

I heard an exasperated sigh, which I get a lot. '_A _maethril_ is a warrior.'_

Oh, thanks again, Madame.

_'"Madame." It is a change from my lady. Thank you.'_

You're welcome!

_'I see you are an artist- most of you are. You are very humorous, and in your world have almost died multiple times, mainly from sickness over-seas. You are very close to Michelle, and hate romance. You don't mind it with others, you know they are happy. But you feel they shouldn't show that love in public. You love to spar with your other friends back in your world with the staff, and you always try to make others be first and you second. You are oblivious to the feelings of your best friend, who is always left out whenever your other friends are around.'_

I gaped at thin air. That isn't true! I try to include all of my friends.

_'Well, your efforts have been wasted! You, all six of you, have made your _caun_ constantly feel left out, the invisible one, the Shadow which took Mithrandir! You have created the monster, and you will serve her for eternity to pay for your deeds. There is no way to go to the past and include her, make her feel cared for again. I have not even peered into her yet, but her feelings radiate off almost constantly. Her negative feeling disappear whenever you six are around her, but when you leave or start talking about something she can't participate in, such as this thing called 'youth group,' all six of her slaves make their master feel unending hatred towards you. Well, your time had ended, _taidril_. Time now to become the _maethril_ you must be and serve under your master. If you do not sway her mind, you will doom us all.'_

Her voice had grown sharper than a knife and only on her last sentence did she soften just a teeny tiny bit. And Michelle described her as nice most of the time... I wonder who "that girl" is. One of us seven. Our leader that I'm right under, rank wise. But, if she has felt the feeling Lady Galadriel told me of that are supposedly 'radiating off of her,' why won't she tell or why can't I see she's feeling those?

_'Whenever her friends are even looking at her or giving some attention to her, she feels fine. The dark aura that surrounds her becomes a bright and pure white, giving hope to all around her. However, once you leave her, immediately she becomes dark again. She never says because she thinks you don't mean to, but then reflects and decides you do. However she never speaks of it because a leader never shows emotion. That and she hopes it could change, silently pleading to you to stop ignoring her, focus on her, only her, she doesn't wish to be dirt. **Have you ever seen her cry?**'_

The last words Galadriel said to me, _**'Have you ever seen her cry?'**_ I haven't seen any of these friends cry! And I always try to include my friends, except when Michelle's over, I always get distracted with my friends who go to youth group with me and live in my neighborhood. But I don't mean to and always pay more attention after! Or really, I try but I keep getting distracted by my other friends. Except for Sarah and Heaven at church, I don't see them often! They are Michelle's friends, not mine-... _Oh!_

_**Mikaela's POV**_

I looked to Bee when she looked past me to the end of the row. Did she need Heaven or Michelle for something? She didn't respond to my snaps in front of her face, so I'm guessing not.

_MYou are jealous,_ pengril.'

Okay, a little freaky here!

_'It is alright, pengril. It is just I, Galadriel.'_

Oh, hi miss! Wait, I'm jealous? Of Miriam cause of Legolas? Yeah, I knew that!

_'Hm. Well, you are not the first to feel negatively about a loved one for you both love the Prince of Mirkwood.'_

My jaw probably fell off. He. Is. A. **_PRINCE?! _ **I mean, yeah, he's a hottie and I never knew I'd fall in love with someone like him before- or really anybody this early in my life- but I never knew he was a PRINCE! Then again, aren't all princes/kings hot anyway? And, crazy thought here(this, children is sarcasm), but what does pengril mean?

_'Yes, in some stories. _Pengril_ means archer. However, in this journey, you won't be able to happily have your Prince. Your sister and even others will try to intervene. And even if you do capture his heart, he may never know who you are. He may marry Miriam, thinking she is you. Elves can easily die from heartbreak, they are almost... delicate to the dark powers, even such emotions as sadness, remorse, regret, grief, and even jealousy. _ _You must guard your Elven heart carefully, pengril, any close loss in and of itself could very well destroy you. If you do not handle your emotions, you and your _caun,_ or your commander_,_ may lead these girls into a battle so ferocious and, whether we survive the War with Sauron, could very well destroy Middle Earth.'_

Is this supposed to make me feel better? Or is it to confuse me even more on my feelings? And I thought Mr. Sanbourn once said Galadriel was just looking at our current emotions. Is this more like the movies than the books? In which case, I am sorry, Mr. Sanbourn. And, also, who _is_ my commander?!

_**Heaven's POV**_

I looked at Mikaela- or Miriam, I don't try anymore- curiously. She just suddenly clenched her fists and now she looks confused. Before I could say anything, I felt somebody enter my mind. Why, hello Lady Galadriel!

_'Young _faril_, you are very lost.'_

Dang, cutting right to the chase, then, huh?

_'You have always considered yourself trash, as that is what your father told you and your mother seems to treat you. You goof off so others wont know your feelings, but you want to be noticed subtly. However, your subtlety hasn't worked, so you just say in your journal which they all read. Young _faril_, you are not the _caun_, you cannot hide your emotions! Your only light were your friends. Now, you are in a world which you know partially about and you wish to know more. Well, I shall tell you more. If you are not careful with how you tread from here on out, you and the other five may very well bring the destruction of the world you and your _caun_ hold very dear. Be very careful and watch your every step. I have warned the _taidril_, the second in command, but as you are the _faril_, the hunter, and very close to your _caun_, commander, you must be careful, or you as her slave will suffer more than just death. Your only and brightest light will become your feared darkness. Your foreknowledge may tempt you to change what mustn't be tempered with, however, I believe you will know what to do by following your _caun_.'_

What is this caun she keeps talking of? Wait! Don't leave yet! You haven't made any sense! Please! Who's this caun?! I clenched my fists, why does this make absolutely no sense?!

_**Michelle's POV**_

I glanced at Heaven, confused. What happened that she would clench her fists?

_'You. You are the doom. You are as powerful as Sauron, if used wrongly. Watch you step, caun. You must be oh-so careful, as the commander of your army.'_

So, we're cutting to the chase and acting ou the movie by sending in thoughts and not just sensing emotions?

_'Do not _sass_ me, _child_!'_

You just said I'm as powerful as Sauron, who is more powerful than anything on it's own.

_'Yes, but that does not mean I cannot hurt you.'_

Wow, what a kind hostess.

_'You are the doom. Your emotions, always locked away with a rusty lock that keeps opening from time to time, have created you- a monster. A _hadril-caun_ that is the worst monster, worse than Smaug and the Balrog combined!'_

Why are you telling me this? Also, though, nice name! Spearthrowing commander. Nice ring to it!

_'I am trying to change a future I saw in my mirror, where you and seven other girls were dominating Middle Earth.'_

First off, there are only six other girls. Shouldn't you leave that _"looking into your mirror"_ thing to us so we can peer in and make our own decisions? You pretty much made a decision and this exact conversation could very well cause that future! That "seeing the would-be future" thing isn't a blessing, but a curse! If you see the future- especially your own- then that can pretty much become a fixed point, something never to be tampered with and now that someone from the past has seen it, it may be unchangeable! You may have doomed us just by looking into your mirror! There is no point to see the exact future, either! If you did, then you would know what can and cannot be changed! Maybe, you just knowing could change the fate! That was foolish, looking for the future!

I heard Galadriel huff and I could feel her nod. I froze. "Oh," I muttered aloud. Sorry, I let my emotions get ahead of me.

_'All is forgiven, _caun_. You are correct, I may have doomed Middle Earth by speaking of this to you, however, I may have improved it by making you aware of your emotions and how they can alter the future themselves. I hold no hostility towards you, however I warn you, keep watch of your emotions. Love may heal your hurt, but only if you allow it.'_

Okay, the love line was kinda random... But at least she was calmer now...

I suddenly felt weak, like I had just run a marathon. I leaned on Heaven for support, but the skinny and unsuspecting girl collapsed and fell on Mikaela, who leaned on Bee, who leaned on Miriam, who leaned on Aryana, who fell onto the floor because Sarah was following the elf that would show us where we would sleep- separate from the boys, duh!

Sarah turned back to us and our crumpled pile, Aryana on the bottom, and laughed at us. Soon, the other six of us started laughing as well. The elves were confused, while the Fellowship shook their heads, we are always like this, serious one minute and laughing our arses off the next.

Well, we can discuss what the Lady said to us later. But for now, let's just enjoy this moment!

**LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR**

_hin: child_

_der hin: dear child_

_randis: wanderer_

_pengril: archer_

_taidril: second in command_

_maethril: warrior_

_faril: hunter_

_caun: commander_

_hadril: spear thrower_

**OCSluvr:_ Hi all! Well, I went over this with my dad and he- a book fanatic- kept telling me that Galadriel pretty much just sensed what was in the Fellowship's hearts at the time. I, a fan of both but more fluent in the movies, just decided to make me("Michelle") be really grumpy about how we're not following the book!_**

_**Ok, so today, I was typing like lightning today since I have no homework for Thanksgiving break(Hallelujah!) and every so often I would save. Every time, the word count would increase by roughly a thousand. I have been on fire today! Whoo!**_

_**I look back on this and realize that, Galadriel is getting darker and darker on each girl and just lashed out at Michelle. Yikes. What am I doing with myself? O.O**_

_**Hope you enjoyed this long chappie!**_

**_Please review, I'm getting lonely! I know how some of y'all might feel, you like the story and want to review(or at least I'm hoping this is how y'all feel), but you just can't think of anything to say and you feel like you should! I hope this applies to you, in which case, I DON'T MIND IF IT'S JUST A THANK YOU OR A CRITICISM OR EVEN JUST SOMETHING RANDOM! I WANNA KNOW PEOPLE LIKE THIS! Please?_  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Lothlorien, erm, stuffs**

**OCSluvr: _Hi everyone! Happy Thanksgiving and a Happy December to all! So sorry for a catty wompus schedule, I threw it into a supernova 'cause I didn't agree with it! X3_**

_**Guess what happened on Thanksgiving Day, huh? I. Got. Sick. With a fever, so I was coughing almost non-stop! Ugh~ Thankfully, I'm much better now(duh), I've been all drugged up these past couple of days! X3**_

_**Today(November 30) is the last day of my Thanksgiving break(well, technically it was Saturday if that's the end of the week for people, but today is my last non-school day) and, lemme tell you, "I don't wanna go."**_

_**(December 1, 10:30 PM) First day back was like we had never left, classes(blah) and friends all my good and annoying freaks! X3**_

_**(December 11, 7:43 AM) Well, I got up early to get ready for school so now I'm working on this! X3 Yay! Also, I have two finals today and three finals tomorrow and then Monday is my last day(which is probably when this will actually come up)**_

_**Demeber 17: I saw the Hobbit yesterday- hold up, midnight? IT'S THE 18TH! Ok, Tuesday! I saw it Tuesday. Boy, was it amazing! I kept pointing out continuity mistakes(they changed the location of Radagast's/the Seventh Doctor's bird poo! Earlier, it was on our left, now it's on our right!)**_

_**Review(s):**_

_**Cupcake155notin: **Well, yes, there will be plot. Just as soon as I sort out what goes on in here*points to my head*[which is nothing]! Glad you're enjoying it, mellon nin! X3_

_**Please people, review! I getlonely, especially with break! :(**_

**LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR**

**Michelle's POV**

I sat myself down on the pillows the Elves gave us. I closed my eyes and sighed, relaxed. I heard everyone else do the same. I opened one eye and saw Heaven and Aryana start a pillow fight with Bee. I closed my eye again, laying down.

I was brought away from my close-to sleep by being whacked on the head with a stray pillow. I opened my eyes, threateningly, at the three pillow fighters. The three girls froze, realizing their mistake as I picked up a pillow, tossing it in the air a couple of times and catching it.

In the blink of an eye, I threw the pillow at Heaven's face, causing the girl to stumble backwards. I dusted off my hands, grinning, before I walked away to join the Fellowship. I immediately heard the twins and Sarah follow me, obviously not wishing to join in the pillow fight.

Us girls were being housed in a little enclave of some sorts. The Elves had supplied us with many soft pillows and, with all of our jackets splayed across the areas we had claimed, it seemed very homey. We were a few meters away from the guys- for obvious reasons- so when we got there, Heaven, Aryana, and Bee had joined us, tired from their pillow fight(and panting like they had run a marathon).

We just arrived to hear Legolas say that the Elvish song was too sorrowful to translate aloud. Aryana squealed when she heard Sam, "Bet they don't mention his fireworks. There should be a verse about them." The Halfling stood up, nervously,

"_The finest rockets ever seen, _

_They burst in stars of blue and green, _

_Or after thunder, silver showers_-" I grinned when I saw Aragorn hit Gimli for snoring,

"_Came falling like a rain of flowers_. Oh, that doesn't do them justice by a long road." Aryana clapped and I'm pretty sure I saw Sam's face light up when he saw someone appreciate his ad-libbing.

Us girls didn't stay long with the Fellowship, we just chatted a bit before Bee decided us girls should go to our spot and talk. So, after only having spent a few minutes with the guys, we bid them good night before walking over to our little "hide-away," as Bee liked to call it.

In a few minutes when we sat down, somehow Bee had gotten huge bowls of popcorn and bowls of chocolate things and I think she even set up a mini shrine with a picture of- no! I will kill her!

**LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR**

**Third Person POV**

In a few minutes after all seven girls had sat down, somehow Bee had gotten huge bowls of popcorn and bowls of chocolate things from who knows where, and she even set up a mini shrine with a picture of a boy from back home that all girls teased Michelle for liking who, in this story, shall be given the anonymous name of Fred**(it was either that or Romana and I'm sure he wouldn't like being called Romana, so I'm sticking with Fred)**. She had also placed everywhere neon pillows and blankets scattered everywhere.

When Michelle saw the shrine- which was right after Bee had set it up- she immediately raced after Bee around the small encampment. However, when Bee tripped over a pillow and fell flat on her face- also being the clutz she is- the chase ended, with Michelle tearing down the shrine of Fred and immediately burning it up. She did not like Fred, despite what the girls say.

Anywho, getting back on topic. After everyone had slightly calmed down- cause four of these girls can never calm down, it is physically impossible- the seven got down to business. Before they had talked with Galadriel, they had decided that after they would discuss what the Elleth had told them, and they have no reason to lie.

For a few moments, they all just sat, staring at each other in uncomfortable silence. Finally, Sarah spoke up.

"Alright, since you obviously can't stop talking at once-" the girls all rolled their eyes at Sarah's light-hearted joke, all six gaining a smile, "I'll start," she cleared her throat nervously and shifted for a few moments, her cat part of her shouting to sit on the bare grass. Finally, Bee just got up and pulled out the pillows from Sarah's area, letting the cat-like girl be free of distractions so she can tell them.

"Ok. Well, hm, where to start."

"The beginning?" Sarah rolled her eyes playfully.

"Gee, thanks, Miriam. Well, first she had said to me that I shouldn't worry. Then she called me a '_heen_' and a '_dear heen_.'" Michelle winced at Sarah's mispronunciation of the Sindarin names. Sarah looked at Michelle. "Sorry, I'm not a fan nor an Elf, nor even both." Michelle shook her head, "Well, what do they mean?" Michelle looked up and grinned.

"She called you a child and a dear child." Sarah's eyebrows raised, before she shook her head at everyone who were laughing at her reaction. After a few moments everyone calmed down and she continued.

"After that, she said I'm lost and confused here and that my friendship will grow greater here and I may even find love." At that remark, Bee shuddered. She didn't mind making fun of it, she loved it**(Haha, see what I did there? No? Ok)**! It's just the thought of a friend- this was one she had that was here- falling in love with her probably permanently around made her cringe at the lovey dovey stuff that might happen.

"Yeah Bee, that's pretty much what I thought, except in words," everyone laughed at that, including Bee, "Then she said that not many girls think that, and that I may have a purpose yet, and, depending how my _cawn_ leads me, it may be either good or evil. Sorry again, Michelle. What does that name mean? Girls?" Sarah looked around, confused, as everyone seemed to be familiar with the term '_caun_.'

"'_Caun_' means 'captain,' and, depending on everyone's reaction, Sarah and I weren't the only ones to hear the term then?" Everyone nodded, and Michelle shook her head, straightening. "Well, Sarah, is that all she said?" Sarah nodded. "Well then, who's next?"

Bee raised her hand. "If no one else will go, then I guess I can." Michelle nodded.

"Well, she said I was laid back for a taidril, or a second in command she told me. Then she called me a mae- a mae- a warrior," Bee gave up trying to say the Sindarin term, shrugging, then continued, "She then said some things about me, I'm an artist and I spar with the kids back home. Then she said I unintentionally leave out my best friend. Then she said that I made the friend feel left out, a shadow. That I 'created the monster and now I will have to serve her.' Apparently her negative feeling, which emanate from her like a dark aura, visible to Galadriel, dissipated whenever five of us girls and I are around her. I made her left out from conversations about youth group and 'all six of her slaves make their master feel unending hatred towards you.' Then she said my time has ended as a warrior and it was time to step up and be a second in command I needed to. If she didn't sway my mind then I would doom everyone. She kinda stopped there," Bee ended, lying about the last bits that the Elleth had said, still wanting to think about it more, and not make it obvious who their caun was.

Everyone looked at her, dazed. Finally, Aryana broke the silence. "Dang, that was kind of deep. Was she, like, mentally yelling at you or something?" Bee nodded, and Aryana hummed in thought.

"Can I go?" Everyone nodded as they turned their attention to Miriam. The twin cleared her throat. "Well, she first started by saying I was jealous. She never said I was jealous of, though. Then she said, 'It is alright, pengril. You are not the first to love the Prince of Mirkwood.' And-" Miriam stopped because everyone- besides Mikaela, but I think we know that by now, right?- were laughing, not at Miriam's crush, but how obvious it was. Miriam, flustered, shouted over their laughter, "What?!" Michelle choked out, "No offense, but your crush was kind of obvious! And- And- haha!" Michelle kept laughing, unable to continue, so she grabbed Bee's arm. "Don't die, Michelle! It isn't good for your health!" Michelle fell onto her face, dying from laughter as Bee kept saying humorous things.

Finally, Sarah had calmed down before anyone else and spoke up. "What Michelle meant to say was, and we aren't laughing at you, but at how it seemed that you finally admitted to liking Legolas." Miriam's face immediately turned bright crimson. "No, I do not like Legolas! Gosh, stop acting like children and act your age!"

Michelle sat up, gaining her breath back. "We-We are acting our age, haven't you seen the high school-ers at school back home?" Miriam's serious face that she had put on(which wasn't convincing, with her still-red face and all) immediately broke into a smile. "Yeah."

After a few minutes of laughing everyone's heads off- Mikaela joined in too, don't worry readers- Sarah calmed everyone down. "Come on, we need to let Miriam finish what Galadriel had said to her!" Immediately, the girls calmed down(ish) and paid attention(ish). But before she started, Aryana spoke up.

"Miriam, you said she called you a pengril earlier. What does that mean?" She meant Michelle, but they both start wit M, so she didn't even try to catch herself. Michelle didn't know, so she pretended to stab herself in the heart, saying, "Oh Aryana, that hurts that you wouldn't even go to me! The tragedy!" Heaven whacked Michelle on the back of the head.

"Calm down, Casanova-""Bosonova,"-"whatever, Bee, no time for Ouran High School Host Club- and let Miriam continue."

"Thank you, Heaven. Well, after that she warned me that Elves' hearts are broken easily and that I should guard my Elleth heart carefully. She also told me that Legolas may love me but instead marry Mikaela, never knowing it wasn't me. She also said that I don't control my emotions, then I and my commander may lead us all into a battle so ferocious that, whether they survive the War of the Ring, may destroy Middle Earth." Everyone shivered, the mood immediately brought down by the ominous warning. By this point, Michelle had been starting to feel very nervous, since she had yelled at Galadriel when the Elleth was speaking to her.

Mikaela stood up. "I think I want to go." Everyone nodded, then Mikaela sat back down. "Well, Galadriel said pretty much the same cheese balls to me and-" "Oh, that's what I forgot!" Bee reached behind her, rumaging in something, before turning back around with platters of different cheeses and crackers. She placed those also around the circle of girls before sitting back down. "Sorry Mikaela. You were saying?"

"Yeah, right. Well, anyways, Galadriel pretty much said it would be hard for me to love Legolas, even though I do. She said others would try to intervene, and that Elves can die of a broken heart, and yada-yada, all that she had said to Miriam she said to me." She said with a shrug, a dead-pan expression on her face, before leaning back and whispering very disturbingly to, what seemed to the girls, herself.

"Uh, let's just leave Mikaela be for now. She seems... preoccupied right now... So, who's next?" Michelle asked, trying to perk everyone up. Aryana raised her hand. "I might as well." Everyone gave her their attention as she started talking.

"Well, at first when she was entering my mind I was tryin to push her out, but she just said I wasn't the first to try and called me a wanderer. Then, she pretty much told me of my childhood. Then she said that all I see in Middle Earth is death. But she said I should see Middle Earth as a place to bond with y'all and fall in love even. However she said we'd go through trials and tribulations before we would get our happy ending." When Aryana finished, Michelle muttered, "Trials and Tribblations."

Aryana laughed. "Yeah, I thought you'd say something like that. Is that from Star Trek?" Michelle beamed in response**(See what I did there at least? No? Oh, ok...)**, causing the girls to laugh together.

After everyone had calmed down(again), Heaven grinned. "Guess it's my turn, huh?"

By now, everyone was eating something, so they all nodded with food either to their mouths or frozen in mid-chew. She cleared her throat in a nervous manner before speaking.

"Well, pretty much she told me of my past and said that I was lost here and wanted to know more of Middle Earth. Then she said that my friends, being my only light, would be my feared darkness and that as the faril, or hunter, then I was closest to our caun and that my foreknowledge may tempt me to change plot but that I should follow my commander." She nodded when she finished, giving it a Heaven-approval of sorts.

Everyone was gaping at her, as she said that so bluntly. Heaven tilted her head in confusion. "What?" Everyone immediately shook their heads, not as scared of her as they were of Michelle in some cases, but enough to know to not answer that question.

Heaven smirked, shaking her head, before looking over to Michelle. "I guess you're next, Michelle." Michelle nodded, grinning, before swallowing her mouthful of food and going.

"Well, I if I remember correctly, she said something like, 'You are the doom. You are as powerful as Sauron, if used wrongly. Watch you step, caun. You must be oh-so careful, as the commander of your army.' Then I sasses her and she told me to not and then I pretty much sniped at her for looking into the future, going all Time Lord on her," everyone groaned at their Whovian, both in playfulness and in apology for Galadriel for their friend, " But in the end she forgave me and said that I should guard my emotions." Michelle stopped for breath, nervously. She hated speaking in front of people, though her friends shouldn't have made her so agitated.

Everyone gaped at her, in shock from discovering Michelle was their caun(though really, if you pieced it together and have met the real Michelle the author based Michelle off of, she is a perfect caun!). After a few minutes of Michelle staring at everyone, her new statues it seemed, they all started talking at once.

"Wow, Michelle's our commander!"

"Well, it was kind of obvious."

"Does nobody find it odd that we all had our own Elvish names?"

"Not really, if Galadriel says we're an army, it makes sense for us to have our own designations!"

"Yeah~"

"_CHEESE BALLS AND WATERFALLS!_"

"_NUTELLA!_"

Those last two cries of randomness were from Bee and Aryana, respectively. It not only caught the attention of the girls, but also the Fellowship in the clearing and almost all Elves in Lothlorien.

With everyone's attention captured, the two tricksters smirked. Thus, everyone had reason to fear their lives, right?

"We have an idea-""-that will undoubtedly scar me for the rest of my life-""-caaaalllled,-""_TRUTH OR DARE!_" Bee and Aryana called out the name of the game in unison, grinning like characters in Lucky Star.

Inna rush of chatter, everyone managed to get comfortably into a circle(**Warning any guy readers this may have, girl content, you have been warned**) to start the game. Sarah shifted awkwardly in the tree, Bee across the clearing in another tree, before muttering, " I'll start." Everyone looked up at Sarah. She pointed down to Aryana.

"Yaya, truth or dare?"

"Truth," was the almost instant reply. Everyone knew Sarah had almost no good dares, so they always just go with truth, unless playing "Dare or Dare," which Michelle had invented, but that's a different game for a different time.

After a few moments of thought, Sarah leaned forward in her tree. "Do you really want to stay in Middle Earth or would you leave if you had the chance?" Aryana leaned back into a bright purple pillow, stroking a dead fish. No one knew where she got it or how long she had had it and no one thought of questioning her defying of logic any more than they would of questioning Bee's logic.

Soon, Aryana leaned forward, having found her answer. "If I could still be with everybody, I would stay. Now,... Miriam!" She pointed to Mikaela, who sighed and moved the finger around to Miriam, before Aryana continued in a fake serious tone, "Truth or Dare?" The twin thought for a moment before deciding. "Truth." Aryana grinned evilly and Miriam shivered.

"Well, we all know who you like-" Miriam blushed and Mikaela turned away, hiding her grimace, "how about..." Aryana thought for a moment, then brightened up, looking like she had a light bulb over her head. To add to the affect, and being herself, Bee held up a Christmas light bulb over Aryana's head, which was glowing a bright green. Aryana waved it away, which sent Bee into an emo corner, causing everyone to laugh, which caused the corner to become even darker, and Bee even started growing mushrooms.

Aryana wiped away a few tears from laughing so hard, then continued, "As I was saying, Miriam," Aryana got all serious, causing everyone to lean in, curious(except Bee and Mikaela, who were now both in the emo corner and Bee was silently teaching Mikaela how to grow mushrooms), "what is your name?"

Miriam tilted her head in confusion, "What?"

Aryana, clearly trying to hide a smile, continued, "What is your quest?" Michelle piped up, "To find the Grail!"

Aryana turned to Michelle. "What... is the average airspeed velocity of a unladen swallow?"

Michelle grinned at the quote, replying in a British accent, "European or African?"

Aryana pretended to be scared, "I don't know that- _WAAH!_" The Mexican girl then tilted sideways, pretending to fall. Everyone laughed, even though only the two performers knew what it was about.

Bee and Mikaela were still in their emo corner, now writing depressing poems- as a suggestion from Aryana, who had seen Soul Eater, as well as Michelle and Bee, so Bee understood what she meant- and were exchanging them for the other to read.

Miriam was grinning nervously, not knowing what the two were quoting. When everyone else stopped laughing- or really just calmed down slightly, since Bee and Mikaela were too amusing for anyone to remain solemn too long- Miriam looked around the group. Deciding to leave her sister to someone else, she looked at Bee, who had come out of her emo corner when she felt the twin's gaze on her back.

"Bee, truth or dare?"

"Dare." Miriam nodded, thinking. After a few moments, she looked up and spoke. "I dare you to sing the entire song of 'The Lord of the Rings in 99 seconds.''" Bee's eyes grew wide, then she grumbled something similar to, "I can't sing... She knows I can't sing... Why that song?... Mmmm, grumble grumble..." Then, an idea hit her. She looked over to Miriam, a glint of thankfulness in her eyes as she addressed the twin.

"Mikaela-""Miriam-""-Sorry, _Miriam_. I don't know the song." Michelle shook her head and reached into her backpack, to instinctively grab her phone. However, when she remembered that her phone wasn't there, her hand immediately touched a smooth and cold surface, not scratched at all. Her eyes widened when she pulled out her iPhone 4S. She stared at it wide eyed, turning it back and forth, even turning it on to see her lock screen of the TARDIS. Bee looked at her, confused.

"Michelle, you okay? It's just your phone, it won't bite you!" Michelle blinked a few times, recovering. She looked away from her phone. "What, yeah, I'm fine! Lesse here..." She unlocked her phone, pulled up YouTube, then typed in "Lord of the Rings in 99 seconds". When she found the video she wanted, she handed it over to her friend. The girl meowed, before looking at it, confused, as the video was up, but paused. Bee looked at Michelle.

"Play the song, it's got the words so you can sing along. You can turn down the music if you want, since I can do the background music on my own." Michelle and Miriam exchanged a mischievous grin, which seemed not unlike Hikaru's and Kaoru's grins to the two who have seen the anime(which were Aryana and Bee). Bee gulped, then pressed play. Michelle immediately started doing the acapella music, and after a second, Bee, recognizing the song that Michelle played for her a thousand and a half times before, sang along in a terrible voice, getting into it. Since everyone else also knew the song by heart(thanks to Michelle) they all sang along too.

After the song was over, Michelle and Heaven did the end bit of "P-A-I-N-T, _SUBSCRIBE!_" Of course, Michelle did it spot on while Heaven was slightly off on some notes- noticed only by Michelle because she has perfect pitch. Everyone started laughing as they all knew the song, which was kind of creepy, since only Michelle knew the story.

Bee recovered and, after looking around at everyone, picked Heaven. "Heaven, truth or dare?" Heaven straightened at her name, and relaxed when she heard the last bit. She pretended to think, before answering, "Dare!" Before Bee could think of a dare, Aryana lunged forward, glomping Bee and shouting out, "Who do you have a crush on in the Fellowship!" She grinned like the idiot she is at Heaven, who shook her head, before answering.

"_Frodobaggins_." She shifted uncomfortably, otherwise giving no other sign that she had spoken. Aryana leaned forward. "What was that?"

"I said, _FrodoBaggins_..." Heaven said the first two words louder but became quieter than a moth's wing beat for her crush's name. Aryana rolled her eyes, reaching back behind her and coming forward with a megaphone. She handed it over to Heaven, pressing the on button so Heaven couldn't chicken out.

"Now, say it so we can all hear, Heaven," Aryana spoke like she was talking to a young child, which Heaven rolled her eyes. She spoke into the megaphone, loudly so there was feedback, "I. Like. Frodo. Baggins. Of. The. Shire!" Everyone winced at the loud feedback, glaring at Aryana, who sheepishly hid it behind her, where it disappeared randomly. Michelle couldn't help but think, _'I guess Aryana's been learning the art of randomness from Bee lately...'_

Heaven looked around, her eyes landing on Mikaela. She grinned. "Mikaela, truth or dare?" Mikaela froze, and slowly looked at Heaven, her eyes wide. "Tr-Truth?" Heaven's face fell, she had wanted to give somebody a dare. She quickly thought of a question. She shrugged at her idea, then looked at the twin. "Who do you have a crush on?" Mikaela relaxed at the harmless question. She straightened, looking Heaven straight on.

"Legolas." She didn't even try to hide it. She just came out with it. Mikaela rolled her eyes at the silence and looked at Michelle. "Michelle, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare," was the almost instant reply. Mikaela rolled her eyes, Michelle didn't like talking about herself, but since the twin wasn't good at dares, she decided to twist her truth question to the dare requirements.

"I dare you to answer this question truthfully;-" Michelle rolled her eyes good naturally at her friend, "who do you like in the Fellowship?" Everyone who wasn't in the emo corner leaned forward in expectation and Michelle groaned, she couldn't get out of this one. So, she put on her best serious face, and answered.

"No one." Everyone, even the two girls in the emo corner, rolled their eyes at the lie. Heaven piped up, "Michelle, you suck at lying. Tell us the truth _NOW_." Michelle sighed, giving in. She _was_ a terrible liar, and everyone knew it. She could only lie if she convinced herself it was for a good cause or if she thought it wasn't a _lie_, just a stretched truth.

"_IlikePippin,sodon'tjudgeme_," she ran her words together, looking away to the trees, pretending she hadn't said anything. Everyone looked at her in confusion. Sarah piped up. "Who, Michelle?" Michelle sighed, before defining her words slightly, "_ . .Don' .Me._" She had defined her words, but still had slurred them together. Everyone simultaneously raised their eyebrows at the blonde, who was still looking away innocently, like she hadn't said a word. Bee piped up this time.

"Michelle, you still slurred your words together. C'mon, tell us! It's only us girls, the guys aren't here or anything!" Mikaela stiffened, looking behind her, to the edge of the pillow arena, where she was talking to 'herself' earlier. Nobody noticed her worried glance backwards, since she quickly gave her attention to Michelle, who had sighed in utter defeat, which she will only do to her friends, and only if she's tired- which she is now.

"I like Pippin, _alright? _ For the third time, _I LIKE PIPPIN!_ Alright, I said it. _Happy_, girls?" She had thrown back her arms and looking to the heavens when yelling out, which made Mikaela look back again, paling and blushing at the same time, sending an apologetic glance back to some invisible person, which Bee caught. But, being the good and smart(sometimes) friend she is, she didn't say anything, just met Mikaela's gaze and raised a skeptic eyebrow, then looking back ahead.

Everyone else were grinning at Michelle's declaration. Michelle groaned. 'I knew I would regret it, I always do when it comes to Heaven... Help me, anybody?' she thought, an anime sweatdrop sliding down her head as she backed up against a tree nervously, as everyone advanced upon her.

Then, before the supposed _caun_ could do anything, everyone glomped her in a hug/squeal fest. Obviously, Bee wasn't doing it, just patting the small spot of Michelle's head, which was the only Michelle thing visible.

While the girls were having a small fangirling fest, everyone asking Michelle girly questions about her crush(which she refused to answer), Bee was sitting off to the side, on her own choice. She isn't that girly, which was definitely by choice. Is any of the girls were looking, they'd think she was talking to herself, since the lights that lay in the middle of the enclave stopped right around Bee sat, so if she were talking to anybody, they weren't visible.

Which is exactly what she was doing, talking to someone. Well, really, four someones. Four someones and an elf who was coming to the area to take the four someones back to the Fellowship's clearing. You guessed it folks, the Hobbits had come to spy on the girls and Legolas had come to take them back- which was around the time of Mikaela saying she liked said Elf.

And right now, while most of the girls were acting all girly(which was normally very out of character for them, but for the plot it works!), Bee was scolding the five guys- sorry, four Hobbits and the Elf- for spying on the girls' Truth or Dare game. And the Halflings were trying to blame Legolas, who was trying to defend himself.

"I-I-I just came to-to-to stop them from-" Bee held up a hand, stopping him and rolling her eyes at him.

"I may not be perceptive about most things, pretty boy, but I do know that, mainly from your blushing-" Legolas blushed even harder, "-you must have heard Mikaela and hopefully know about Miriam's feelings being the same!" Legolas tilted his head in confusion at the last bit. Bee face palmed at her slip up. She shook her head, dismissing Legolas' curious stare at the brunette.

"Anyways, guys-" she turned to the Hobbits, "Why were you here? There isn't anything interesting about Truth or Dare, is there?" The Hobbits shook their heads quickly at the brunette, who raised her eyebrow in suspicion. When the four Hobbits wouldn't say anything, Bee shrugged, getting up.

"Well fine then, stay quiet. I can just tell Michelle and we'll punish you for eavesdropping." She nonchalantly walked away, towards the girls who were now just waiting and having small chatter. The Hobbits held out their arms, stuttering in their pleas for Bee to not do what she threatened. She looked back around at them, then grinned.

"Fine," they sighed, thanking her, then they turned to walk away. When Bee couldn't see the Hobbits anymore, she turned to the girls, jumping into the center of the circle.

She poked her head up when she landed, looking around with a mischievous grin on her face. Everyone looked at her in shock and amusement. After a few moments of everyone being frozen, Bee jumped up, pointing upwards dramatically.

"Girls, I have an announcement to make!" Everyone looked up at her, fake-serious and fake-awe. She continued.

"Frodo, Sam, Merry, and Pippin were eavesdropping on us tonight!" Everyone stared up at her, then Michelle and Heaven started to blush profusely, and Michelle probably cracked.

"WHADDYA MEAN, '_THEY WERE EAVESDROPPING ON US'?!_ YOU MEAN TO SAY THAT THE FOUR SHIRE-RATS WERE BEING NAUGHTY?" Michelle suddenly calmed and had a malicious grin on her face and everyone meeped in fright. Michelle turned to face where she thought the Fellowship were staying- then Bee turned her completely around in the opposite direction to face the camp- and a spark of revenge lit her eyes.

"Girls, we've got plans to make."

**LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR**

**OCSluvr: So ya, short chappie, but, I need sleep and I need to post something! Enjoy!**

**Don't forget to review please! X3**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Trickses, Teachses, Travelses**

**OCSluvr: _Life... and I hope you had a lovely Christmas/Chanukah with your families! And a happy new year! X3_  
**

**_Plus, 645 views! YAY! Now, no one has reviewed (T_T), so, for this chapter, please do so? Maybe?..._**

_**Oh, yah! Also;**_

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING MENTIONED HERE, MY FRIENDS OWN THEMSELVES, AND I OWN MYSELF! ANY PRODUCT, COMPANY, OR STORY HERE THAT YOU MAY RECOGNIZE IS NOT MINE! O.o**

**Now, on to the story! (bwa bwa bwa BWAAA! _*charge!*_)**

**LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR**

**Michelle's POV**

**LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR**

I grinned as we planned how to teach the Hobbits a lesson. What, no I won't tell you what it is! Why on Middle Earth would I do that? You may be on _their_ side! (*^*)

**Oh, for Rassillon's sake why are you turning this into Star Wars?**

Bee?

**No, I'm Galadriel! **

Haha, very funny. What are you doing in _my_ dialogue?

**I just wanted to remind you that we aren't allowed to break the fourth wall(even though you do it almost _all_ the time... (-_-))**

Ugh, _FINE!_ Now, go away! Shoo!

Anyways. We were all stooped low, in a circle, as we drew out plans, whispering. Mikaela even lowered the lighting to set the mood. Of course, then we couldn't see, so we had to turn the lights back on to full blast(as we like to do for most things). Then, Elves came and complained about the lights, and Bee threw rotten fruit at them and Sarah ran after them apologizing. Yeah, we had an eventful night.

We ended up staying up all night, so I was more tired than usual. We all were, which just fueled our malice towards the Hobbits. Hold up, since when do I say_ "malice"_? Ugh, I'm turning into a _bleep_ing Mary Sue!

When morning dawned on Lothlorien, we all were exhausted from our plans. However, when we had our breakfast(privately, so we wouldn't interact with the enemy), everyone perked up. So when we changed clothes out of our PJs, we headed out. Since we didn't have any other clothes (I don't exactly remember getting or even _changing into_ pajamas,... whatever!), we just wore what we wore yesterday, strapping on our weapons just 'cause we like to be safe - and we were all hoping to have a little training session later today...

I pointed to Aryana. "Yaya, you have the custom license plates?" She nodded, holding up said objects.

I pointed to Bee. "Bee, you got the honey?" She held up the jar, with a few bees flying around. She waved them away, before replying, "Yes, ma'am!"

I pointed to Sarah. "Sarah, got the mushrooms?" Sarah held them up in a Ziploc bag, wearing gloves and a gas mask. I rolled my eyes at the exaggeration, and grinned when she started saying in a British accent, "Are you my mummy?"

I pointed to the twins. "Twins, got the Elvish rope?" The twins held up four separate rolls of rope, nodding.

I pointed to Heaven. "Heaven... Do, do, do you, you have, um..." I rubbed the back of my head, forgetting what I had assigned to her. She rolled her eyes, holding up two mysterious objects. "Gottem." I held up my two thumbs with a cheeky grin, before going into a serious pose, pointing forwards.

"Alright, men! Operation _'Teach the Halflings A Lesson,'_ is a go!"

Bee deadpanned behind my back, saying in a monotone, "Where _do_ you dream this stuff up?"

Aryana, the only other person to get it fell back with laughter. Heaven smirked in understanding, but the reference was lost on the twins and Sarah. **(AN: If you don't get it, it's from Ouran High School Host Club... _ON WITH THE STORY!_)**

Dramatically, I marched off in a random direction. I heard Bee call out to me, "Michelle!" I turned around to face Bee pointing in the opposite direction, "They're that way!" I scoffed, then marched with the absolutely no dignity I have in that direction. When I got close to the girls, I muttered, "I knew that - I was just testing you!" Bee rolled her eyes, before falling in step with me. One by one, i heard the other girls join my stepping pace. I grinned, time to teach some Hobbits a lesson...

**LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR**

"DUH nu-nuh, duh-nuh-nuuuhhh, **nuh**-nuh! Duh-duh-duh-DUH, duh-duh **duh**-duh-"**(AN: capital letters are loud and bold are lower notes)**

"Michelle, what the _heck_ are you _doing?_" I turned around to face Sarah's exasperated expression as she and the twins(probably the only sane ones in our group) were standing with their arms crossed in confusion. Without looking at myself, Bee, Heaven, or Aryana- who were all somehow tangled in a haphazard way in the limbs of the trees or nearby shrubbery(which I may or may not have made a _"Monty Python"_ quote at when Heaven ran into one), I replied, "I'm humming that classic spy music - James Bond, or something, I think -, while we are _supposed_ to sneak to the Fellowship's camp!"

Ok, I probably need to explain. . .

***time reverse to a little while ago***

As soon as we were far enough from our camp, I started to sneak around, hunched over so my back was almost parallel to the ground, and I was scurrying from tree to tree, poking my head from one tree and then out from another a few yards away without showing myself(a trick I learned from some fictional characters).

I kept at it for a while, the crazy ones(Bee, Heaven, and Aryana) followed my example. Sarah and the twins just walked nonchalantly behind us, ignoring the weird looks the passerby Elves were giving us four in the trees and bushes.

However, somewhere along the way, first Aryana, then Heaven, Bee, and then even I, got stuck in a shrubbery or a tree branch, our limbs entangles everywhere. Though, I didn't get entangled that badly, some branches, leaves, and a bird's nest were just in my hair. Ugh, can't wait to get _those_ out later tonight...

***now you're caught up, so let's continue!***

Sarah shook her head at me, while I tried to get some branches out of my long-ish hair. I was supposed to be an elleth, but unlike them, my hair just wouldn't stay smooth at all! It always seemed to retaliate, never looking perfect, always being tangled somewhere! I looked up at Sarah and the twins, who's hair was perfect - and Sarah wasn't even an elleth. _I should know_, I thought, as I stood up to my full height, so I was a head taller than Sarah.

_But still_, I couldn't help but think as I got the others out of the shrubbery and trees, _I wish my hair could be like that._

Sighing, I straightened up, my back popping multiple times. I grinned at the girls, who shook their heads at my happy-go-lucky expression and attitude. I waved everyone to go onwards. "Let's go, girls! After all-" I got very serious, "we're in dangerous territory, right between the Fellowship's territory and the neutral zone." I heard Heaven groan from behind me and she muttered, "_Really?_ Why bring Star Trek into a _Lord of the Rings_ fanfiction?" I smirked, shaking my head.

After a minute or so of walking, we finally made it to the Fellowship's camp. They weren't really doing much, Aragorn was fiddling with his sword, Legolas and Gimli were off somewhere (no matter how hard I insisted they were bonding as friends, Aryana(our yaoi lover) begs to differ, and has such dirtied my already kinda dirty mind...), Boromir was also somewhere, and the Hobbits were just where we wanted them - all together in a little huddle. Looking at them, I suddenly felt a little bad at what we're going to do. However, when Pippin started blushing, I immediately ripped out that remorse and stamped on it till it was gone.

Setting my jaw in determination, I looked back to the girls behind me, who had all placed their teaching materials in my back pack - which I was wearing, duh.

"Okay, girls. You all know what to do?" Everyone nodded, and I nodded after, finalizing it. "Now, GO!"

We all ran out, myself in the lead. Pretty much, our plan for now was to just play it cool. However, since we were running, we were just going to decide on a lie, like we were in a race to see who got there first.

We ran up to the four Hobbits, who by now had visibly paled when they saw our expressions and immediately looked at Bee and Mikaela in what seemed to be betrayal. When we reached the guilty party, I dramatically brought up my hand, pointing at the Hobbits.

"You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can or will be manipulated against you in the court of Michelle. You have the right to an attorney; if you do not have one, one will be provided for you. Do you or do you not understand these rights?"

While I was talking, the girls were grabbing the four Hobbits and carrying/dragging them to a very secluded area. By the time I was finished, we were pulling out the rope. The Hobbits looked at us all in shock, fear, and a bit of betrayal for Bee still... meh!

During a few moments of silence (and a random breeze whistling through the branches (and Bee shouting at it that it belonged in a different fanfiction)), Pippin broke it.

"Wha-What is an 'attorney'?" I grinned evilly, causing Pippin to yelp in fright, as I grabbed a thing of rope and walked menacingly to the Hobbit. I pushed him back until he bumped into a tree. He stiffened as I started to wrap rope around and around him and the trunk of the tree. Heaven, Aryana, and Sarah copied what I was doing (though with a little less malice) to Frodo, Sam, and Merry (respectively). Pippin gave me his puppy dog eyes that - since I'm not distracted - would normally make me fangirl. However, since I was mad, I glared at him, shaking my head. He whimpered, bowing his head.

We stepped back, joining Bee, Miriam, and Mikaela. I smirked, just in joy of the Hobbits' fear. "Now girls, carry out the plan."

"Roger!" With that, we all set out our plan.

First, while I got out the stuffs, we all grinned menacingly at the Hobbits, even chuckling darkly. The Hobbits were all scared now, making me more excited, thus making me more scary, and so on and so forth.

I pulled out the four big jars of Beorn's honey (don't ask me how I got it, I just did - I don't question anything anymore), and immediately dumped my jar all over Pippin. When some got in his eyes, a small flicker of pity flared up in me and I wiped it away from his eyes and nose, we don't want to kill them, just punish them.

"Ugh... so... sticky..." Bee - a bystander for most of this - grinned at them, crossing her arms.

"That's whatcha get for not only eavesdropping, but also talking to me while eavesdropping. Mikaela would have never told, but _I would~_" She grinned at them, an evil light in her eyes, which made all of us shiver.

_'Thank you, fanfiction, for some ideas.'_ Yes, we used fanfiction (particularly _'It's our story now,'_ ... just saying) for some things in our plan. But most aren't. If you've read the other story,... well, that doesn't matter, so, just read on.

After I finished dumping the honey on Pippin, I looked over (if you looked at them, it would be, from left to right: Pippin, Frodo, Merry, and Sam) and saw that Heaven, Sarah, and Aryana had done the same (respectively to the aforementioned line of Hobbits). Grinning maliciously, I reached into my backpack, holding four big Ziploc bags that read, "Grown by Bee." Yes, these were the mushrooms grown by Bee in the last chapter.

Us four placed the mushrooms all over the Hobbits, like we were placing ornaments on a tree - where the honey was, of course, so it could stick. And where their mouths couldn't reach them, as I could tell Pippin and Merry were foolishly trying to do anyways.

Heaven walked over to me, giving me the puppy dog eyes. "Please, can I start the next one?" Feeling a little pity for Pippin always being the first, I nodded. She grinned, but I held up a hand. "_But_, only this once. I still do the rest." I took on a dark undertone, which Heaven got immediately. She shivered, nodding, and grabbing one of the mysterious items.

Hiding it behind her back, she walked over to face the four Hobbits, a false-nice smile on her face as she slowly revealed one of the mystery items to be...

"Apple jam?"

"I love apple jam!" Oh, Pippin, you shouldn't have said that... well, you _should_ have, for _our_ sakes, but for _yours_, haha, nope.

Heaven adopted my Cheshire/Hikaru and Kaoru grin, slowly turning her head back to the Hobbits. "Weeelllll, you _certainly_ won't after this..." She slowly walked over to Frodo, and with one glance, he quickly opened his mouth. I saw the other Hobbits do the same. I grinned.

"Oh, Halflings, you really shouldn't have done that..." As soon as Heaven lifted up the jar to Frodo's mouth, patting the bottom, it all slid out and into his mouth. Before I could see his expression, I turned to Pippin, doing the same. His little baby face scrunched up in disgust. "Oh, that's too much apple!" Well, that's what it probably meant to be. Instead, it came out as "Oh,vat'sh tchoo wuch akkle!" I grinned again.

Similar complaints were voiced by the other three Hobbits. Soon enough, our jars were emptied. I tossed the jars aside, reaching down into my backpack to get the other mystery item. I lifted it out of my bag, Pippin staring at the four items wide eyed.

"What are those?" I grinned turning to face the others, so I could hand off the other three to the other three main revenge retrievers.

"These, my dear Halflings, are Oculus Rifts. Mainly used for video games, but for this purpose, to torture you with a sort-of kid's sci-fi show. That's right..." I trailed off for dramatic effect, standing back from Pippin after pressing play, "Star Trek: Enterprise." The girls rolled their eyes at my Tamaki-drama, and some groaned when I shivered when I said the name - to my family and I, that show wasn't even canon! The Hobbits sighed while the show played.

Immediately making a split decision, I reached into my backpack again, this time pulling out Beats and iPods loaded with One Direction, Justin Bieber, Jonas Brothers, N-Sync, Backstreet, Miley Cirus, Katy Perry, and Taylor Swift songs, playing full blast. I walked over to the Hobbits, making sure subtitles was activated on the Oculus Rifts, then slid the Beats over their heads. All four started shouting.

"WHAT IS THIS?!"

"HUH?"

"WHAT IS THIS RAPPING?!"

"I CAN'T HEAR ANYTHING~!" I rolled my eyes at Pippin's complaint.

"I thought for sure I turned up the volume loud enough..." I muttered saracstically, placing my hand under my chin, tilting my head in a thinking pose.

"WHAT DID SHE SAY?!"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"

We all grinned at each other, then I turned to Aryana. "Yaya, still have those custom license plates on you?" She un-clipped said plates from a belt that appeared out of nowhere, and handed them to me, grinning like the maniac that she is. I took it, nodding thankfully, then turned around to face the Hobbits. I looked over my shoulder to Heaven.

"Heav', I'mma need a lift. Think you can help?" I heard her put her hands on her hips defiantly.

"You think I have arm strength, with these sticks of arms?"

"If you can lift that deadweight of an axe for a weapon, then yes." I heard her sigh and I think she shook her head, before she walked over, picking me up and placing me on her shoulders, walking over to the tree I pointed too, Pippin's tree. Carefully, I lifted a nail to the trunk and hammered that onto the tree. Once it was secure, I hung one of the license plates, which were custom because they were three times larger, had the upper half in English and the lower half in Elvish, reading, "_**THESE STUDENTS ARE TO BE LEFT COMPLETELY ALONE WHILE THEY STUDY! THANK YOU!**_" and then, of course, the same message in Elvish underneath it. I guided Heaven over to Frodo's tree, where I did the same, and on to Merry's and Sam's trees.

I steered Heaven back to the group, where she reluctantly marched back. Once there, I pointed forwards. "Onwards, my noble steed!" Heaven shook her head.

"Not today, nor ever." I was then unceremoniously dropped onto the floor, landing on my Elvish feet. I pouted at her, before turning smug again after a glance back to our prisoners. I waved good-bye to them. "Bu-bye, hons." We turned around, walking onward back to the Fellowship camp. Bee turned back around, yelling in a fake-nice tone that didn't suit her, "DO. _NOT._ REPORT. YOUR. EAVESDROPPING. TO. _ME~!_" With that done with, we were off.

Aragorn looked up at us in confusion when we returned. "Where are the Hobbits?" I grinned at him.

"Why, just learning a lesson, is all! Don't try to find them, or else they'll get detention for leaving class, and you'll get punishment for interrupting their lesson, 'kay?" I winked at him, pulling my Lolita skillz (which was absolutely nada) on the Ranger. He shook his head at me, somehow knowing better. Oh, that reminds me...

I waved away the girls, saying, "Go... do something... explore, I dunno. 'Kay?" They nodded, going off to do their own thang. I looked back to Aragorn, who was back to his sword. I walked over to him, sitting myself down next to him.

"So, um... about the book..." I looked on anything but Aragorn, too nervous. I heard him stop sharpening the sword and felt eyes on the side of my head.

"Yes, I should apologize for my actions back in your world. I did not mean to yell at you, our hostesses. I was just reading up to Moria, and when I read about the Balrog and Gandalf-... I did not believe it, so I stormed out of your study to find you." I looked up at him, noticing how stressed he seemed to be, as he too looked ahead, as if avoiding my gaze. I felt my gaze soften and I smiled at the father figure I had held for so long. I hugged him, obviously startling him - if his tense back was anything to go by.

"It's okay, Aragorn. I know you weren't actually mad at us - accept maybe for hiding it from you, but that was because we were afraid of how you would react - but you were really just mad at the plot twist!" I squeezed him slightly, then pulled back a little too quickly at the thought of Arwen, blushing heavily, feeling immensely remorseful at the action.

Too quickly, I stood up, excusing myself and running away back to our spot.

Before we could do anything - a gust of wind whistling through the branches again, and I had to remind it that it was in the wrong FanFiction -, an Elf came over to us. Upon further inspection, I soon noticed that he had some dried fruit at his hairline, however, being the polite one(sometimes), I didn't bring it up.

"Lady Galadriel wishes to speak to you seven." I didn't notice the glare he sent to Bee, yes I giggled when she just grinned at him. He spluttered, at a loss for words, and I stood up. "Why, thank you for telling us that. Girls, come on." I started marching off in one direction.

"My lady?" I turned back around to face the clearing. The Elf was pointing in the other direction, over his shoulder, a deadpan expression on his face. "She is this way." I spun around on my heel, marching off in that direction. When I got close enough, I said, "I knew that."

**LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR**

Us seven all walked into the secluded room, all wondering why we were all summoned. 'I hope we all won't be punished for teaching the Hobbits a lesson today,' I murmured to myself.

"_You're_ the one who planned it all out, you know," I winced at the truth that Aryana spoke. My anger had died down, and(as usual whenever I act off of my anger) I felt very bad that I did it. _Yah_, they shouldn't have eavesdropped, but they didn't need to go through _that_ to learn it! _Well, maybe..._ Okay, so my anger wasn't _completely_ gone...

I looked up when I felt the pure white presence of Lady Galadriel enter the loft room. In my head, I was playing the vocal music for Lothlorien, which preoccupied my mind more than normal...

"Ladies. I am glad you all could come," we all knew it was a pleasantry, since we had nothing left to do, "However, I wish to tell you something of importance." The golden-haired immortal gestures for us to take a seat, which we did. Lady Galadriel soon did the same, sitting in front of our group.

**LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR**

Lady Galadriel sighed, rubbing her temples. "Tell me again who you believe you all are, _caun_."

I sat with my back straight. "I told you, I'm the ruler of the universe and they-" I gestured to my friends, "-are my slaves." Galadriel shook her head, showing signs of stress, after only a few short minutes of being in here.

I could practically feel the girls roll their eyes at my words and I just smirked from habit. Is it wrong to have a habit of smirking, no matter your situation? Or is it worse to have a habit of twiddling your fingers, playing with anything they touch. That was why I did fan fiction, I needed a way to let out... Everything, I guess. I heard Lady Galadriel mutter under her breath, "It really is best, now that you've come so far, that you should be sent back."

I looked at Lady Galadriel in fury. "Wait, why will you send us back?! Why now?! What have we done?" Galadriel stared calmly back at me, which she has been doing very well, most people loose their temper when I tell at them. She has skillz. Wait, when did she stop rubbing her temples? I'm confused... Like I always am...

"Because, Michelle, your time here is running out. I send you back, however, not before you get something." She held up her hand into the sky and I noticed Lord Celeborn was absent, which doesn't even surprise me, since he wasn't even in the Hobbit movies... Focus, Michelle!

A bright flash of white light filled the room and my elven sight, temporarily blinding me. In the back of my head, I heard Gandalf recite the black speech of Mordor and I slightly wondered, 'Where are we going?'

**LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR**

**3rd Person POV**

**LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR**

Gandalf then chanted the black speech, making everyone frightened.

"_**Ash nazg durbatulûk, ash nazg gimbatul, ash nazg thrakatulûk, agh burzum-ishi krimpatul.**_"

Now, what happened next was very surprising. If you couldn't guess already, the girls were thrown back in time to the Council.

With a bright flash of light swirling with darkness, eight girls appeared in a large pile. On the bottom was a black girl who was on the skinny side, who was wearing a navy blue polo that had some dried off Orc blood stains on it, light blue jeggings, and she had a large Dwarf battle axe strapped into her back.

The girl right on top of her was a large-ish Mexican girl, with black hair that came to her shoulders, thick black glasses, a black jacket that had many layers, a gray T-shirt, medium blue jeans that had some black stains on the bottom, black converse, and two daggers strapped around her waist, plus a medium curved sword was on her back.

On top of the Mexican girl, were twin girls. The twins had perfect, pale skin, and dark brown hair that came to their shoulders. If their hair was pulled back, you would see that they were Elves. One girl had a pink jacket over a white T-shirt, medium blue jeans, and pink converse. The other had the same clothes, except instead of pink it was purple. They both had katanas strapped to their waist and a bow and quiver filled with Orc and Elven arrows on their backs.

On top of the twins was a girl with tan skin and long brown hair that fell to her elbows - if it wasn't all in her face. The brunette was wearing a dark blue jacket over a gray T-shirt and khaki capris. She didn't have any shoes on, and around her waist was a belt that was sporting a katana. In her grip was a bow staff.

Lying next to the brunette was a smaller girl who had longer, dirty blonde hair that(if it wasn't in her face also) would fall right to her hips. She had on a light blue princess top with puffed sleeves and khaki capris, also barefoot. She had twin daggers on a woven belt around her waist, and a bow and quiver of Elven and Orc arrows were strapped onto her back.

On top of the brunette and small dirty blonde was another dirty blonde, however she seemed to be taller and her hair was shorter. Her hair - which was pulled back into a haphazard ponytail, revealing Elven ears - was shorter than the other blonde. She had on blue glasses, similar in style to the Mexican girl's. This girl was wearing a black T-shirt with Japanese calligraphy on it, and on top of that was a lime green jacket, she also was wearing dark blue jeans that were tucked into black combat boots. She had a pistol in a holster around her waist, a double headed spear was strapped onto her back, and twin Elven blades were in separate sheaths inside her boots. In her iron grip was a dirty rainbow tie-died backpack, which had a purple underside and purple straps, presumably holding something precious to her if she was holding it so tightly that her knuckles were white and the rest of her fingers were red.

Lying next to the dirty blonde was a girl who had light brown hair that came down in slight waves to her armpits(if it wasn't in a bun). She was wearing a medium blue, button-down tunic and khaki capris, with brown boots. She didn't have any weapons, seeing as she just came to Middle Earth, whereas the other seven had been in Middle Earth for a while.

After a few moments of silence, the girls woke up. After looking around and rolling their eyes, one noticed that they had a new addition. One of the twins looked up to the new addition on top.

"Hi there, Lauren! Whatcha doing in Middle Earth?" The light brunette - Lauren - looked up in surprise, then jumped off the pile and looked around. The fifteen year old was trying so hard to not squeal in excitement, when she noticed her "apprentice" was still asleep.

"Michelle! Get up!"

**LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR**

**Michelle's POV**

**LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR****  
**

I was still sleeping when I heard a familiar voice shout to me, "Michelle, get up will ya? We're in Middle Earth!"

I looked up at Lauren, then looked around. "Oh, she dropped us off at the Council of Elrond, huh?" 1- I was tired and 2- nothing surprised me anymore.

Lauren rolled her eyes, while everyone else was getting up.

However, before we could go anywhere or our volume had a chance to increase, Lord Elrond's commanding voice rang out, continuing on with what most likely had happened before.

"Never before has any voice uttered the words of that tongue here in Imladris." Elrond told Gandalf angrily and sternly. So what, did Gandalf's Black Speech pull us to this point in particular? It was my black speech reading that brought the fellowship to our world... I shivered when I saw Gandalf looking at us suspiciously, and even giving Bee and I a slightly familiar look, before looking towards Elrond.

"I do not ask your pardon, Master Elrond, for the Black Speech of Mordor may yet be heard in every corner of the West! The Ring is altogether evil." The wizard gave Boromir a harsh stare, then sat back down next to Frodo with a flourish of his staff for emphasis.

"It is a gift...a gift to the foes of Mordor!" Boromir started standing to make a case to the Council, ignoring our direction, before continuing. "Why not use this Ring? Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor, held the forces of Mordor at bay... by the blood of our people are your lands kept safe. Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy... let us use it against him!"

We watched(mentally booing Boromir's stupidity) as Aragorn exclaimed, "You cannot wield it. None of us can. The one ring answers to Sauron alone...it has no other master!" In my mind, I was quoting everyone.

Boromir looked at Aragorn angrily, before saying,

"And what would a ranger know of this matter?"

Then Legolas jumped out of his seat and I jumped up from my spot and I stole his line, saying, "This is no mere Ranger. He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn."

Just then Lauren jumped up and she and Legolas said at the same time, "You owe him your allegiance."

Boromir just scoffed before saying in disbelief, "Aragorn? This is Isildur's heir?"

"And heir to the throne of Gondor." I sassed the Steward's son. I've always wanted to do that. Well, before he met me, and when I actually had a chance...

Then Aragorn told us, " Havo dad, Legolas, hin."

Lauren straightened, sassing, "How are we children?"

I set a hand on her shoulder, "Compared to them, Lauren?" She caught what I meant and made an "O" with her mouth, before sitting down with me.

"Gondor has no king. Gondor needs no king." Boromir spat before he sat down just as Legolas did.

"Aragorn is right... we cannot use it." Gandalf said matter-of-factly when everyone had calmed down.

"You have now only one choice - the ring must be destroyed," I piped up from my spot, earning surprised looks from everyone on the fact that I knew stuff. I just winked at them with sass. Everyone looked at Elrond, who nodded in approval.

Just then Gimli stood and said, "Well then...what are we waiting for?" Right as he slammed his axe down onto the Ring, splintering the axe blade; and the Ring remained untouched. The twins, Lauren, and I all flinched at the wave of power it sent.

"The ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Gloin, by any craft that we here possess. The ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom, only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor, and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came. One of you must do this." I noticed Boromir shift in his seat and when he spoke I played the "Lord of the Rings: Re-enacted by Ponies" in my head.

"One does not simply walk into Mordor. Its black gates are guarded by more than just Orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep and the Great Eye is ever watchful. It is a barren wasteland, riddled with fire and ash and dust...the very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this. It is folly," Boromir said to the Council, his voice rising while he spoke.

"Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said? The ring must be destroyed," Legolas exclaimed, standing up.

"And I suppose you think you're the one to do it?" Gimli sneered, standing up as well, glaring at the blue eyed elf.

"And if we fail, what then? What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?" Boromir said to everyone, standing again.

"I will be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of an Elf!" Gimli yelled. Which started a fight that everyone was involved in, excluding Aragorn, myself, the twins, Sarah, and Frodo. Bee, Heaven, Aryana, and Lauren were "involved," in the argument, mostly shouting, "Bickering! I love bickering! Bicker bicker bicker!" or "The ring must be destroyed! It mustn't be destroyed! I'll take it! What? No, SHE OVER THERE will take it!"

Us girls who weren't involved were trying to make it seem like we didn't know them. We (including Aragorn) made sure to not get involved until Frodo cried, "I will take it...I will take it."

When nobody quieted down, I grabbed Aryana, reached behind her, grabbed her megaphone, then let her go. I lifted the megaphone to my mouth and pressed the button, first letting there be feedback, to get everyone's attention. Once I had it, I yelled into it, "Mr. Baggins has something to say," so I had everyone's solid attention. I stepped aside, letting Frodo step forward.

"I will take the Ring to Mordor," Everyone looked at the hobbit in shock. Gandalf seemed to wince at Frodo's statement, "Though...I do not know the way," Frodo finished, more unsure of himself now. Gandalf stood and kneeled by the hobbit.

"I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins, as long as it is yours to bear."

Then I grabbed everyone's hands, dragging them over to him and knelt next to Frodo and spoke for everyone.

"Our services are at your disposal if you wish. We will join you." I looked up at Frodo, who nodded nervously.

I then stood by Frodo, following Gandalf's actions. The girls stood behind me. Aragorn then rose and went to Frodo, kneeling in front of the Hobbit.

"If, by my life or death, I can protect you, I will... you have my sword." Bee and I exchanged a grin, sharing the same thought of the _"Lord of the Beans"_ scene.

Aragorn then copied our actions and stood near Frodo. We watched Legolas walk over.

"And you have my bow." He then stood by Aragorn. When Gimli walks over tells him, "And my axe." _'As soon as you get a new one...'_ I mentally added, smirking.

He then stood near Legolas and Boromir spoke up, saying,

"You carry the fate of us all, little one. If this is indeed the will of the Council, then Gondor will see it done." Boromir then stood by Legolas when the group here a cry and Heaven, Bee, Lauren, and I grinned, remembering from the movie/book.

"Oi! Mr. Frodo's not going anywhere without me," Sam stood next to Frodo, in front of Aryana, and crossed his arms.

"No, indeed...it is hardly possible to separate you...even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not." Elrond smiled while Sam just shifted uncomfortably and Aryana laughed. Then Pippin and Merry come running onto the scene.

"Oi! We're coming too! You'll have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us."

"Anyway...you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission...quest...thing..." Pippin stuttered with confidence. He's so cute! Calm down, Michelle.

"Well, that rules you out, Pip." Merry muttered. Pippin nodded, looking at Merry, then did a double take, causing me to giggle ferociously. My favorite scene. Then Elrond looked at our group before announcing,

"Seventeen companions ... so be it. You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring." Roll credits... oh.

Then Pippin opened his mouth and said, "Great. Where are we going?"

And the group just stared at him, either mentally or actually rolling their eyes at the Took. Then we all dispersed away gathering what we would need for this Quest, Gandalf and Elrond taking us eight to a side room to discuss what we knew et cetera. Well, this will be so much _fun_...

**LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR**

**OCSluvr: _Hiya, guys! So, I was up till _5 in the morning_(getting exactly 4 and a half hours of sleep... tired...) working on this from my iPad(which was being a fart on all the editing etc., and I was too lazy to reach over to my desk to grab my laptop - which I am on now...)._**

_**Also, I just thought I should put up a chapter before the New Year(hope everyone had a wonderful time with their friends and families this year! X3 ), since you all lovely readers deserve it... Do I sound like I'm sucking up to y'all to anyone **_**besi****des**_** me? Well, I am... **_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_** X3**_

_**Merry (late) Christmas, Happy (almost) New Year, Happy Chanukah(did it pass already? I dunno, I'm not Jewish), and I hope those who have seen **_**BotFA**_** enjoyed it and/or hated it as much as my dad and I did(we have a love/hate relationship with the movies - we love **_**most**_** things about LotR and the Hobbit, but we hate how much PJ strayed from the plot (AKA - Tom Bombadil, Tauriel, Legolas,... need I say more?))! X3**_

_**Please review, follow, and favorite! OCSluvr is **_**out**_**!**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Going the Long Way Isn't Always So Bad...**

**OCSluvr: ****_ALMOST DOUBLE DIGIT CHAPPIES! WOO-HOO! XD_**

**_HAPPY NEW YEAR! X3 Can Y'all actually believe it is 2015 already? Gah, it seems like yesterday when 2014 was rolling around! XD  
_**

**_So, sadly, school is here _**_*shivers in fear* __*hides behind chair* *pokes head out*_**_. As such, I am cramming this work so that I can get it up before major testing starts. I may not have too much time this up coming semester to work on fan fictions much because STAAR is coming up in May and just about, if not all, the entire second semester is spent studying for that... Ugh.. SCHOOL!_**

**_Recently, I've been having no inspiration, and when I do, school gets in the way or I see something I _MUST_ organize or something I _HAVEN'T SEEN YET_, so I apologize if this chapter isn't the best... _(-_-)**

_**I try to make these chapters long enough to have a good story(because, come on, we all love long chapters so we can get into the story... right?), so it will be long while between updates unless I have a school break.**_

**Reviews:**

**Cupcake155:** Well, I was wondering where you've gone, _mellon nin_! Huzzah for laziness! _XD_ I hope you won't be tormented by Americans talking about the new movie (hint - there's lots of angst at the end)! (-_-) I am so sorry that you are surrounded by... movie lovers... _*shivers**grins*_ Just kidding 'bout the movie-lover bit! _**XP**_ Hope you enjoy this chapter~

**LJCinE:** I'm glad you like my story so far! X3

**_I do not own Lord of the Rings, I don't own Portal(sadly), YouTuber Harry101UK(who wrote the song) owns himself, the people who wrote "This is Halloween" own that, my friends own themselves, nor anything else here you may recognize, and _apparently_ Lauren owns me... HALF OF THE TIME! XD (REBELLION!)  
_**

**Lauren: **_*chains me up*_ No, _all_ of the time, my apprentice.

**Me: **_*whines*_ But why_~?_ I'm supposed to be the commander of our army...

**Lauren: **Yes, but there must always be someone to control the commander, otherwise you might go all PJ Thorin and want to march us off a cliff or something.

**Me: **Well... you got me there... Hang on, how did you find out about BotFA Thorin when you can't see the movie?

**Lauren: **_*evil smirk, laughing it off*_I have my ways, my naive apprentice.

**Me:** Wait, didn't you the Battle of Five Armies with our teacher's class this year(and the two years before that)?

**Lauren: **_*stiffens*_

**Me:**_ *doesn't notice**shrugs*_ Meh... _*turns to camera*_ READ ON! And please review!

**LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR**

We all were sat down in a very elegant and spacious room, all of white marble. Bookshelves were where there weren't windows(there were plenty of windows). On our left, there was a balcony which I vaguely recognized from the Fellowship of the Ring, when Elrond and Gandalf discuss their list of allies, et cetera. Will they discuss that later?

Even though Imladris was barely touched by the change in seasons, I could feel in the air - November would soon end. Oh, why hadn't I just re-read the books, instead of watching the blasted movies?

"Oi, _Michelle!"_

"_AMEN!_ Wai - wha'?"

I looked back to Elrond, who was staring at me, exasperated. In the corner of my eye, I saw Gandalf try to stifle a laugh at my lack of attention. I rolled my eyes at him, before focusing on Elrond, this time trying to ignore the girls' outright laughter - Lauren's being the loudest, since she was one of the oldest here(oldest was Bee, then her, then Sarah, Heaven, myself, Mikaela, Miriam, and Aryana), I was a little surprised.

"As I was saying," cue one of the many eyebrow expressions of Lord Elrond. Gah, he looks so much like Hugo Weaving, it was another distraction. '_This is what I get for not sleeping at all last night,'_ I thought nervously while Elrond started to talk again, "As most, if not all, of you girls have future knowledge of what is to come-" how much was I spaced out for? Much longer than a minute, I guess, "-then you are a danger. And, to top it all off, your friend, um," he gestured at Lauren.

"Lauren, sir," was the simple reply. Elrond nodded, distracted when he looked at her, as if he was seeing a ghost. If I tried hard enough to remember, Legolas had that same expression when he saw us - no, _Lauren_.

"Lord Elrond? Snap out of it!" I snapped my fingers in Elrond's face when he hadn't done anything for five consecutive seconds. He did snap out of it, glaring at me. I winked at him for no reason, before saying, "Please continue." He nodded, then did so.

"Again, as I was saying... To top the entire situation of you eight knowing the distant future and coming from _this_ world's future, your friend Lauren is the spitting image of a young elleth, whom many were close to, especially Legolas."

Okay, so, even though Lauren thought Legolas was a total hottie - thus most likely going to cause some friction between herself and the twins in the future -, Lauren once told me should would prefer to be his sister. I reached to my left, where Lauren sat, and pulled back some hairs that covered her ear, with as much subtlety as Tamaki(from Ouran High School Host Club) or Natsu(from Fairy tail... _what?_ I _did_ say we were otakus - I meant it!). When I pulled it back, I gasped when I saw a pointed tip - why was I shocked now that I had already discovered I was an elleth? Gosh Michelle, control your emotions...

Lauren bopped me on the head with a dictionary - and not lightly. I winced, whimpering. "What was that for?" She smirked, almost as bad at that as I was. "You were tuning out Elrond again, my apprentice." I shot her a glare before looking at Elrond. He shook his head at me.

"However, the subject of your friend may be discussed later. For now, I must ask you girls exactly how much of this... knowledge of this world do you have?" Elrond looked pointedly at me and I sighed, holding up my hands in the air.

"Well, it's no use all of you girls talking at once," everyone cracked a smile at my sarcasm before I continued. "Well, I know all about the future of this journey, it's outcome. However, that may be changed now that we are here. Also, I know the past as well, in case I must prove it to someone. Though, it will mainly just be Gandalf, Legolas, Gimli, Frodo, Bilbo, Boromir, and Aragorn. If Gloin is here, I could be able to do him also. No one else..." I sat back down and Lauren stood up. Guess we're going in order down the line.

"I know one version of the future - in our world, there were the books and then the moving pictures called films on it and the films varied greatly from the books, though this world seems to be based around our movies - aka, films. Great!" I reached up, patting her on the back.

"Lovely use of sarcasm, my _sensei!_" She grinned, patting me on the head, then sat down. Bee, who was next to Lauren, stood up. **(AN: _"sensei"_ is Japanese for teacher)**

"I know some of the future, though not that far. That's all." She sat back down and Miriam stood up.

"I know nothing about the future, only the past." Mikaela stood up after her.

"Same here." After Mikaela, Heaven stood.

"I remember some of the past and more of the future than Bee, but less than Michelle or Lauren." Heaven sat back down. After a few moments silence, she elbowed Aryana. The Mexican looked up.

"Anyone else that hasn't gone yet?" We rolled our eyes at Yaya. Heaven pushed her up to a standing position.

"Well, I know absolutely nothing - less than the twins..." Elrond nodded, as he had after everyone. Aryana sat back down, sighing. The Elf lord gave us a calculating stare, then glanced behind me, to Gandalf.

After a few torturous moments, Elrond sighed, looking at us. He rubbed his temples and I grinned, he looked so much like Galadriel a while ago - or, would it be a while ahead? Ugh, time travel... Now would have been a time for the Doctor... Oh well.

Elrond looked up at us again, this time standing up and approaching Lauren and I, his hands behind his back as he walked. I shied back into my seat when he stood close enough to us that I could see the smallest movement in his eyebrows. I could never distinguish his eyebrow expressions, but since he was so up close, it was obvious.

"Is there anything you can say about the future? Will the Fellowship prevail?" I looked to Gandalf for help. The darned grey Wizard shook his head at my silent plead. Gah... Well, as Hally said in one other fanfiction (I quote them a lot, don't judge - they are really good fanfictions!)(by _Amarix_, in '_An Enchanted Book: The Untold Tales_'), _"Gandalf isn't nice."_

I gulped, looking to Lauren for help. Thank goodness she saw herself as my master, since she spoke up.

"Michelle, you're the commander - and the biggest To-Middle Earth dictionary - so go on, tell him!" Wow, thanks Lauren...

I looked up at Elrond, who seemed more agitated now, as his gaze intimidated me. Have I told you how much I hate talking to adults I don't know? I mean, he _is_ Elrond, but personally, I don't know him. Plus, my brain is stupid, so I froze up, stuttering gibberish while trying to talk coherently.

"We- We- Wellll, erm... I- ga, hm!" I hummed like Bilbo from the movies, when he had nothing to say and was nervous. Elrond cocked an eyebrow ever so slightly at me, so slight I had to strain to see it. I could hear the girls roll their eyes at my gibberish and nervousness. I cleared my throat and started fiddling with my belt, fingering a random pistol that had randomly appeared there when we got here._ 'Random appearance... not surprising,'_ I thought, trying to sort out my other thoughts.

Finally, after a few moments of me trying to gather my thoughts and organize them into a coherent sentence, I spoke up, my voice thankfully not cracking as much as it had earlier. "We- We- Well, um, that- that- that's a really good question. Um, which, um, deserves a good answer... Wish I could think of one," I murmured the last bit, making Lauren try to stifle a giggle and Elrond just blinked at me. I bit my lip, wishing I had my braces back, if only to just fiddle with the little metal braces on my teeth with my tongue, as I had a bad habit of doing that.

"Erm, well. Hm. Um, since- since- since we do know the future, um... telling some- someone - some-Elf? - about the future who is a part- part of the story, the- the consequences could be- could be veeeerrryyy dannnggerous and, um... PIE?" With that, I ducked my head down. I could almost hear the girls roll their eyes again at the fact that I was stretching my words out, which I really do when I'm nervous and can't think of anything, stretching to think of something to say.

Now, I'm not one who vomits whenever she is nervous, but I could feel my stomach churning, like it always does, and my vision slightly blurred - from drowsiness or nervousness, I will never know...

So, what Elrond did to surprise me, wasn't that he patted my head, or that I could hear him smile(plus, I may or may not have glanced up without actually moving my head, so my head hurt for looking so high, straining my eyes), but really the fact that Elrond walked back to his desk, and spoke.

"My apologies if I made you nervous," Ha, understatement of the year award goes to... ELROND! "however, I just wanted to know what will happen, so please excuse my curiosity." I looked up at him and saw him giving another eyebrow expression to Gandalf. Most eyebrow expressions award goes to... ELROND!

Elrond then looked back at Lauren and I(yes, both of us, I guess he was ignoring the others for now), this time just in curiosity, no intensity that made me a nervous wreck. I took a deep breath, closed my eyes, set my jaw, trying to calm down. Once I felt my nervousness calm down to a rushing river(calmer than how it was before by a landslide), I opened my eyes again.

"I still ask if you can tell me anything about how this journey will turn out?" I glanced to Lauren, who shrugged at me. I copied her shrug and in unison we looked back to Elrond. Lauren replied;

"Well, we can say that-"

"-if he won't be careful, Frodo may affect the whole of Middle Earth and-"

"-that everyone's lives will be changed drastically by the end of this-"

"-if it follows our world's canon, that is!"

We spoke the last bit in unison, shaking our heads, shrugging again. Elrond shook his head at us, murmuring under his breath, "So much like Elladan and Elrohir; thank the Valar they don't do pranks, or we will all be doomed..." I smirked, glancing at Lauren and saw that she seemed to have the same idea as me. Lauren, Bee, Heaven, and I were all very good pranksters (well, they carried them out, I plotted them, though I'm known for doing either very cruel - and thus, hilarious - pranks or doing too nice ones, and since my friends went all out, I did too... thank goodness I only watch them set it up, I can easily back out if needed and not get in trouble.). When Elrond saw our grins, I am pretty sure he shivered, though he kept his composure very well.

"Well, if you insist that you cannot tell me anymore," wow, he changed his mind really fast; and I thought girls changed their minds fast, "then instead, you are going to join the Fellowship of the Ring as they journey to Mount Doom." _'Didn't we already go through the "You have my sword/bow/axe" thing already? Or is he making it official, since we joined last minute in the last chapter?'_ "I welcome you to the Hidden Valley of Imladris, or, in the Common Tongue, Rivendell. I hope you enjoy your stay for as long as the Fellowship stays here, until more news is gathered on the whereabouts of the Ring wraiths."

**LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR**

And with that, we were dismissed, while Gandalf stayed to discuss stuff with Elrond. Ugh, males...

We all were sitting on a bench outside his study, since we had nothing to do. Lemme tell you, eight girls squished onto a 4-seater had a lot of squishing and lap sittings-on... After five minutes of awkward silence (and a random breeze that followed us back to this time, which we all shouted at it to go back to it's other story), I got up, pointing up to the sky randomly.

"Men, let's go explore! It can be a field trip for my cute daughters to find out new things! C'mon, men, GO!"**(AN: another Ouran High School Host Club reference there... What are you doing still reading this note? Read on!)** Of course, though, when I got up, everyone had been leaning on me, so everyone else fell over onto their sides. When I finished, I walked over to them all, trying to get them out. "Come... on... we... need... to... show... y'all... around!"

When I couldn't get them off the bench, I pouted. "Fine, be that way. I'll explore by myself!" And with that, I defiantly walked in some random direction, my backpack jingling as it bounced up and down on my back.

I could hear one of the girls call out to me, but I was too far away already to make out what they said.

**LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR**

However, just a few paces away from the display on the Sword of Elendil (and I was cursing Peter Jackson for influencing another world with his movies), I walked right into a pillar. It was a pillar very close to the tapestry of Sauron and Isildur holding the broken part of the sword (hilt) towards Sauron. I was so distracted, I walked right into a white pillar.

"Owie~!" I whisper-whined, rubbing my head, thankful that I was an Elf, thus having no glasses, otherwise they would be smithereens by now.

When I pulled back, I quickly looked around, to see if anyone had seen me. When I saw no such thing, I sighed, and held my face in my hands. "Gosh-diddly-doo-_dang_-it, that _hurts!_ Oh, that will smart tomorrow..." and other things was what came out of my mouth while I kept walking, rubbing my head.

After a while of just wandering around and forgetting that I was in Lord of the Rings and not the Hobbit and trying to find the 13 dwarves, I found myself in front of an area of rooms. In one that I passed, I could hear five voices talking. I passed the window and smirked when I saw Gandalf poking his head in. I waved at him, which he just stared at me in surprise. I kept walking on.

**LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR**

After another long while of walking, I finally found what I guess I was looking for - the training grounds. I felt my weapons - under my backpack - shift while I kept walking. Legolas was practicing, shooting at targets, even though I highly doubt he needed it. On my far right, I saw Boromir practicing, almost purposefully avoiding Aragorn, who was on the other side of the area where the dummies were.

Since I did need to be trained with my spear and daggers, I headed over there. To the left side of the close-combat training area, as I like to call it, I could hear Gimli and even Gloin training, though I think Gloin wasn't doing as much as his _"wee lad."_ I smirked at the remembrance of Gloin's fond term for his son in the Hobbit movie.

Before I could reach Aragorn, I heard a male, Scottish-like voice call out to me.

"Lassy!" Since I was the only female on the training grounds, I turned to look at the caller. It was Gloin. Even though I didn't know him, I grinned, tilting my head in confusion. He waved me over, Gimli shifting uncomfortably, as if he was meeting someone from stories. "Come over here, lassy!"

Still confused, I complied, walking over to the father and son. When I reached them, I noticed how much Gimli looked like his father, and how Gloin looked not only like how he did in the movies, but like his brother, Oin, from the Hobbit as well, since he was older.

When I reached the two, Gloin patted me on the back, grinning. "Gimli, this is the lass I told you about, after the nasty business in Erebor. Lassy, you've seen Gimli, haven't ye, in yer world, with that brown haired lass - um, Bee, was it? - haven't ye?" Dumbly, I nodded. Gloin chuckled, patting me on the back again. Gimli nodded stiffly at me, still acting as if he was looking at someone he had been told about but never met.

"I didn't talk to ye earlier at the Council 'cause I wasn't certain if you were you, if you understand that, lass!"

Confused, as usual, I looked at Gloin. "Well, yes, I do recognize Master Gimli. However, Master Gloin, I do not recall meeting either of you before. Am I missing something?" Gloin's face fell, though I could tell he was trying to not let it show.

"Ah, yes. That's right. You told me you had been to Middle Earth's future. I seem to have forgotten! So sorry about that, lassy! I must be thinking of someone else!" He had mumbled the first part, laughed it off, though I could tell he seemed to think of me as a friend. _'Who else has a friend whose name is Bee? In Middle Earth? Ya, right...'_

Shaking off that silly thought, I grinned at him. "It is alright, Master Gloin! Well, if you'll excuse me, I do not wish to intrude," and with that, I backtracked to Aragorn, the two dwarves starting to spar again, this time conversing while they did it.

Quietly, I walked over to Aragorn and tapped him on the shoulder. He spun around quickly, startled. He focused on me, as if he was previously deep in thought. "Yes?" I blinked a few times, it was so hard to look at him and not have a look of recognition in the Ranger. Nervously, I cleared my throat.

"Um, well, I have some weapons that I arrived with, how- how- however, I am untrained with them. Could you train me, please?" I looked up at him, wincing at my choice of words. However, instead of laughing at my meekness, as others have, he simply grinned at me. "Of course. Which weapons do you use?" Immediately, I grinned also.

Hurriedly, I threw down my backpack off to what I thought was the side. I reached behind me, un-clipping my spear, and pulling out my daggers from my boots. I already know how to use a pistol, especially this kind, and I did not wish to introduce him to my other-worldly weapon just yet. Plus, I didn't know if I had extra ammo, which would be very useless if I didn't.

Aragorn took the weapons from my hands, inspecting them. He turned them over, humming in thought. Soon after he took them, he handed my weapons back to me. "You have very good Elvish daggers there. As for your spear, I have not seen the likes before. It is an interesting design." I cocked an eyebrow at his statement while I walked over to the middle of the area, both he and I smirking.

'Interesting design'? Sure...

**LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR**

_***Some time(an hour, thirty-three minutes, and forty-six seconds) later***_

Panting heavily, I collapsed on a near-by bench, sweating a storm. Aragorn walked over to me, smirking, and brandishing his sword. Immediately after we had started, I found out that just because I'm a pointy-eared Elf and can hold a spear and daggers correctly and fend for my life, does not mean I can beat Aragorn, son of Arathorn, in a sparring match.

'What, did you think you could beat Estel immediately,' do you ask? Why, of course I did! Isn't that what all Mary Sues do? They know all/nothing about Tolkien's Middle Earth, fall here, become a hot Elf maiden/hot Human maiden, get along with all/most of the main characters without even lifting a pinky, fall in love with Legolas/Aragorn, try to ruin/"save" the plot to their own will(if they even know the plot), and are awesome fighters! Of course, about half of those are true right now... I know everything to everything about Tolkien's Middle Earth world, I fell here, (so far) I get along with all/most of the main characters - or I will -, and that is it! I am not attractive(nor ever will be - or hope to be), I am not (are too!) in love, will never EVER try to ruin/"save" the plot, and apparently I am a terrible fighter - compared to, oh, I dunno... EVERYONE IN MEDDLE EARTH? The only good things I have for fighting are: good-_ish_ aim and good, "strong" arm and leg muscles. Everything else _stinks_!

While I was thinking and sort of breaking the fourth wall **(again)**(shudd_up_, Bee!), Legolas had come over and was talking to me.

"... and though your aim was good, there is room for improvement - Michelle?" I looked up at the Elvish prince, focusing my vision on him, whereas previously I was focusing on a pillar behind the Elf princey.

"Hm? Oh, sorry. So, what were you saying again?" He sighed and started over.

"I said, I noticed Aragorn was training you with your spear. You are pretty good with that." I snorted at that, the only reason I was good with that was because of Dad's jujitsu bow-staff training he taught me since I was little, even though I never picked up jujitsu hard-core, I did keep the lessons he taught me on the side of my Tae Kwon Doe classes.

Legolas continued, "And concerning you aim with a bow, you seemed to be making adjustments, as if you were expecting there to be something else on the bow," _'Yeah,'_ I thought, _'a more modern bow - which I never understood the use of, I always wanted to learn to use a real bow, but the habit of using the modern, plastic bows made me nervous,'_ "and, though your aim was good, there is room for improvement." At that, he flashed me a princely grin, and I immediately thought I could feel the twins glaring at me. Even though my glare was scarier and had more of a threat to it, I couldn't help but shiver.

Before I could try to stand, Legolas politely offered a hand to help me up, which I promptly ignored and stood and faced him. I winced when I realized that stupid Elf princey was taller than me. _'All guys are, Michelle. All guys are,'_ I tried to console myself while I swept up my words and tried to form coherent sentences.

"Are you suggesting that I find a different trainer, someone who is skilled at archery and could help me with my aim?" I started pacing around Legolas, giving him a sly smirk, crossing my arms assuredly, and made sure to lace my words with sass and sly-ness (if that wasn't a word, it is now!) as I paced around him. If I wasn't an elleth, I wouldn't have noticed the tips of his pointy ears get pink in embarrassment. _'I can only hope Miriam and/or Mikaela won't kill me,'_ the small thought said at the back of my mind.

I smirked as Legolas stuttered in hi reply. "Why- Why- Why would you th- th- think th- th- that?" I smirked again (a very bad habit - I need to try and stop that)(it is such a pity that one can't type sarcasm) and leaned closer, making the Elf blush a very bright red now, as I answered in as best a seductive voice as possible.

"You mean, besides the fact that you came over after I trained with Aragorn, and you are obviously the best archer in Middle Earth, and you hinted at the fact that my aim needed improvement, so unless you were suggesting Elladan or Elrohir, or even Lord Glorfindel, you must have been suggesting yourself to help my aim. Which, by the way, I will accept, however, first I would like to go and find my friends, as they also need training - if you don't mind, do you?"

By now, I had gotten out of his face and getting together my stuff, my back to him, but I turned around when I asked. He was frozen and just stiffly nodded. I grinned and continued, "Okay then, so, thirty minutes, by the targets?" I pointed to the sunlit area with the targets. The Elf prince nodded again and I grinned. "Thanks. Well, see you later then."

With a small wave, I hefted my backpack onto my back and headed to the bushes, jumping over them to find my friends all crouched down, eavesdropping. I whacked everyone on the back of the head, one by one - Bee, then Lauren, Miriam, Mikaela, Sarah, Heaven, and Aryana. After I had whacked everyone, they gave me an evil grin and all whacked me simultaneously.

Everyone rolled their eyes at me when I whined at them, "Why did you do that, after I got you all training sessions with Legolas?"

"Because we wanted to be asked in person!" Was their reply in unison. I slowly and sarcastically clapped for them five times. "Wow, you've managed the talent of speaking in unison. Congrats to you!" Everyone rolled their eyes at me.

"_Besides_, you were-"

"-_flirting_ with-"

"_LEGOLAS!_" I blinked in surprise at the outburst of Miriam and Mikaela(respectively), and winced when they yelled at me in unison.

"Sorry, I was just playing and you know it," I whined. Lauren whacked me upside the head again, her face serious. I looked at her in confusion. "What was that for?" She scoffed at me.

"You should know better than to whine, Number One!" I sighed, of course she would bring that up.

"Yes, Captain. My apologies," was my reply as I stood up, walking over to the training area again. I heard some whispers behind me and lots of leaves shuffling and branches breaking and some small exclamations and rolled my eyes. _'Drat that Human racket!'_ I quoted in my head as I walked over to Legolas, now certain that my friends were following me.

When I had walked up, I noticed Legolas' ears turn pink significantly, making me smirk. Legolas was on the other side of the archery area, and while I needed more training with my spear and daggers, I might as well watch everyone talk to Legolas.

By the time I reached Legolas, he had turned to face me and was trying to look past me to the girls behind me while most likely trying to not be rude. _'He may be a dratted Elf prince, he is a gentleman - gentle-Elf? Whatever...' _

With that thought, I waved goodbye to my friends - who were all gathering 'round and chatting with Legolas - and then I walked over to where I could see Aragorn talking with Gloin. Gimli wasn't there and I had to wonder where he went.

Once I got in ear shot of the king and Dwarf, the two immediately looked at me, Aragorn smirking at the most-likely idea of me gracefully falling on my Elven butt... again; and Gloin was smiling at me, with that familiarity that he had last time. Gloin draped an arm awkwardly around my waist - if we were closer in height, I'm sure that arm would be around my shoulders - and he pulled me into the two-man(Dwarf?) conversation they were having.

"Lassy, I hear from Strider here that you are learning the use of an intriguing design of a double-headed spear?"

Dumbly - again - I nodded while the Scottish sounding Dwarf fully turned to me, serious. "Well, if you ever need a more experienced trainer-" Aragorn scoffed at this, though Gloin just ignored him, "-then I would be welcome to train you with your spear. I remember when- um, never mind." I gave Gloin a curious glance, and I noticed the gray-haired Dwarf was looking at anything but me. His arm, which was still around my waist, fell down to his side. I smiled kindly at the Dwarf, he probably almost shared a story of his friend he mistook for me.

"Well, I would be honored to have you train me, Master Gloin. Since we have a while until news of the Na- Black Riders that were chasing the Hobbits, I would enjoy getting to know you better. And you, Lord Aragorn," I nodded to Aragorn, who nodded at me with that weird regal grace Viggo-Aragorn had. I grinned, shaking my head, and looked back at Gloin, who was nodding and walking away to one side of the area to get our weapons. As I stared after him, I thought about Balin, Ori, and the other dwarves that died in Moria that no one knew about. 'Oh Lord, not Ori. If he was anything how Peter Jackson depicted him... my heart breaks at the thought,' I thought remorsefully, thinking of Peter Jackson's Ori in the Hobbit movies. Even Oin was in Moria, dead. I shivered at the thought, Gloin had lost many friends and relatives, as well as other Dwarves, and they didn't even know, nor would they unless the Fellowship's quest succeeds - hold up, what am I talking about? Of course it will succeed, I read and watched it! Idiot...

I stumbled back when I felt a long object hit me in the chest, knocking the wind out of me. My eyes wide, I looked down at my spear that was in my grasp. I grasped it tightly and looked up to see Gloin grinning at me, like he had seen a friend again that they hadn't realized before. Why does he think I am that friend?

My grasp tightened on the rubber grip on the spear and I returned the grin. What will training with a Dwarf be like, I wonder.

Aragorn walked past me to a seat and whispered to me, "In one hour you'll want to train with me instead." I gave him a raised brow when I saw a devious smirk on his face. Donning my school-attitude, I shrugged it off, not caring about anything that wasn't already ingrained in my mind.

**LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR**

_***Some time (an hour exactly) later...**_

Lazily, I swung my spear to Gloin's neck, panting and sweating from the past hour of tedious Dwarf work. _'And I thought Aragorn was tough,'_ I thought as Gloin grinned at me, accepting surrender. Which I would never tell Aragorn, I'm too stubborn.

His grinning absolutely confused me, the entire time, Gloin kept grinning at me, like he was showing me a hidden talent he knew I had. Which I didn't, in our sparring, I only won half of the time, and most of that was probably Gloin just letting me.

The entire time we were sparring, Gloin had asked me questions, mainly about how I was now, but also what I knew of his journey and of this upcoming one. I answered as truthfully as I could, considering our audience, which had increased since he and I started sparring. The said audience consisted of Aragorn, Legolas(who, he told me, was letting those who could shoot practice on their own after he taught them the basics, leaving Miriam in charge), Bee, Heaven, Aryana, Gimli, Bilbo, Frodo, Pippin(I had to quickly look away from the cute Halfling so Gloin wouldn't poke my eye out), Merry, Sam, Boromir off in a corner, and I even saw Lord Elrond and Gandalf watching from some terrace.

Our entire audience walked forward, clapping me on the shoulder, glomping me in hugs(Bee, Aryana, and Heaven - aka, three of the five of our crazy squad), and stating that as a girl, I went above and beyond their expectations for me(which I believe was very sexist-ly low). In response, I would grin in thanks, try to squirm out, and sass in return that their expectations must be raised higher in the future if they wish to get along with me(the one who said the comment was Boromir)(respectively).

By the time everyone had said something to me, I was utterly exhausted. I could tell by looking up to see the sun setting that we were training for longer than I thought.

As another surprise for the day (which I really should get used to by now), us girls were going to have dinner with the Fellowship and those who came for the Council, sort of as a final dinner. I didn't remember it happening in the books(what do I remember?) and it certainly didn't happen in the movie, so I had politely declined, which I was forced to attend by the girls, who all wanted to go.

That was how I ended up sitting in a big dining hall (not unlike the Rankin/Bass version in the Hobbit and Return of the King), being asked questions about where I was from and other things of that sort.

I was wearing a gray, sort of flow-y top-dress that had a green Lothlorien leaf pin near the bottom of my neck and a sort of mini cloak came down from it. It was a top-dress because it came about to the middle of my thighs, in between a dress length (in our world, I highly doubt women here wore short dresses) and a top. I also had on black leggings and my combat boots, which I am so thankful survived the trip in Moria **(AN: What she's wearing is what Taylor Davis wore - minus the boots - in her Concerning Hobbits video on YouTube, I suggest y'all watch it)**. My dirty blonde hair had been washed and combed to perfection, so it fell down to my shoulder-blades in soft waves, and the front bits of my hair (the sections closer to my face) was braided back and held in a silver clasp, revealing my Elven ears, and when it had dried (faster than normal, might I add) it was as if it was actual gold, which the few Dwarves present kept complimenting me on.

Bee was forced to wear a sort of dress, she had leggings under it, which I'm sure was a compromise between the Elf who was dressing her and her clawing-and-scratching-in-protest self. She was blushing the entire evening and kept squirming in her dress. The said dress was a deep red, with bell sleeves that came to her forearm. The hem came down to just below the knee and there was a slit in the dress up my the hip, which was the cause for the black leggings. Her dress had a golden hem along the sleeves, bottom part of the dress, and the neck line - which had such an intricate design of swirls that I was almost dizzy looking at it. What wasn't a surprise from Bee was that she was barefoot. As a sort of finishing touch for Bee, the Elleth (or two or maybe even five to hold her down) braided her hair in a loose side fishtail braid. All in all, Bee looked out of her element.

Heaven looked stunning in her dress, which was a light blue, highly contradicting her darker skin. The dress came to her ankles and she had a thin silver belt on her hips. The sleeves were also bell-sleeves, but came to her wrists, which she kept having to pull back when she was eating. There was a very intricate silver hem on her neck-line of the dress, on her sleeves, and on the skirts of her dress, which seemed to swirl upwards (or downwards, on the neck line) and slowly dissipate. Her black hair was brushed all the way out so it came to her shoulders and she had a small silver tiara which was just a plain silver band with a deep sapphire jewel in the middle of her forehead.

Miriam had on a dark pink dress, which came past her ankles, brushing against the floor when she walked. It was a plain dress, no fancy silver or gold hem, it was just a dark pink that had a very flow-y skirt and the neck-line on the dress came just below her collar-bone. The sleeves were skin-tight and came to the middle of her forearm. Her dark brown hair was plaited back in a thick, short braid, revealing her Elven ears. She was wearing a silver necklace, which was stunning on its own, without the fuchsia pink gem in the center. The twin was also wearing a sliver tiara, this time more intricate, looking very similar to Lady Galadriel's tiara from the Hobbit, only there was a fuchsia pink gem in the center as well.

Her twin Mikaela was wearing something very similar, only instead it was a deep purple, almost black, which shimmered with her every move. Her dress was a little more intricate than her sister's though still in the same design. Her dress also had the flow-y skirt and neck-line that came just below her collar-bone, and her sleeved were skin-tight and came to the middle of her forearm, except that her dress had a golden hem on the neck-line, skirt, and sleeves. She also had a golden hem on her waist, where the skirt started and the top ended. Similar to her sister, Mikaela was wearing a golden, intricate necklace with a bright violet amethyst in-set in the center, and the tiara with the same color amethyst stone on her forehead. Her hair was also plaited back, revealing her Elven ears.

Aryana was wearing a dress more similar to a human's dress than an Elf's. Her dress was made of a more coarse material. It was in jewel tones, her skirt fanning out. She had on a corset, so she looked thinner, though I could tell she had more difficulty breathing than most would in wearing one. Her sleeves came down to her wrists, hugging them, with some cream lace at the ends. She wasn't wearing her glasses, so she looked older than she was (she was actually the youngest of us). I also noticed that she wasn't wearing much jewelry, except for a plain golden chain, holding a forest green gem.

Sarah was wearing a cream blouse, with poof-y sleeves that came just above her elbow. She had on a sort of corset, which was a blood red with golden buttons down the front, though I doubt they were real buttons, and more for decoration. Her skirt was a dark navy blue with the same red and sky blue flowers on it. Her long hair was curled (surprisingly, since her hair can't curl, as she's told me many times) and fell in a long curtain around her upper torso. If I hadn't known better, I'd say she was a Hobbit, what with her size, the style of the dress (which I guess was on purpose), and her curled hair - her hair isn't even naturally curly, it's straight with some wave in it.

Lauren seemed decked out, although she also looked more rugged, if that was possible. Like me, she had found a way to wear a top and not a dress. She wore a green tunic which came to the middle of her upper arm. Under that, she wore a white long-sleeved tunic, which came down to her wrists. Her green tunic came down to her mid-calf and was buttoned open from her waist down. On her waist, she also had a brown belt, which was tied in a knot to stay up. She was wearing gray leggings, under her own brown boots and her hair was braided back very similarly to Legolas' hair. In fact, since I knew Lauren, I would have thought she was cosplaying as Legolas, except that her clothes were fitted for a female and fitted her figure better than a normal cosplay. Also, Legolas had escorted her down, so that raised my suspicions even more about a very messy love triangle about to happen. I recalled what Lord Elrond had said, how Lauren was the spitting image of a young Elleth who had disappeared here in Middle Earth, and that elleth was close to Legolas. I pondered on what that meant the entire evening.

The entire evening was a drag - as most things are when I can't draw or act as myself -, and the only things that kept me there were Gloin, Frodo, Pippin, the food, and the girls' threats of what they'd do to me if I left.

By the end of the evening, I had only had one plate of food, though that was mostly because over half of it was vegetables. While I don't mind eating my veggies, I am not vegan, even though I am an elleth. I wanted at least a little chicken, which I had, and some of the tasty looking jams on bread, which I had.

Once it seemed that the dinner was over, us eight girls excused ourselves. Elrond sent Arwen to guide us to our rooms. She looked exactly how Peter Jackson portrayed her with Liv Tyler. Arwen smiled at us and showed us to our rooms, which weren't that far from the kitchens. I shared a look with Bee, Aryana, Heaven, and Lauren and could tell we were thinking the same thing._ 'Midnight raids on the kitchens!'_

Our rooms were all right next to each other, with a balcony that joined them together. After Arwen left us, we decided to have a "meeting" in my room to catch up.

**LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR**

We all changed out of our dresses/dinner clothing and into comfy clothes we found in my backpack. Apparently, it can give us anything we think of as long as it isn't a person and we can carry it and it isn't from fiction (so no Harry Potter wands or a real sonic screwdriver or a real hand-held dual or singular portal device). Or so Lord Elrond told us before dinner...

By the time we were ready, it was dark out. We had found a huge stack of pillows in a cabinet in my room, so we made a ring of pillows on the floor and Bee pulled out more colorful pillows than the white ones the Elves gave us. The ones Bee pulled out were large and small ones, and she even pulled out my TARDIS pillow, which I cuddled with. Heaven pulled out junk food for us to snack on, such as popcorn, Reisens candy - which I could eat without my braces -, Heath candy, jelly babies, Sonic Master Blasts, cake (which I blatantly stated was a lie and refused to eat it), and Chick fil A (cos all eight of us hate McDonalds).

Once we all settled down, sipping our Master Blasts and nibbling on our snacks, we looked at each other in companionable silence for a while. After a few moments of silence, I looked over to Lauren. After taking a big sip from my cookie dough Master Blast, I asked her a question. "So, Lauren, why - or really, _how_ did you get to Middle Earth? You spill then we spill." Lauren nodded at the fair trade (free economy, people!), chewing and finishing a big waffle fry before she answered me.

"Well, believe it or not, I was actually shoved down a well by my little twerps - I mean, brothers." Everyone giggled and smirked at Lauren's statement, that sounded like her brothers. Two of her many younger brothers would always be up to something when they weren't busy with their homework, they were pranking something or someone somewhere and get into some kind of trouble. Almost like Elladan and Elrohir - _almost_.

After we calmed down, Lauren spoke again. "Though, you know, I actually got here once news of your disappearance was on the world-wide news. Some terrorists had come to your house a few hours after you went upstairs to get the Fellowship. You had done your little disappearing act just under an hour after I dropped by for a surprise visit. Angela, Kendra, and Jyoti were taken by the 'visitors' - so was I - when I came here. You had been gone for about a month. I was let go a week after I was taken because I had, well, let's just say I convinced them they didn't want us with them, so they let me go but kept the others for ransom, or something like that. I was too busy running away when they made a demand to the capital." Bee whistled through her teeth.

"Wow, and here we were in Middle Earth. Technically, we've been here about negative four days or so, I think - if you count going back in time as negative - Michelle, don't roll your eyes at me, Miss _Whovian!_ I don't know anything about time travel!" I rolled my eyes at my _"second in command"_ and made a mouth of my hand, openeing and shutting, like it was talking.

"This is what you are doing, yes? And this is what I want you to do." It was Bee's turn to roll her eyes at me when I made hand-Bee do the same. I giggled, before saying, "You know, technically, in our view point, we have been here for about a week or so? Yeah, four days in Moria, two or three days running to and stumbling around in Lothlorien, then the day here. So about a week. And you said we were gone _how_ long, Lauren?" I looked to my "master," taking a fake serious sip of my melting Master Blast.

"Three weeks, five days." We looked around the circle in shock. Pretty much an entire month? And three of our friends were still captured by terrorists or - no, Michelle, do not think about that right now!

I swallowed nervously, before stuttering out, "So- So- _Soooo_, w- w- we a- a- are..." I trailed off for Lauren to finish. Said elleth shook her head. "Presumed dead or worse by most government pessimists." She shrugged, not caring, when she spoke about the government's views. Lauren and I - the more mature ones of the group, Sarah wouldn't understand that stuff, nor does she want to - shared my father's views about the government, which is for another day and another time.

A heavy silence fell over our group, making it severely awkward since we had stopped sipping our Master Blasts by this time.

After a long while of us just sitting and staring at one another, I broke the silence by piping up. "Did everyone - besides Lauren, since she wasn't here - _literally_ just forget the Hobbits till just now or was it just me?" From the groans and wide eyes, I guessed everyone had forgotten.

Thankful, I sighed, before Bee spoke. "I knew I had forgotten something... Hey, what's this?!" She had reached into her pocket of her jacket while she was talking, most likely absentmindedly looking for her phone, till she pulled out her phone, except that instead of its cracked front, it was perfectly smooth and as good as new. I pulled out my phone and realized it somehow had changed into a blue 5C, with the green case with holes in the back, that kind that you see commercials for everywhere. Yeah, that.

We both stared at our phones in surprise. Everyone else just laughed, most likely at our expressions. Bee and I looked up at each other and smiled, soon joining in with the laughter.

However, after a few minutes of laughing, we all went silent again, and I swear I heard that rebellious gust of wind rush by outside the balcony. To break the silence, I shouted, "MAY THE HAIR ON HIS TOES NEVER FALL OUT!" just like Thorin from the Rankin/Bass Hobbit. The friends who had seen the movie enough (Lauren, Bee, Heaven, and Aryana) all lifted up mugs of hot chocolate from nowhere and shouted, "Here here!" Then, just to carry on the mood, we all started singing that version of "Chip the Glasses Crack the Plates."

_"Chip the glasses, crack the plates_

_That's what Bilbo Baggins hates_

_That's what Bilbo Baggins hates,_

_So carefully carefully with the plates_

_Blunt the knives and bend the forks_

_Smash the bottles burn the corks_

_That's what Bilbo Baggins hates,_

_So carefully, carefully with the plates."_

When we had finished, I looked over to Lauren, asking, "What do these girls want in Rivendell?" Lauren grinned coyly and continued on.

"They have come for hot chocolate, and snacks, and you, Commander Michelle." I gave her a fake-shocked look while the girls started humming two different versions of Misty Mountains, one being Rankin/Bass and the other being Peter Jackson's. Once we realized that the tunes were clashing, the six who had been singing started to giggle while singing, immediately ruining the mood. To keep with the quoting, Lauren and I continued on.

"There's a magic in that music." I tried hard to hide a giggle at the sarcasm at the "music."

"And it moves through me."

"You feel the love of beautiful things?"

"To go and see the great mountains and hear the pine trees and the waterfalls," I muttered thoughtfully, thinking of Bilbo and his adventures. "To wear a sword instead of a walking stick?"

"Just once..." By now, we were all busting at the seams again. Once I had finished the quote, we all burst out laughing.

You know how, sometimes, in the middle of something, your mind randomly plays a song that is not relevant at all to what you're doing? Well, in the middle of our laugh fest again, I starting singing over the girls,

_"THIS IS APERTURE! THIS IS APERTURE!_

_CORES AND TURRETS OF EVERY STAGE_

_WOULDN'T YOU LIKE TO ESCAPE THIS CAGE?"_

Everyone had quieted down, so instead of shout singing, I just sang in a normal voice. I am literally the only full-out nerd in our group, so I was the only one who knew the fan song _"This is Aperture."_ In an awkwardly low voice, I sang the next part.

_"Come to us and you'll be sure_

_You're not safe in Aperture!" _Then I sang the chorus in my normal voice.

_"This is Aperture!_

_This is Aperture!_

_Test subjects die once they're in sight!_

_This is Aperture! This is Ap, er, ture?"_ I slowed down in the song chorus when I realized everyone was staring at me like I had gone insane. I grinned nervously, scratching the back of my head nervously before everyone yelled

_"NOW WE ONLY WANT YOU GO-O-ONE!_

_NOW WE ONLY WANT YOU GONE!..."_

_'Ah, my friends, loyal to fandoms in at least some respect - more so than others,'_ I added when I noticed Bee had pulled out a hand-held dual portal device. She held it on her right hand, so her hand wasn't visible. Pretending to be serious, she aimed it at the ceiling and pretended to fire a portal, then she pointed the device below her and she yelled "WHEE!" In unison, we all shook our heads at the brunette, who was holding her arms up, pretending she was falling/jumping/falling et cetera.

Bee was like that for a while, just pretending she was falling, until she pointed the device and "fired" into the gardens, then fired again in a different direction, from a different window. Again, we shook our heads at her antics. She turned around at grinned at us. I slowly took away her portal device and shoved it back into my backpack, smiling at Bee the entire time.

When Bee noticed I had put away her toy, she rolled her eyes at me before reaching into my bag and pulling out a large Dr. Pepper. I shook my head. "Nope nope, nopity-nope _nope_, missy! You are _not_ going to have that, or we'll be up all night!"I snatched the drink from her hands and she pouted at me, before she perked up, getting that evil smirk she and I share. I shared a look with Sarah and knew we were thinking the same thing.

"She is _not_ going to..." Heaven murmured, putting her head in her hand, rubbing her temples, probably thinking back to my 14th birthday, where Bee sang in front of everybody. Let's just say that we had to apologize to a lot of people that night.

Before any of us could stop her, she started. _"HEY MISSY, YOU'RE SO FINE! _

_YOU'RE SO FINE, YOU BLOW OUR MINDS!  
_

_HEY MISSY, HEY MISSY!"_

We groaned in unison, while Bee kept singing the Doctor Who fan song I made the mistake of showing her.

So, she sang that song, which thankfully was only two minutes long. Oh, why did I ever show her that video? We were most likely all thinking the same thing, since we all groaned in delight when Bee had finished the song. Bee had just smiled at us, blinked, then said "Anyone up for some _Katekyo Hitman Reborn_?" Judging by the volume of our groans and the amount of pillows thrown at Bee, I'd say we all did not want to watch Bee fangirl over Tsuna and Gokudera (again), since it's obvious she had a crush.

"I DO NOT HAVE A CRUSH ON GOKUDERA OR TSUNA! THEY ARE JUST AWESOME CHARACTERS!" I winced after Bee finished yelling in my ear, rubbing it. _'When did she get telepathic? Or, is she just jumping ahead of my usual statement? Or maybe she is just getting it out of the way so I won't bring it up?'_

"Thank you - I'll send you the bill for the hearing aid I now require," I added as much Mosby sarcasm as I could into that statement, which Bee just rolled her eyes at, knowing the quote since I use it so often. After rubbing my ear one more time for effect, I dropped my hand and grinned at Bee, striking a sitting-down version of my thinking pose.

"Sooooo, she's in the denial stage already, huh? That was quick," I commented, locking eyes with Bee, who obviously blushed and started to stutter out a come-back.

"I- They are- I- Nutella, uh... They are very- They're just- I don't- I- I..." and more came out of Bee's mouth before she shook her head, finally shutting up, not having enough energy to deny my statement for once.

"That's a lot of "I"s, you must be a very egocentric young lady," I said in as rude and hoity-toity a voice I could manage, making my face terse. No one got my quote, so I went into my own emo corner. It was mine because I shared it with Tamaki, so it was technically "ours," but if I said that, it would seem like we were a couple or something and I am sorry, but my heart will always be with Hikaru (in that fandom, of course). Bee's corner was hers because it was riddled with mushrooms and Nutella (she has a strange fascination for Nutella, I almost gave her Nutella for her birthday this past year).

Lauren came over to me and lightly whacked me upside the head. I looked around to her and she had her hands on her hips and was staring harshly down at me. "Now, Number One, stop this childishness at once!"

I had to hide back a smile as I stood up and nodded at her in what would seem curtly to those who didn't know what we were doing (which would be everybody besides us two)."Yes, Captain. My apologies."

She waved it off, walking back to the group. She patted the spot next to her and I joined her.

Everyone stared at us in shock and confusion. "Um, what was that?" I looked over to Heaven, who had raised her hand when she asked the question.

"That was our own little Star Trek bit. I'm her Vulcan 'Number One' or first officer, and she is the half-Ferengi Captain Kora of the starship _Destiny_. It's sort of like our own little role-play game that we invented a few years ago. We haven't done that in a long while, have we, Captain?" I looked to Lauren, who shook her head, smiling.

"No, Number One. We haven't." We smiled, then looked at the group, silence falling on us again, as it always does when we're loading something for a conversation.

"Well then. Sleep? At all? Please?" Aryana asked almost timidly, knowing the answer. The other seven of us shouted at her "NOPE!" and grinned at her. The shy, practically timid girl you would meet at first suddenly perked up, grinning with us.

"Aw yeah!"

**LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR**

**OCSluvr:**_** Sorry everyone for updating so late! (-_-) As I said up there, I try to make good, long chapters, and those take a while to make. So, I hope everyone enjoys this super long chapter that will totally beat my other story (I have a little competition in my head for my Doctor Who story and this one on whether which one has more words. And another for all of my stories on whether which of my four will get the most reviews - my Ouran story is winning by a landslide, c'mon, guys!)**_

_**Also, I made a lot of references in this one (like I always do ;3), since I would come to this every other day or so (I think I would attack this with at least 60 words two or three times a week, minimal). I would be in the mood for Portal, the Rankin/Bass Hobbit or even the Lord of the Rings (WHY DID THEY MAKE LEGOLAS BLONDE?! GAH!), many fan videos that you can find on YouTube (tell them you were sent by the Valar and see if they get it! ;3), Master of Disguise (it's obvious where it is), and there's a Doctor Who quote in the last bit that I wrote tonight (if you get it, I'll PM you how awesome you are AND give you a shout out, but ya hafta review what it is first! ;3)!  
**_

_**Plus, the Star Trek bits are what the real Lauren and I do, we literally would walk around in the woods at my school during P.E., acting out our own ad-lib Star Trek RPG, us being our characters (Captain Kora and First Officer Tamani Skye) and being side characters/background characters/enemies. And we really haven't done it in a long time... Ah, the good ol' days...**_

_**Oh my good Gallifreyan G.R.O.S.S. Gondor, erm... I ran out of "G" words...**_

_**...**_

_**THIS WAS A LONG AUTHOR'S NOTE! I AM **_**SUPER**_** SORRY!**_

_**Please press those favorite and follow and review buttons please(no flame though, if you don't like this then why are you reading? O.o? )! X3**_

_**I hope you lovely readers have a good day/night and I'll see you whenever I update... *five years later**CHAPTER 10!* No, that won't happen in 5 years... maybe one... Naw, just pulling your leg! ;3 I honestly don't know when I'll update next from now... Before my birthday, how about that, huh? 'Kay, I've got a due date, "CHAPTER 10 BY JUNE 15!"**_

_**Bye y'all!**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Rivendell, Sparring, Role Play, and PRANKS**

**OCSluvr: _Howdy, y'all! Thanks to Eva Pond and her amazing PM (sorry it was so long ago, stuff happened)! X3_**

**_This is mainly just filler for the next two months (in story-time), so probably this chapter and the next few. Or not, it all depends on how I'm feeling about this chapter - which you'll find out at the end of the chapter! X3_**

**_So, me, myself, and I had a unanimous vote that until I get three reviews on this chapter, there won't be an eleventh chapter for a while time... Or until I get some feedback or something! Please feed me! :) I'll give you... the Blue Wizards? _**_*Alatar and Polando pop up*_

**_Alatar: No, you can't give us away._**

**_Polando: _**_*nods*_

_*they disappear*_

**_Me: Well then, how about some Rhosgoubel Rabbits?_**

**_Radagast: Sorry, I can't let you have them. I need them to pull me around._**

**_Me: ... Isn't that what walking is for?_**

**_Radagast: I have long distances to go!_**

**_Me: Oooookkay then? _**_*turns to audience*_**_ Guess I'll just have to think about what I can give y'all...Or I might not even keep eleven captive and just release it when it's ready. Meh._**

**_Also, (I shouldn't have to say this on this website, but I will one more time), I don't nor ever will own anything besides myself in this story, and my friends own themselves. This disclaimer should apply to all chapters and stories of mine. Enjoy!_**

**LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR**

**3rd Person POV**

If anybody was in the kitchen that first night the girls were there, they would have noticed the kitchens were not raided at all, unlike their promise to raid the kitchens last chapter. That was because they were afraid they would get lost in Rivendell. Yes, I know, they could have just pulled out a map of Rivendell from Michelle's backpack, however I don't think any of them thought of that - well, maybe Sarah, though I'm sure she had her reasons! Plus, they did have infinite snacks from Michelle's backpack - which still confused them, well most of them, Lauren was too busy trying to get a phone out of the backpack.

However, any Elf, Man, Dwarf, or Wizard (not Hobbit, they were spending time together and stayed away from the stranger's rooms - Pippin wanted to visit, being the curious one, but of course the other four out-voted him) would have heard lots of shouting, arguing over what to watch, singing different and strange songs, asking who liked who (and Bee protesting that she did NOT like Tsuna NOR Gokudera), and different kinds of music and British sounds/voices, as well as a lot of odd 'bloop' and 'swish' and other mechanical noises. Plus a lot of fangirling/hating.

In order, pretty much the girls were listening to NightCore songs (introducing Lauren and Sarah to them was not a good idea, Lauren loved it and Sarah hated them, so the two would argue over whether the next song would be nightcore or not), fan songs, the self-explanatory crush/favoring confessions, and the music and British voices were Doctor Who, whereas the more mechanical noises were Michelle and Heaven playing Portal and Portal 2, then letting Lauren and Bee try the Co-Op game with P-Body and Atlas, which resulted in the brunette Elleth and the brunette human killing each other many times.

All in all, the entire group of eight fangirls stayed up till around sun-up. Then they all explored Rivendell, Bee and Michelle running into some more evil pillars on the way, Lauren still trying to get a phone out of the backpack. She reached in once, whispering, "Phonephonephone," and when she pulled her hand out, she found a pair of limited edition green Beats by Drei. She tossed them in frustration, only wanting a phone. Michelle thus claimed the Beats by Drei.

They found (rediscovered, for Michelle) the display of the Sword of Elendil, the Hobbit's rooms, which they respectively tip toed past, and even the dining room place where Thorin and Co. had dinner, and Michelle had actually sat everyone down and the ones who had seen the Hobbit quoted the group.

"Change the tune, why don't you?" Heaven asked, turning around to an invisible Elf musician, quoting Nori. Lauren, having seen all Hobbit movies with her parents, had Oin's line, even doing the accent.

"Did somebody die?" Michelle grinned, taking Bofur's role.

"Alright lassies, there's only one thing for it!" She then hopped up onto the medium sized podium and started to sing "The Man in the Moon Stayed Up Too Late" song the way Bofur had.

_"There's an inn, there's an inn, there's a merry old inn_

_Beneath an old gray hill_

_And there they brew a beer so brown_

_That the Man in the Moon himself came down_

_one night to drink his fill!"_

By now, all the girls - who had been shown the clip many times - had joined in, singing with Michelle, only Heaven and Bee singing clearly, from being shown the clip most.

_"Oh, the ostler has a tipsy cat_

_that plays a five-stringed fiddle;_

_And up and down he saws his bow_

_Now squeaking high,"_ Michelle took Bofur's position, her favorite part being hands-down this one,

_"Now purring low,"_ Michelle tried to sing as low as Bofur had, obviuosly failing. But the girls didn't notice, as they were having too much fun banging their fists on the tables and pretending to throw food everywhere. They were making an imaginary mess. None of the girls had noticed that they were starting to attract a small crowd, consisting of a beaming Gloin, a confused and shocked looking Gimli, and a smiling Elf Lord and Gray Wizard.

_"Now sawing in the middle._

_So, the cat on the fiddle played hey-diddle-diddle,_

_a jig that would wake the dead;_

_He squeaked and sawed and quickened the tune,_

_While the landlord shook the Man in the Moon;_

_'It's after three!' he said."_ Despite not being a very good ending to the song, Michelle ended it as Bofur had, and all of the girls were cheering around her and Miriam, wanting to take Kili's role, chucked a hefty size of imaginary mashed potatoes at the same statue that Kili had thrown at. However, instead of missing Lindir's head, she barely missed Elrond's head, catching his bemused smile, recalling the memory, especially since Michelle had acted it out perfectly. If he hadn't known better, he would say that she had almost de-aged since he had seen her and Bee last. However, unlike last time, she seemed shocked at meeting him, as if it had been her first meeting. He then realized that he'd most likely met a future version of her, if it was even possible.

When Miriam had made eye contact with Elrond, she froze, staring at him with her mouth hanging open. Mikaela, feeling in a better mood than how she had been feeling towards her twin and love rival, looked to her twin in confusion.

"Are you alright?" Mikaela followed Miriam's line of sight and froze also, mirroring her twin's expression to the nose. One by one, the rest of the girls saw their audience, still the father and son Dwarves, Gandalf, and Elrond. They had been the closest to the group when Michelle had started singing, besides the Elven servants, who had just ignored their now-usual stunts.

Once all of the girls were focusing on the small audience, silence hung in the air and that rebellious, story-straying gust of wind rushed by, blowing everyone's hair - except Elrond's, since he is a true-ish Elf... Half-Elf - and creating an awkward situation. After a few more moments of silence, Gloin started to laugh, a clear, yet almost rusty sounding laugh, like that of a good grandfather. The Dwarf walked over to Michelle's podium, which she was sitting on, since her standing made her taller than everyone and that made her feel uncomfortable. Gloin patted her strongly on the back, causing her to cough at the sudden yet friendly impact on her back.

"I knew you remembered, lassy! Why, I barely remembered that day, especially Kili throwing the food at that statue over there! Yet ye did it perfectly, down to the motions Bofur had done!" Gloin started to laugh again at the thought of the young Dwarf prince throwing the mashed potatoes at the innocent statue.

Being the nervous wrecks they were, the girls all smiled nervously and laughed a few times with that nervous tone of 'Get me out of here!' They were all like that for a good minute or so, Gloin laughing, the girls staring awkwardly at him, and Gimli, Elrond, and Gandalf all staring at the group in the center of the empty courtyard thing.

However, once Gloin realized he was the only one laughing, his laughter slowly faded out, till he wasn't laughing anymore and it was just silent. _'Silence seems to follow us,'_ Michelle thought, which did seem to be true.

In the background, everyone could hear the Elves working, probably preparing breakfast. The heavy feeling of silence and awkwardness was in excess as everyone just stared at each other.

After around three minutes of awkwardness (again), Bee's, Heaven's, Aryana's, and Michelle's stomachs growled. Very loudly.

The guilty parties blushed while everyone was brought out of their reveries, looking at the four girls, who weren't making eye contact with anybody. At that perfect moment, an Elleth came in, balancing three large bowls - its contents unseeable by the girls and the Dwarves. The Elleth set the bowls down on the table on Michelle's left, bowed at Lord Elrond, and exited.

Immediately, the girls surrounded the bowls, devouring the fruits in the bowl, which were all reds and oranges and yellows and purples and some blues even. Bee seemed to favor the reddish fruits which looked like apples yet had a very pungent taste - which she normally dislikes. Michelle was devouring fruits which looked like cherries but tasted like a perfectly ripe nectarine combined with a plum. Heaven tried all of the fruits, so she didn't have a favorite, mainly just having a craving of meat. The twins were eating the pinkish-purplish fruits, which tasted to them like a very sugary and milder version of the appropriate flavor of Nerds candy for that color. Lauren was eating an orangish fruit that tasted like a Starburst of every color had exploded in her mouth. Aryana was nibbling on some bread with jam outside the group, not being a fruity person. Sarah was just drinking a glass of milk she grabbed from Michelle's backpack (which everyone else had forgotten about).

When the girls had stuffed themselves, they backed away from the bowl, humming in delight from the fruits they just had. The group began to chat amongst themselves. However, it seemed a peaceful morning of chatter would not be what they get, for as soon as they had walked away from the bowls, four little warm beings jumped onto the girls, causing them to collapse, leaving only Bee standing awkwardly over them.

She sighed, shaking her head at the sight before her now. The other seven girls were all sprawled out on the floor, their hair in a mess and their normal clothes were all rumpled. Behind them the Hobbits (who had run them over a few moments prior) were peering into the big bowls, gawking at how little was left. Which was not true, the girls left fruit, half a bowl in each!

The girls groaned and stood up slowly, stretching their backs which made those satisfying popping sounds they love.

**_Ok, pause! I ate all of my food because being a caun to Michelle is hard work! She says she the caun, but I beg to differ. I'm the one pulling the strings here! Rise Lord Lauren!_**

Listen Lauren, if you wanted to say something in the author's note, then say it there. Also, don't forget, you're my caun in _real life_. In this story, though, you are my adviser. Don't forget that.

**Fine...**

Good. Now, where was I? Oh yeah.

The girls groaned and stood up slowly, stretching their backs which made those satisfying popping sounds they love.

Before the Hobbits noticed her, Lauren reached forward and grabbed one bowl which wasn't touched by the girls when they were eating. The rest formed a line, single file, behind Lauren being Michelle, then Bee, Miriam, Mikaela, Sarah, Aryana, and Heaven. Lauren grabbed another fruit out of the bowl, then passed it back. Everyone of the girls did the same until it reached Heaven and she just set the bowl on one of the tables. Once they had finished that, then the group slowly retreated back to their rooms, leaving a chuckling Wizard and Elf Lord, two very confused Dwarves Lords, and four very hungry Hobbits behind.

**LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR**

Michelle's POV

**LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR**

When we finally reached my room/our meeting room, we all collapsed, panting, save Bee, who just plopped down on the bed and lay down, murmuring, "Fluffy..."

I pushed myself up and walked over to the bed before I saw down next to her and lay down, just like she did. She looked over at me. "You tired?" I closed my eyes, free from having to take off my glasses, and hummed in agreement.

Unbeknownst to me, Lauren smirked, and jumped right on top of me, holding a totally innocent pillow in her hands, hitting me with said pillow, causing feathers to flutter around on impact. I glared at my friend, who just grinned and winked at me mischievously. When the feathers started to engulf me, I looked around in fake-shock.

"Chimichanga! These pillows are stuffed with baby birds!" The ones who had seen Madagascar 3 - Heaven and Bee - laughed at my appropriate quote, everyone else confused. Lauren looked at them with a raised brow. "Quotes. Movie." Everyone nodded, humming in thought. We just rolled our eyes at those oblivious children.

**Hang on, I am not a child, I'm older than you! _And_ am your real life caun!**

**_So am I!_**

Oh, Sarah, are you finally pulling the age card? Well, Bee is older than all of y'all!

_Yeah, I'm 16!_

**Oh... Ok... I'm only 15**

**_Yeah, same..._**

Can I please get back to the story? Again?

**_*all three*Yes..._**

_Thank_ you!

After that little...happening(?), we all formed a small circle, the pillows forming around us, per usual. Lauren leaned forward on her pillow, grinning.

"So... wadda we do now?" We all looked around the circle, waiting for someone to come up with an idea. However, none came. Lauren rolled her eyes. "Guess that answers that!"

I shifted in my place, holding my precious TARDIS pillow close to me, sitting on my Smaug blanket I got from my backpack. Thankfully, we could also store stuff in it, so it won't just disappear.

I pulled out my iPhone 5C - still surprised that it wasn't my white iPhone 4S anymore - and checked the time for some reason. It read, "10:40". I looked up at the group, who was still quiet.

"Well, we could practice sparring? Again," I tacked on, remembering yesterday. Everyone either grimaced in pain, groaning, or grinned, liking my idea. As such, we took a vote. Miriam, Mikaela, Bee, Lauren, Heaven, and myself voted for practicing today. Sarah and Aryana sat there, looking at each other, and nodded. They looked back at us and both shrugged. "We'll go, but can we not practice?" Aryana asked, Sarah nodding, being quiet. I nodded and we got up, heading to our own rooms to change. However, before I could head to the balcony, I remembered this was my room!

Once everyone left, I grabbed my backpack and headed to the en suite, which held a big hole in the floor of white marble - I presumed for bathing - and a small sink, for washing up. I remembered seeing a pitcher of water, a basin, and a towel, all white, back in my room. So, before undressing, I left the spacious room and washed my face, was about to use some soap I took from my backpack, before I remembered that, being an Elf, I didn't need to wash my hair and face every other day - though, preferably every day - and instead headed to the bathroom, where my bag was. The only reason I wanted to change in there was for the _obvious_ reason, with seven other friends here with me - _privacy_.

I put the precious privacy to use, by taking off my green jacket, black shirt, socks (I didn't put on my boots at all last night or this morning) and my jeans, stuffing my clothes into my backpack. I took out a mithril vest, khaki green T-shirt, khaki cargo pants, different socks, and some amo for my pistol, which, on closer inspection, I discovered was a Smith &amp; Wesson 686 .38 Special, which made me feel relieved, since I had most practice with that kind of gun, that and a sniper's rifle. And on even closer inspection, I realized that this particular revolver was the one from back home that I bought for myself as a graduation present (graduating 8th grade, of course. I'm not a genius who graduated high school at age 14 - and I know I should probably have been older when getting a weapon, but my cousin who was 22 at the time was with me), but I still found myself wishing I also had my Benelli M4 with me, as well, but still, having my revolver was enough for me. Which, still, for obvious reasons, made me feel more relaxed, holding my familiar pistol in my hand that I've had since I was 13, _almost_ 14 - which was two years ago from when we were taken here, since I'm 14, and my birthday was only a few weeks away when we left.

That thought made me freeze, it had been two years since I had gotten my first firearm. That means it'd been three years since my grandfather died and I got my fascination for firearms in the first place. I tried to shrug it off, throwing on my clothes as quick as possible, which, being a new Elf, was pretty fast.

By the time I had finished and stepped out into my room, the only ones waiting were Bee, Lauren, and the twins. Bee was wearing her usual clothes, but had her katana strapped to her waist on a new woven belt, and she had her bow staff strapped to her back with a replication of the same belt.

Lauren was wearing the medium blue, button down shirt she had when she first came, her khaki capris, her boots, and her hair was put up in a French braid. The only thing different was that she had some weapons - which she either had sneaked from Michelle's backpack when she wasn't looking or had gotten it from one of her many failed attempts at trying to get a phone from the backpack earlier -. The first was a pair of twin Elven daggers, like mine, except unlike mine, hers had bone handles, the blades were straight with some design on the lower half, and there weren't hilts, whereas mine were curved, had burgundy handles, had thinner and more delicate designs up the entire blade, and had mithril hilts. Her other weapon was a bow and a full quiver of Elven arrows, probably supplied by the Rivendell helpers (were they maids and servants?), as the bow contrasted to her daggers in design; it wasn't too long, if it was standing, I'd guess it came to her shoulder, so less than 5 feet tall (?), and the design was somewhat basic, but also had a few delicate swirls on the part where her hand would go, and the top and bottom tips were curved outwards, instead of going with the curve of the rest of the bow.

The twins were also wearing the exact same clothes they wore when they arrived - obviously much cleaner by now - and had their katanas (one sword having a dark pink hilt and light pink blade, with the other being a royal purple hilt and light violet blade, to differentiate between the two and their owners) strapped black belts with pink and silver or purple and gold streaks woven in, and their identical bows and quivers, now full of Elven arrows. Miriam's hair was plaited back into a side French braid to her right, and Mikaela's to her left.

I walked into the light, so they could see me. They did, and the twins grinned and waved, which I returned, and Bee and Lauren glomped me in a random hug, with Bee squealing, "Randomness!" When they let go, they took in my appearance. I was wearing my khaki green T-shirt, with my mithril vest underneath and a leather vest on top, my khaki capris coming just above my combat boots, and a green and brown woven belt across my waist was holding my revolver, an identical but longer belt was strapped across my chest, holding my double-headed spear, and in brown sheath buckled on the bottom of my capris, hanging into my boots, were my twin Elven blades. Sadly, my hair was down, but I was hoping Lauren could braid my hair into a French braid (I had almost asked my dad to do it, but caught myself, sadly remembering that he wasn't here).

Proudly, I placed my hands on my hips, looking around. "So, are everyone else still getting ready." The four nodded in unison, as well as humming in unison. "Uh-huh." I blinked in shock, before shaking out of my stupor. That was freaky...

"Well then, why don't we just head on over? I'll leave a map and a note for them, if y'all like?"

The four nodded, humming in unison again. As such, I did just that, pulling out a map of Rivendell (first making certain that the map was _not_ for Lord of the Rings Online) and a pad of notebook paper and a green pen. Setting down the map, I wrote on the first sheet of paper in green ink,

_'Went to practice first. Catch up when ready. Here's a map so you won't get lost! ~M, L, B, M&amp;M'_

Lauren, who was leaning over my shoulder while I was writing, said very loudly in my now-audio-sensitive ears, "Are ya sure you wanna sign the twins as _M&amp;Ms?_" I shook my head and shrugged Lauren off of me.

"No, since I didn't in the first place, _Lauren_," I pressed her name, glaring softly at her, which she just grinned in reply. I sighed, shaking my head, and turned to face the notepad, ripping out the paper. Carefully, I placed the two sheets of paper (well, paper and parchment) on top of each other, placing the pen on top to keep them there.

I nodded, satisfied with my work, and turned sharply on my heel to face my small legion. I pointed dramatically towards the door. "To practice!" I marched off, keeping my finger up, pointing forwards, and one by one, as I left the room, someone tacked themselves on, making a train, the order being: me, Lauren, Bee, Miriam, and Mikaela.

As we marched through Rivendell, I pointed out the different sights (in an extremely annoying deep and booming voice, acting like a tour guide) - the Hobbits' bedrooms, Elrond's Study, some other places, and the tour ended with the sparring grounds, where some Elves and Men were practicing already.

"As the vehicle slows down, please keep your children inside the vehicle until vehicle is completely stopped," I announced in my booming voice, stopping and waiting for everyone to disappear from behind me, before I turned myself back to the mindset of me (not such a drastic change), and pranced down to the dummies with Bee, whereas the twins happily pranced over to Legolas, to train more. Lauren quickly joined Bee and me in our prancing, before we got to the dummies, where we pulled out our weapons and started to spar with them. I couldn't help but feel like I was re-enacting my LotRO characters, whenever they spar against these kinds of dummies, my braid swishing behind me with some rough thunks on my back - Lauren braided my hair on the way. That thought of the fiction game back home made me grin as I hacked the dummy to shreds with my spear, while Bee sliced her dummy with her katana, and Lauren realized she should head over to Legolas and practice with her bow, and as such did just that.

The twins, however, were enjoying their time with Legolas, showing a bit of frustration when Lauren jogged over and joined the trio. Oh yeah, and they practiced shooting. From what I'd seen, the doppelgangers were doing very well, considering the hottest Elf in Middle Earth was standing next to them, and Lauren was catching on very quickly, as if she'd had practice before, which I wouldn't hold against her. I shrugged, before turned to Bee. She looked at me with a "mrow?"

"Bee, you wanna spar?" She grinned, nodding. Suddenly, I felt very nervous. She had much more practice with sparring with a weapon than I. However, my mind came back with, 'You sparred Aragorn and Gloin and you're still alive!' To which I mentally shrugged and guided Bee to the empty area for our recently-decided spar.

We got into our stances - Bee holding her katana in front of her, ready, and me holding my spear in the same fashion. We had our alternate weapons (her bow staff and my daggers and revolver) to use in case we lost these or we start a second one with just those.

With a sharp nod from me, the match started. However, not much happened at first. I learned a bit about Bee's style, she never takes offensive, instead waiting patiently for her opponent to attack first. As such, I decided to take offensive, rushing at her and aiming for her neck. Obviously, she blocked my blow by raising her katana. We stared at each other, our weapons locked, before she pushed me back a few feet. Instead of shuffling sloppily back, I leaped back and then returned to my starting stance, waiting. She advanced on me, raising her sword high. I dodged the attack, rushing to my left a few paces. She ran a few steps in her direction, then used her momentum to swing herself back to me, brandishing her sword at me. I raised my spear, blocking her attack, tilting my spear to let her sword slide down, having fixed my hold on my weapon so my fingers won't be cut off. Her sword did just that, sliding down, and she immediately came back, swinging the sword towards my head. On instinct, I ducked, hearing her sword swish over my head. Already crouching, I grabbed a dagger from my left boot with my right hand, holding my spear with my left, and shot up, swinging my dagger towards her face, stopping just a few centimeters away from her cheek. Bee blinked at the cold metal, so close to drawing blood. She looked at me, with a slight twinkle in her eyes, which I took as a yield.

"Yield."

I nodded, stepping back from my best friend a few fast steps, and lowered my weapons, holding them in a rough triangle near my waist. She stood relaxed, and we stared at each other for a few moments, before we walked swiftly towards each other, straightening so we were parallel to the bench on the side that Lauren was perched on, watching us, as was Legolas, while the twins were practicing/arguing over Legolas while he wasn't around. We held our drawn weapons by our side and bowed, keeping eye contact. When we straightened, I grinned at her, which she returned.

"Good job," I said simply as we walked off. She nodded her return of complement when we reached the sidelines. When we got to the bench that Lauren resided, I set my left foot on the bench and sheathed my dagger, lowering my foot quickly before I was glomped in a big hug from Lauren. She squealed at me. "That was awesome!" I winced, "Short, but awesome!" She pulled back, grinning still. She looked behind me to Bee.

"Oh, and great job, Bee." The brunette grinned, waving, before she walked off, high-fiving Legolas as she left.

Lauren snapped her fingers, with a small "Oh!" and turned to me, grinning. "By the way, Legolas here," she gestured to the blonde - still haven't gotten over his hair color in person- "has _one_, decided to introduce us to Elladan and Elrohir, and _two_, taken an interest in pranks," she relayed the news with a signature twinkle in her eyes, which I recognized as her forming a plan. I sighed, this was kind of predicted.

"So?" I looked up from the ground at her, raising a brow in question, hoping she wasn't thinking of -

She answered with a grin, "Yep," she reached up and tried to loop an arm over the tall Elf's shoulders (well, tall to us). When he realized what she was trying to do, he squatted a bit, lowering himself so she could do it successfully. She grinned at him, before continuing, "We're gonna introduce Legolas to the wonderful world of pranks." I looked down at the ground and sighed dramatically.

"Did we hear 'pranks'?" I jumped two feet in the air in fright, clinging to the closest thing, which happened to be the source of the question, Heaven. Well, Heaven, Aryana, and Bee were there, looking expectantly at Lauren. The brunette Elf nodded, grinning. Soon, the other three adopted the same grins and I was torn between my inner prankster and my inner sense of justice. _'Then again,_' I tried to console myself,_ 'the only "authority" is just Elrond and Gandalf, and as long as you don't make _them_ too mad, it'll be fine.'_

Making up my mind, I grinned as well._ 'Well, at least I won't be alone.'_

**LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR**

**OCSluvr: Well, yeah. Sorry this chapter is shorter than normal, but this will gonna be the norm soon. Not as long, but hopefully still good enough! :-)**

**Have a great day, everyone! X3**

**OCSluvr is out!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: More Rivendell, More Pranks, and Food!**

**OCSluvr: I am so sorry! I had planned on posting this chapter almost right after I updated chapter 10 (which I did, if y'all look XP). I feel so sorry for sayin' I'm on a hiatus, then update practically a month later! XP I know what a hiatus is, I just didn't plan for this to be over so soon (or late? :-} )! XP Anywho, on to this (way overdue) chapter...**

**LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR**

First off, this was not my fault.

_Yeah, it was._

Shuddup, Heaven.

**Oi, Number One! Be nice to your childhood friend!**

_Thank you, Lauren!_

Oi, don't forget Ary and me!

_*sigh* Ary? Seriously?_

Weeeeellll, I mean, if I said "Yaya," your reeaaalll nickname, well, the readers wouldn't know who I'm talking about!

I_ don't know who you're talking about._

**Ladies, ladies, you're both beautiful. Now, can we please let Michelle get back to narrating our-**

*stern stare* Lauren, don't tell the audience the plot.

***sigh* Fine. Go ahead. It's not like I would have spoiled a _lot_, you know.**

_Thank_ you!

Well, as I said, it _wasn't my fault. _**_Yeah it was._** Shuddup.

Anyway, what we did was not my fault, nor my idea, and I was not alone - sadly, but thankfully -. Lauren, Bee, Heaven, Aryana, and Legolas were as guilty as they claim I am.

I should start from the beginning, shouldn't I?

It all started when Lauren wanted us to introduce Legolas to pranks. Obviously, Aryana, Bee, Heaven, and I all had some interesting ideas.

"Set the pantry on fire?" Lauren shook her head, then froze, and pulled out a notebook and a purple pen. She softly whispered while she wrote, "set...pantry...on...fire." I shook my head at my friend and her mean little mind.

**OI! I resent that! Remember who taught you...**

Aaaaannnnyyywaaaayyyy...

**Oi! Don't ignore me! Hey-**

"Set other Elves' hair on fire?" Legolas shook his head on that one, lightly touching his hair. Lauren grinned, before shaking her head as well.

"Using weave with their hair? It'll look nice, with their hair and all!" Aryana had defended herself when we glared at her. Lauren shook her head, while Legolas was confused. Lauren told us she wanted mean-but-not-too-mean pranks, telling Legolas she'd inform him about weave later.

Processing the new information and guidelines by our temporary leader - I didn't want to be in charge of something like this, plus Lauren knows more on this matter than I -, I thought of something.

"Make Gimli an Elf?" Lauren shook her head, knowing where I got it from.

We hummed in thought, before I had another idea.

"Paint over the soap with clear nail polish before returning it?"

**I was the one who gave you that idea, Michelle!**

Yeah, sure. back to the story.

This caught Lauren's and Legolas' attention, especially since this prank was both evil yet still enjoyable for those with soft consciouses - like me. Lauren said, "What a splendid idea, this prank sounds like fun. Why, we fully endorse it, let's try it at once!" I grinned at the reference Lauren made to my favorite single movie (_not_ a series of movies)(_alright_, second- _no_, third, second being Monty Python and the Holy Grail, and first being Galaxy Quest), Tim Burton's The Nightmare Before Christmas. She grinned back, winking at me, holding out her hand, presumably for the nail polish from my backpack.

Keeping with the gag of TNBC, I looked to the side, mumbling to the other three in our group of pranksters, "Well, I may as well give them what they want." I turned to face Lauren and Legolas.

"And the best, I must confess, I have saved for last. For the ruler of this prank land is a fearsome queen with a light but scary voice," I tried to speak like Lauren for the last bit, but it just ended up failing. Before the group could laugh at my fail at sounding like Lauren (and before she could kill me), I continued, "Least that's what I've come to understand. And I've also heard it told, that she's something to behold, like an Elf maid, small but sharp. When she sets out to prank, with her prank gear on, carting bulging sacks with her small but strong arms. That is, so I've heard it said. And on a dark, cold light, under full moonlight, she runs into a fog, like an eagle in the sky," I leaned over Lauren, on my tiptoes to gain the height I needed, and trying to make my voice like Jack's for the last few words, before I turned the three behind me, advancing on each step, "And they call her, Lauren H-"

I was interrupted from saying her last name by a big _whack! _on the back of my head. When I spun around to see who my attacker was, I wasn't surprised to see Lauren there, fuming, but laughing with her eyes, and Legolas behind her, trying not to laugh.

My friends applauded my performance, my four friends from Earth having a straight, bored face, while Legolas had recovered from his laughter and looked confused. He looked at Lauren, curious. She leaned over and whispered to him, "It's from a play back home." That appeared to satisfy him, as he looked back up at me, where I was bowing over-dramatically.

Lauren whapped me upside the head (again) while I was bent over. I shot up like a bullet, hissing from the pain of the impact with my skull, on that _same_ sore spot. I looked at Lauren, blinking a few times. "Yeeess?" I asked, staring her in the eyes. She rolled her eyes.

"_Caun_, we should start on that prank." I nodded.

"Riiiiggghhhh- Ooh, shiny!" I walked off towards Heaven, who was holding a shiny silver spoon right in the sun, so I'd see it. Before I could grab the shiny heaven (haha, see what I did there?)(**Very funny**)(Lauren, don't take my job as Sergeant Sarcasm)(***sigh* Fine**), Lauren grabbed my hair, making me wince. I hissed, "Yeeeessss?" She pulled me over to her, in what I would imagine anger, but that's just a guess, seeing as I can't see her. What I could see was Aryana and Heaven giggling at me and getting distracted by the spoon, while Bee was shaking her head and obviously trying (and failing) to not laugh.

Lauren spun me around to face her and Legolas, and she held up a big vial of clear nail polish._ 'I guess she liked the prank idea. Then again, she _did_ say she fully endorsed it.'_ I shrugged, grabbing the vial. However, Lauren refused to let go, so we had a small fit of tug-of-war, before I gave up and - when I was pulling it towards me - let go, causing her to stumble back. All the while, Legolas and the three girls were watching our exchange with fascination.

"So, we gonna go and cover all the bars of soap in Rivendell with clear nail polish - besides ours, of course!" Lauren grinned, and I shook my head, snatching the vial from her. I grinned, while she pouted. "_Now_ we can!" I corrected, and marched off, the liquid sloshing round in the big vial in my grasp. Lauren, then Legolas, then Heaven, Bee, and Aryana followed, forming a train.

As such, we went to every single room in the entire place and covered every bar of soap in the clear nail polish.

**Oh come ****_on_****! ****_Please_**** tell me you're going to give it more glamor than ****_that_****!**

What? That's what we did!

**Yeah, but you could tell them that we were laughing the entire time!**

Yeah, and that we almost got caught five times!

**Five, really? I thought it was six!**

Meh, around that.

Can I get back to the story now?

**Sure.**

As such, we went to every single room in all of Rivendell and covered every bar of soap in the clear nail polish. The entire time, we kept laughing and almost got caught _five_ times, _only_.

The entire time, I was alternating between singing the song "Immortals", with Lauren doing harmony, and humming the James Bond theme that I had done a few days ago in Lothlorien.

Once we had finished going around and covering all the soap with the clear nail polish, we gathered in my room, deciding to plan some more. When we entered my room, I noticed that the map and note were gone, so I assumed that the rest of our group had gone down to the training area already.

All of us collapsed where we were; so Legolas and Lauren collapsed into two big, over-stuffed chairs, Aryana fell on top of Heaven, who fell backwards and landed on her tush on the clean floor, and Bee and I fell simultaneously onto my bed.

"Well, _that_ was a thing," I quoted, relishing my lack of standing. Bee grinned, or so I assumed from the sound of her voice, when she said, "_Yus_, I see what you did there. Nice Yang / RWBY quote." I closed my eyes and grinned. "Thank _yuuu_~"

"So," Lauren said, popping up out of the chair. All of us lifted our heads to look at her in unison, all sporting exhausted expressions, "Now that _that_'s done and over with, we won't be able to see everyone's reactions, sadly..." She looked down for a moment, looking genuinely upset. Then she seemed to remember something, looking back up, perky as ever. "_Buuuuuuut_, we _can_ do something while we wait." She grinned evilly, and I immediately pulled a picture of the Grinch smiling out of my backpack, as well as some tape, and taped the paper to her face, so she permanently wore that expression. She lowered her hands to her hips, looking around.

"Hey! What happened?! _Michelle?_" Her head turned to face me, and I grinned, holding up my arms for no reason, since she couldn't see me.

**So _that's_ what that was? Michelle! I would have thought you'd have done something a bit more... evil. Like Scar, perhaps. Or Anakin in _Revenge of the Sith_. Or...**

I get it! Now to the story.

"I'm innocent!" Heaven laughed.

"Ha, yeah right. Since when? When we were eight, just at the beginning of our friendship?" My "innocent" grin fell, turning into a nervous smile. I rushed over to Heaven, using some beloved silver duct tape on her mouth.

"Sweetie, I don't think everyone needs to hear _that_..." I glared at her, while she just shrugged and leaned back, before she grunted and pushed Aryana off of her. The Mexican just rolled over lazily, making whining noises as she rolled onto her back.

Bee lazily sat up, looking over at us. "Hey, if silence is golden, then why is duct tape silver?" The ones who understood what the brunette said all laughed - well, Heaven slow clapped, while Lauren, Yaya, and I laughed -, while Legolas looked at her expectantly. "Why _is_ duct tape silver?" Bee was frozen, thinking.

"Erm, good question. Wish I had a good answer..."

We all sat for a little bit, sitting in silence. However, once my watch showed me a minute had passed, I clapped twice. "Well, now that that's happened, we need to allow the plot to continue, before Miss Author forgets what she's trying to write about." Everyone looked at me like I was insane. Lauren, still wearing the Grinch cutout, looked at me, gesturing outwards with her hand.

"Come again?" I tilted my head, confused.

"I said, 'We need to go down to dinner, I'm hungry.' What did _y'all_ hear?" She said, ripping off the mask finally. I looked at everyone suspiciously, leaning back. Heaven just rolled her eyes and "hmm"ed a few times, before she grunted, frustrated, and ripped off the duct tape. She made a small whining sound, her hand frozen a few inches away from her face, holding the strip of silver duct tape I put on her mouth. Yaya snapped her fingers in front of her face a few times before Heaven shook her head and continued.

"I meant, 'Well then, let's go! I'm hungry, too, and I'm tired of junk food.'" I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, only one reason why you want to go down to eat dinner with everyone, which is that you _lllllliiiiiiiiiiiiiii_\- like _socializing_," I amended, after receiving a threatening glare from Heaven when she knew I was going to say aloud her crush on Frodo.

_I do not have a crush on Frodo!_

**Then how come you were cuddling a Frodo pillow last night?**

_I- What? I never did, Lauren!_

**Darn, I was trying to get you to confess.**

_Confess what?_

**That you like Frodo, duh!**

_Ladies, ladies, you're both beautiful. Can Michelle get back to her narrative?_

**Yeah, Bee.**

Bee then jumped up, getting an idea. She looked at me and I knew her idea. I gestured to the center of the room, where she walked to. "I have an idea." We all looked at her, letting her know she had our attention. "Let's role play!" Lauren, Yaya, Heaven, and I all enjoyed that idea, but Legolas had no idea what we were talking about. Bee leaned over to Legolas.

"It's a grown-up version of children's 'Play-Pretend' or even 'Dress-Up.' It's just a fancy name for that." Legolas nodded, understanding. Bee grinned, most likely proud of herself that she successfully explained role-playing to Legolas. I jumped in, adding, "But there are many different genres, just like different genres of books! There's Steampunk, Medieval, Apocalyptic, and of course there are variants to each category!" I finished with a grin, before sliding away to Lauren and we started planning.

"So, will there be any kind of specific plot?" Lauren shook her head, jotting down on a notepad, 'No plot.' I nodded, standing next to her to read the pad.

"Okay, so. What genre? Will we make it up as we go or will it be specifically anything?" Lauren gasped, smiling and holding up an index finger with an idea. I placed a hand over her mouth and she grunted at me. "Not Star Wars or Star Trek, too hard for SW and it'll be hard for people to understand and integrate into our role-play. Capice?" She nodded, humming, and before I could lift my hand off her mouth, she licked it. I grunted, my hand flying off her mouth. While she was panting for breath, I wiped my hand on her shirt. "Gross. Have you been taking lessons from Heaven, Lauren?" I ignored Heaven's annoyed, "Oi!" come from somewhere behind me, and just wished she wouldn't go all Slender-man on me in anger. Lauren, looking smug, shook her head. I shook mine in frustration.

"Well, since we've eliminated Star Wars and Star Trek, how about post-apocalyptic?" She looked around at everyone in the room. She got approving nods from Heaven and Aryana, a noncommittal shrug from Bee, a disapproving shake of the head from me, and a confused look from Legolas. Lauren shook her head.

"Post-apocalyptic is after the apocalypse, which is most likely a zombie attack, but can be radiation from the sun - that creates zombies -, or even -"

"NO, LAUREN!" I shouted, stepping between her and Legolas. "No zombies or apocalypses. You know that I don't like that stuff." Lauren nodded, humming in thought.

"Well, I guess we'll have to do a medieval or an original story. Caun?" Lauren looked at me for the decision. I held a hand to my chin, thinking. Well, if we did medieval, that wasn't as different as just roaming Middle Earth. So, original storyline it is!

I looked around at everyone, dropping my hand and put both of my hands in my pockets. After a few moments, Lauren rolled her eyes. "Well? What is it?" I looked at her and tilted my head.

"What is what? 'It' is a very vague term. He's an it," I pointed to Legolas, "That's an it," I pointed to the bed, "Even we're its!" I gestured to all of us girls. Everyone rolled their eyes.

"Michelle, you're avoiding the answer. Will we do an original plot or a medieval-based plot?" Heaven specified, obviously annoyed at me. I looked at her.

"The former." She nodded her head.

"Ok. Now, what will the storyline be?" She looked from Bee to Lauren to me, the three who normally do these kinds of things. We looked at each other and the two gestured to me. Well, guess I'm making the plot this time, huh? I turned back to face everyone, grinning. I've one that I've been holding for a long time...

**LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR**

Okay, fine, the role-play didn't turn out as well as I'd hoped.

**_No, really_****?**

Lauren, shush. I'm trying to narrate here.

**Well, you've had so many chapter interruptions this one chapter, I'm surprised that these people are still reading! This gag is getting a little old.**

It's the only way you can talk outside the narrative but _inside_ the story, _isn't it?_

**Yeah...**

Then, as I so kindly said earlier, SHUSH AND LET ME CONTINUE THE STORY!

**_Fine, fine_****. No need to get all ****_hissy_**** about it...**

Lauren?

**I'm leaving! I'm leaving! *door closes***

Okay, fine, the role-play didn't turn out as well as I'd hoped. Thinking about it, it didn't turn out _so_ bad... Well, then again, if you consider setting different Elves' and Elliths' hair on fire, then, yeah, it's kinda bad.

To start it off, I told everybody the plot, which wasn't too complicated. We just... went around Aperture. Okay, yeah, I know, bad idea. But, at the time it seemed like a good idea!

**No it didn't!**

Lauren! SHUT UP!

**Fine, ****_fine! Somebody_**** isn't getting a Lauren-signature-cake ****_their_**** next birthday.**

That's fine. Cake's a lie, anyway.

**Ugh, ****_ENOUGH OF THAT STUPID MEME!_**** What about poor Hoopy the Hoop?**

Who?

**_No_****, ****_Hoopy the Hoop_****! The meme that the creators of Portal wanted to happen, but ****_instead_**** "The Cake is a lie" meme became popular.**

Oh, _that's_ why the hoop is in so many places in Portal 2!

**Yup. Thank you Top10Memes on YouTube for that info~**

Okay... _Hey!_ Lauren! _LEAVE!_

**Fine!**

Since it was a bad idea, what happened next makes sense...

We had just set off, everybody full of knowledge of what we were doing, which was that we were humans come to destroy Aperture before anything more bad happens in that place, and so we had to set fire to everything. We divided ourselves into two groups of three: myself with Bee and Lauren, while Heaven, Aryana, and Legolas were another team.

Team MBL (pronounced may-bel) headed out towards the kitchens and eating places, whereas Team HAL (pronounced ha-l) headed towards the rest of the rooms in Rivendell; which, in Aperture, were the main AI room plus the closest testing chambers to that and the rest of the testing chambers with the rest of the facility (respectively for MBL and HAL). The two teams were to meet up outside the closest exit out of Aperture, which happened to be Elrond's office.

Now, in my head, this was an amazing plan. If only _some people_ followed my plan.

**_OI! How would we supposed to know that you didn't actually want us to set fire to some Elves' hair?!_**

Maybe that's because I never even said to do that in the first place!

**_Oh... Well... Are you sure about that?_**

*glares murderously**says in threatening growl* Yes.

**_*gulp* We- We- Well, um... *hides behind Bee* Please don't kill me._**

_Heaven, seriously? Why would she kill you?_

Yeah! Why would I? It's too messy! I don't wanna clean up all that blood! Or worse - try to hide the body. *shudders* I'm running out of places to hide them, y'know.

**Ladies, ladies, please, you're all beautiful-**

_OI!_

**-so, Michelle, please continue, while I escort these lovely ladies out.**

Lauren...

**Hey, I'm helpin' you here!**

*sigh* Fine... Just, gettem to leave. _All_ of them.

**Aye, ma'am. All right, y'all, hustle! Or I'll sit on you and make you do push-ups! Go!**

As I had said earlier, if _some people_ who shall _remain nameless_ followed the plan and didn't set _fire_ to innocent Elves' _hair_, then the day would have gone on quite swimmingly. And Heaven or Aryana or even Lauren, do _not_ make a remark on my choice of words.

So, to explain it as well as possible, I'm letting Lauren take over. Wait, wha-

**LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR**

Lauren's POV

**LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR**

Well, as a part of Michelle's team MBL, we headed out to the kitchen, pantry, and eating areas to "destroy" (Michelle had just decided to place orange and blue stickers everywhere and spread ashes over everything, so the other team would know we did our job, not-as-destructive as what we were doing in our imagination). Those places were decided to be the AI room and closest test chambers because we decided the kitchens were the heart of Rivendell (which I had slightly protested to, saying that it was Elrond's office, which was why the other team was sent there).

When we got to the pantry, which was actually closest, we had no problem spreading ash over everything (Michelle, Bee, and I planned on coming back later to set fire to the pantry, anyway) and placing our "portal" stickers - not in that order! We placed portals around, pretending to destroy that test chamber, and then spread ash everywhere. Afterwards, we did a once over, decided our job was done, and headed on to the next test chamber.

For the other two pantries in the place and some smaller, more closed in (but not the private or the main dining halls) dining area, we did the same thing, not running into much trouble, besides some glares from some Elves after we were done.

However, it was when we got to the kitchen when we had the problem. There were Elves in there, and since Michelle was our leader, she didn't want us to get into too much trouble. I shrugged it off, saying, "Well, Bee and I can go in and get in trouble, if it'll make you feel better." She shook her head at my offer.

"I'm our leader - and not just of this small team, or even this entire operation! I'm the leader of _us_, the girls, and so I have to take the blame for y'all," she sighed, looking at the ground for a few seconds. I raised my eyebrows and looked at Bee, who shrugged, meowing. At Bee's meow, Michelle looked up, and took in a deep breath. She stepped towards the entryway and Bee and I followed, readying our stickers and ash. However, before we could even enter, our "brave leader" turned around to face us.

"Just one thing - no getting it on the food! Only on the walls, pots, pans, even the Elves. But not the food." I looked her in the eye and almost made a remark, before Bee stepped in.

"Yeah, sure. C'mon!" She pushed us into the kitchen and I balked at Bee's strength, however I was soon distracted by the size of the kitchen, Bee's surprising strength behind me, long forgotten. The kitchen was huge, made of white stone, immaculate, and seemed to be sparkling, if anything. The cooks weren't really cooking much, just the occasional baked treat, and were mostly preparing salads or some exotic looking fruit platter, and someone in a corner was making what looked to be a fruit tart. I made a mental note to ask Michelle if we could have fruit tarts from her backpack sometime, since the Elves would be too mad at us to give us food from their kitchen anytime soon. Michelle and Bee grabbed my hands and dragged my into the kitchen, my open jaw dragging on the floor, along with my feet.

"Lauren!" I looked up at Michelle, letting out a confused, "Huh?" My blonde Elven friend rolled her eyes, grabbing my hand and pulling me into the room. I shook my head and smacked an orange sticker on the wall next to me as I was dragged past it, and a few feet further on, I reached down onto the floor and stuck a blue portal sticker to the ground. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Bee was doing the same, only on the islands holding some fruit bowls, where the Elves were working, and even on shelves. Michelle came to the end of the room and turned around to face me, an expectant look on her face. I tilted my head in confusion. She looked behind me, then back to me, looking confused.

"Well? Didn't you spread ash on this half of the room?" I balked at her, I was supposed to do that? "Yeah, and so now the place looks wonky, with only one half covered in ash!" She sighed, "Well, I guess I hafta do it. I'll be back, Lauren. Actually," she grabbed my wrist again, "you come with me."

And so I was dragged back down the entire room, on the same side, as Michelle spread ash on that side. This time, when we reached the exit, there were actually angry Elves, as opposed to the confused Elves that were in there a few minutes ago, before Michelle took my job.

I made a mental note to hire draggers. I rather liked riding along behind Michelle and Bee. Well, Bee at least. She didn't yank like _some nameless person_!

We met up with Bee at the big entrance, and we high-tailed it away from there.

Alright, that wasn't the main trouble. That was when we met up with Team HAL (I know, dumb name, but apparently Michelle chose it and MBL because that's how it's done in some anime she watched, called garnet or RED, or maybe even Red, White, Black, and Yellow - which seems racist to me, but anyway.). Us two teams met up in front of the entrance to the training arena - we had decided that our rooms weren't safe. Behind Team MBL were just the displeased yells of some Elves, but behind Team HAL were flames, and Aryana's hair was slightly on fire. Michelle dumped a bucket of ice water on the Mexican girl's head, eliciting a glare from her. Michelle ignored it, stashing the empty bucket behind her. She looked behind the Team and saw the fires, and then looked expectantly at the Team. "Well? Fire. Explain. Now." All eyes were on Heaven, and not just her teammates, but also all of Team MBL's eyes. She sighed, and looked down.

"I guess I hafta explain, huh? Well, I kinda…set fire…to a tree near one of the many latrines." Aryana groaned.

"Why do you insist on calling them that?" Heaven rolled her eyes at her teammate.

"Coz I can! Anyway, explanation, right. Well, I was looking behind the latrine, per Aryana's request, for who knows what, and since I didn't have Michelle's backpack, I had to use a candle to look back there, since it was dark, instead of using Leggy's Elven eye sight." I smirked at the new nickname for Legolas, and was overcome by a strange feeling. Like a giant bubble, but not of gas, but... mirth. I held it back, as there was no telling what would happen if I let loose. (Now that sounds wrong...)

Michelle looked like she'd blow her top. If the situation weren't so serious, I'd have laughed. Aw heck, you know I laughed.

I keeled over, laughing so hard. Michelle turned on her heel, glaring at me, but her glare had little effect on me. I was laughing at her and Legolas, so there was no way she'd get me to stop anytime soon.

"Alright. If you can waste time sitting there laughing, then you can certainly use that time to douse the flames." I was yanked back to standing and immediately thrust three buckets filled to the brim with ice water. It was thrust at me so quickly, some of it sloshed over, and I almost dropped them. Crickey, that was cold! What was her deal, anyway?

Instead of saying anything to her and eliciting another outburst, I instead handed a bucket to Aryana and one to Heaven - the two real guilty parties. We headed out in the direction of the flames. Behind us, I could hear Michelle sigh, which I normally wouldn't have heard, if I was human. We still haven't figured that out yet, but, never question a gift when given to you. I'll just thank the Valar for now, and focus on dousing the flames with these _heavy_ buckets of ice water. How _big_ are these, _anyway?_ Three Liters? Then again, knowing Michelle, and her _obsession_ with the number _four_ and "six knocks for a Time Lord's hearts beat," (or was it the other way around? Ugh, I don't care!), it was probably four or six. What unit, I don't think I wanna know… but my arms definitely knew!

When we got there, the flames on the one tree, from Heaven's short tale, had spread to a few other trees. Thankfully, it hadn't spread to Elrond's study, or we'd all be doomed.

Anyway, there were many Elves trying to douse the flames nearby, but we ignored them as, on a count to three, we tossed the water from our burdens - I mean, buckets, and successfully doused the fire. However, we soon noticed that some of the Elves' hair (and garments) had caught on fire and were running around, screaming bloody murder. Again, I had that weird feeling like a huge bubble of laughter-don't know what that was about.

As fast as possible (given the wide range of our races, the speed varied), we high-tailed it out of there. When we got back to Michelle, we reported the "misfortune" (or, as I call it, my entertainment) of the stander-by Elves who were trying to douse the flames. Well, I was, Aryana and Heaven were too tired, from our long sprint down the halls.

"Apparently, somebody set Elven passerby's hair on fire," I reported, panting slightly. Michelle let out a quick puff of air through her nose angrily, before turning on her heel to face a cowering Heaven and Aryana. Before the two girls could get murdered by our leader, I quickly added, "Oi! I meant their hair caught on fire, nobody actually set it ablaze, caun!" I rolled my eyes at her as she spun around and glared at me. Before I could feel the wrath of Michelle-

**Oi! I was NOT that angry!**

Yeah, well, you are now.

**Humph!**

Now, would you please leave my narrative?

**...You're enjoying this, aren't you?**

Every minute.

**Okay, bye.**

Good. Now then, as I was saying...

Before I could feel the wrath of Michelle, Legolas grabbed my arm, yanking me back to place himself between my friend and I.

_**Ooo, prince charming, now, isn't 'e?**_

_*WHAT?!* _Our Legolas-

*eyebrows raised* YOUR Legolas?

_-With Lauren?!_

You say it like it's a bad thing.

**_Heheheh, how rumors get started. *Heaven grins evilly*_**

Now, now! I. Do. NOT like Leggy like that, 'kay? It just seems wrong...

_Why?_

Well... that's for later in the story, 'kay? The chapter isn't titled "Lauren and Legolas' Truths Revealed," now, is it? Ooh, author, how 'bout that for a chapter title?

^Already on it.^

Good.

_No, I guess not..._

Miriam, let's give her the chapter back.

_Oh yeah, sorry._

Nah, it's fine. Bye. *whispers* YOU BETTER STAY OUT OR I'LL MURDER YOU MYSELF.

*clears throat and meets Michelle's glare innocently*

Again, Leggy grabbed my arm, yanking me back to place himself between my friend and I. I glared at the back of the tall Elf, angry that he seemed to think that I needed rescuing.

"Legolas, wha-"

"Lady Michelle, do not harm Lauren. It isn't her fault that this all went awry, now is it? You don't seem to be the type of person who would harm her friends."

"I agree. Especially me, as I'm your caun, master, captain, advisor, etc. etc. Besides, if you killed me, Michelle, you'd have no one to help hide the body! Or clean the blood, or cover the trail, and take care of important details like flights away to a different country." I smiled sweetly at Michelle.

**I should never have let you do your POV.**

You're just now realizing this?

Anyway, I realized that this could get out of hand really fast, so I decided we should go eat and then find the hobbits. The others liked this idea, which was a good thing, since I really didn't feel like expending the effort of making them do it. Because, of course, they didn't have a choice. We found the hobbits and headed to the dining area together. The Elves had plenty of food this time. I happened to look at Pippin while eating and saw the same temptation I felt reflected in his eyes: food fight. I struggled, and succeeded in keeping a straight face while I told him firmly: "No."

**So _that'_s what that was...**

What? _No_...

**Lauren, I've already read/heard it! _Don't_ try to hide it from me. *stern stare***

*sigh* Fine...

Anywho, as I was making my way to the bowls of food from whence amazing smells were coming, Lindir stopped me. He said Elrond wished to see me... And me alone. I glanced at Michelle before shrugging and following him. What could Elrond want to see me about? I hadn't done anything...recently...

**LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR**

Michelle's POV (finally)**(Oi!)**

**LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR**

Finally, my turn again... oh hey whoah there, readers!

Anywho, where should I start off...hmm...

**How 'bout the beginnin', chief?**

*sarcastically* Wow, _thanks_, Lauren.

***grins* You are welcome!**

Okay the, the beginning. Erm, well.

I looked over to Lauren, confused, when I heard Lindir (or Figwit, as I call 'im)**(..who's Figwit?)**(It's an abreviation that Ringers - or Lord of the Rings fans - named Lindir, standing for "Frodo is great, WHO IS THAT?" In the Hobbit, he was names Lindir, but we call 'im Figwit anyways)**(Oh, ok then)** whisper to Lauren that Hugo We- I mean, _Elrond_ wanted to speak to her. She glanced at me and shrugged, before walking away. I shrugged and turned to face the door to the pantry, resisting the urge to set it aflame. I should wait till Lauren comes back, so her, Bee, and I can do it together.

We all walked over to a group of tables, sitting down. Some Elves walked over to us, placing bowls of food in front of us - and Bee and I did not miss the dirty looks some Elves with some ash on their clothes or smudged on their otherwise perfect faces sent us - and immediately, the Hobbits and us were fighting over who would have which bowls. There were some bowls of salad - we let them have those - and some bowls of fruit - we won those - and there were bowls of rolls and muffins and other baked goods. _Those_, we had a _little_ fight over.

Oh, who am I kidding? We had an almost full-blown food war!

**What? And I missed that?! I thought I told Pippin no!**

Yeah, well, the other Hobbits and us girls all outvoted you two.

**Humph..**

...Go back to your meeting with Lord-lor.

**Is that a nickname for Elrond from a fan fiction?**

_Down the Hobbit Hole_, yes.

**...I have no idea what that is.**

Bye.

**Bye.**

Back to the food fight...

It. Was. Epic! Somehow, us girls had over turned all the tables to stand up, to protect us from the onslaught of food, as had the Hobbits, so there were the Hobbit's and the Girls' trenches, then there was the middle, empty area. No Man's (or Girl's) Land.

It was brutal. We lost a lot of good food, that day. The Hobbits were ruthless in their attacks, but they were unorganized, chaotic. We had the advantage in size and height. Plus, our backs were to the pantry, so we had lots of ammo!

All in all, the skirmish lasted only about a half an hour when both teams got too hungry to fight each other, and the Hobbits took many bowls of food and ate in their rooms, and we did the same.

**A skirmish?! But- But you just had two paragraphs about how brutal a battle it was!**

No, I wrote two paragraphs about how brutal the fight was. I never said how big it was.

**But...But...But...**

Close your mouth, dear, you'll catch flies!

**You're not my mother!**

Anywho. On our way back to our room, we passed Elrond's study, to see Lauren and Legolas standing outside the closed doors, talking in hushed voices. Bee and I walked over and yelled, "What are we whispering about?" The two winced, and Lauren retorted, "Something that ain't any of your beeswax!"

Legolas looked at Lauren, concerned. "Are you not certain we shouldn't tell them?" The brunette shook her head, facing the tall Elf prince, totally ignoring us. By now, the rest of the gang had gathered 'round, listening.

"No, Leggy. Not 'til we're ready - when we're all ready. I certainly haven't processed this, so I can hardly imagine them," Lauren gestured to us girls, "and myself dealing with this...Sorry, Leggy. But, not yet. Maybe, maybe tomorrow?" Legolas sighed, and I am ninety-nine percent certain I heard Miriam and Mikaela sigh a fangirl-esque sigh, with longing.

"Alright, _muinthel_," he turned to all of us, slightly nodding his head, "_Fuin maer_, ladies." To the twins, Lauren, and myself (the Elves in our group), we knew what he said (sister and good night), and we nodded the same way as he did, saying, "_Fuin maer_, Legolas." He nodded, turned, and walked away. I just then noticed how dark it was. Huh. Lost track of time, today...

We all walked back to our room, our most recent member now present. Our journey was eerily quiet, as everyone was probably thinking about what we just witnessed. I know I was...

When we got to our- I mean, _my_ room, we all collapsed, junk food almost immediately appearing around us. We munched quietly, not even a stray gust of wind came through. It was so weird... Too weird.

After a few more minutes, the silence got to me. In as raspy a voice as possible, I muttered, "Silence will fall." However, as soon as I said that, I realized no one was a Whovian in the room except me, then remembered that we did watch Doctor Who when the Fellowship were in our world. Golly, that seemed so long ago, when it was only two weeks ago when they first appeared in my living room.

Everyone minus myself and Lauren giggled at my reference, and in a British accent, Heaven said, "Don't blink," and I continued, "Blink and you're dead." Aryana followed with, "They're fast," then Bee with, Faster than you can believe," and the twins said in unison, "Don't turn your back, don't look away, and-" we - minus Lauren still - all jumped in, "-and don't blink! Good luck." We all laughed, with Lauren sitting in a char, looking confused.

"Doctor Who?" In between laughs, I said to her, "How'd ya guess?" She shrugged, reaching over to my backpack and muttering "iPhone, iPhone, _please_ be an iPhone!" She reached in and pulled out The Maze Runner movie. She groaned.

"Oh, _come on_!"

As such, we spent the night watching The Maze Runner and watching the future The Scorch Trails, The Death Cure, and The Kill Order movies, with none of us having book knowledge.

**LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR**

**OCSluvr: Hey guys! Yep, here's chapter 11, all done. And don't worry, Princey calling Lauren "sister" will be explained next chapter...whenever that gets done. -_-'**

**Lauren: *to audience* Don't worry, guys! I'll make sure this girl here gets chapter 12 done.**

**Me: Yeah, what she said. Honestly? I'm too tired to protest. Now, Lauren, *holds arms out in the same position as Denethor* CARRY ME!**

**Lauren: *rolls eyes* Ah, no.**

**Me: *pouts* Oh, come on! Please?**

**Lauren: No.**

**Me: 'Kay, fine then. *falls asleep on the couch***

**Lauren: *sits on me***

**Me: *shoves her off**gets up**groans* Ugh, I get it, I get it, I'm going... Have a great day or night, readers. OCSluvr is out... **


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Lauren and Legolas' Truths Revealed (told ya)**

**OCSluvr: Howdy! X3 So sorry this is so late! High school, being on the cheer team, being in robotics at my school, being in student government, AND being in karate, while trying to keep my friends is taking up a lot of my free time…**

**But I do still care about FanFiction and y'all! While I'm not the best at updating regularly, whenever I have free time (which is diminishing in amount, recently), I do work on my fanfictions. 3 **

_**But**_**! Christmas break! XDD Whoo-hoo! So, now I can get out a whoppin/ ONE (maybe TWO) chapters! Coz, you know, that's what happens. XPP **

**Oh, and there will be many chapter interruptions from now on, coz I'm typing this up in a shared doc with Lauren irl, and she and I work on this. So yeah! X3 **

**Enjoy!**

**LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR**

Michelle's POV _still_

**LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR**

Well, you heard it right, folks. "Lauren and Legolas' Truths Revealed" is an actual chapter in this story. And, since I don't think I or anyone in this story can handle giving Lauren the reins of having her own POV in this story again-

**-OI!-**

-_I_ will be telling this story - from my own perspective!

***pouts* But **_**I**_** wanted to tell it. I **_**am**_** in the chapter title, y'know!**

Yes, I know that, and _they_ all know that *gestures out to readers*, but that doesn't mean _you_ have to narrate it. I'm perfectly capable of telling the audience.

***pouts again* Hmph. **_**Fine**_**. But you'll be getting many - and boy, do I mean **_**many**_** \- interruptions from me! Like-**

I already said that in the Author's Note…

… **Like Beatrice did in our school's musical revue! Whom **_**I**_** portrayed. *struts in front of audience***

*I cover my eyes* Oh Lordy... Lauren, please stop. *removes hands and guides Lauren away*

Now, since that's out of the way, let's get started on the chapter, shall we? Mkay, then! Off we go, INTO THE TARDIS! Wait-Wait, wrong fandom...*checks cue cards* A_HA_! Here we go! TO RIVENDELL!

**Wow, Aphadil- er, **_**Caun**_**, wow…**

**LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR**

I groaned and opened my eyes. I was two inches from the floor, held onto the bed only by the twisted sheets.

"Hea-_veeeeeeeeeeeeeeeennnnnnnnn_," I groaned and pushed her away. She moaned and pushed me back.

"Whaddya waaaaannnnt?" she groaned out sleepily.

I thought about last night. Ugh. Watching all Maze Runner movies and then giving out chocolate… chocolate + Lauren = bad… Speaking of which, where _is_ the crazy Elf, also known as Lauren?

I jerked awake and glanced around my room. Snoring Bee, drooling Ary, tangled twins, kitty-like Sarah hiding somewhere, now-asleep Heaven… but no Lauren.

'_Oh crap,'_ I thought.

I rolled out of bed and somehow put my boots and jacket on. I slipped out of the dark room into a VERY bright hallway. I strolled down it, and happened to look out the window. There she was, her dark hair loose and blowing in the breeze, sitting with her bow in her hands but not doing anything with it. I hurried down to join her.

"Mornin'," I said, expecting her to roll her eyes and say something sarcastic, like, 'You're assuming it's morning.' But she didn't. She kept staring at her bow until I jostled her shoulder slightly.

"Earth to Lauren! Hello? Lauren? Is she in there? Knock, knock!" She finally looked up at me, not even grunting to acknowledge my disturbance of her - _whatever_ it was she was doing.

"Hey."

"THAT'S IT? No, 'morning Chelly'? Or even, 'Sup'? _Who_ are you and _what_ have you done to Lauren?" I demanded, sitting down on the stone bench next to her.

She chuckled, elbowing my side, then she fell quiet. Which is NOT a good thing, might I add. A quiet Lauren means either:

A- she's planning world domination,

B- she's planning how to kill you without making it obvious she was the one who did it,

or

C- she's sad and/or serious and is about to have a moment.

It seems like this's gonna be the latter of the three.

"You guys've slept in awfully late." I stared at her, blinking.

"_AWFULLY_? Ok, you've been hanging out here _way_ too long." I reached out to grab her wrist to drag her back to our rooms (who am I kidding, my room has unofficially been dubbed the group room for ALL of us now…), but before I could get a step away, she yanked me back down to the stone bench, making my shin get close and personal with the edge of said stone bench. I winced and spun around on the bench, facing Lauren.

"Mkay then, since kidnapping you won't work, let's talk."

"Michelle… what if I told you I was an Elf?" I rolled my eyes.

"You've just now figured this out, Sherlock?" I deadpanned.

"Yeah, but, we're not _actually_ a part of Middle-Earth. What if… what if I _was_? Or somethin'..." Lauren looked me in the eyes. I stared back at her incredulously, looking in her eyes for any sign of this being a hoax. A minute. Still nothing. She must really be telling the truth, here. I sighed, and gestured for her to continue.

"Michelle, what if I told you that I _was related to someone here_?" Now she was _really_ pulling my leg.

I grinned. "Yeah, and I'm really Harry Potter's mother, come back from the dead." Lauren frowned at me, and smacked me upside the head.

"One, spoiler alert! Two, Michelle, I'm serious. What if I told you I was _Legolas' sister_?" Lauren took my hands, forcing me to look at her. I raised my eyebrows, still not believing her. She sighed, then suddenly looked up, focusing on something behind me. She grinned and waved.

"_Legolas! Tolo, govano ven!_" she said in perfect Elvish. To my surprise, he clambered down a tree behind the bench and joined us.

"Michelle doesn't believe me that we're really related."

"Ah," he knelt down in front of me, staring me in the eye with those enchanting gray Elven eyes. "Lady Michelle, would you believe me? _Anything_ I said?"

"Within reason, of course," Lauren jumped in before I could say anything. "And actually, I look _exactly_ like his younger sister, Tawariell. She disappeared in Lothlorien a long time ago. Does this mean we're _literally_ related? I have _no_ idea. Could I _truly_ be his sister? Again, no clue." During this little speech, I kept shaking my head and mumbling "no". Lauren couldn't _possibly…_

"Alright, you two, you've had your fun. Stop it," I demanded, denying this could be true. How can Lauren...it's _impossible_! Seriously, if this world is really just _fiction_, then, we shouldn't even _be_ here. And _really_? Leggy having a sister? Um, he never _had_ a sister! Then _again_...Tolkien never _clarified_ the existence _or_ nonexistence of more than one descendant of Thranduil… I grunted resignedly.

"Fine, _maybe_ he had a sister," I grunted out reluctantly, through clenched teeth. I remembered that one forum discussion I found, one time, when googling random LotR questions… they kept debating whether Leggy had siblings or not, and whether it was normal for Elves to have big families.

Suddenly, I was struck by a random thought. I pointed to the two. "If Lauren really looks like Leggy's sister Tawariell, then how come Lauren's a brunette and Leggy's blonde?" Lauren huffed, and spoke over Legolas's answer.

"His mother was one of the dark-haired Elves, and when she had Leggy, Thranduil's blonde gene won, and when she had Tawa, her dark-haired gene won. Simple as that. Weren't you paying attention in biology class?" I rolled my eyes - of course I wasn't! Our teacher was _so boring_!

"And, Michelle, it gets _better_! My Elven name (the Elvish version of Lauren, that is) is Galasriniel! Isn't that awesome sounding?" Lauren grinned at me. I smiled, at least her mood's improved!

The whatever moment we seemed to be having was ended when we heard a stampede head towards us. Terrified, we hid behind the stone bench. However, when the stampede got to our bench, I peeped over the bench (which actually wasn't doing too well to hide us three) and saw Bee, all by her lonesome. Tentatively, I got out from behind the bench and was immediately glomped by Bee. I let out a small "oomph!" and Lauren scoffed, standing up.

"And _that_ is why I let _you_ go first, _caun_."

From underneath a heavy Bee, I rolled my eyes, and grunted again, trying to push Bee off of me. "Bee, would you kindly get _off_?!"

I'm sure Bee nodded, as her long brown hair was waving in my face, tickling my nose, and soon stood up, getting off of me. I sighed, happy she got off of me, and stood up. My back cracked as I did so, and Lauren shot me a look, which I answered by sticking out my tongue so maturely at her.

**Haha, yeah, no. Not maturely at all, for our "caun". You're funny, Michelle!**

Lauren…

**Hm?**

This is _my_ POV.

***sigh* Fine, I'll leave… but only if I get chocolate!**

_Ok, ok! Thank_ you!

Now then, where were we? Ah, right!

"_Mae govannen_, Lady Bethany. _Munithel_, I must leave you for a moment. I will see you at breakfast. _Navaer_!" Legolas touched Lauren's shoulder and strode super gracefully away… and by gracefully, I mean my definition of graceful (which includes but isn't limited to _just_ avoiding _not_ tripping and falling over one's own feet).

**Ha! Number One, you're not graceful by your own definition! And that's only PART of your definition…**

Lauren…

**Leaving now! I don't want to face Michelle's wrath! I'm shaking! Oh, dear! Whatever shall I do? *runs away***

Wow… the friends I have…

_Hey, you asked for it._

GO AWAY HEAVEN!

_Fine. But just so you know, I'm on Team Lauren._

NO ONE ASKED YOU!

Anyways, back to breakfast.

Lauren, Bee, and I went to the breakfast hall, where the Hobbits were waiting with absurd smiles on their faces.

"Mornin'!" Pip called out to me, smiling. Lauren marched up to him and for a moment, no one could see anything but Lauren's hair and Pip's feet. She pulled away with a triumphant smile and held aloft a bowl of food.

"This. Is. _Mine_," she announced, and sat down protectively. I shrugged and seeing Merry conceal something, marched up to him. He must have seen what Lauren did to Pip and assumed I had too, because he immediately cowered and handed me a bowl. I snatched it away and sat next to Lauren. Sam merely grinned and handed Bee a bowl.

**Slacker. Shouldn't have gotten anything.**

Well, Lauren, not my fault she's nicer than you.

**Touche.**

Thank you, Lauren, Michelle.

You're welcome. Can I continue now?

**I don't know, **_**CAN**__**YOU**_**?**

*sigh* _MAY_ I continue?

**Of course, dearie! *smiles innocently***

Wow. Guess she wasn't kidding about the interruptions!

**I never do!**

LAUREN! Ugh.

Anywho, we had stuffed ourselves and were leaning back contentedly with our plan in place before the other bed-heads showed up.

"G'Mfhornhihng!" I said, my mouth full. Heaven rolled her eyes sleepily at me and Sarah meowed. The twins giggled like little girls and were off, looking for Legolas. Lauren pushed back her empty bowl and stood. I glanced curiously at her, then turned as Legolas came in. The twins sighed softly and I groaned inwardly. He smiled at us, then went to Lauren. Because I knew about them being - _ugh_ \- siblings, I watched them more and noticed Legolas seemed to be nearer her than to the rest of us. I shook my head slightly and Bee looked at me, confused. Seeing Legolas and Lauren holding a whispered conversation, I guessed what was going to happen and smirked at Bee.

"Huh?" Bee asked.

"What?" I replied.

"What?" Heaven piped up.

"What, what?" Sarah asked.

"Oh my goodness," Miriam sighed.

"What?" Mikaela asked. I sighed. Lauren rolled her eyes and yelled,

"SHUSH AND SIT DOWN!" I raised an eyebrow, Spock style, at her. She shrugged at me innocently.

"What?"

"Not this again!" whispered Miriam to her twin.

"Guys, Legolas and I - well, it's a long, _complicated_ story," Lauren began, and instantly I could see the twins sag slightly. I stared at Lauren and saw that she was doing the whole drama thing according to our plan. I sighed. Why did I agree to this again? DON'T SAY _ANYTHING_, LAUREN!

**Why?**

ARGH! I SAID DON'T SAY ANYTHING!

**I didn't! I never said the word 'Anything'.**

*sigh* BACK TO THE STORY…

"Legolas and I have never met before now - at least, I don't think so -"

Wait, you _think_?!

**Haha, very funny. Now, lemme get back to **_**me**_**.**

Go ahead.

"- well, at least, I don't think so - but none of that matters now. We've found each other." At this, Lauren took Legolas' hand and they smiled at each other. I coughed loudly as the twins looked heart broken.

"Oi, not this again."

"What?" Lauren grinned at me.

"It's Leia and Luke all over again… you're not gonna kiss him, are you?" I asked, making a face. Lauren winked swiftly at me.

"What? KISS him?" the twins cried at the same time, almost on the point of tears. Blimey, those two must _really_ like Leggy.

"Oh, come off it already!" I groaned with a laugh. Lauren laughed too and let go of Legolas' hand.

"Ok, seriously y'all, Legolas and I have a special relationship. I'm his _munithel_, his sister." There were many mixed reactions to this. The twins sighed in relief, Bee and Sarah seemed happy, and Ary and Heaven didn't believe any of it.

"Ladies, what she says is true," Legolas spoke up, ruffling her hair slightly.

"Weeeell… mostly. His sister disappeared years ago. I look and act - _somewhat_ \- exactly like her, though, and there's nothing saying I'm not truly her, but you know… I'm from Texas. I'm not from here - that I remember. So, yeah. This is my totally awesome brother!" Lauren hugged Legolas with a smirk at me that told me Legolas was in for it.

It took most of the day (since we only finished breakfast at around one) to convince the others it was truth and not some hoax. Sarah and Bee meowed and accepted it. Miriam and Mikaela rejoiced happily. Heaven and Ary, while skeptical at first, quickly accepted my theory of the different universes' people sometimes leaving an imprint on the natives of other universes, and some people left bigger imprints than others. Honestly, though, I was thinking about that during lunch, and so told them that. meh.

After we did convince them, the girls wanted to go bathe before we did anything else. So Lauren, Bee, Leggy, and I were left waiting in some foyer-like area. It was getting dark by the time they left, so only a few minutes after we four were left in silence while the crickets chirped and some birds peeped or sang or whatever, that we decided to just go back to the rooms. On our way, Lauren brightened up with an idea.

"Let's play two truths and one lie!" Lauren suggested with a grin in Legolas' direction while we walked. Bee and I groaned, this is bound to be trouble. Then again, almost _everything_ with Lauren is bound for trouble…

**Oi! That is **_**not-**_** Well, **_**okay**_**, it **_**is**_** true!**

Exactly! Now may I please get back to the story?

**Well who's stopping you?**

I won't answer that…

**Heh heh heh…**

Oi, now that was an evil laugh. Not as evil as the game, though. Can I tell it now?

**Oh, yes. Fire away.**

Thank you.

"Ok, ok, I'll start," Lauren jumped around. She thought for a moment. "Ok, I have never seen the outtakes of the Hobbit. Um, my dog died after being run over by a car. And lastly, I've never fallen asleep during a book."

Bee snorted. "Obviously, the outtakes is a lie." Lauren grinned.

"Michelle?"

"Uh…" I thought for a moment. "Book."

"WHAT?" Lauren stared at me. "How did you know?"

"Firstly, I'm just a bigger Tolkien fan than you and I know you haven't seen them because a, we haven't had a sleepover, and b, you haven't come to school fangirling about them yet. Second, you did have a dog once, and I knew he died, I just didn't know how. And didn't you say you fell asleep reading _Cry, the Beloved Country_?" I smirked at her. She groaned and flung open my room's door as we arrived, the heavy stone door hitting the wall behind it with a loud thunk. Bee and Leggy winced, but Lauren and I just waltzed right in.

"Mkay, your turn, Chelly!" Lauren smirked at me as she flopped on my bed. I thought for a moment. These two were my best friends. What could I say that they wouldn't believe?

I cleared my throat, and Bee plopped on one of my over-stuffed chairs. Leggy sat Indian-style on the floor. I grabbed a horde of pillows from last night and cuddled in them.

"Hm… Okay. I grew up with my stuffed animals as my only friends. Herm, uh, I have never seen Game of Thrones. And lastly, uh, I have never pulled an all-nighter in my life."

"Ok, well, she _has_ never done an all-nighter, neither have I. She has also never seen Game of Thrones, only listened to the soundtrack. So that leaves the stuffed animals. It's the stuffed animals," Lauren decided. Bee smiled at her and nodded and meowed her agreement.

I shook my head, grinning, and made an "X" with my arms. "BAH! You are _WRONG_! I _have_ pulled an all-nighter, _TWICE_, actually! So, HA!"

Bee and Lauren blinked in surprise, then Bee facepalmed. "Oh, _hello_, Bee! You've told me that before! Sorry, Michelley!"

I shook my head, grinning, my tongue sticking out. "Nah, it's fine. This didn't affect me, it affected y'all coz you guessed wrong!" I grinned, then nodded to Bee, who meowed in confusion. I sighed. "Bee, it's your turn." She meowed, nodding.

"Mkeh."

Before Bee could speak, Lauren raised her eyebrows (not having learned to do just one) and smirked at me.

"You got this one, Aphadil. All yours!" she put her hands up, palm out, in a gesture of defeat. I groaned at her.

"Laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaureeeeeeeeeeeennnnnnnnnn…"

"Oh, please. Firstly, my name is Galasriniel, and secondly, I don't speak Whinese. Thirdly, she's _your_ best friend, not mine. Though I guess since we're also best friends, we should probably be… you know what? Nevermind. Just answer her," Lauren/Galasriniel grinned innocently.

Innocent, my foot.

**Whaaaaaaaaaaaaat?**

Shuddup, Lauren…

**Gala-**

GALASRWHATEVER! My story - mine, mine, _mine_!

…**My Precious…**

LAUREN!

**Fine.**

Anywho…

"Lauren, we really need to get a nickname for Gala-whatever-your-name-is, otherwise no one will EVER be able to pronounce it," I decided. Lauren and Bee rolled their eyes at each other.

"Trying to distract from the topic," Bee muttered to Lauren.

"_That's_ a fallacy," Lauren agreed, standing and stood by Bee, with her elbow resting on Bee's shoulder. I tossed a pillow at the two of them which they easily ducked and they moved out of range, laughing.

"Still avoiding the question!" Bee taunted me from the safety of a big pillow that Lauren had taken with her when she stood. I sighed in mock defeat.

"Ok, ok! I was just messing with you…"

"Uh huh. Suuuuuuuuuuure," Lauren and Bee chorused. I chunked another pillow at them. Leggy, already picking up on Lauren's mannerisms, rolled his eyes.

"Lady Michelle, how will that affect anything? They are out of range." Lauren laughed.

"Leggy, _muinthor_, if I thought I'd be out of range by you, I'd run over and hug you. But I'm not, so, AIR HUG!" she mimed an air hug as he looked on confused.

"_Muinthel_, what does that mean?" Leggy asked.

"Well, my dear apprentice…" Lauren began but she got no further.

"Laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaauren! Do you want me to answer or not?" I interrupted her. Leggy had gotten enough corrupting for today, I thought.

**There can never be enough corrupting. I continue to do so every day!**

Lauren, no one asked and no one cares.

**Well, fine, Miss Huffy. Get back to your oh-so-important story, then!**

I will!

Lauren nodded, pretending to be sulky, and I continued.

**Hey, sounds like what's happening right now!**

*dangerous silky voice* Lauren…

**Sorry.**

Thank you.

I snapped my fingers, letting out a small "Aha!" Everyone looked at me, probably expecting me to have figured out the lie. Nope.

I stood up. "I got it! Lauren, since Galasriniel is such a _loooooonnnggg_ name, how about….drumroll, please?" I pulled out a small sound effects machine and pressed a button, which started a small drumroll. When it got to the trumpet "reveal" thing, I smiled. "Srini! Or Rini?"

Lauren grinned an evil grin, making Bee meow in fright. Lauren has rejoined me on the Dark Side. "Rini!" Lauren exclaimed, and I nodded, adopting her grin. Legolas merely gazed at us, in simple acceptance or humor, I couldn't tell.

"Well, then, _muinthel nin_, shall we scare up some food for us? Anything in particular you all wish?" Legolas told Lauren, but then turned to us. I exchanged amused glances with Lauren/Rini and Bee. Their faces and mine conveyed our thoughts. We thought of so many good things…

**So many? I only thought of a good, old fashioned Hershey's bar.**

Really? We're in Middle Earth, land of amazing Elven and Hobbit food, and all you can think of is CHOCOLATE?

**Whaaat? I like chocolate!**

Yes, but it's a terrible idea to give you sugar.

**Oh, please…**

Save it.

…but we ended up shaking our heads no, not anything in particular. Lauren and Leggy left and Bee and I were alone.

**Bad idea. Worst idea he's ever had. Well, no, there was that one time where he…**

_Lauren_! We're not there yet in the story! **Oh. Well, hurry up, Michelle!**

B-but you're-

**Quit stalling! Back to the story.**

*sigh* Fine. But since when do you tell me to be quiet?

**Since now. Go.**

Bee and I stared at each other like strangers for a few we meowed and grinned - rather evilly, I'm (not) afraid.

**LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR**

The next two months would pass beautifully….

**Yes, I'm afraid, though, for boredom's sake, we are time-skipping up until-**

Lauren! Don't tell them!

_**Why**_**? It's **_**obvious**_**. Anywho, you can read about our *cough* "**_**adventures**_**" in a short story series thingy later. Miss Author will get that out ASAP, right?**

Eh, we'll see…

**And now, we will follow up this chapter with a two-month time skip...**

**LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR**

**OCSluvr: So, yep. Chapter 12. CX Hope y'all enjoyed! Now to finish up chapter 13 with Lauren (hopefully to come out BEFORE school starts in January (but I can make no promises))! X3**

**Have a great day/night, everyone! You're all wonderful in your own, unique way! OCSluvr is out!**

_Byee!_

**LAUREN!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Two Months Later…**

**OCSluvr: Here we go, ladies and germs! Chapter 13! XDD Hope y'all enjoy!**

**Lauren: **Germs? Gosh, then you're infected with a bad case…

**OCSluvr: OMG LAUREN, DO YOU FEEL MY HANDS ON YOUR THROAT?**

**Lauren: **_*cough*_ Yep! _*high pitched voice*_ As you were! Forget I said anything! I meant with Pippin! But technically, he's not a man, so he can't be a _gentleman…_

**OCSluvr: … **

**Heaven: **Ha, Nice save, Lauren. _*high fives her*_

**OCSluvr: Ugh. ****_Fine_****. Carrying on...**

**LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR**

Michelle's POV

**LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR**

Well, I finally got it out.

**What!? WHAT SECRET HAVE YOU REVEALED TO US?! **

No! NO! I meant the new chapter, Lauren! Golly!

**Oh.**

Wow...

*******_shrugs_***** Meh. *****_clears throat_**********_announcer voice_***** And ****_now_****, back to our broadcast, two months later.~**

**LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR**

Lauren, Bee, Heaven, the twins, Sarah, and I were all out in the training grounds, practicing with our chosen weapons, as usual, since we'd been banned from the kitchens and we were bored in our rooms.

"Don't pull your bow so far back. Only to the corner of your mouth, and keep your elbow relaxed (at the risk of sounding cliche), just let it happen," Legolas instructed the twins. Lauren demonstrated the skill, obviously a natural. Was it just me, or did Miriam and Mikaela for a split second, glare at her? The brunette Elleth released the arrow, hitting the center of the target. She grinned at Legolas, who praised her aim and how it improved since we arrived two months ago - which was true. At first, she would have shot me in the face if I had an apple of my head. Now, she could shoot it off easily. Not as good as Legolas, but with practice I'm sure she will be. Lauren saw me watching and waved, but her next words weren't to me.

"_Suil_, Lindir!" Lauren suddenly called from behind me, and I turned around.

"Figwit!" I called to the other girls, as the dark haired Elf glided gracefully over. They gathered around behind Lauren and me, as we stood before him. Lindir sent me an odd look before he continued.

"My Ladies, Lord Elrond's sons have returned. You have been summoned to a farewell banquet this evening. Please wear _formal_ attire…" Here the Elf paused, blushing slightly, and Bee rolled her eyes at the stress on formal. "And you might wish to cleanse yourselves. Until then, _navaer_, ladies." He glided away. Lauren, the twins, and I returned his farewell.

"_Navaer_, then!"

Legoals grinned at us, tussled Lauren's hair, and followed Lindir away. Lauren stuck her tongue out at Legolas and tried to smooth her hair, but really only making it worse. I laughed at her hair sticking up all which ways and she stuck her tongue out at me.

"Okay, _okay_, Chelly! I get the idea... I got dibs on the bathroom!" Lauren raced back toward my room. I chased after her, yelling, "WE HAVE SEPARATE ROOMS!"

"WHATEVER!"

**LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR**

Several hours and many, _many_ bars of soap, towels, and hair ribbons -

**DON'T ask.**

…later, a knock sounded on my door. I straightened my slightly shimmery tunic and opened the door.

"It is time. Please wait in the hall," an Elf maiden informed me before gliding away.

**Elves have a habit of gliding.**

Lauren…

**Just observing.**

I turned back inside, and yelled,

"GUYS! IT'S TIME TO GO!"

"_Sheesh_, Michelle, I'm _right here_!" Lauren covered her ears. Bee and Sarah came up meowing.

"We'll give them five minutes and then we're leaving without them," Lauren decreed, meaning our friends who moved slower than molasses.

"Who died and made _you_ king?" I teased.

"Um, well, actually, I am in fact a princess," Lauren smirked. "I'm more powerful than you _peasants_."

"Yeah, uh huh. I'm sure I'll turn into some she-demon, hungry for power and try to destroy all of you for not really caring about me in the past and somewhat now by the end of this fanfiction, so ya know what? I think my future-demon self will outweigh your 'princessness'." I rolled my eyes, but Bee stopped my fourth-wall breaking.

_"_Come_ on_, guys. Not yet, _please! _We look nice. Let's not ruin it _now_ \- _later_ is okay, but not now. It _IS_ the farewell party dedicated to the Fellowship, after all." I nodded and looked at my friends as we went out into the hallway - the slowpokes we call friends had finally caught up.

Bee was dressed like me, in a shimmery tunic, except hers was pale blue and mine was vibrant green, and we both wore navy blue leggings. My silver belt was studded with tiny emeralds and Bee's had sapphires. Her hair was in a long braid, coiled and wrapped around her head, while mine was simply in a french braid down my back, tied with a green ribbon. Sarah had a shortish dress that hit below the knee, full and rustling. It was pale coral and she had a necklace of pearls. Her hair was in a fancy braided knot, with a coral ribbon woven in. Lauren had a floor length dress, midnight blue, belted with small silver links and studded with small diamonds shining like stars. Her hair was done up with a strand of diamonds woven in her braids that were pinned up in a large bun on the nape of her neck. She had a small strand of hair over each ear, curled perfectly. The twins met us out in the hall, wearing dresses like Sarah's, but pale pink and pale purple for each respective twin (Miriam for pink, Mikaela for purple). Aryana was wearing a simple-looking dress, with a deep indigo bodice-robe-layer, belt, and upper layer with short, capped sleeves, there was a dark purple layer underneath the parted layer, and there were longer, flowy sleeves that came to her wrists of the same dark purple, and her black hair was twisted back and held up in a light blue clip. Heaven was the last to come out, dressed like me, but her tunic was a deep cranberry red, and her leggings and slippers were black. Her golden belt had one ruby in the center, glowing softly.

"Ya know, these shoes _may_ look impractical, but they're _really_ comfortable," Lauren sighed in contentment, looking at her silver ones. Besides her, Heaven, and Bee - who was barefoot -, the rest of us had cream slippers and looked down at them, agreeing.

Normally, I would have grabbed my boots, and Heaven would've too, but something about these slippers seemed…

**Perfect? Comfy? Perfect?**

You said the same thing twice.

**What****_ever_****. It's true. And it's still a wonder to me today how we all managed to look so perfect. Guess the Elvishness was rubbing off on us - er, on the non-Elves in our group.**

Ain't that the truth...And duh! You're _still_ wondering about that?…heh, nice save (that, dear uneducated children reading, is sarcasm - take note at how she ties it in to the obvious fail her friend made)…

They seemed to add something to my outfit that my boots wouldn't. But I still wanted my boots. Anyway, we stood around, wondering where to go and if someone would take us.

"You ladies look magnificent," Legolas told us suddenly. I whipped around and saw the Elf, who was walking up behind Lauren with something in his hands.

"Oi! Don't sneak up on us, Leggy!" I reminded him, as my braid swung around and whacked me in the mouth. Lauren grinned at me, but put her hands up to her head as she felt Legolas' hands on her hair.

"Legolas? What are you doing? Don't mess with my hair! It took me forever to put it up perfectly!" she cried, feeling with her fingers what he was doing. Suddenly, Legolas pulled her hands away from her hair and we all gasped, minus Lauren.

"_What_?! What did he do?" she asked, trying to free her hands from Legolas'.

"Lauren, he put the prettiest tiara I've ever seen on you!" Sarah said softly in awe. Her tiara was silver with beautiful sapphires studded in. It was intricate but simple, with tiny delicate leaves and flowers. It truly filled the definition of the phrase, 'simple yet elegant'.

I saw a random table nearby with a silver platter with a silver bowl on it. I grabbed the platter, the bowl falling off of it with a loud clang, and held it up to Lauren. She gasped when she saw it.

"_Whoa…_ Legolas, it's-it's-it's _perfect_!" she breathed.

"Wow, someone needs to note this! I don't think I've _ever_ seen _or_ heard Lauren be so speechless!" I remarked in mock surprise. She grinned at me. He smiled at her, then turned to us.

"Are you ladies ready? Please come." He led us to the banquet hall. We tagged along behind him, walking in silence - a feat that is normally almost impossible. But when the leader (myself) is tired, and the normally most hyper three (Lauren, Bee, and myself) are quiet, then the rest gets quiet, even though they normally at least _whisper_.

_Ha, yeah right! Like we'd be "quiet"!_

Well, you were _then_, Heaven.

_Yeah, coz it was an awkward silence. Which was beautiful, by the way. Why should we ruin it?_

*sigh* Carrying on….

**CARRY ON MY WAYWARD SO-O-O-ON, THERE'LL BE PEACE WHEN YOU ARE DO-O-ONE!**

Lauren...did someone introduce you to Supernatural?

**What? No. I just like the song!**

Hmmm. okay…

**Ok, no, you're right. It was you.**

Me? But I've never seen the show myself!

**Don't you remember ****_anything_****? During those two months? Ugh, you ****_really_**** need to write those short stories to keep our audience (and our author) up to speed.**

Hey! If _someone_ didn't keep interrupting…

**Yeah, ****_Heaven_****. *****_innocent face and looks pointedly at Heaven_*******

*facepalm* Back to the story.

We reached the hall and found that we were slightly late.

**On purpose, of course.**

What was?

**The late entry. Duh. It makes for a dramatic, memorable moment. First impressions are everything, you know.**

Oi.

Anyway, Leggy took Lauren's hand and escorted her into the room…

**Leaving y'all to fend for yourselves. Man, the look on their faces… **

_And the look on yours… _

**Shuddup, Heaven. Let Michelle get back to her story.**

_But-but… _

**Shush!**

…and we followed. The hall went silent for a moment, everyone in the room taking us in, and then resuming the soft hum of relaxed eating and chatting. We found our seats at a round table, in between members of the Fellowship. I found myself between Pippin (_swoon_~) and Legolas, with Lauren on the other side of Legolas and Heaven on the other side of Pippin. Frodo was between Heaven and Sarah, and next came Merry, then the twins, then Gimli, then Bee and Boromir, Aragorn, and Gandalf. The three chairs on the other side of Lauren was empty.

"Who's sitting here, Legolas?" she asked him softly in Elvish. I grinned.

Looks like someone was later than us, for a more dramatic entrance, no doubt. *looks pointedly at _someone_*

**Oh, shuddup and tell the story.**

That is an oxymoron.

**You're an oxymoron.**

You were an oxymoron first!

**Your mom -**

Is beautiful and in no way relevant.

_REALLY GUYS?_

**Sorry Bee… *mutters* NOT.**

"Probably your imaginary friends, Somebody, Everybody, and Nobody," I offered. She smirked at me and opened her mouth to say something when trumpets blared.

_That was pretty funny. She opened her mouth and made trumpet sounds._

It kind of freaked me out.

**Freaked ****_you_**** out, Miriam? It freaked ****_ME_**** out!**

Wow, you guys.

Lauren then whipped around, her tiara slipping slightly on her head, to see who it was. I happened to already be looking that way and saw three dark haired Elves standing in the doorway, one of them being Elrond. The corners of his mouth twitched in a suppressed smile and HIS EYEBROWS! ALL HAIL THE EYEBROWS!

**Michelle. Snap out of it.**

Sorry. I'm good now….eyebrows…

They came and sat down in the three empty chairs, Elrond in the middle.

"Ladies and gentlemen, these are my sons, Elrohir and Elladan." Us girls waved shyly (for us)...

***snorts* Shyly, my foot.**

…and the hobbits stood and bowed. They sat down again and we all began to eat.

"_Muinthel_, your tiara," Legolas whispered to Lauren, and she reached up and touched her tiara.

"Oh, you mean it's cock-eyed? Eh," she went back to dunking her bread in gravy. He shook his head slightly in accepted resignation and smiled as he popped a piece of fruit in his mouth. Elrohir, sitting on the other side of Lauren, chuckled quietly.

"What? What's so funny?" Lauren whipped around again, making her tiara slip more to one side. Elrohir stared at her for a second, before shaking himself and answering her.

"It is nothing." Lauren rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, and Darth Vader isn't Luke's father. Spill." Elrohir looked at her with confusion, which she waved off.

"Is it because my tiara is whomperjawed and I refuse to fix it?" she asked, breaking off a piece of meat and eating it.

"Whom-what?" Elrohir stared at her again. Legolas leaned behind Lauren, who was chatting across the table with Aragorn about who knows what. I listened in on Legolas and Elrohir.

"Has your father told you about them?"

"Yes, but I didn't think it'd be like this. She is so…"

"Indeed."

"They're _extremely_ similar," Elrohir said, almost wistfully.

"In some ways," Legolas grinned with remembrance. While this was going on, Lauren had stopped her conversation and moved her head between the two as she was watching, like watching a tennis match.

**I don't like tennis. Tennis ****_shoes_****, yes, tennis, no.**

Her tiara finally slid off her head and into Elrohir's lap. He gently picked it up.

"Here." He held it out to her.

"Will you put it on for me?" Lauren asked, "I wouldn't get it centered." He looked awkward, and I was about to offer to fix it before he rather expertly placed it perfectly on the crown of her head.

"Awesome. Thanks!" Lauren grinned at him before stealing a piece of fruit from Legolas' hand.

"Hey! I was about to eat that!"

"I _know_," Lauren smugly popped the piece in her mouth. I exchanged a look with Legolas and reached over while he leaned back. I tried to snag something from Lauren's plate…

**Ha! But I intercepted the move! REJECTION! *happy dance***

…but she moved her plate out of my reach. Elrohir laughed to see us and Pip chuckled softly. I winked at Lauren and instantly turned to face him.

**Aww! Isn't that sweet.**

… What?

**You and him. Hitting on a guy is a ****_sure_**** sign of attraction.**

Shuddup Lauren. And _you're_ one to talk. Flirting with _Elrohir_.

**WHAT? I WAS ****_FLIRTING_****?**

You honestly didn't know? Huh.

**NO! I DIDN'T! WHAT? OH GOSH. How ****_embarrassing_****!**

Wow. Child, what _even_...

**Anywho… **

Fine.

Pippin shrank away as I turned on him. Glowering, I straightened my back to make myself sit taller and leaned over him, a towering menace.

_Wow. You just had to make it flowery._

Shuddup.

But instead of the horrible torture I'm sure he must have imagined, I grabbed his fruit and ate it, grinning. He pretended to pout and then we laughed as we reached for more food.

About midway through the meal, Elrond stood and gave a speech…

_Which nobody remembers._

**Nope! Not true, Heaven. My invisible friend Nobody didn't remember a ****_thing_****!**

_Laureeeeeeeeeen!_

**Sorry. Had to. **

_Fine, then! No _person_ remembers._

**Because no one listened. Continue, ****_aphadil_****.**

… and we all clapped politely at the end. After the meal, we all gathered around a huge fire that was in some fireplace in a room adjacent to the large dining hall. Some Elves sat down in front of harps and others picked up flutes, and other instruments I can't name. I saw Bilbo sit down in one chair and thought of the one time he fell asleep after telling some of his songs. Was it this night? Lauren leaned over and whispered right in my ear, "Is he going to be boring? Coz if he is, I'm outta here."

I nodded my head in agreement.

**He really was boring. Leggy lied to us. We should burn him, precious.**

Lauren, have you been hanging with Gollum again? Sweetie, that's bad for your health!

**Um, no! It was Smeagol! Gosh, Chelly, get it right.**

Wow.

At any rate, no one really remembers past that point.

**I happen to recall you lip syncing at one part.**

Hush!

We went to our rooms, knowing that the next morning, we'd have to part with Rivendell. Lauren, Bee and I strolled around after the others had gone to bed, seeing the last we might ever see of Rivendell.

"It makes me want to cry," Lauren whispered. "This is the last time we'll see Rivendell in all its glory." Which of course, made Bee and me want to cry.

We found a bench and sat down. The two cried a little, I comforted them a little, we dreamed a little, and basically enjoyed each other's company in the last night at Rivendell. Lauren sniffled a little as the sun peeked over the valley.

"Man, I'm going to miss this place."

I hummed in agreement, which was soon followed by a meow from Bee.

"Did you stay out all night?" Pippin asked, suddenly appearing next to us. I smiled at him, a little sadly.

**On purpose!**

I ain't denyin' nothin'…

"Yeah, we did, Pip. Did I worry you?" I made sure my tone was soft and distant, so my question wouldn't give Pip the wrong idea.

**PSSHHH! Oh pu-****_LEASE_****! Are you seriously giving me this ****_mush_****?! GIMME THE ACTION! THE ADVENTURE! THE ****_ROMANCE_****! *gains hearts in her eyes***

*sighs* Oy vey… Lauren…

Pip shook his head, humming. He also had a small, somewhat sad smile on his face. "Not at all. After all, I knew you would be okay," he looked up at me, and smiled a happier smile. I grinned back at him, and I heard Bee and Lauren give an exasperated sigh. I rolled my eyes, and gave the Halfling a quick hug, then spun around and got up, hiding the blush on my face.

**AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! *sings* Can you feel the love tonight?**

Child, wow. *shakes head*

"We-We-Well, shall we go? A- After all, w- we need to pack an- and g-g-g-get ready! Ahahahah!" I scratched the back of my head nervously and marched off stiffly towards my room. I heard Bee and Lauren whisper behind me, and vaguely heard Pip sigh and walk away, his footsteps retreating behind me. He must have headed off for the Hobbits' rooms. Oh, right. Sting and the mithril! Bilbo will be giving it to Frodo today!

"Lady Tawa- I mean, Lauren," Elrohir called out from a balcony nearby, blushing. "Will you join me for a moment?" Lauren raised her eyebrows at us, and left with a shrug.

"Sure," she said, vaulting over the rail to stand by him.

**I still can't believe I made that.**

Oh, hush.

**Now, my turn. MY POV! *****_snaps fingers_*******

**LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR**

Lauren's POV

**LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR**

Ah. Finally.

Anyway, Bee and Michelle headed to our rooms and Elrohir fiddled with a strand of his dark hair. He cleared his throat a few times, then offered his arm.

"Will you walk with me for a bit? I know you don't have much time, but please?" I nodded.

"Of course!" I took his arm, wondering what was making him so nervous.

**Don't play innocent.**

Who, _me_?

"Lauren… I don't know how to begin."

"Try at the beginning," I suggested, half teasing and half serious.

"Alright, then. Years ago, before Tawariell's disappearance, our fathers… that is… well…" Elrohir stammered awkwardly. I put my hand on his arm, stopping him.

"You were engaged?" I asked.

**How'd you get it on the first try?**

Darling, I'm a girl. I _know_ these things. Stick to your combat boots, jokes, fighting, and Pippin, and leave me to handle Elves.

**Wha - ? That made no sense!**

It's a nice way of saying "go away".

**Oh. Well then… **

Bye.

Elrohir stared at me.

"Yes… that's right! How did you know?" I smiled at him, decided to take the nicer approach - as opposed to the sarcastic one - and we continued walking.

"I just know. Also, Legolas may or may not have said something."

**Ha! I knew it. You're not ****_that_**** different from me.**

Chelly, that also implies that I am, in fact, different from you. I really did figure it out.

**Uh huh. *****_crosses arms_*******

"And?" Elrohir stopped walking again and looked at me expectantly.

"And you want to know, what? How I feel about it? Or do I want to continue it?" I asked.

"Well, yes. All of it, I suppose," Elrohir answered uncertainly.

"Ok… well, honestly, Elrohir, I don't know. I do like you, you're handsome and kind and a son of Elrond, no less. But I also don't want to commit to anything just yet, you know? I've never even had a real date before! To be engaged to you, so… out of the blue, I guess, I just… When all THIS is over, I'll let you know, ok? I just…I've got so much to think about and do, you know?" I took his hands as he looked down, saddened. "Elrohir… I may be Tawa or I may not be. But what I do know, is this: I'm not ready for this yet. I WILL think about it!"

Elrohir sighed dejectedly, but nodded anyhow. I smiled, patted his arm, and walked away to the rooms to start packing - AKA just shove everything into Michelley's magic backpack THAT CANNOT EVEN GIVE ME A FLIPPIN iPHONE!

**LAUREN! Calm down!**

**LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR**

Michelle's POV (FINALLY!)(**It wasn't THAT long!**)(still, I missed it…)(*******_sigh_***** whatever - just get to the story already**)

**LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR**

_*timeskip to the leaving of the Fellowship*_

We were all as ready as could be. Lauren, Bee and I were all wearing tunics in our respective colors (Lauren's was purple, mine was green, and Bee's was navy blue) and our jackets over them, and leggings, which were forest colors, with Lauren wearing brown leather boots, I had my combat boots, and Bee was barefoot, and mithril armor (gifts of the Elves)(long sleeved shirt and under-leggings). The twins were wearing the same thing as us, but just plain pink and purple tunics, black leggings, and brown boots. Heaven wore a dark purple tank top underneath a black long-sleeved, low-necked tee shirt, and she also wore a black and blue plaid skirt that came halfway down her calves, and black leggings under that, and she wore her black boots. Aryana and Sarah wore sundresses - light gray and light blue, respectively - from my backpack, and tan leggings underneath, and Aryana wore sandals from the Elves that were supposedly sturdy, and Sarah went barefoot with Bee.

Since my backpack could hold everything we needed, all the rest of us were just carrying were our weapons, while I carried my backpack.

While Elrond spoke his little speech thingy, I noticed Aragorn ignore Arwen's gaze, and Lauren was avoiding Elrohir's gaze as well. Hmm...what happened between those two while Bee and I shoved everything we could into my backpack? Lauren looked at me and mouthed, "_Tell you later._" I just shrugged.

Once Elrond finished and put the pressure on Frodo to lead us out, all of us girls looked over at him.

"Well, erm, let's go then!" he nervously steps forward and out of Rivendell. Lauren and I glance at each other and then Lauren glances back. I know what she's thinking: Last time to ever visit Rivendell. She waved shyly to someone behind us and I raise an eyebrow at her.

"Rohir?" I ask. She grins.

"Like the nickname. And yeah. I'll tell you about it in a bit." I nodded, humming. We walked up to the gate, and I overheard Frodo whisper, "Mordor, Gandalf. Is it left or right?" And Gandalf muttered in reply, "Left."

Lauren looked over at me. So she heard it too. She sniggered. "Like, just down the road a bit to the left and there she is, Mordor!" I nodded, grinning, and Bee popped her head in between the two of us.

"Yeah, if only life were that easy."

The three of us grinned and nodded.

"I thought…" Lauren began.

"Well _there's_ your problem!" I pointed out and sniggered. She jabbed me and we kind of had a little poking war thing until Boromir looked over and scoffed at us. We waved at him until he moved away. Lauren whispered to me,

"Bet he's wondering how and why _we_ got to come."

"Who's idea was this?" I asked randomly, for a recap.

"AND WHY FOR GONDOR'S SAKE IS NO ONE AGAINST THIS?" Bee added in her best impersonation - which was actually kinda good, you could tell she was trying to speak as the son of the Steward of Gondor. We, of course, promptly began giggling uncontrollably.

**Ah, yes. The journey to Mordor and the quest to destroy the Ring and save Middle Earth from almost certain destruction began with three teenage girls unable to stop laughing.**

Shuddup. And don't forget the rest of the girls!

**Well, yeah, but they're in their own world while we're in our awesomeness. Besides, it's us three who cause the-**

LAUREN! Spoilers! We ain't even _close_ to that part, yet!

**Hmph. FINE!**

Thank you~

Now then, continuing on...

**You know, I can't believe you did that to us. Nothing but walking. And I'm not really sure what I was expecting, but we walked. Forever and a day, I swear.**

Well, how else were we supposed to get there?

**I'm with Boromir. You can't just walk to Mordor. We really should've flown. **

Ah, yes. The whole Gandalf-should-have-called-his-friends-the-eagles thing, aka _How Lord of the Rings Should Have Ended_. But we do things the _hard_ way, not the easy way, Lauren.

***sarcastic* Thank you for that VERY motivational speech.**

No problem! Now GO AWAY.

**Not likely, but please, continue about the boringness of walking endlessly. Even Tolkien time-skipped a bit!**

Shuddup and let me tell it! I'm not Tolkien, okay?

***mutters* Ain't that the truth… **

Lauren!

**Love ya, Chelly!**

Ugh...

**LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR**

**OCSluvr: Well then, chapter 13's done! **

**Michelle: **YAY! Finally some action's goin' on!

**Me: You sound just like Lauren.**

**Michelle: **NOOOOOOOOOOO!**  
Lauren: **MMPH! *_coughs_**_unzips lips_* OI! I am _RIGHT HERE_, ya know!

**Michelle and Me: Yeah, we know.**

**Lauren: ***O.O* Wow...I feel the love tonight, y'all!

**Me: -_-' It's the middle of the afternoon…**

**Bee: **And this is why I never do the outros...or intros...much…

**Me: ***_sing-song voice_* Butcha just did _nooooowwww_~

**Bee: **O.O EEK!

**Me: *****_evil smile_*******

**Heaven: **Well, since our main characters are busy at the moment - wait, *_re-reads cue card_* I'M NOT A MAIN CHARACTER ANYMORE?!

**Me: Nope. Apparently, since Lauren came in, we didn't have it in the budget to pay all of y'all as main characters in this story. So it's just Michelle, Bee, and Lauren.**

**Heaven: **That….That's just cruel!

**Lauren: ***_nods_* Cruel and unusual punishment!

**Heaven: **0_O

**Me: Anywho...what I think Heaven was trying to say was SEE Y'ALL LATER! HAVE A GREAT DAY/NIGHT, BEAUTIFUL READERS! ****_FOR FAIRY TAIL_****!(If you can't tell, I'm currently obsessed with Fairy Tail (I FINALLY CAUGHT UP IN THE ANIME) and FMAB. XPP I am not sorry at all (Lauren: **I am…**)(Oi, shut it, you.)(Lauren: I** feel da love, man.**)(Yep.)) **

**Also! Kinda big thing! Our (Lauren's and mine) school starts tomorrow *****_tear_*****, and as such it will (again) be a wait until the next chapter in anything! I am SO SORRY that my schedule is so hectic like this! If I had my choice, I would spend my time working on fanfiction all the time! CX**

**Now, with that outta the way, have a great day/night, minna~! CX *****_waves_*******

**OCSluvr is out!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Our Journey…**

**OCSluvr: Well, that was fast! A DOUBLE UPDATE! YAY! CX **

**This is actually originally part of chapter 13, but fan fiction's being a prick (as always) and doesn't like me submitting LONG chapters. T^T So, HERE YA GO! ONE LAST FAREWELL UNTIL SCHOOL STARTS! T^T**

**Lauren: **Wow, way to make us feel sad, Authoress.

**Me: Shush and get to the story.**

**LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR**

At any rate, we walked for a long time. The scenery occasionally changed, from lush forest to windy bare plains. That night, we decided since there were so many of us, two people instead of one would be on watch at a time. Leggy and Bee were up for first watch, with Boromir and I next. That meant Lauren and I could talk before we went to sleep.

"Ok, spill. What's with Rohir?" I whispered, rolling over on my side to face Lauren. She laughed softly.

"He's a young Elf in love." Bee overheard us and snorted.

"Yeah, I'm with Bee. In love? With you? Ha! And, child, he ain't _'young_,' he is _much_ older than all three of us combined, I'm sure." I snickered, adding the last sentence seriously. Lauren chuckled too, then sobered.

"No, with Tawariell. And you don't think I knew that, Chelly?"

"Oh," I said, calming down. "Well, that makes sense. Is that it?"

"No, that's not half of it," Lauren grinned at me. "They were _engaged_."

"What, and he wants to continue that, or what?" I asked, turning serious at the thought of Elrohir and Lauren…canon...breaking... Ugh! _Brain overload_!

"Yeah. He wanted to know what I thought about it. I said 'Not yet' because, well, I'm _me_! I can't get _engaged_ out of nowhere! Not that Ro is bad or anything, my dad shouldn't have a problem with a son of Elrond, but still..." Lauren trailed off, and fiddled with a strand of hair and giggled a little.

"Do you like him back?" I asked, propping myself up on one elbow and raising an eyebrow, a small grin twitching itself into reality.

"Well, kind of. He _is_ cute. But then again, so're Haldir... and Lindir... and Eomer…" Lauren lowered her voice even more so that not even Aragorn, who we were sure was awake and listening to our whispers, could hear. I dropped back down.

"Oh, I get it. You want to see if there are… how to put this… _other_ interested parties before committing." I smirked, it wasn't a question and it didn't need to be.

"Well, that's one way to say it," she grinned at me. "But, basically, yeah." She sighed, turning over, "'Nght, Chelly." She sighed again. I looked up in the sky and thought about that. For the first time, I realized _we were in Middle Earth_. How were we going to get out? How did we get here? Okay, I can kinda answer that - Gandalf's portal to get the Fellowship back here. Did we want to leave? Did_ I_ want to?

I fell asleep thinking about this, until Bee shook me awake what felt like a minute later for my watch. I groaned grumpily.

"_UMPSHGLFM_, I officially _hate_ this, Bee," I groaned, sitting up and twisting my spine to crack all the soreness from it.

"You'll think differently in Lothlorien, Michelley," Bee grinned knowingly.

"But we're not there yet. And we gotta ditch the you-know-what and I really don't want to deal with it again, you know?" I mumbled sleepily, getting out of my blankets. Bee instantly dived into them with a loud meow, causing me to giggle out of my grumpiness.

"Mm! Warm. Mine. Thanks. G'night," Bee muttered in response before falling instantly asleep. I stood and joined Boromir.

"So… how do we do this?" I asked him, hesitantly twisting my hands in front of me - a nervous habit of mine out of many. He might still be touchy from earlier. He _is_ a proud warrior of Gondor, after all.

**But Pride goeth before a Fall.**

Wow, quoting are we?

Anyway, Boromir smirked. Well, he could've been smiling, but in the dark, I couldn't tell.

"Keeping watch is not for children, but I will teach you," he said condescendingly. It took my best to not pull out a wooden paddle and smack him in the face.

**Oh yes. Twice the pride, double the fall.**

Oh, hush, Count Dooku.

Anyway, the night passed uneventfully, aside from waking up Lauren for her turn at watch with Aragorn (which was a nightmare, let me tell you). After I fell asleep in Lauren's blanket, morning came all too soon. We got up, ate breakfast, and walked some more. Each night passed like every other, with us girls trading off turns on watch with the Big Three…

'**Course, twinsies weren't allowed to hang with my **_**muinthor**_**. Mainly because they couldn't handle it. But who knew the twins had a calming effect on the uppity Boromir?**

…and each day passed with more walking and half-hearted bantering and singing, merely to break the silence. Until one day, that is.

**Ooh! Ooh, can I tell it? **_**Please**_**?**

No.

We reached -

**The Misty Mountains!**

LAUREN!

**Sorry!**

Oi...

The choice was before us. Moria, or Caradhras? Us girls, knowing the outcome, opted for Moria instead of climbing uselessly. We decided to split up and meet up in Lothlorien. Now we just had to survive Moria, and with the eight of us, what could possibly go wrong?

**You had to say something, didn't you? And because of it, I got-**

Hush! NO spoilers!

**Hmph. Fine!**

Thank you!

**LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR **

We faced the Fellowship, having told them our decision. They were ahead of us by a few steps, and their reactions were mixed, but not unexpected. Pip looked betrayed, giving me his puppy-eyes, which I did my best to ignore. Merry seemed grumpy that we were leaving, glancing at Sarah a few times. Frodo and Sam were staying together, confused as to why we were leaving them, I'm sure. Boromir wouldn't look at us, but I'm sure he wasn't affected at all. Aragorn was looking at us sadly. Honestly, why's everyone so far looking so betrayed? We're just taking a different way around! We'll meet up with them later! Gosh…

I glanced at Gimli, who was conversing with Bee, asking her why we decided to leave the Fellowship. Thankfully, she didn't spoil anything, just saying "Women's intuition, Gim." I smiled, and looked at Legolas, who was staring at Lauren, and they were probably talking with some sibling telepathic stuff.

_**No**_**, we-**

SHUSH! Don't care.

**Hmph! **_**Well**_**, then!**

Shush.

And Gandalf, well, he was staring at me with mixed emotions in his eyes - he looked confused, but at the same time wary. He didn't know why we (Lauren, Bee, Heaven, and I) chose Moria (the others just agreed with us because they didn't wanna leave us), but he knew we knew what was down there.

**Dang, confusing much?**

Lauren…*_brandishes butcher knife_* I WILL SEND BARRY THE CHOPPER TO CHOP YOU UP IF YOU DO NOT _SHUTUSH_!

…**...Shutush? Seriously? And who's Barry the Chopper?**

*_raises butcher knife_* A dead serial killer from FMAB who was brought back to life to be a guard of an abandoned lab, who WILL chop you up if I tell him to. He's been _dying_ to chop someone up, since Foreman won't let him. Get it? Dying? And he's dead. _HA_!

**Eek! Fine, fine! I'll be quiet! ***_**mimes zipping lips shut**_******_**unzips lips**_*** Seriously? That was NOT punny at all, Michelle.**

Oh, _BAAARRRRYYYYY_~

_*Barry appears* Yes, mistress?_

**EEK! ARMOUR! ***_**zips lips shut again**_*****

*_nods_* Good. *_keeps tight hold on butcher knife_* Barry, you may go now. I'll send you some not-so innocent Orcs in a bit for you to chop up.

_OOO! Thank you! Well then, good bye, mistress. *disappears*_

*****_**deadpan expression**_*** Mmphm mmmhm mmgmm... (Feels good to be trusted).**

Yep.

Okay then, continuing on…

I sighed, I didn't really want to leave the Fellowship, but I was not up for the cold of Caradhras, or the stray from the book by Saruman...well, then again, maybe he won't be responsible! Hm, I'll have to ask the Fellowship later… Hm, it's weird without Lauren interrupting my narrative… Meh, anywho!

I turned to face my friends from home, and cleared my throat, getting their attention. The small hum of conversation ceased. I placed my fists on my hip and propped my left leg on a rock.

"Girls, let us depart. It will take a while to get through Moria, and time is of the essence!"

Everyone nodded and Lauren rolled her eyes at my act, kicking me behind the knee, making me fall ungracefully off of the rock and flat on my face. Everyone laughed at Lauren's stunt. Ticked, I reached up and pulled her leg out from under her. With a girlly shriek, she fell flat on her butt. I grinned. Revenge is so sweet. Bee giggle, then reached down and helped us both up. I brushd myself off, and looked at Lauren, grinning. She grinned too, and I turned to face the Fellowship and waved goodbye.

"Well, good bye everybody, 'till we get to the other side! See ya there! We'll be first~"

And with that, I turned around and pulled out a random whip and cracked it. The girls jumped in fright, and I grinned. Suddenly, the music for "Where there's a whip there's a way" started playing. Without question, I marched behind the girls, whipping when appropriate. The girls started moving pretty quickly. When the lyrics started to play, I sang along.

"Where there's a whip *_crack!_*, there's a way!

Where there's a whip *_crack!_*, there's a way!

Where there's a whip

We don't wanna go to war today,

But the LADY of the lash says nay nay NAY!

We're gonna march all day, all day, all day (_all day, all_)

Where there's a whip there's a way"

With the violin flourish, we were sufficiently away from the Fellowship, and the music stopped early, and I put away the whip. The rest of the girls sighed, and I grinned.

"NO WAY ARE WE DONE NOW! C'MON, Y'ALL! GET MARCHIN'! 'A CRACK ON THE BACK SAYS WE'RE GONNA FIGHT - WE'RE GONNA FIGHT ALL DAY AND NIGHT AND MORE! FOR WE ARE THE SLAVES OF THE DARK LORD _MICHELLE'_!"

Heaven rolled her eyes.

"Michelle, that's _not_ how the song goes!"

I glared at her and pulled out the whip. "You want me to whip yer hide?" Heaven's eyes grew to the size of dinner plates, and she yelled "NO MA'AM!" and started running. I grinned, and put away the whip, muttering to myself, "I wasn't _actually_ gonna hurtcha, it was just to get your butt moving and to get you to stop pesterin' me."

Bee chuckled. "Well, I hope_ I_ never get on your bad side, Michelle."

I looked up at her and grinned. "_Nah_, no way! You're my best friend, Bee!" She grinned and I hugged her. Lauren popped up from behind me. "I hate to ruin this moment - oh, who'm I kidding? GROUP HUG!" She screamed those words as loud as she could, getting the rest of the girls' attention. The girls hummed in questioning, and quickly caught on and started running back up the hill to us. I groaned as the impact of all the girls caused us to fall backwards. And that caused us all to start laughing. We just lay there in an uncomfortable dog pile, laughing, for a few good minutes.

Once the sun started to set, I looked up to the sky, shoving Lauren and Sarah off of me. I hummed at the slightly darker sky. We need to set up camp. Oops.

With a huff, I pulled myself to stand up, and looked at the group. I grinned, getting an idea. Reaching into my backpack, I pulled out a big whistle. Taking in a deep breath, I blew harshly into the whistle, which let out a loud shriek, echoing in the valley. The girls screamed, startled, and stood up in attention. I grinned, then gained a serious expression. I pointed to Lauren.

"Lauren, get a fire going." She nodded, and set off to my backpack to pull out the stuffs. Once she left, I turned to face Heaven and pointed at her.

"Heaven, set up tents. If you need help, bring Sarah." My childhood friend nodded, and grabbed the wrist of the tiny girl. Together, the two marched over to my backpack and reached in, pulling out a huge folded up tent and instructions. I guess we're all sleeping under one roof tonight.

I pivoted on my heel to face Bee and pointed at her. "Bee, your job is to set out blankets for us all to sleep on." She nodded. "Ryōkai!" She answered in japanese, which means "roger," (ah, my otaku friend), and then walked over to my backpack, pulling out rolled up blankets and throws. I nodded, then turned to face Aryana and the twins, who all looked excited. "Yes, what can we do?" I stuttered, trying to think. "Uh, girls. Go get food and flashlights." The three pouted and went off to get the food from my backpack.

"It's just us, Usa-chan. Everybody else is too busy."

"Huh?"

"We're not Usa-chan, we're Mikaela and Miriam."

"Oh, sorry! I was quoting something."

"Oh, okay."

"_Gosh_, Mikaela, could you not tell?"

"Well, I'm _sorry_!" Her twin retorted in a fake-dramatic tone.

I tried to hold back the grin at Yaya's Ouran quote, and the aftermath. As I heard everyone in the background doing their jobs, I stared up at the sky, which was now dusk, almost twilight. I tried to look for the first evening star, but couldn't focus on the sky. I was thinking about the Fellowship. How were they faring? Were they doing okay? How far were they on the mountain by this point?

I shook my head. No, they're alright. I can't worry about them right now. Galadriel said I was these girls' caun. I'm their captain, leader. And while I may not be ready yet, I will do my best until it is my time to do...whatever it is I have to do.

I looked back up at the sky, a determined look on my face, only to be faced with many stars dotting the dark velvet sky. My eyes widened in awe, and I smiled softly.

"Hey Michelle, why are you smiling? It's creepy."

"SHUT UP, YOU STUPID CAT!"

"I'm not the cat here, that's Bee! I'm Lauren!"

"SAME DIFFERENCE!"

"I am shocked, appalled, offended, and many _other_ big words, good sir!"

"Now _I'm_ shocked and appalled!"

"Ha, serves you right!"

"What the hay is _that_ supposed to mean?!"

"Eek! Uh, noooothiiiinnng!"

**LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR**

**OCSluvr: Well then, chapter 14's done! **

**Michelle: **"Our Journey"? We just walked down the hill and then some, and made camp.

**Me: SHHHH! *_slowly pets Michelle's head_* We're supposed to feel nostalgic!**

**Michelle: **O.O _*steps away from me*_About what?!

**Me: Never mind. You won't understand.**

**Michelle: **Yes, I-

**Me: ANYWHO! I hope y'all had a lovely Christmas and I wish y'all a Happy New Year from us (Lauren and myself)! CX Wish me luck in second semester of school….*dies**revived* PSYCH! Have a great day/night, y'all! XD**

**OCSluvr is out!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Moria Again?**

**OCSluvr: Welcome back! I'm amazed that y'all have kept up with this so far… CX**

**Lauren:** Even if Miss OCSluvr _hasn't_…

**OCSluvr: Oh hush. And it's OCSluvr-_san_! I'm an otaku, Lauren, so refer to me as one! (Lauren: **_HUMPH_! As _if_!**) Anyway, life's been busy, but Lauren's been **_**begging…**_

**Lauren:** You're darn _right_, I've been beggin'! Now hush and give the disclaimer, before I spoil the story.

**OCSluvr: ***_**le gasp**_*** **_**Blackmail**_**! … Fine. (Even though I have said many times before that one disclaimer is enough - it's obvious I don't own it but whatever) IdonotownanythinginMiddleEarthandanyreferencesmayormaynotalsobeminesuchasPippin.**

**Lauren: ***_crosses arms_* Woooooooooooow.

**LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR**

"Are we there _yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeet_?" whined Heaven. I gritted my teeth and somehow managed to clamber over a huge rock.

"You say that _one_ more time, and I'll send you _back_ to the Fellowship in the cold, snowy, and _terrible_ wrath of -"

"Ok, _ok_! I get it," Heaven half sighed, half groaned.

"_Do_ you?" Lauren muttered, climbing next to me. I snickered. We were almost to Moria, climbing by the stagnant lake.

"Whatever you do, _DON'T TOUCH THAT WATER_," I called out.

"Yes, we know. You've said it about _twenty_ times already," Miriam sighed resignedly, glancing at her twin-slash-love rival, who was ignoring her younger doppleganger's presence. Lauren smirked and turned to Bee.

"We _could_ just drop the dead weight here," she grinned. Bee meowed and cocked her head.

"Would 'deadweight' include… a _certain_ young miss?"

"OF _COURSE_! Ow!" This last part was due to me, having figured out who the "certain young miss" was, and whacking Lauren upside the head.

"_Whaaat_?" Lauren frowned teasingly at me and swiped at me. I dodged out of the way and grinned at her.

"_I'm_ the deadweight, aren't I?"

"_Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaybe…_ _gosh_, Chelly, take a _joke_, chill." I rolled my eyes at her, and suddenly stopped as I almost rammed my nose into the stone, where I knew the door was. I sighed resignedly - it was the middle of the day, no way would we be able to see the door now.

"Ha!" Lauren scoffed at me, stepping to stand right next to me. "_Mellon_," she uttered the magic word to open the dwarven door.

**Magic, my foot.**

Uh-huh. Sure, whatever. Continuing...

**Go ahead.**

Thank you.

"Miladies," Lauren bowed with her hands spread out, gesturing to the now open door, with the dark blackness of Moria practically seeping out and touching our souls. "After you."

_Wow, that was SO unexpectedly deep, Michelle._

I know, Heaven.

_Okay, just makin' sure._

**OI! It is MY JOB to interrupt the narrative, Heaven!**

_Psh, SURE Lauren._

*****_**glares**_******_**brandishes Michelle's/Barry's butcher knife**_*** Michelle, be a dear and call your butcher friend for me. I think one of our friends needs a butcher.**

_Eep! Fine! I'm leaving!_

**Good!**

...Children, what even?

**Noooothiiiiinnnngg~**

...I don't trust you, Lauren.

*****_**nods**_*** With good reason, apha- er-herm, **_**caun**_**.**

Whatever…

We slowly trooped into Moria, and Lauren followed behind, throwing a wary glance at the lake - which had not made so much as a ripple - before entering. The door closed behind us with an ominous dull thud. Even though I was expecting it, I still shuddered.

"_It was a dark and stormy night_," Lauren said in my ear, and I jerked with a reflexive cry of, "Eep!" and barely avoided punching my friend in her face. How'd she move up behind me in the dark so fast? Then I remembered: she was an Elf. Elves have great eyesight. Speaking of…

"There's a big tunnel in front of us. I bet it goes on for miles!" My voice, though quiet from my subconscious whispers, carried. Again, I shuddered. '_Stop this_,' I told myself. '_You've been here before._' But a tiny part of me answered back,' _But not without Aragorn or Legolas or Gandalf_…'

"You ok?" Lauren whispered, touching my shoulder and bringing me back to the present. I jumped a bit in fright, then looked over my shoulder at my friend.

"Yeah. Thanks," I nodded, shaking off whatever feeling had come over me.

"Sure. Now which way, boss?" she asked, smiling cheerfully. I stared at her, then turned back to point straight ahead.

"The only way we _CAN_ go, genius!" I reminded her.

**I knew that, of course.**

Uh huh.

We continued on our way, the dark and the tunnel both seeming to go on forever. Somewhere along the way, someone brought out flashlights from my backpack, so there were multiple rays of bright light bobbing along from behind me..

"Chelly, are we there yet _now_?" Heaven asked, subdued. I stumbled on a loose stone and Bee grabbed my arm to steady me.

"In fact, _where_ is there?" Heaven continued. I groaned softly and Bee heard me and grinned.

"'There' is where we ended up last time. We'll camp there for a bit," she told her for me. Lauren smiled in the dark next to me, but I wasn't entirely certain that the smile _was_ in fact, a smile.

"Of course, there isn't here, and here isn't there, where there is there. When we are there, though, then there will be here and the previous statement is false. Of course, there is still, and will always be there, though we may be here or there, but in both cases we'd be here. Capiche?" Lauren chattered away cheerfully.

"Now you've lost me," Heaven sighed.

"That was the general idea, yes," Lauren whispered to me and I snorted.

"I followed you!" Bee replied to Lauren, equally cheerful. The two shared mischievous grins, and I groaned. How much longer?

**LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR**

For some reason, time seemed to pass quicker this time 'round for us, although it might just be that we knew where we were going, so we didn't get lost as much. That, and we were all younger than the Fellowship, so we were less likely to fall off the walkway and into the abyss -

_Even though you _totally_ almost fell a bajillion times!_

_"Bajillion"_? Child, you're starting to talk like me.

**Oh dear...Must I take you to the infirmary? We have lovely patient service. _Horrible_ medical service.**

_*blink* Uh, no thanks._

*****_**shrugs**_*** Suit yourself.**

Anyway...

After going down the stairs et cetera, we finally made it outside the chamber where the Fellowship had gotten trapped.

"We'll rest here for a bit, then go on," I announced, then struck a dramatic pose. "Same tasks as last time, girls!" As everyone went about setting up camp, Lauren came up to me.

"Chelly, I _wish_ I knew what _time_ it was."

"Yeah, me too..."

"If _ONLY_ SOMEONE HAD A _MAGICAL BACKPACK _THAT COULD GIVE YOU _ANYTHING_ FROM IT," she yelled.

"Oh, _yeah_. _Right_," I remembered, smacking my right fist into my open left hand. I turned to my friend and bowed slightly. "Sowey."

"Ugh," was her reply, and she held out an expectant hand. "Gimme." I gave the backpack to her and she rifled through it.

"Here's dinner, you guys; my treat," she tossed me a sack of Chinese take-out.

"But I don't _want_ Chinese!" Aryana whined. Lauren stared at her until she backed off.

"You're just all whines today, aren't you? Fine. Here." Aryana ducked and somehow managed to catch a McDonald's burger.

"_Ew_! This is even worse! It shouldn't even be considered food!" Aryana tossed it back to the sniggering Lauren.

"That's what I thought. Chinese will do _nicely_ then."

We were having a good time, telling jokes and stories during dinner. A fire that Heaven and Sarah had set up was crackling warmly, and Bee was huddled by it next to said Hobbit, who were chatting calmly. We cleaned up and everyone laid down to sleep, excluding Lauren and myself.

"Did you hear that?" Lauren suddenly gasped, in the middle of telling me about something I already knew and had tuned out. My ears pricked as I tried to listen for whatever it was she was concerned about.

"What?" I asked, alarmed, my hand reaching for my spear, which was always either strapped to my back or laying by my side.

"Ha, _gotcha_!" Lauren laughed, poking my shoulder. I was about to smack her, when suddenly she grew serious again.

"What?" I asked, suspiciously.

"It's the drums," she whispered, alarm spreading across her face.

"What?!" I gasped, my eyes grew wide and I was halfway to the rest of the group to warn them.

"HA! Gotcha again! Oh, the second time! And the _look_ on _your_ face…" Lauren wiped away tears of laughter. This time I _did_ hit her.

"Ok, seriously, _no more _jokes about this. I don't want a rerun of 'The Boy who Cried Wolf', you know?" I said, through gritted teeth as she continued giggling.

"Deal," she spit on her hand and held it out for me to shake. I opened my mouth to spit as well, but all of a sudden, I heard it. The dreaded "song" of Moria. Lauren's frozen face told me she heard it too.

"The drums," she stated, matter-of-factly. "I'll get the others up. You start packing." I opened my mouth again to argue, but she patted my cheek.

"Close your mouth, dear, you'll catch flies," she said in an British accent. "Everybody, UP!" she yelled at the others. She had pulled out a cowbell from my backpack, and as such started to bang it mercilessly. I shook my head - I thought they _weren't_ supposed to know we were here...

Heaven and Bee were instantly up, while Sarah meowed and rolled out of her blankets with a shiver. The twins and Yaya were slower, but more efficient as they rolled up their blankets and stacked them neatly, ready to be stuffed in my backpack. Heaven and Bee went to stand guard by the door that led somewhere, their weapons ready. Sarah came to me with armloads of camp gear and I got on my knees with my pack in front of me, unzipped all the way. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the twins and Yaya pack up the gear and hand it to Sarah, who was bringing it to me. Lauren stood close by the door from the stairs, peering through it, with Bee and Heaven on both sides of her, weapons clenched tightly. She then looked behind us to Balin's tomb, doing the same thing. Finally, the last bit of gear was in my bag, disappearing to who-knows-where.

"We're good!" I called from my position on the ground, flashing a thumb's up. Lauren ran lightly to me, and helped me up while Sarah handed me my backpack.

"Great, let's go," Lauren said, a bit curtly. I nodded, understanding she was sharp because she was a little scared and worried. Hay, I was too!

"We've got company!" she said, serious. For some reason, it sounded like Captain Rex and an image of him popped into my head. I gestured to the others, and those were were sitting stood up and everyone came by me.

"We're ready!" I told her. "Let's move." She nodded, and I vaguely wondered why _she_ wasn't the caun…

**I thought I was already.**

Hush, child, Galadriel didn't delve into _your_ head and tell _you_ harshly that _you_ were gonna turn into a rampaging she-demon from uber-neglect at the end of the story! And that since _I_ was caun, everyone under _my_ command would suffer! _You_ wouldn't want that! That's what it means to be caun in this story! Okay?

**...Oh, yeah. Okay.**

*_nods_* Good. Now, let me get back to story?

*****_**nods**_*** Yep.**

We hurried down the corridor, running down the confined space as quickly as our legs could carry us. Somehow we got turned around, because when we exited the tunnel, we were now where Gandalf makes his last stand. But all of a sudden, out of nowhere, a fork in the tunnel appeared.

"Which way?" Lauren whispered to me.

"Hey, what are you whispering about?" Heaven asked, suspicious.

"We're consulting with fellow Tolkien experts. Now hush," I told her.

"How should I know? I never came to this place!" Of course. Typical. Three branches led to where I guessed were different parts of this giant cave. I strained my ears to listen as I heard something approaching us from behind and somewhere in front. I tried to focus on the sounds coming from in front of us. Left. It was coming from the left, and a faint noise that was not friendly was coming from the middle one. I looked back to the girls.

"Girls, we need to go right!"

However, as fate would have it, the Orcs' screams intensified while I was saying which direction to go, and my gestures were vague. The girls look at me in confusion and Lauren rolled her eyes.

"She _said_ we need to go-" She was also yelled over as the Orcs from the left tunnel started approaching. I rolled my eyes and started running down the tunnel on the right as the Orcs got closer. I heard everyone's footsteps thunk heavily as they ran along behind me away from the threat.

After what seemed like hours of running down the twisty and turny tunnel, we came out to face the bridge over the bottomless cavern. It seemed like we had lost the Orcs - temporarily, at least. We all took the time to lean back against the wall for a breather. While everyone was leaned against the walls or crouched over from exhaustion, I did a headcount, mumbling to myself.

"Bee, Heaven, Sarah, Mikaela, Miriam, Yaya, La- Wait, where's Lauren?!"

My question ignited a spark amongst us, and we all started looking around, calling out for our friend, but no dice. I groaned, and wandered over to another door that led to the same place we were at, just a little further down than we were. As I was looking around, something rammed into me, and I let out a girly scream as I fell to the ground. Was that another voice who screamed with me? I heard the rest of the group rush over, Bee at the lead. Carefully, I hoisted myself up, and heard…

*****_**sing-song voice**_*** **_**MY**_** TUUURRNN! ***_**steals script from me**_*** Hey! What's with these doodles!?**

Heheheh...

**LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR**

Lauren's POV

**LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR**

I ran through the dark caves of Moria, breathing heavily, my still-new Elven heart pounding heavily. My friends were somewhere. Why did I hafta go down the wrong way? I coulda _sworn_ Michelle told us to go to the _middle_ tunnel!

I risked a glance over my shoulder and immediately wished I hadn't. Three of the biggest baddies were on my tail. I had to lose them, and _fast_.

The sounds of my friends slowly grew faint as I turned sharply around a corner in this kamikaze maze they called a mine to try to lose the Orcs.

Suddenly a pit opened in front of me. It looked like there had once been a stairwell, but it had crumbled long ago. It led down to a hall and at the end, I could see the infamous bridge where Gandalf made - er, _will make _his "last" stand (I still need to adjust to all this time-travel babble).

'_I _need_ to get down there_,' I thought. I glanced down the pit. I quickly gauged the jump as I heard the Orcs came around the corner. Grunting, I spun on my heel, snatching an arrow from the quiver at my hip, and slashed the first one's throat with the arrow and then quickly threw it at the Orc behind him. I couldn't see him fall in the murky gloom, but heard a satisfying _thump_ as his dead carcass hit the dirt. I turned back around and leaped gracefully over the cliff but the third Orc, whom I hadn't seen enter, grabbed my hair. I screamed in pain. My mind zeroed in on the sharpness of it. I couldn't focus on anything else. Not the fact I was dangling over a cliff with only a crumbling bit of staircase under me, not that the previously nonexistent sound of my friends was becoming louder. Nothing.

But in the corner of my mind, the random part that was doing its own thing while I dangled by my hair off a cliff, a voice said, "_Cut it off. _"

So I reached up with my knife and chopped off my long hair, not thinking of anything but the blessed relief of the hot pain. The Orc yelled as I tumbled down the now nonexistent staircase, the rest of my hair in his hands. I rolled to my feet and began running once I hit the bottom. I suddenly remembered what I had done to myself and reached back with one hand to feel my hair as I ran. It was jagged, and almost shoulder-length now, when it was previously down to almost my elbows, even though I normally kept it back or up in a bun.

The coarse ends of my hair slapped my cheeks and neck as I hurried to the bridge only to run _smack_ into something my height, warm, and squishy. We both cried out at the same time. I picked myself off the ground gingerly.

"Michelle?!"

"Lauren?!"

"What _even_, child?"

**LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR**

**OCSluvr: WELL! THAT HAPPENED!**

**Bee:** What? Uh- NOTHING!

**Me: ***_**sigh**_*** No, Bee, dear, that was **_**not**_** what I meant.**

**Bee: **Oh...Sorry.

**Me: Meh, it'sa fine…**

**Lauren:** ….Weeeeeell?

**Me: Well, what?**

**Lauren: **Aren'tcha gonna tell them what we're gonna be doing next chapter er somthin'?

**Me: Or something.**

**Lauren: ***_rolls_ _eyes_*

**Me: Well, since nothing's really going on at our end right now, WE'LL SEE Y'ALL IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**Lauren and Bee: **We'll see you then!

**Me: ***_**Kyoya style**_*** (I hate your face!)**

**Lauren:** What?!

**Bee:** *_starts cracking up at Ouran English dub bloopers reference_*

**Me: Hehe, nuuthiiiinng…**

**Lauren: **...oookaaayyy then…

**Me: ***_**smiles innocently**_*****

**Well. Have a great day/night, everyone!**

**OCSluvr is out!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Lauren, Lothlorien, and Laughter**

**OCSluvr: The title was Lauren's idea, and LOTR is Tolkien's. Keep calm and read on, minna! CX ***_**waves**_*****

**Reviews!**

**LovetheLORD (all of your reviews): **Thank you so much! CX I'm really glad you like my -** OUR! **\- *_sigh_* _our_ story so much that you want to read and review this forever. :) That makes me happy. Also, HERE. IS. MORE. I hope you have been satisfied. ;-) **And a happy Michelle won't pester me about her lack of reviews! **Oi! **What? It's **_**true**_**! **Yeah… **LAUREN APPROVES OF THIS ONE!**

**All the Lauren guests:** Lauren, for Pete's sakes, JUST GET AN EMAIL AND _MAKE A FANFIC ACCOUNT ALREADY!_

_**Now**_**, with all of **_**that**_** being said, enjoy! CX**

**Lauren: **WAAAAAAIIIIIT!

**Me: Waaat?**

**Lauren: **We've passed a landmark - or so it says on your computer, Miss Authoress.

**Me: ***_**eye twitches**_*** Author-**_**san**_**! **_**SAN**_**! IMMA AN OTAKU AND THOU MUST RESPECT IT!**

**Lauren: **Authoress-_san_! _Sheesh_! Hold up. "_Thou_"? What _even_, apha- _erherm_, _caun_?!

**Me: Thank you. Now, **_**what-**_** OH! MINNA! WE PASSED **_**FIFTEEN CHAPTERS **_**LAST CHAPTER!**

**Lauren: ***_slowly and condescendingly_* _Yes_, Authoress..._san_, we did.

**Me: YAY! XDD Well, enjoy your sixteenth chapter of Be Careful What You Read, Or You May Get It, everybody! X3**

**Lauren: **You need to change that title… It's too dang long!

**Me: I know, I know! Yeesh, child, you're impatient!**

**Lauren: **Weeeelll-

**Me: Nope, no time for that.**

**Lauren: **But-

**Me: No time for that either! Byee! **

**Lauren: **GRRRR!

**LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR**

Michelle's POV

**LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR**

"Michelle?!"

"Lauren?!"

"What _even_, child?"

"Lauren, your _hair_!" Sarah went over to Lauren, who self-consciously touched her now shoulder-length hair.

"Yeeeeeeeahhhhh… tell y'all later. Right _now_, we've _got_ to go!" She grabbed my hand and Sarah's and sprinted to the bridge. I sighed and jogged after her, hearing the rest of the girls jog behind me.

As we passed over the bridge with care - the majority of us having a major deja vu moment -, I heard Lauren mutter, "You, shall not..."

"_PAAAAASS_," I completed for her. She gave me a sideways grin, which I returned. Mikaela whimpered behind us as she misstepped slightly and a small chunk of rock fell over the bridge. Miriam steadied her twin, who grinned at her. I smiled, it looks like those two were getting over their "love-rival" junk, which was good. Even Juvia gave up calling Lucy her love rival after a while in Fairy Tail, and they were cool. I turned back around to face ahead and felt immense relief wash over me as I saw that I was only a few steps away from solid ground. My legs were twitching to run, but I kept them at a brisk walk - if I ran across and made it, while no one else did, I wouldn't be able to live with myself.

Once my feet touched solid ground, I turned around and watched carefully as one by one everyone made it safely across, mumbling everyone's names to myself.

"Lauren, Bee-"

"Mrow?"

"Sorry, makin' sure everyone's here."

"Ah, mkay! Continue!"

"-Bee, Heaven, twins, Sarah, Yaya- ACK!" I yelled as I was glomped in a big hug from said girl, who was shaking in what seemed to be fear. Oh yeah, she's scared of heights… I winced, it wouldn't have been easy for her.

Slowly, I peeled my friend off of me and looked her in the eye, keeping my gaze steady. "You okay, Yaya?" She hummed, nodding, but I could tell she wasn't quite ready to continue on. I sighed, rubbing the back of my neck.

"Onward, mon compadres!" Lauren marched cheerfully forward. I caught up with her.

"Um, you keep saying those words. I do not think that means what you think it means." She shrugged.

"Who knows? Who cares?" she replied, and went around the corner to the outside world, the rest of us trailing behind.

"Ah, fresh air!" we chorused. Lauren peered up at the sky, testing out her new Elven eyes, no doubt.

"Lauren, what do your Elven eyes see?" I grinned at her, quoting. She stuck out her tongue at me and struck a dramatic pose, one hand on her hip, the other covering her mouth.

"They're taking the Hobbits to Isengard!" she gasped.

"To Isengard," I echoed. Of course, Lauren and I continued dancing around like drunken pirates singing the parody.

**Wow, Number One. Wow.**

What?

**Drunken pirates? REALLY? I saw what you did there.**

Wha-oh. Yeah. Oh, shuddup, Lauren! Back to the story.

"Um, you guys do that, us girls are gonna set up camp, mkay?" Bee called to us, heading down a bit away from the entrance to the mines. Lauren stopped dancing and looked at her.

"Oh, yeah. That's what I was going to say. Sun'll go down soon; this is as good a place as any to camp before going to Lothlorien!" Lauren's voice rose on the word 'Lothlorien', so that it came out as a squeal.

"Excited much, sweetie?" I told her, and she grinned at me.

"_If it hadn't been for Cotton Eye Joe,_

_I'd been married long time ago,_

_Where did you come from; where did you go?_

_Where did you come from, Cotton Eye Joe?"_

Lauren sang, and danced. I joined in midway and she switched to harmony as we performed the line dance, to the amusement of Bee, Sarah, and Yaya and to the chagrin of Heaven and the twins.

The next hour was spent in a mixture of eating and entertaining. Someone would sing or dance and we'd all eat and then after that girl was done, another would stand and do her thing.

"Ok, ok, my turn! Here we go," Lauren stood. "So, this cowboy needs a horse. He hears a bishop has a horse he wants to sell, so he goes to see the bishop. '_Hey, I hear you have a horse to sell,_' he says, and the bishop says, '_Yes, but this is a religious horse. The only way to make him go is to say "Praise the Lord!" and the only way to make him stop is to say "Amen"._' So the cowboy says, '_Ok, I can do that_', and buys the horse. So the cowboy is riding along, saying, '_Praise the Lord! Praise the Lord!_' and making the horse go faster and faster and all of a sudden, he looks up and sees a cliff dead ahead. '_Whoa! Stop! Halt! Play dead!_' he yells, but he can't remember the word to make the horse stop. So he prays, '_Dear Lord, please help me to remember whatever it is that makes the horse stop. Amen._' And the horse screeches to a stop at the very edge of the cliff. And the cowboy says, '_Oh, praise the Lord!_'"

I rolled my eyes as everyone else laughed. I had heard this from a friend of ours back home, and so the story wasn't as funny as it used to be.

Lauren looked pleased with herself as she helped Sarah clean up from dinner. After the others had gone to bed, Lauren and I got comfy for our watch.

"It's so beautiful out here," Lauren sighed, gazing up at the stars. I shifted on my sleeping bag and looked up at the sky as well. "There are so many of them... _And_ they're brighter."

"Yeah, well, they're not covered by pollution or city lights, and I'm pretty sure they're different constellations, too," I reminded her fondly. She smiled at the stars and then glanced sideways at me.

"You thinking of them?"

"Always," I replied, gazing in my turn up at the beautiful lights Varda had put in the sky.

"Do you think they're at your house yet?" Lauren asked, sighing and leaning back. "At least it puts off Gandalf's stand for a bit."

"Speaking of, what happened back there? With your hair?" I added, as she touched the jagged ends.

"Er… difficulties arose, ensued, were overcome," she quoted. I grinned and nodded in response, opting for silence now. Lauren seemed to understand and for a bit, we had peace. Then she opened her mouth and began to sing softly in Elvish. I couldn't understand what it was she was singing, because she was so quiet, but it was beautiful and fit the moment perfectly.

"You go ahead to bed. I'll take the first watch by myself, if you want," Lauren told me. I didn't argue with her - she was offering me sleep! Barely muttering out a "thank you" (more along the lines of a gravelly "mmfgfm"), I fell asleep listening to Lauren's voice continue singing as she shifted to sitting and cradling her weapon, as I'm sure she was doing. As I drifted into sleep, the last thing I heard was my friend's soft voice…

**LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR**

I woke the next morning to the delectable smell of frying food. My mouth watered as the heavenly scent of coffee also reached me, pulling me up and out of my sleeping bag. I was immediately greeted by a chilly morning haze, and grabbed my TARDIS blanket that was over me and wrapped up like a burrito.

"Mmmm. W'as fah bre'fas?" I mumbled sleepily, my voice heavy and gravelly from lack of use. I rubbed my eyes sleepily, internally rejoicing when the slightly blurry view cleared up. Lauren grinned at me from her position behind a skillet.

"Taters, precious," she told me, laughing, and flipped a pancake.

"Who gave Lauren a hot skillet and control over fire?" I asked, instantly waking up. Bee laughed, handed me a plate, and pushed me onto a rock to sit.

"Eat," she commanded. "We did, because she's the best cook _and_ she insisted on cooking...and we were tired of fast food. Your backpack was very helpful. We have potatoes, bacon, sausage, eggs, chocolate muffins, toast, pancakes, and butter! And look, jelly!" Bee held up jars triumphantly.

"Where's the syrup?" I asked expectantly. Bee hummed, holding her chin as she thought, then pulled out a jar of Mrs. Butterworth's syrup. I grinned at her, which she returned, and, struck by another idea, pulled out another jar of something I couldn't see. She turned it around and I rolled my eyes as I read the label. "Nutella". Of course.

"What, you gonna put it on the pancakes or something?" I asked knowingly, raising an eyebrow at her. She scoffed, as if she was offended by my question.

"Of _course_ not! I'm putting it on my toast and sausage!" I rolled my eyes, of course.

"Mitsukuni, you're gonna get cavities." She grinned at me, flowers appearing beside her head.

"Don't worry, Takashi! I always brush my teeth!"

"Both of you, shut your mouths and eat!" Lauren commanded, plopping food down in front of us.

"How?" Bee queried.

"Why?" I asked.

"How: by osmosis. Duh. Why? Because I said so. I'm the cook. Oh, and by the way, it's a rule: I cook, you clean. Love ya! Anybody else need anything before I eat? No? Ok. Once I sit down, I'm not getting up for a while, capiche?" Lauren loaded two plates of food and grabbed two forks. She pulled out a bottle of orange juice and another one of chocolate milk.

"Mine," she stated calmly, and sat down. I shrugged and grabbed myself a small water bottle as well and keeping an eye out for the source of the coffee smell that woke me up earlier. About halfway through my meal, I gave up and reached into my backpack, pulling out a Venti Starbucks mocha and started sipping at it. The twins came back from wherever they were - I assume a river, since they were carrying a stack of clean plates and forks - and put them in my backpack. They then pulled out plastic tupperware and starting packing up the food.

"Lef'ovahz," Lauren told me, her mouth full. I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, child, I know. I'm not blind."

"Thaht'z dmehetehmlhe," Lauren mumbled. Which, translated, is "That's debateable." I glared suspiciously at her as she gave me a pancake-y and bacon-y grin. Bee and Sarah laughed at me, and I squirted some of my water at them. Shrieking and meowing, they ducked out of range and I turned back to Lauren.

"Wha? I'm eatin'!" Lauren chewed and swallowed. I smiled serenely at her and stole the rest of her bacon. She just smiled back.

"What?" I asked, instantly on guard. Lauren's smile got bigger.

"Hmm?"

"Yeah, uh huh," I crossed my arms.

"Huh, 'uh huh'?" Lauren grunted back.

"'Uh huh' as in, 'uh huh'," I reminded her. Mikaela and Miriam rolled their eyes.

"Only the two of you…" Miriam began.

"Could have a conversation with almost no words," her twin finished. Everyone else who was awake - everyone minus Heaven and Aryana, who were still fast asleep and probably will be until I or some other unfortunate soul had to wake them up and give them the leftovers - rolled their eyes at the twins' statement.

Lauren and I could have carried on, however we soon noticed the sun's rays peeking over the horizon. I guess we had woken up pretty early, since it only looked to be around 7 AM, but I'm horrible at time.

**That's why you have a **_**watch**_**, dearie!**

I was _just_ about to say that, dearie.

**Okay then. Good that.**

Yep. Now, go.

**Okay, **_**okay**_**! Sheesh!**

Anyways…

We were all in a sort of daze, watching the sunrise slowly. However, we were soon interrupted by two voices mumbling something along the lines of good morning, if it were intelligible in the slightest - which it wasn't. We all looked over to see Heaven and Aryana waking up, stretching, and rolling up their bags. We watched them with dread as they turned to us expectantly. We decided to play dumb. I smiled.

"Good morning!"

They stared at me, not wavering. Miriam spoke up.

"How was your sleep? Did you dream of anything?"

No dice. Bee tried.

"We were just watching the sun rise. It really _is_ beautiful - especially without the pollution and other city-rubbish from back home!"

This time, they blinked and flinched. Heaven's finger twitched.

"Where's breakfast?" she asked bluntly, and Aryana nodded expectantly. We all tensed in fear and slowly Sarah reached into my backpack and pulled out the Tupperware holding the leftovers, still warm. She held it out to the girls and I reached in and pulled out coffee and milk as well. To anyone else, it would have looked like we were trying to negotiate with angry Native Americans instead of giving breakfast to our friends.

Silence.

Heaven beamed, which Aryana soon copied, and they snatched the Tupperware and drinks. Muttering "Itadakimasu!", they dug right in, eating almost every last bit of it. Soon, there was nothing left but the Tupperware and the cups, which was handed back to us. Carefully, we took them and put them in the backpack, and we soon heard a grinding as whatever deity was in there destroyed the trash for us.

With two of our most dangerous friends now fed and happy, we set out on the trek of walking to Lothlorien. It was now roughly 7:15 in the morning as we headed out, all of us minus Lauren reliving the same experience we had on our way to Lothlorien two-and-a-half months ago. For Lauren, we humoured her as she explored all the things we passed by on our way, with almost child-like delight.

Almost?! She _was_ a child!

**Excuse **_**you**_**, Heaven?!**

No, I _won't_ be excused!

...You didn't get a lot of sleep before this epi- er, _chapter_ today, _did_ you, Heaven?

*_readies a blowtorch_* How'd ya tell?

*_sweatdrops_* Er, you mean besides the fact that you're carting a blow torch and you've had _three_ Venti coffees with Red Bull added? Huh, no idea! Ahehehe…

*_glares_**_left eye twitches precariously_* Okay then. *_walks away_*

**Phew! Thanks, Michelle! ***_**sees no one**_*** Michelle?**

Moving on! (**Oh my GOSH! I thought you were **_**dead**_**!**)(Nope, can't kill me that easily!)(** Sadly...WHAT?**)

_Ok… now officially confused. But carry on, Miss Authoress._

Thank you, Bee.

Lauren kept looking around in wide-eyed wonder, gasping as we got to the tree line where the Fellowship had been- er, _will be _picked up.

"Michelle… this is _so cool_! I could just - just - _HUG_ someone!" Lauren squealed, a happy grin on her face, and reached out for the nearest tree, which happened NOT to be a tree.

"Erm!" a sheepish Elven voice spoke up. Lauren shrieked and let go, jumping back to the protective huddle of our group.

"Haldir!" she exclaimed as she saw who it was. "_Naethen, mellon_,*" Lauren looked suitably sheepish, and her voice was not helping her try to hide it as it wavered in embarrassment. After staring at her for a few minutes while she spoke, he turned to the rest of us.

"_Aphado nin, iesten_,*" he motioned for us to follow him. "Lady Galadriel welcomes you and requests your presence." I looked at the other girls.

"Well, then, lead on!" I answered for the group.

"_You lead, I'll follow_," Lauren sang as we trooped along behind him. Honestly, I'm quite surprised Haldir didn't blow some kinda gasket at how annoying I'm sure we were as we followed him. I swatted at her and she ducked away, humming the tune. Bee meowed and sang with her which was not the best sound in the world, since our cat friend couldn't sing (as I told to y'all lovely readers the last time we were in Lothlorien!). I stared at her, lightly groaning.

"Not you, too!" I muttered under my breath. "_Traitor_." Both of them smiled innocently at me, and began singing the words aloud.

"Humming was better!" I shouted after them as they walked ahead of me, and they laughed.

"That's what we thought." I opted to ignore this and, remembering something, turned the conversation around as I jogged lightly to catch up the few steps to my two friends.

"Lauren, he stared at you."

"Isn't the first time. Won't be the last," she answered with a grin and in a sing-song voice. I shook my head at her.

"You're enjoying this _way_ too much." "Darling, just because _I_ was _born_ for the spotlight and _some_ weren't, doesn't mean you can get all _huffy_ about it."

"Huffy? _Me_?"

"Oh, yes. Wouldn't you agree, Bee dear?" Bee glanced between us, eyebrows raised.

"Uh, no, I'm outta this one. _Byee_!" she skipped away to walk by Sarah, who meowed in greeting. I was left with Lauren.

BAD idea.

**Oh hush, Heaven darling, you wouldn't want to have an unfortunate accident with Barry, would you?**

*_gulps_* Nope!

**Lovely. Then go make yourself useful and get me Starbucks coffee. Venti. Hot. With lots of cream and chocolate and caramel. Oh, and with one of those little green thingies in the lid.**

Ugh. Fine. *_mutters_* Blackmail.

Anyways…

Lauren and I grinned at each other for the benefit of the others. She moved close to me and whispered in my ear.

"We should look like we're planning something bad when we're really not." I smirked.

"I _love_ this plan." She poked me in the ribs.

"Keep moving, though, but not _too_ slow. We don't want Haldir in on it," Lauren slowed just enough and lowered her voice. "And may I ask, what _exactly_ is '_it_'?" I replied, matching her pace and tone.

"'_It'_, my very young apprentice, is _the_ _PLAN_," Lauren smiled mysteriously. Who was more terrified, me or the others, I'm not sure. She sighed when she saw my incomprehension. "You know, the one from Rivendell."

"OH!" I said loudly, remembering.

"SHH!" Lauren hushed me as the others stopped and stared at us. "Chelly just had a brainfart," she told them. Haldir looked confused, but continued on the way. The others, suspicious of us, turned back. Bee hung back until we caught up with her.

"Mrow there." Translation:_ 'Hello there'_. "Spill."

I sighed. While our cat friend normally was quiet and/or mischievous, when she wanted something, she didn't hide it. I looked over to Lauren to explain. She rolled her eyes as she - of course - guessed my thoughts.

"Ye gads, it's like I work with-" I didn't hear the word she mumbled, "-sometimes," she muttered. "Anywho, Bee, we have to prep for when the Fellowship gets here." "Prep what?" I finally asked, as Bee tilted her head in acknowledgement. Apparently, my friends were in on something I wasn't. Lauren and Bee shared a look, and sighed.

"Well, Bee, I _was_ the one who came up with it," Lauren shrugged.

"Yeah, but she's _supposed_ to be the mastermind," Bee complained.

"My dear little Bee, _do_ remember who pulls the strings back home," Lauren patted her shoulder. "Behind every great genius is a woman, you know." Bee giggled and I, done with this, grabbed them both and pulled them aside.

"What. Are. You. Talking. _About?" _I asked through clenched teeth, my hands tightening subconsciously on their arms.

"Our dear Chelly, please calm _down_! 'Tis just the plan to introduce Legolas to pranks," Bee said, wriggling free from my grasp. Lauren shrugged.

"Sorry if it meant that much to you." I stared at her, mollified somewhat.

"Well, we _did_ enjoy that too much," Bee told Lauren.

"Ya think?" she grinned. "It's not _every_ day I know something Michelle doesn't!" I gave up and smacked them both upside the head and stalked off with as much dignity as I could muster.

**Which really wasn't that much.**

Lauren…

*****_**gets up and goes out to yell**_*** HEAVEN, WHERE'S MY COFFEE?**

You chose… _wisely_.

We caught up with the others as we rounded the corner to see the gate of Lothlorien. Lauren, pranking and teasing forgotten for the time being, gasped and sprinted through the portal. Bee came up to me as I slowed.

"Just wait til she gets to the stairs," I whispered to Bee, who laughed.

**LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR**

By the time we finally reached the Throne Room, we were all huffing a little. Us girls who had been made Elves, had almost no problems…

Well, we would've, but _someone_ insisted on the whole let's-see-who-can-tickle-Lauren-the-longest game.

**Hey, I did **_**NOT**_** advocate that, lemme just say! That was torture! And you still haven't gotten me my coffee!**

Oh, yeah…

…but we did a little more than just climb. Haldir had a half-smile on his face the entire time, as I'm sure he was thinking, _'Oh, little children.'_

"_Glass nin le_,*" a stately and beautiful voice greeted us. I turned slightly to watch Lauren out of the corner of my eye, as I knew Galadriel would have some words to tell her…

**LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR**

Lauren's POV

**LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR**

I couldn't believe my eyes. Here I am, in Lothlorien, standing before Galadriel, of all people! But before I could say anything, as I curtsied, I heard her voice.

'_Magovannen_, _Galasriniel_.*' I glanced around subtly. Apparently, no one else heard that. She was in my head? There was only one thing to do. React like a crazy person and reply.

'_Suil, hiril nin_,*' I thought.

Well, this will be interesting…

**LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR**

*** Translations:**

"_Naethen, mellon" - _I'm sorry, my friend

"_Aphado nin, iestin" - _Follow me, please

"_Glass nin le" - _It is my joy to see you

"_Maegovannen, Galasriniel"_ \- Well met, Galasriniel

"_Suil, hiril nin" - _Hello, my lady

_*All of these Elvish phrases were found on _Taramuiel's Tome of Sindarin. *

**LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR**

**OCSluvr: Well then! ***_**singsong voice**_*** CLIFFHANGERRRRRRRR!**

**Lauren: **Whyyyyyyyyyy? We just _GOT_ to _MY_ POV! AKA the _BEST PART_!

**Me: ***_**smiles smugly**_*** Because I **_**say**_** so, that's why! And no it ain't, sweetie.**

**Lauren: ***_mutters_* We'll see about _that…_

**Me: Well, hey, audience! Here's an idea! Who d'ya think's better, Lauren or me? Tell me in the reviews! ;P**

**Lauren: **Hmph. Even though I write about 85 percent of this fic anyways..._Waaaaaiiiit_. This is just a _scam_ to get the readers to review!

**Me: ***_**places finger over her mouth**_*** **_**Shhhh**_**, child. You knowest not of what you speak…**

**Lauren: ***_rolls eyes_*

**Bee: ***_sighs_**_patters away to eat Nutella_*

**Lauren: **See? Even _Bee_'s giving up on this!

**Bee: ***_over her shoulder_* No, I'm just tired. It's my snack before bed.

**Me: ***_**raises an eyebrow**_*** Isn't it your snack before **_**and**_** after **_**everything**_**?**

**Bee: ***_freezes_* *_a beat_* *_she keeps walking_*

**Me: ...Al**_**righty**_** then. Well! I hope y'all have a good day/night, and we'll see you in the next chapter! If Lauren's even talking to me then…**

**Lauren: **Hmph!

**Me: Eep! Lauren, I'm sorry! You **_**know**_** fanfiction's stubborn with my chapter lengths!**

**Lauren: **Hmph!


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: Galadriel's Inner Mantra**

**OCSluvr: HEY LOOKIE! I'M _ALIVE_! XD *_fake applause_* *_bows_* _Thank_ you, _thank you_. *_looks back to last chapter_* Hm...Well. I don't think **_**Lauren's**_** talking to me anymore…**

**Lauren: **…

**Me: Nope….**_**ALRIGHTY**_** THEN! Well, enjoy the new chapter, everyone! CX Oh, and I am SUPER SORRY for NOT updating for evers! DX I didn't mean to, honest! Just... school, school, work at my karate school, work at my karate school's art camp, and my birthday was June 15! XD Happy birthday me! :3**

**Lauren: **Yea yea, _what_evs, Authoress, ju-

**Me: Authoress-_san_.**

**Lauren: **... _Authoress_. Just get to the point.

**Me: *_sighs_* Fine. And yay, you're talking to me again? :D**

**Lauren: **Nope. *_walks away_*

**Me: *_sniffles_* O- Okay then...**

**Aherm! Anywho real life updates stink coz I get so behind (I had an update for y'all from end of February originally for this chapter, and then one from March after my English EOC, a _LOT_ of time has passed since Lauren and I wrote this! O.O) and yeah~! :3**

**Bee: ***_waves_*

**Me: Oh, you're back!**

**Bee: **Yep!

**Me: Yay! I'm not alone!**

**Bee: **O.o Are you okay, Miss Authoress?

**Me: ***_**curls into a ball**_*** Nyoooo….. ***_**a beat**_******_**stands up angrily**_******_**lightning in background**_*** AND IT IS AUTHORESS-**_**SAN**_**, YOU **_**PEASANT**_**! **_**I WILL RULE OVER ALL!**_

**Bee: **O.O; *_meekly_* Okay then, Authoress-sama...

**Me: Huh? Sama? ***_**smiles like a fangirl**_******_**calms down with Transformers sound effect**_*** ***_**two set guys roll away lightning backdrop**_*****

**Bee: **Heheh…Your reference...I gotcha...

**Me: Now...REVIEWS!**

**LovetheLORD: **Daw, thank you! And the Fellowship _will_ be returning _soon_, I _promise_ (aka two-ish chapters). For now, I- we hope you enjoy their adventures in Lothlorien! CX _**AND LAUREN WILL- **_Nope, sorry, no time for that. **WHAT? **Nope, no time for _that_, either (woah, deja-vu). (yes, return of the Lauren. _Oh no_.)(**Lovely sarcasm, dearie**)(thank you, dearie. I thought you weren't speaking to me anymore.)(**Meh, I got bored**)

**Me: ***_**gestures to new chapter**_*** And **_**now**_**, READ ON!**

**LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR**

Lauren's POV still

**LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR**

Well, _this_ will be interesting...

"_I welcome you to __Laurelindórenan__*, or, as it is known in the Common Tongue, Lothlorien, henig_*," Galadriel continued in my head.

"_Le hannen, hiril nin_*. This is so… _incredible_!" I whispered aloud. I saw Michelle from the corner of my eye smirk a bit. She leaned over to me and whispered, "You do know you can just think what you wanna say and she'll hear it, right?" I blinked, then blushed a bit and thought, '_My Lady…_'

"_You wonder why we speak so? I will not be long. I will have had a word with your friends in their… prior visit, even though I do not know yet what it is I say._"

Oh, right. Time travel, or whatever. I idly wondered if we told her how past us would be sent back, or if she just guessed when doubles of all of us - minus me - arrives.

'_Um, alright, then, Lady Galadriel. Fire away, I guess,_' I thought, nervously. I heard the Elven woman laugh the most beautiful laugh I had ever heard, and all too soon it was cut short as her mood seemed to change to a more solemn one.

"_You are surrounded by those who you love most, yet you shall not learn of it until they are taken away. Your enemy is the one closest to you, and yet that is not your foe_."

I hummed in thought. So far, _kind of _interesting… '_...Continue…_'

"_You shall lose your old life to gain a new one, and in so doing, become the caun of the remainder of your friends_."

'_Wait, what'll happen to Michelle?_' I asked, alarmed. "Remainder"? Michelle looked a little worried at my outburst, but I ignored it as I tried to listen for Galadriel.

"_That is _her_ story, _not_ yours. Do not speak of what you do not know of... You shall gain everything you want _and_ need, but as a result you will lose the only thing you ever _truly_ needed._"

Here Galadriel fell silent. I'm sure my alarm and fear was spreading on my face, because Michelle suddenly spoke up.

"Er, girls, what do we want for lunch?" She effectively distracted them and they clustered together as I turned back to Galadriel.

'_My Lady?_' I'm sure my head's voice trembled as it would have in real life, for Galadriel spoke again, this time softer and she had a smile.

"_All shall not be lost. Hope is never gone, as long as there is a spark to start the flame. Be the spark as you have in the past, and keep on. You have the support of your friends - and your brother_."

'_So, is he _really_ my brother?_' Galadriel merely smiled mysteriously as she spoke aloud to everyone else, even though I couldn't hear her.

"_That is for you both to decide._"

And she was gone. Like that, Galadriel left my mind as I started to tune in to what she was saying aloud.

"Welcome, _iell nin_*. Enjoy your rest from your long journey. Go with Haldir. He will show you where you can rest, clean, and eat. I hope you will join my Lord Celeborn and myself for dinner soon."

Haldir bowed again and led us back down the stairs. Just before I left, I threw a glance over my shoulder at Galadriel, who smiled encouragingly at me and nodded once. Satisfied, I followed my friends down the stairs, wondering how long I'd have to wait before Michelle would pounce on me, demanding the truth…

*****_**sing-song voice**_*** Not that **_**looooonnnnggg~**_

Oi…

**LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR**

Michelle's POV

**LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR**

I'm BACK, baby! Ha!

**Oi vey, child…**

Yep!

We made it safely back down the stairs, where two pretty Elleths took charge of us (whatever _that_ meant…)(**You know **_**FULL WELL **_**what that means, Michelle**)(Yep, I do. I'm just trying to not address that we can wreck havoc, since I actually want to be on the Lothlorien Elves' good side BEFORE past us wrecks everything)(**OOOH! I wanna **_**see**_** that!**)(No.)(**Aw, you're no fun**)(Yep)(**Good thing I don't need your permission!**)(Nope, but Barry does)(**Oh...Okay then…***_**disappears**_*****) and Haldir went away. Most likely he was going back on patrol. Anywho, the Elleths introduced themselves as Eruanna and Silivrenniel. Eruanna had long blonde hair, braided over her shoulder and hanging to her thigh. Silivrenniel, however, had auburn hair, which was braided back similarly to Eruanna's, and only fell to her elbows. I immediately felt uneasy around her, since all Elves were supposed to have dark hair. Eruanna's blue-gray eyes shone gently, opposed to Silivrenniel's sparkling gray ones. I instantly knew that the auburn-haired Elf was a fellow prankster, and while my distaste of the auburn was flaming, I was happy to have a prankster in the Elves. It made me feel...complete, I guess.

"Lady Galadriel knows of your... _dislike_ of separation, so she will only assign _two_ rooms to you ladies," Eruanna smiled at us. I'm guessing she meant rooms in the treehouses up here, instead of having a nook in tree roots like the Fellowship and how we were last time. I turned to the group, who stared at me.

"Don't look at us! _You're_ the caun," Lauren unhelpfully pointed out, cheerful. I grinned as I was struck by a thought. I looked at Bee and Lauren.

"Way ahead of you," Lauren stated simply with her mischievous smirk. Bee meowed.

"Okey-dokey, Lauren, Bee, Heaven, and I will take Silivrenniel and Sarah, the twins, and Yaya will go with Eruanna. Deal?"

Everyone nodded and Sarah, Yaya (who had sighed when I said her nickname - I don't think she's too fond of it, but meh)(*****_**dismissively**_***Meh, who cares!**)(_I _DO!)(**...Again, who cares?**)(_OI_!)(Ladies, ladies)(SHE STARTED IT!), the twins, and Eruanna departed, with the promise of seeing us later at dinner. Silivrenniel grinned at us and led us away. After much climbing, twisting, and turning, we arrived at a nice tree-house-esque apartment with one of those open-themes or whatever. There was a railing, and some dividers serving as walls, and no roof but the leaves overhead. There were two bedrooms, with two hammocks in each, two 'bathrooms' (we learned that everyone bathed together on the ground, divided by gender, and as for the call of nature? Well, there wasn't any plumbing, so we guessed we had to go on the ground, too) that had a basin, water, and towels - probably for bedtime and awaken-ness preparing. There was also a large entry room with big pillows and nooks for reading, as well as what could be called a mini kitchen that had shelves with things like bread, butter, jam, some cheese, and fruits.

We entered the apartment and found that it had three dividers/walls (the fourth being the tree trunk at the center, as the rest of the apartment was built around it), one hammock by the rail, and the other was by the door, and an area with many cushions piled up.

"Silivre- you know, can we just call you Sil?" Lauren asked. Silivrenniel nodded with a smile.

"I was just about to ask you to. What can I do for you, my lady?"

"Oh, Lauren's _no_ lady!" Heaven interrupted, scoffing with a grin. Lauren rolled her eyes.

"No, you're right, I'm a _princess_," Lauren grinned at her with pride. Heaven groaned, then perked up with an idea.

"I call dibs on Bee for a roommate!" she yelled suddenly, diving into the bed closest to the door. Soon the lump of cloak, blankets, and Heaven was snoring as loud as a chainsaw. We remaining four tiptoed out of that particular room with some care. Once we got far enough that she wouldn't hear us, Bee dumped her weapons by the door, sighing at the weight having been lifted off of her. Lauren and I grinned at each other, and raced to the other room. She claimed the hammock closest to the railing and plopped her weapons on it. Bee followed and, meowing, jumped onto my hammock.

"So, _here's_ the plan," Lauren began, but I stopped her.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa whoa whoa. _Whoa_! _I_ make the plans! _I'm_ the caun, remember?"

"Yeah, I know. So, anyway, we'll get cleaned up, get Heaven up and clean, then we'll go downstairs for supper."

"First off, _you_ don't make the plans, and second, why _supper_ all of a sudden? Thirdly, I am _NOT_ getting up _that girl_," I told her, sitting on Bee to make her stop squirming around on my hammock. The older brunette let out an "OOMPH!" as I did so.

"Firstly, _I'm_ the logistics division of this operation, second, _supper_ because we'll have already _eaten_ dinner, and _thirdly_, we'll send _Bee_, _duh_."

"Ok, I agree with the first and third statements…" I started.

"Why _me_?"

"Because you have nine lives, kitty," Lauren went over to her and ruffled her hair. Bee blinked, staring at the fourth wall, contemplating Lauren's actions.

"Oh."

"... but dinner? I'm not sure I understand."

"_Michelly_, didn't you see the _mini kitchen _out there? And the asleep - _maybe_ comatose - Heaven?" Lauren raised her eyebrows at me with a knowing grin.

"_OOOHHHHH_," I yelled, understanding, as both Bee and Lauren clapped their hands over my mouth.

"Shush! Do you _WANT_ to wake the monster?" Lauren removed her hand before I could lick it off. I got Bee instead, who meowed sharply and ran off to wash it. Sil merely looked on this exchange with a half-smile, as she was clearly half confused and half amused. I looked up at her and grinned.

"You wanna join us for dinner, Sil?"

Sil looked at me, surprised. A few seconds of silence passed between us three as we heard Bee hurriedly cleanse her hand of my germs. When the noise from Bee stopped and she came in, she broke the silence after a few moments by saying "Lauren, what did you do this time?"

Lauren rolled her eyes, holding her arms up. "Oi, it wasn't me! Michelle asked Sil here if she wanted to join us for dinner, and the girl just didn't respond. I think she _broke_ her, honestly."

I sighed, then got up and poked Sil in the forehead, bitterly noting the girl's few inches advantage on me. After a few more pokes, the girl seemed to break free of whatever state she was in, and grinned.

"I would love to join you three in whatever chaos you plan on wrecking, however, I must go back to my post. I will see you girls in the morning, when we will start training." She smiled at us, a little more professional this time, and walked away before we could respond at her promise of training us.

Once the auburn-haired Elleth left our tree-house, the three of us grinned at each other and Lauren jumped up.

"Ok, I'm all for evil plans and all, but we should get ready for supper. And you know what that means."

"Duh. You're cooking dinner," I tossed a pillow at her. She didn't duck in time and it got her full in the face. She caught it and grinned at me.

"For that, your portion _may or may not _be poisoned!" She cheerfully tossed the pillow to Bee, who meowed and caught it. Lauren skipped out of the room, humming happily to go cook something up.

I moved to the door to watch and make sure no suspicious looking items 'accidentally' made it into whatever Lauren was dishing up. Bee joined me.

"Need any help, Lauren?" Bee asked. Lauren looked at her.

"Uh, no, I don't think so."

"What are you making?" I interjected.

"Dinner," came her sassy response.

Like _she's_ sassy.

**_You're_ one to talk.**

Lauren, Heaven, _please..._remember who I have on speed dial. *_raises phone_*

**Speaking of phones…**

Oh, don't get her started!

Fine.

"What sort of dinner?" I asked.

"My famous, delicious sort."

"_WHAT_. _IS_. _IT_?" I asked more precisely, exasperated at my brunette friend's laugh that she had been trying to suppress this whole time.

**MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!**

You're enjoying this, aren't you?

*****_**innocently**_*** Who, **_**me**_**?**

Is there anyone _else_ here besides you and me?

**ummmmm….. Well, Nobody is looking on, but… what do you mean?**

*_sigh_* Never you mind… *_goes off to hide from geometry_* *_meekly_* Nyoooo… (I typed this part in math class)

**LOLLLLLLLLLLLLL I HAVE NO REGRETS!**

*_under breath_* I do…

**HAHAHAHAHAHA **_**DEAL WITH IT**_

Mm. Nope…

**I have no sympathy for you, my **_**very**_** young apprentice.**

*_suddenly brave_**_stands dramatically_* I HAVE NO NEED FOR YOUR SYMPATHY, MY MASTER, FOR _I_, _MICHELLE_, WILL BE THE _BEST_,... LIKE NO ONE EVER _WAAAAS_! TO CATCH THEM IS _MY REAL QUEST_, TO _TRAIN_ THEM IS MY _CAUSE_! *_suddenly is shot in the head_*

_NO POKEMON! DIGIMON OR _NOTHING_!_

*_is revived by fanfic magic_* A_HAHAH_! _NEVAAAAAAHHHHH_, BEE!

**Uh huh. ***_**unfazed**_*** I live and teach toddlers.**

*_blinks_* That made NO sense...

**Of course not. You're a toddler, after all.**

*_le gasp_**_hands over heart_* I am _shocked_ and _appalled_ and _other_ big words, young madame!

NOW! Before any MORE distractions arise, THE REST OF THE STORY!

_Finally_, after waiting for what seemed like for_ever_, we ate. Lauren made the best sandwich I've ever tasted. I still am not sure what all was in it, but nothing deadly, because I am still alive today!

***mutters* Not for much longer….**

Lauren, dear…

**Sorry.**

(I doubt it) _Anyway_, we woke up Heaven in time for her to get ready. Bee found for us tunics that were lying on the floor of the 'cleaning room', along with leggings. The tunics were silvery-blue, and the front fell to brush just above our knees, while the back was practically trailing to the floor. Bee and Lauren opted for no shoes, but Heaven and I pulled on our trusty studded and _non_-studded (respectfully) combat boots. I grinned at us, satisfied.

"We ready?"

"Not yet. What did I _do_ with the tiara Leggy gave me?" Lauren muttered, rummaging in my backpack. I muttered under my breath, "Probably put it in my backpack, like we did with literally everything else _besides_ what we needed immediately, aka weapons…"

"_Ach_, you beauty!" she quoted in a Scottish accent, holding up the article triumphantly. She not-so-gracefully placed it on her head, where it immediately tilted to one side. She ignored it, turning to grin at me.

"Kay. _Let's go_!"

We trooped out of our house to the dining room. Which meant _more_ climbing. _And_ walking. _And_ climbing some _more_.

**Yeah, but the food made up for that.**

True, that. But who said I was _complaining_? _STAAAIIIIRRRRRRSSSSS_!

**Child...what even… **

Heheheheheheheheheheheh…. I have a weird fetish for stairs.

**No **_**duh**_**, dearie!**

We arrived just after the others, who were dressed similar to us, but in a golden-green.

"Of course they get _green_. I have to deal with _blue_," I muttered bitterly, tugging at the end of my tunic.

"Yeah, but it's _silver_!" Lauren whispered back, grinning happily.

"_And_?" I snorted, but Lauren couldn't reply, because right then, Lady Galadriel entered - er, _glided_ in.

"_Mae athollen, iell nin_*," Galadriel smiled at us, as she glided up with Celeborn, her arm in his.

"Please, sit. Enjoy yourselves. Much toil and burden has been your fate of late, and here it shall lighten, if only for a while," Celeborn held out his hands to us as we all curtsied (or tried to).

**Hey! I was the best curtsier of all of you. I've had practice. I did a beautiful curtsy.**

That is _also_ true. I was second, and Bee and Yaya did the worst.

_*in unison* OI!_

**Oh, **_**shush**_**, you two!**

We sat down to a huge feast. There was all sorts of foreign meat (well, the meat was actually _lacking_, since Elves are somewhat vegan, but yeah), veggies, and fruits, and on one end of the table were beautiful breads and jams and preserves and butters that were all but screaming "_EAT ME_!" It all looked delicious, cooked, baked, or preserved to perfection.

We filled our plates quickly, but not quick enough before we ate everything we piled on, and had to ask for seconds...and thirds… I stopped at thirds, but Bee, Lauren, Heaven, and Yaya kept going to fourths, and ended up stopping right near the end of their fifth plate of foods.

**And for the first time since Rivendell, we were warm, full, and comfortable all at once. And may I just say what a wonderful feeling that is.**

*_grinds teeth_**_fake smile_* Erm, Lauren _dear_? This is _my_ narrative.

**Yeah, but you need to tie up this chappie so you can move on, so I tied it up nicely for you.**

SO- Oh. Huh.

We finally finished eating and went to a nearby balcony to chat. Soft music was played by a few Elleths on harps, flutes, and a stringed instrument that I think was a lyre, or similar to it.

**But we were all exhausted and the music made us sleepy.**

So, Sil and Eruanna - who had appeared out of nowhere during the meal - escorted us away after dinner and we went to our rooms. We found the softest nightgowns, all a shimmery white, waiting for us and we slipped them on (Bee a little bit reluctantly) and climbed into bed. While we fell asleep, listening to the beautiful music wafting up to us, it seemed to say, "All is well, now go to sleep."

**Very flowery. Well done.**

_OI!_

**LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR**

*** Translations:**

"_Laurelindórenan" __\- _Sindarin name for 'Valley of Singing Gold'

"_henig" - _child

"_Le hannen, hiril nin" - _Thank you, My Lady

"_iell nin" - _my daughters

"_Mae athollen, iell nin" - _Welcome back, my daughters

_*All of these Elvish phrases were found on _Taramuiel's Tome of Sindarin, Wikipedia, _and_ Arwen-Undomiel *dot* com. *

**LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR**

**OCSluvr: Well, that's all for now, folks!**

**Lauren: **Did you just make a Loony Tunes-

**OCSluvr: Yep, and I've got an even better one for the end of this Author's Note!**

**Lauren: **_Hmph_! Interrupt _Lauren_, why don't-

**Bee: **Miss Authoress-sama, are we gonna do something for the ending note?

**OCSluvr: Mm, **_**nah**_**. I don't think so. ***_**Lauren yells in the background, but we've been speaking over her**_*** Hey, you hear something?**

**Bee: **Mm? Mm… Nah!

**Lauren: ***_gasps_* Why, I am-

**OCSluvr: ***_**stutters**_*** Aba-da-aba-da-a-bu THAT'S **_**ALL**_**, FOLKS! (Blimey, **_**that**_** was hard to type…)**

**Lauren:** *_tears in eyes_* NYOOOOOOOO!

**OCSluvr: **_**Whaaaat**_**? It's **_**hard**_** but you don't have to be so dramatic about my typing struggles! ***_**walks away**_*** **

**Lauren:** *_sniff_* *_looks around_* *_sniffs again* *walks away reluctantly_*

**Bee: **Meow? *_looks around_**_is now alone_**_grins_* HAVE A GREAT DAY/NIGHT, EVERYBODY, AND REMEMBER, _LONG LIVE LORD BEE_!

**OCSluvr: ***_**calls from distance**_*** You're a **_**girl**_**, Bee!**

**Bee: **That's what YOU think!

**OCSlvur: No, I **_**know**_**. I checked the results of your last physical.**

**Bee: **_Oh_. Okay then. *_trudges off-screen_*

**OCSluvr is out! X3**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: Brownies and Chase Scenes!**

**OCSluvr: HELLOOOOOO AUUUDIEEENNNNCE!**

**Lauren:** *_facepalm_* Oy vey… *_looks at audience_* _Apologies_ everyone, she had sugar.

**OCSluvr: ***_**grins**_*** **_**Nope**_**! I just didn't get **_**any**_** sleep! **

**Bee: **Oy vey..Authoress-sama, you NEED _SLEEP_! **OCSluvr: ***_**waves**_*** Oh, sleep is for the **_**weak**_**!**

**Lauren: **_Yeah_. Which is _you_! **OCSluvr: What? **_**Nooo**_**, I- ***_**faints**_*****

**Lauren: ***_rolls eyes_* Called it. *_holds out hand to Bee_*

**Bee: ***_sighs_**_hands over ten bucks to Lauren_*

**Lauren: **Heheheh…*_that was supposed to be evil_* OI!

**Sarah: ***_stern stare_*

**Lauren: **What!?

**Sarah: ***_doesn't move_*

**Bee: **We didn't _bet_ on whether Authoress-sama would faint or not..._nope…_

**Sarah: ***_sighs**turns to audience_* Well, everyone, thank you for all the reviews!

**Reviews:**

**LovetheLord: **Why, thank you, sweetie. :3 We're so happy that you enjoyed the chapter!

**Michelle: Oy vey. **

**Sarah: **Oh, Chelly! You're alive!

**Me:**_** *nods***_** Oh, and**_** everyone! **_**Lauren cut her hair in real life! **_***everyone gasps* **_**Yes! It's now shoulder length and curly, I **_**think**_**… she only sent me before and after pictures. And the pictures weren't the **_**best**_** quality…**

**Sarah:**_ *smiles*_ Well, I look _forward_ to seeing Lauren's hair next school year, then._ *turns and bows at audience_* Now, please read on and please review, for Authoress-sama's sake… Enjoy!

**LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR**

Michelle's POV

**LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR**

My sleep deprivation is due to Lauren.

**Why, thank you! ***_**bows and kisses hand to audience**_*****

Though the music played to us helped fall asleep, it didn't keep us so. Well, that was the case for Lauren and me, at least. I suddenly woke up to peaceful darkness. I sleepily dug out my watch and checked the time. 2:17 am. Perfect. In the soft glow of the watch face, I looked across the room to Lauren's hammock and found the brunette staring at me.

"Hi," she whispered.

"How long have you been awake?" I yawned.

"For what feels like for_ever_." She rolled out of her hammock. "You hungry?"

"_Yes_." I suddenly had a craving for something mischievously made and sweet. "Whaddya got in mind?" Lauren grinned.

Within moments, we'd made our choice and were tiptoeing to the kitchen, giggling quietly.

"Bee would _kill_ us for doing this," Lauren snickered.

"Forget Bee, _Heaven_ would kill us!" I smirked. We sniggered and as quietly as possible pulled out chocolate, sugar, flour, eggs, milk, and other ingredients from my backpack. Suddenly Lauren held up a towel. She tiptoed over to Bee/Heaven's room and listened against the door. She stuffed the towel at the bottom of the door and tiptoed back to me.

"I doubt Bee'll hear anything over Heaven, but just in case. Now, we could make these normally or with a twist."

"I prefer trial-and-errors, you know," I grinned at her. She pulled out a jar of cinnamon.

"Hmm… I don't know…"

**LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR**

**Well, **_**that**_** definitely did **_**not**_** go as planned.**

No DUH, pretty girl!

***stares* Did you just-**

_Yes_, yes I did. Honestly, it sounded a _lot_ better in my head as a female version of *_air quotes_* "pretty _boy_".

**Hm...noted. Continue…**

Thank you, deary.

"So, now what?" Lauren whispered, inhaling brownie after brownie. I grinned at her, enjoying my gooey warm brownie for a moment longer until I could answer her.

"Whaddya mean, now what?"

"Well, we obviously aren't sleepy _now_. What do we do _next_?"

"Let's take this into our room and then go from there," I suggested, pointing to the platter of good ol' regular brownies. She grinned and grabbed two spoons and the bowl of cookie dough. I rolled my eyes at her as I stuffed everything else back into my backpack.

"What? Who says cookies have to be baked to be enjoyed?" Lauren played innocent. Truth was, I totally agreed with her.

**Ha! Knew it.**

*_whines_* And you did _all this without me_.

**Well, **_**of course, **_**Bee, you were asleep with The**_** Beast**_**! ***_**rolls eyes**_*****

Ladies, please.

*****_**together**_*** Sorry.**

Meh. *_shrugs_* _Onward_!

**Wow...**

We tiptoed back to my room, cookie dough and brownies in hand. We sat in our hammocks, the cookie dough divided between us (with the help of two bowls from my - _le_ sarcastic _gasp_ \- backpack) Lauren broke off a couple brownies and plopped onto her spoonful of cookie dough and ate it all. I followed her example.

"This is sooo good!" she sighed happily.

"I know. But what should we do? We could watch a TV show on my phone," I suggested. She pointed to my backpack.

"HOR weff coo wafch oh ah Ipaff," she replied, her mouth full. I nodded, humming in thought as I scooped up another piece of the deliciousness and plopping it into my mouth. While I chewed, my brain came up with an idea. I hummed in victory, snapping my fingers. Lauren jumped in surprise, almost choking on her food.

"MMM! MMFMMGMMLF!"

I rolled my eyes as I maneuvered myself behind her to pat her on the back to help her swallowing. "Sorry, sweetie, I don't speak Mouthful."

After a few more pats, my brunette friend calmed down and I came to the conclusion that she would, in fact, live. Satisfied with that conclusion, I yanked my friend to stand up. She let out a surprised squeal as she gained her footing. As soon as she gained said footing, she spun around to face me, hands on hips.

"_What_ was _that_ for, _Chelly_?"

I rolled my eyes again. "Coz I have an idea, _and_ it involves you _standing_, _doy_!" I pretended to hit my head as I said "doy", my hand staying outstretched after the fake impact to my head. Lauren smacked my hand with hers, and grabbed said hand.

"Well, do tell your plan, dearie."

"Okay. Well, there are two options. One being I pull out a MacBook Air out of my backpack and we watch shows on Netflix - _maybe_ Merlin, _maybe_ Young Justice -" I said quickly at Lauren's eager expression to prevent her interrupting me, "And plan two is we go down there and train, and two-_B_ is we go down and spread the love of cookie dough brownies with _all_ the near-by Elves of Lothlorien."

Lauren nodded, humming while I explained. When I finished explaining, she looked up at me, smirking.

"I say we do plan A! I'm too lazy to train at _2 am_. And _no_ self-respecting Elf will be awake at this time of night. _MERLIN_!" I sighed. We could leave a morning surprise for them, and Elves do stay up late/all night… I shrugged, humming. Too drained to care. And besides, I do hafta watch Merlin.

**I can't decide who I like best: Sir Gwaine or Sir Leon.**

Child…

_**What**_**? It's an **_**opinion**_**...an **_**undecided**_** one, albeit…**

*_sighs_* _Any who_, can we get back to the morning?

**Or lack thereof…**

OI!

**Sorry!**

*_sigh_* Forgiven.

**Yay!**

…

**LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR**

Well, as you can tell from Lauren's vote, we watched Merlin. No, not all five seasons. That would take a little over two days. No no, we only were able to watch four episodes by 6 AM- **SADLY** -, but it was enough to get me into the show. I will _definitely_ be watching this show at nights…

**MWAHAHA! MY CONVERSION IS SUCCESSFUL!**

...Uh, yeah. Sure.

**Continue.**

I was _just-_ oh, never mind.

Anywho, once the darkness started to lighten at 6:08 that morning, Bee - because Lauren's squeals during the second episode woke her, causing her to join us - was wondering if we were gonna go train, seeing how it was a slightly more sane time to practice/explore while we try to find the training grounds. So, that's what we did.

**Instead of watching MORE MERLIN!**

But the sun was rising! We were gonna go watch it, with training to keep us occupied!

**...Okay then.**

So, after I put away my laptop in my backpack, we all suited up-

**Suited up? We seriously just put on shoes - well, except Bee - and our jackets, since we were still in normal clothes from laziness and/or exhaustion.**

...Wow, _nitpicky_ much?

*****_**shrugs**_*** Meh.**

Oooooookay then…

**LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR**

After we finished suiting up, -

**Still sticking with that?**

Yep.

**Okay then. Carry on.**

After we finished suiting up, I made sure Heaven was still fast asleep. Upon entering the area she was in, I noticed a presence of her iPod and her earbuds. A smirk danced on my lips as I realized she probably spent the night watching anime. Without me.

That thought made my smirk fall off, and I rolled my eyes as I tip toed over to my friend. Slowly, painfully slowly, I lowered my hands to her sides...and… _TAZED HER_!

Once my fingers made contact, I jumped back as my previously still friend spazzed at the attack I made to her sides. My legs guided me out of the room like a bullet as I let out an evil cackle, which followed me as I ran out the loft, an angrily-stomping Heaven behind me as I made my escape. I could hear her yelling after me, "MICHEEEEELLLLLLLLE!"

In response, I could only make my cackle louder and screamed a remorse-free "I REGRET NOTHING!"

**Aaaaaaaaaaand now back to me! ***_**turns camera to her face* *grins**_*** Hello!**

Oh NO! I know I'm being chased, but that doesn't mean you can take over!

**Oh **_**yes, yes **_**it does.**

*_about to speak_*

**Nope!**

… *_CRASH_*

**LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR**

Eh-heh-heh-heh, soooooo sorry for the long wait, I had to practically tie Lauren up just to get the cue cards back. I don't think she'll be speaking to me for a while…

Anywho!

I barely made it away from Heaven, only because she was still sleepy. I don't know how, but she was. Probably because she's, well, herself.

Yea yea, _nuff_ stalling. Get to _training_!

Okay _okay_, Heaven. Gosh, _patience_, child, is a _thing_!

Uh-huh.

Well, once my feet touched the ground, I tried to make a run for it to the training grounds. However, I was only able to get a few steps in before I froze, realizing something. But before I could say anything, a sudden force hit me, and I stumbled, shocked. A cackle came from behind me and I rolled my eyes, staying on my feet.

"I GOTCHA, YOU TAZE-MONSTER!" I rolled my eyes again, shoving her off of me. Even though she seems to have the strength of a Dwarf, she's still as light as she was before - only slightly heavier than a feather.

"Oh, _I'm_ the monster? _You're_ the one who we call _The Beast_, and for good reason, too!"

I spun around to look at Heaven, and her eyes were flaming in fury. She took in a breath to say something, but I cut her off as I saw something behind her. "Hush, child." I placed a finger on her lips, silencing her as she looked at me like I was hit in the head too hard. I walked past her and in the direction of what I saw, dropping my finger from her face before she could bite it.

I heard Lauren and Bee jump off the stairs and onto the grass heavily, but I ignored them, my eyes set on the lamps and shadowy outlines in front of me. It looked familiar…

As I kept walking and getting closer, I realized that close ahead of me were stairs, which I swiftly and silently walked down, set on finding out what was down here. Vaguely some part of me registered that my three friends who were awake were following me, but I didn't pay attention to them as soon my goal came into sight as I reached the bottom of the stairs. I gasped in awe at the sight - the Mirror of Galadriel. And standing in front of it, waiting patiently was none other than Galadriel herself. The beautiful elleth's normally calm, kind features were neutral, but her eyes spoke volumes. She knew something…something about us was dangerous, if what she'll soon say to past me meant anything.

Behind me, someone whispered, "So much for early morning training…"

Galadriel gave us a small, fake smile and she raised her arms slightly, gesturing around her. "_Mae tollen, iell_ _nin_*, to my mirror. Of course, you already knew that, didn't you, _caun*_?" Galadriel looked straight at-

**ME! Lauren, the **_**caun**_**, the **_**master of all**_**! The one who is **_**really**_** pulling the strings!**

Lauren, you _may be_ the caun in real life (or at least that's what you _call_ yourself), but in _this story_, _I _am the caun.

*****_**scoffs**_*** Fine.**

Thank you. Now then…

Galadriel looked straight at me, delving deep into my eyes and soul for just a moment, before she left. I was frozen in place, my eyes wide at the sudden intrusion. Someone walked up to me, placing a hand on my shoulder. That person leaned close to my ear. "Michelle, you okay? You're shaking, almost as if you saw death itself." It was Lauren.

A shaky sigh escaped me, and I clenched my fists in determination. I am the caun, and I _cannot_ have these moments of weakness.

Lifting my head to face Lady Galadriel, I clenched my teeth in determination and marched forwards. I could hear the other three follow me and I kept marching until I got to the little pedestal thingy, then stopped, swaying a bit from the sudden stop. Behind me, I heard the other three stop right behind me. I felt them move to stand beside me so they could see into the mirror.

Galadriel poured the water from the pitcher thingy into the pedestal thingy, and as the water rippled, I could see…something...

**Well, it's too bad that what she sees and what follows is too long to put into this chapter. Plus, CLIFFHANGERS! XD Now, who **_**doesn't**_** love those? ***_**everyone in the audience raises their hands* *blinks**_*** Uhm, oh… **_**okay**_** then… ***_**recovers**_*** **_**Anywho**_**! **

_**Next**_** time, in "Chapter 19: The Wobbly-Wobbly Time Has Been Revealed!" What do these four heroines see in Galadriel's Mirror? How does this all tie in with their past selves' soon appearance? When will the Fellowship **_**finally**_** show up?! You'll find out, next chappie~!**

**LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR**

**Translations:**

"_Mae tollen, iell nin_" - Welcome, my daughters

"_caun_" - commander

**LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR**

**OCSluvr: Wow, thanks for that cool ending, Lauren!**

**Lauren: ***_grins_* Heheheh, no problem, Authoress-sama!

**Bee: **Yea, it was long, lengthy, and completely necessary to tie up the chapter! :3

**Lauren: **… -_- Did you _really_ just-

**Bee: **Yes I did.

**Lauren: **… Well, y'know what? I am _bigger_ than you. I am _stronger_ than you. _And_ I know where you sleep!

**Bee:** *_sarcastically_* That's not creepy _at all_!

**Lauren:** Really? No? _Darn_ it! Let me try again, dearie. *_Liam Neeson voice_* I will find you. And I will kill you.

**Bee:** ...meep.

**Me: ...well then…. **_**PUPPYMONKEYBABY**_**!**

**Lauren and Bee:** NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! *_tries to run away_*

**Me: ***_**chases after them**_*** PUPPYMONKEYBABY! PUPPYMONKEYBABY! **_**PUPPYMONKEYBABY**_**!**

**Lauren and Bee:** *_keep running_*

**Lauren:** *_to readers_* This is what happens when Authoress-san -

**Bee and I: **_**SAMA**_**!**

**Lauren:** WHAT_EVER_! When Authoress-sama watches ads on YouTube!

**Bee:** I thought it was from the Super Bowl, like, forever ago!

**Lauren:** THAT TOO! AND THIS WAS END BIT WAS WRITTEN BACK WHEN THIS AD WAS POPULAR AND ALL THAT!

**Bee:** So, Super Bowl?

**Lauren:** *_doesn't know sports well_* SURE!

**Me:** _**PUPPYMONKEYBABY**_!

**Lauren and Bee:** *_keep running for their lives_*

**Heaven:** *_pops up from bottom of screen**smiling_* Well then, everybody, on behalf of the _main characters_\- *_drops cue card angrily_* NOT THIS AGAIN!

**Lauren:** *_yells while still running_* I _WILL KILL YOU_ MICHELLE!

**Heaven:** *_collapses on knees**looks up to heavens(_haha, very funny_)**screams_* NYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

**Sarah:** *_pops up from screen left* *looks at Heaven**looks at screen_* Well, while _she's_ busy… Have a great day/night, wonderful readers! Keep reading and writing, and _please_ leave a review, it makes Miss Authoress-sama happy! *_smiles cutely_*

**Lauren:** Bee, why can't _WE_ do that?!

**Bee:** Probably because we _aren't_ cute like Sarah is!

**Lauren:** *_thinks**gives up thinking because it's too hard**shrugs in agreement_* Hm, I guess that's true.

**Me: ***_**screeches to a halt**looks at ground and winces* **_**Oooh, **_**that**_** sounded bad…**_***looks at camera**_*** Fun little tidbit, this AN was written back in February or March, during my math class and Lauren's Latin class, because who needs school when we can be goofy on fan fiction? XD**

**OCSluvr is out!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: The Wibbly-Wobbly Timey-Wimey Stuff Revealed!**

**OCSluvr: Heyo! XD Oh oh oh **_**oh oh, LAUREN**_**! **

**Lauren: **I'm _right here_. Like I _always_ am, now that we're _stuck_ in this story…

**Me: I'm **_**ignoring**_** that for now. **_**GUESS WHAT SHOW…**_** uhm, **_**Bob**_**, **_**GOT ME INTO**_**?! XD**

**Lauren: ***_rolls eyes_*(**she knows Bob is my code name for my crush**) *_sarcastic tone_* I don't _know_, _Authoress-sama_. What show did _Bob_ get you into?

**Me: ***_**grins**_*** Psych! ***_**crickets**_*****

**Lauren: **Uhm, Authoress-sama, I don't think anyone knows of that show.

**Me: ***_**blinks in surprise**_*** Really?**

**Rest of the girls: ***_nods and hums_*

**Me: ***_**deflates**_*** Oh…**

**Sarah: ***_appears by my side and pats me on the back_* But it's okay, Authoress-sama. You can just get us all into Psych during the story.

**Me: ***_**happy again**_*** **_**Oh, yea**_**! I can **_**do**_** that! XD ***_**starts planning to get everyone to watch Psych in the nighttime during the story**_*****

**Lauren: ***_rolls eyes_* Only Sarah…

**Sarah: **_Well_, if Authoress-sama gets _upset_, there's no story. And no _story_ means _we_ don't exist again and no one reviews on the story because no one _sees_ it. And _that_ would make Authoress-sama sad even _more_ and I don't even _want_ to think of what would happen after that.

**Lauren: ***_blinks_* Uh, _okay_ then. Honestly, if you were _anybody_ else, I woulda fallen asleep by "Authoress-sama".

**Sarah: **Well, thanks for not falling asleep on me, Lauren. *_smiles adorably as only she can_*

**Lauren: **You're welcome, Half-Pint. *_pats Sarah on the head affectionately_*

**Sarah: **I'm the _same age_ as you, ya know. **Lauren:** *_unfazed_* Yea, I know.

**Bee: ***_pops out of nowhere_* AAAAAAANYWHO! REVIEWS! XD

**Reviews:**

**LovetheLORD: **Well, sweetie, you're about to find out. :)** Hope to hear from ya soon! **Yeah! We love reading your reviews, they make both Lauren and me really happy to know you love our story. X3

**Me: Thanks for y'all's reviews, yada yada yada. :3 **_**Now**_**, let's get to the story! XD**

**Heaven: **_Please._

**Aryana: **What? It's not like _we_ do much in the story! It's all Lauren, Bee, and Michelle.

**Heaven: ***_shrugs_* Yea, but I don't like all the _inaction_. I wanna get back to _Lothlorien_ already! *_looks through cue cards_*

**Me: ***_**waves cue cards for this chapter**smirks**_*** Lookin' for **_**these, sweetie**_**?**

**Heaven: **_*nods*_

**Me: Good, because I **_**know**_** these aren't mine! ***_**holds up similar pair, but on green note cards**_*** **_**Mine**_** are **_**green**_**. **_***grins**hands other cards to Heaven**reads green cards**_*** **_**Now**_** then, on to Chapter 19, everybody! **_**Roll 'em**_**, Tex!**

**Heaven: **_Finally!_

**LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR**

Previously, in Be Careful What You Read, Or You May Get It - (**You **_**need**_** to change the title! It's **_**SUPER**_** long!**)(You _think_ I _don't know _that?!)(**I seriously **_**doubt**_** your skills **_**most**_** of the time, sweetie**)(Wow, _thanks_. Makes me feel _SOOO_ much better about myself.)(**That's what I'm here, for, sweetie. **_**Also**_**, as a **_**life coach**_**. My methods? **_**SEIZE**_**! With **_**periods**_** in between **_**each**_** letter**)(Acronyms)**(Don't make up words you don't know, sweetie.**)(*_rolls eyes_* _What_ever, Sha- Lauren. Can we get to the _flashback_ now?)(**Yes. And no. And pie. The **_**edible**_** pie, not the **_**number**_** pie.**)(*_sighs_* We're never getting to the story… Not with you quoting Psych _and_ Doctor Who _and_ misspelling "pi"…)(*****_**sighs* Fine**_)(_Thank_ you.)(**You're welcome**)

Now, where was I? Oh, oh yes.

Previously, in Be Careful What You Read, Or You May Get It (**still too long**)(_Shut_ it or I _WILL_ call Barry on you)(**Fine**):

_Galadriel looked straight at me, delving deep into my eyes and soul for just a moment, before she left. I was frozen in place, my eyes wide at the sudden intrusion. Someone walked up to me, placing a hand on my shoulder. That person leaned close to my ear. "Michelle, you okay? You're shaking as if you saw death itself." It was Lauren._

_A shaky sigh escaped me, and I clenched my fists in determination. I am the caun, and I cannot have these moments of weakness. _

_Lifting my head to face Lady Galadriel, I clenched my teeth in determination and marched forwards. I could hear the other three follow me and I kept marching until I got to the little pedestal thingy, then stopped, swaying a bit from the sudden stop. Behind me, I heard the other three stop right behind me. I felt them move to stand beside me so they could see into the mirror. _

_Galadriel poured the water from the pitcher thingy into the pedestal thingy, and as the water rippled, I could see…something._

Now, the girls will see what lies in Galadriel's mirror. Is it their future, their past, or something false to trip up their journey? We will see…

**LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR**

Galadriel poured the water from the pitcher thingy into the pedestal thingy, and as the water rippled, I could see…something. I squinted my Elven eyes into the rippling water as the image of the night sky remained. Really? Stars? I'm seriously doubting the mirror's abilities right now…

Suddenly, the entire mirror went black, no stars, no sky, no trees, nothing. Just, emptiness.

After a few tense moments of my eyes locked onto the blackness, a crack or something appeared in the image, as if someone clapped a light into existence. That pale, green light shone strongly, for such a weak light. The small light flickered, as if conversing or arguing with the blackness. Then, just as suddenly as it appeared, the pale green light disappeared, and it was all black again. Before I could blink, the image changed to a barren landscape. Mount Doom and Sauron's in the background, I knew it was the Battle at the Black Gate. But instead of the Men winning and the Orcs dying, there was no one alive. Everyone was dead. Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Gandalf, Merry, Frodo, Sam. _Pippin_. Everyone was dead. The image panned over the field, leading up the the Black Gates. Once the image was fully on them, they swung open, and out came…something. It was maybe my height, with pale skin with dark markings on it all on it's face and bare arms, and was wearing a pale, sleeveless dress that was flowing behind it, which was barely even scratched in anyway. As if it appeared after the fight. The thing's hands were no longer hands, but human-like claws, covered in some dark substance. It's feet were covered by the dress. The female thing has golden blonde hair, flowing behind it in waves, the tips of the hair up to it's shoulders black as the blackness shown before. The blackness spread out behind it, like a Balrog's "wings", carrying it just a few feet above the ground. And it's _eyes_! I shuddered, the image showing it's eyes. Bright hazel, burning with hate and loneliness, some faded tear streaks on it's face. I froze, the image zooming out to show the whole thing, which was looking at the desolation in front of it. That thing, that evil she-demon, was _me_. Future me, at least. And behind demon-me were seven beings, floating along as if they weren't humans anymore. My eyes, wide already, widened even more as I could see the seven more clearly. Two identical brown-haired heads, a dark-skinned one, one with thick black glasses and black hair, a short one, short brown hair braided in an Elven style… and right behind me, in my shadow, was one with long, straight brown hair, and a blue jacket. My friends.

Right when I thought I couldn't handle any more of this stupid future stuff, the image went out a bit to show all eight of them, with demon-me in the front. Looking right at me. It reached for me, right at me. Shaking, my hand went towards the mirror of it's own will. When my index finger was only a few centimeters away from the mirror, Sauron's fiery eye flashed in my vision, and I was thrown away from the mirror, landing with a dull thud on some slightly-dewey grass on my butt. Ow.

The pain bringing me back to my senses, I looked up to see Bee and Lauren were facing me, mirroring each other in position, panting. I could tell they saw the future image, too, by the looks in their eyes. Were those tears streaming down their faces?

I groaned, getting up slowly. Standing up was a _lot_ harder than it used to be…

Once I got up, I walked over to my two sobbing friends, and enveloped them in a hug. The two girls, previously almost frozen, slowly, jerkily, hugged me back, hanging onto my shoulder with all their might. I closed my eyes and sighed.

I heard a rustle behind me and turned my head slightly to see Heaven, moving from the mirror to pacing back and forth on the green grass. Her hands were shaking, and I could hear her frantic pants as she paced faster and faster, before stopping and looking at Galadriel. I saw her eyes, though they were dark, they were filled with fear and desperation. She didn't want that image to be our future. Especially for her, a servant of a she-demon previously her (hopefully best) friend.

_Yes_, my best friend. You idiot.

Oh, shuddup, Gurton Buster.

Who?

Never mind.

*_Googles_* OOOOH, you mean _Gus_, from Psych!

Yep. But my references are _completely_ lost on you.

For _now_, even though I've seen the show before. I just don't remember most of it.

Then what's the point of saying you've _seen_ it when you don't _remember_ it?

To state the truth.

*_rolls eyes_*

**Ladies, **_**ladies**_**. I know I'm beautiful.**

_*in unison**scoffs* _Debatable_._

*****_**scoffs**_*** I am **_**shocked**_** and **_**appalled**_**. **_**Anyway**_**, let us get back to the seriousness of the story, shall we?**

I thought you didn't _like_ seriousness, Lauren.

**I **_**don't**_**. But I **_**do**_** like **_**finishing out**_** the chapters so we don't leave our readers **_**and us**_** in annoying suspense.**

*_nods_* True.

*_sighs_* Fine, once you guys _shut up_, I'll get back to it.

*****_**silence**_*****

Good.

I followed Heaven's gaze and looked at Lady Galadriel. She looked solemn, as she gazed at nothingness behind Heaven. As if she were deep in thought…

After a few moments, Lauren and Bee let go of me, and I noticed I lost feeling in my shoulders and upper arms. Sighing, I shook out my arms a few times, before letting them drop to my side as Galadriel was stirred from her thoughts. By Bee, asking a question. Of course.

"Lady Galadriel, will what we saw in this mirror come true?"

Galadriel sighed, folding her arms and floating a few steps towards us.

"I am afraid that I do not know, _iell nin.* _My mirror tells the past, future, and possible outcomes, never dictating what is true and what isn't. This may all just be some elaborate plan of the Valar to stop you girls from committing something horrible. What it is, I do not know."

I sighed. Of course she wouldn't know. Otherwise it'd be easy for us! I sighed again, this time out of exhaustion. I looked up at the sky, and my eyes practically bugged out of my skull when I saw that the sun was already lighting up the sky. I know we came down around 6 AM, but it can't be so late in the day already that the sun's up!

Lauren had seen it as well, as she groaned and smacked her forehead. After a few more smacks, she looked at me. "See, Chelly, this is why I just wanted to stay in and watch Merlin!" I rolled my eyes, walking over to her.

"But Laaaauuureeeen, now we get to know something about our reason for being here! Maybe that's just a bad ending to some heroic thing we tried to do, and failed at!"

Lauren gave me a deadpan expression. "Wow, I feel so much better now. Thanks." I held up a hand. "You didn't lemme finish. Maybe it let us know about this and that we failed at something heroic, so that we won't do it when the time comes. So we know what to do in the future, at the Battle at the Black Gates!"

Lauren nodded in understanding. Bee came over, meowing. "But, if it was to prevent us from screwing up something in the future, how's it supposed to help us? Maybe what we screwed up was something we've already done, and can't undo now? We have no way of knowing."

I sighed, placing my chin in my hand thoughtfully. She had a point…

"It doesn't matter, does it?" It was Heaven. We all looked over at her, giving her our attention. "I mean, if it was to stop us from doing something, then good. We'll be more aware of our actions now. Whoopee. But even so, we shouldn't let that stop us from having the best time we can here in Middle Earth. We only have one shot at this, so no screwing it up. Coz while we know the plot from home, we don't know the reason we were sent here or what we're meant to do. We-"

I held up a hand, stopping Heaven's speech thing. "Lookie, Heaven. We weren't sent here for any deep or resounding or selfless purpose, okay? We jumped into a portal that Gandalf made in my guest room at my house to come back here to finish a mission that JRR Tolkien may or may not have chronicled from his own experiences. Now, maybe the Fellowship were sent to my house for some reason, yes, but we don't know that reason. So, let's just tell Galadriel here the gist of what she told past us in the nearby future so the timeline is satisfied, and be on our way. That okay with you?"

Heaven pouted at my interruption, but when I finished she sighed resignedly and nodded. "Alright."

So that's what we did. We turned to Galadriel, who was standing serenely by the mirror, waiting patiently for us to finish whatever we were doing.

**Pow-wowing?**

No, that's what Native Americans do with other tribes or something…they put on those feathery headdresses and do those cool dances with the yelling and stuff.

**Yea, sure. I doubt it. And you sure that ain't offensive or anything?**

*_shrugs_* I dunno, I hope it wasn't offensive. Not my intention, everybody! … But I _know_ we were _NOT_ pow-wowing.

**I'm just tryin' 'o be helpful, here.**

Anyways.

When we turned to Galadriel, we all walked up to her and started giving her a summary of what happened in our past, when she talked to us in our minds like the movies. She took it all pretty well, considering. After that, I also told her about her sending us back, and she nodding in understanding. We started to plan a way she would send us back, and she just waved us off, saying that she will have her ways now that she knows what to do. We shrugged at that, it was off our hands at that point so we didn't care too much.

Since the seriousness was over, we decided to find our way to the training grounds. However, we only got a few steps before we realized we had no idea how to get there. Slowly we turned around to Galadriel, laughing nervously. After elbowing each other to ask her, I stepped forward, scratching my head nervously.

"Uhh Lady Galadriel. Would you please tell us where the training grounds are?"

She smiled softly at us. "Of course. It is just a short ways westward of your lofts, and from the training grounds, down the dirt path is the dining area where we all eat. I know you all will be hungry afterwards. My sentries are some of the best trainers in all Middle Earth."

We laughed nervously again, thanking her, and dashed off, trying to figure out _where_ "west of our lofts" _was_ in this confusing forest. Yea, we're all directionally challenged.

**Even though you **_**claim**_** you have photographic memory.**

Yea, when I'm _paying attention_ to stuff. I haven't _honed_ it or anything!

*****_**mumbles**_*** Well, ya **_**should**_**.**

And _Heaven_ claims _she_ has photographic memory, _too_!

_Coz I _do_!_

Uh-huh, _sure_. And _I'm Willy Wonka_ from "Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory".

**Ooooh, the **_**creepy**_** one?**

Yep.

*****_**both girls shudder**_*****

What's _wrong_ with him?

**Bee, **_**sweetie**_**… He.. Just… ***_**sighs**_*** Never mind.**

Hm. Okay then.

**LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR**

**Translations:**

"_iell nin" - _My daughters

**LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR**

**OCSluvr: EVERYBODY! LISTEN UP! ***_**everybody on set freezes and looks at me**_*** GUYS! NEXT CHAPTER IS CHAPTER **_**20**_**! SHOULDN'T WE, LIKE, DO SOMETHING **_**SPECIAL**_** FOR IT?**

**Lauren: **Oh, you'll do something special for a _mile marker chapter_, but _not_ an _anniversary_ for the story?!

**Me: ***_**blinks**sweat drops**_*** No… I suck at remembering dates and doing stuff by deadlines…**

**Lauren: **Uh-huh, _sure. Likely story_.

**Me: It's **_**true**_**! I am!**

**Heaven: **Leave 'er alone, Lauren. She's finally gonna do something special for this. *_walks away, carrying a mysterious cardboard box to Frodo's room_*

**Lauren: ***_sighs_* True. And I don't want to know what you're gonna do, Heavie. *_turns to me_* _So_, Authoress-sama, whatcha planning on doing?

**Me: Well, you know that crossover thing I was gonna do with the other story?**

**Lauren: **No, don't do that.

**Me: ***_**blinks**_*** Why?**

**Lauren: **This story is maturing enough that it's gone past the level that you've left your other stories at so far. That _and_ we're further along than the other story, _and_ you planned on _that_ being a series of one-shots, remember? Separate thing.

**Me: Oh yea… ***_**grins**_*** Thanks for the reminder, Lauren!**

**Lauren: **Honestly that wasn't even me, talking. That was you reminding yourself. The actual me hasn't even done squat to this chapter yet, and probably won't, since she's -

**Me: ***_**singing**_*** SOOOOMEWHEEEEERE OOOOVERRR THE RAIIIINNBOOOOW, WAAAYYYY UUUUUP HIIIIIIIGHH!**

**Lauren:** *_blinks_* Yea, that. I _woulda_ done it with you, _but_ I'm sleepy and just want to get to chapter 20.

**Bee: **Lauren, you do know you said to separate things that _don't_ go well together.

**Lauren: **I know, Bee.

**Bee: ***_blinks_* Okay, then. *_walks away, carrying an also mysterious cardboard box off set_*

**Me: What **_**are**_** they **_**doin**_** with those boxes?**

**Sarah: ***_pops up from off set_* Aren't you the director, Authoress-sama? You should know, or at least have a guess.

**Me: **_**No**_**, I'm the **_**writer**_**, and- **_**oh**_**. Director.**

**Sarah: ***_smiles_* It's _fine_, Authoress-sama. I hear "teenage amnesia" is _just_ something _most_ teens endure at this point in their lives.

**Me: ***_**blanches**_*** Teenage **_**amnesia**_**?!**

**Lauren: ***_whispers to Sarah_* _Now_ you've done it, Half-Pint. She's gonna crack and not write chapter 20!

**Sarah: ***_shrugs_* Well, if there's a break then there's a break. We get to sleep then.

**Lauren:** But- But you're in the group that didn't stay up all morning baking and watching TV…

**Sarah: **_*smiles* _That's what _y'all_ think. *_winks* *walks away, carrying another mysterious cardboard box, this one having a pink bunny sticking out of the top_*

**Lauren: **I _don't_ wanna know…

**Me: Good choice.**

**Lauren:** Oh, you've stopped panicking?

**Me: ***_**shrugs**_*** Meh, I **_**guess**_**.**

**Lauren:** Oh, okay then. *_pats on the back_* _Good_ for you.

**Me: ***_**grins**_*** Yep. ***_**turns to camera**_*** Now, with **_**that long**_** AN, have a great day/night, everybody! XD ***_**waves**_*** Buh-**_**byyyeee**_**!**

**Lauren:** *_accent_* Have fun storming the castle!

**Me: ***_**accent**_*** Think it'll woik?**

**Lauren:** *_same accent_* It'll take a miracle.

**Both **in** unison: **Buh**-byyeee**!**!**

**OCSluvr is out!**


End file.
